My Home Is Where You Are - Trad
by Nauss
Summary: Un autre noël, une autre année... Deux âmes brisées. Se rencontreront-ils, cette fois ? Ou le passé sera-t-il trop lourd pour pardonner ? - Traduction de la fanfiction de A Sherlocked Girl - SEQUEL de I'll Find You Again et A Promise To Keep
1. A Hundred Miles

**Hello les gens !**

Comme promis, à la mi-janvier ! :D  
J'avais besoin de cette pause mais, bordel, je suis contente de me remettre à poster la traduction de cette série !  
Nous voici donc avec le dernier opus de la série _It's To You I'll Always Belong_ (pour ceux qui nous rejoignent ici : c'est une mauvaise idée. Il faut d'abord lire _I'll Find You Again_ puis _A Promise To Keep_!).

Pour info, ceci est une traduction et la version originale, en Anglais, est consultable en effaçant tout ce que vous avez dans votre barre d'adresse après le .net, et en mettant ça à la place : /s/11487530/1/My-Home-Is-Where-You-Are

Un p'tit mot de la génialissime auteure, A Sherlocked Girl, avec la traduction juste en dessous pour commencer :

 **''"Hey guys, Happy New Year! Hope you are all well and good and still Johnlocked. So, here is the third and last part of this series. Many things will happen here, and I dearly wish you are going to support our boys through their journey just the way you did before. Each of you matter and I love you. Please, be with us till the end, and share your thoughts along the way. The game is on once again!"**

 **"Salut les gens, bonne année ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous êtes toujours Johnlocked. Alors, voici la troisième et dernière partie de cette série. Plein de choses vont s'y dérouler et j'espère sincèrement que vous continuerez à soutenir nos Hommes dans leur voyage comme vous l'avez fait jusque-là. Vous comptez tous pour moi, et je vous aime. S'il vous plaît, restez avec nous jusqu'au bout et partagez avec nous vos ressentis ! La partie est lancée, une fois de plus !''**

 **:D**

Que rajouter à ça part : "tout pareil !" (ceci est mon mot pour vous.)

Plus sérieusement, on va commencer avant que vous vous enfuyiez !

 **Ah, si !** Nous vous remercions toujours toutes les deux personnellement quand vous nous laissez des reviews avec un compte ff. net, et j'oublie toujours de remercier les guests dans les chapitres... Alors je le fais ici : merci à vous, à qui je ne peux pas répondre ! Merci du fond du coeur.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont favorité IFYA et APTK ! Je suis contente de vous retrouver :D

On envoie la sauce, maintenant !

.

* * *

 _ **If you miss the train I'm on  
You will know that I am gone  
You will hear the whistle blow  
A hundred miles...**_

 **'Five Hundred Miles' de Justin Timberlake ft. Carey Mulligan**

Version française :

 ** _J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux  
Nous quitter sans un adieu  
Je n'aurais pas eu le coeur  
De te revoir_**

 **'Et j'entends siffler le train' d'Antony Richard  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre premier :  
** **A hundred miles**

.

Blanc.

Tout était blanc.

Plafond blanc, murs blancs, draps de lit blancs. Même le tapis au sol était d'une couleur blanchâtre.

Blanc signifiait Hôpital. Centres de désintoxication.

Il haïssait le blanc.

Sherlock avait perdu le compte du temps qu'il avait passé ici. Peut-être des jours, ou des mois, ou même des années. Ca n'avait pas d'importance. Plus maintenant. Il n'avait jamais voulu finir ici, en désintox. Il avait juste voulu... tout effacer, tout oublier. Il avait juste voulu... C'était sans d'importance. Il n'y était pas parvenu, de toute façon, alors ça n'avait pas d'importance. Plus maintenant. Sherlock ne s'y intéressait pas. Plus.

Sa chambre possédait une large fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin à l'arrière du bâtiment, celui avec le petit étang. Vert. Le vert, c'était bien. Le vert, c'était vierge. Le vert n'était associé à aucun souvenir. Mais même cette tache de nature trahissait Sherlock, à présent. Elle s'était en grande partie changée en gris et de vert cendré. Toujours mieux que le doré, cependant, mieux que la chaleur.

Un rayon penché du Soleil de cette fin d'après-midi trouva son chemin à travers les nuages sinistres, rampa dans sa chambre et osa se poser sur ses pieds étendus sur le drap blanc du lit. Sherlock arracha ses orteils de son étreinte, comme brûlé par le contact. Rayons de Soleil. Doré. Le doré était dangereux. Le doré était chaotique. Le doré était trop familier. Sherlock ne voulait pas du doré.

Il fixait le mur face à lui. Ils avaient voulu décorer sa chambre aussi. Avaient insisté pour mettre un peu de gui, au moins. Comme s'il allait... imbéciles. Bande de décérébrés. Ne savaient-ils pas que Sherlock haïssait Noël ? Ne savaient-ils pas qu'il n'avait rien à célébrer ? Personne qui rentrait à la maison pour lui ? L'ignoraient-ils ?

 _Bomp. Bomp. Bomp._

L'arrière du crâne de Sherlock frappait le mur à un rythme régulier.

 _Personne ne rentrera pour moi. Plus maintenant._

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

''Oui ?''

''Nous sommes en route, Monsieur. Dois-je conduire le sujet à l'établissement ou devrais-je vous l'amener d'abord ?''

''Ah, eh bien, je souhaiterais lui parler d'abord. Son _état_ le lui permet-il ?''

''Il semble relativement stable pour l'instant. J'ai bon espoir qu'il en soit capable.''

''Alors amenez-le moi en premier. Je le rencontrerai après avoir rendu visite à Sherlock.''

''Très bien, Monsieur. Autre chose ?''

''Non, ce sera tout pour le moment. Merci, Anthea.''

Là-dessus, Mycroft mit fin à l'appel. Une longue soirée l'attendait.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Sherlock n'avait pas changé de position quand Nathalie, son infirmière attitrée au sein du centre de désintox, l'informa qu'il avait un visiteur. _Alors comme ça, on est mercredi._ Sherlock se serait hérissé à la mention de ce _visiteur_ spécifique à une époque, mais, à présent, cela ne lui inspirait rien d'autre qu'un soupir, et il se préparait pour quelques minutes abrutissantes de plus. A quoi bon s'épuiser en protestations vaines quand rien ne pourrait le tirer de cet enfer tant que celui-ci ne serait pas arrivé à son terme ?

C'était un établissement privé de désintoxication dont le compte bancaire, apparemment, possédait une ligne directe et unilatérale depuis le compte de son frère. Raison pour laquelle Sherlock jouissait d'une pièce privée pour accueillir ses visiteurs, pièce actuellement occupée par Mycroft Holmes qui était, en plus de tout le reste, autorisé à lui rendre visite comme il le souhaitait, quel que soit le moment, apparemment. Sherlock contracta sa mâchoire en l'apercevant et entra dans la pièce.

''Bonjour, frère. Comment se sent-on aujourd'hui ?''

Le locuteur afficha un rapide sourire qui consistait plus en montrer ses dents qu'autre chose.

''Toi, probablement gros et stupide, moi... eh bien, merveilleusement bien.''

Sherlock ignora la chaise qu'il lui proposait et choisit de se tenir près de la fenêtre.

''Voyons, Sherlock, nul besoin de se montrer déjà belliqueux. C'est une soirée charmante.''

Bien entendu que Sherlock devait d'être belliqueux, c'était à vrai dire la seule raison pour laquelle Mycroft déclarait cette morne soirée 'charmante'. C'était uniquement pour l'énerver, n'est-ce pas ? Maudit soit-il, avec sa fourberie.

''Y a-t-il une torture spécifique que tu comptes m'infliger aujourd'hui, ou te contenteras-tu de tes habituels discours putréfacteurs de cerveau ?''

Mycroft demeura imperturbable sous la pique et Sherlock commença à faire les cent pas. Une autre de leurs rencontres rituelles du mercredi.

''J'ai appris que tu prenais tes médicaments sans véritablement protester, maintenant.''

On pouvait faire confiance à son frère pour prononcer des évidences stupides. Sherlock se hérissa.

''Et c'est un problème, peut-être ?''

''Non, pas du tout. Je suis plutôt surpris de ta... euh... coopération, rien de plus.''

Il devint impossible pour Sherlock de supporter ça plus longtemps.

''Pourquoi es-tu là, Mycroft ? Viens-en au fait.''

''Eh bien, je viens ici toutes les semaines ce même jour pour te rendre visite et-''

''-et rendre mon existence un peu plus misérable. Oui, je sais.'' Sherlock lui avait arraché la phrase pour l'achever à sa place.

''Es-tu apte à recevoir de nouveaux visiteurs, à présent ?''

Sherlock pivota sur ses talons et lança un regard noir à son visiteur. ''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?''

Mycroft se leva, lui aussi. Confronter Sherlock nécessitait vraisemblablement tout l'aplomb que sa haute taille pouvait lui donner.

''La dernière fois que tu as rencontré quelqu'un, tu as régi de façon quelque peu _inattendue_.''

La visite dont parlait Mycroft avait été effectuée par l'Inspecteur de Police Lestrade. Elle n'avait pas été excessivement amicale. A vrai dire, Lestrade était venu sur la demande de Mycroft parce que, peu importait combien cela pouvait paraître improbable, Mycroft avait à cœur d'agir dans l'intérêt de Sherlock, et il savait qu'un cerveau comme le sien se flétrirait sans stimulation intellectuelle adéquate. Et il avait pensé que résoudre quelques affaires mineures pourrait l'aider à détourner son esprit de certaines choses, ou plutôt d'un certain quelqu'un. Mais cela s'était révélé désastreux, finalement, Sherlock voyant clair dans son plan et exigeant de Lestrade qu'il lui dise combien Mycroft le payait pour lui proposer ces affaires plus que piteuses. Cette réaction avait été surprenante car Lestrade était l'une des rares personnes avec lesquelles Sherlock essayait de se comporter décemment.

''Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu bases tes prévisions sur des données si pauvrement renseignées. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pourrais considérer de résoudre des affaires maintenant, si ton _visiteur_ a l'intention de m'en amener.''

''Ah, ce que ce visiteur a l'intention d'apporter, je ne puis le dire. Mais avec un peu d'espoir, ce ne sera pas vain.''

''Nos visions respectives de ce qui est 'vain' divergent drastiquement, frère. Ne nous risquons pas trop rapidement à une conclusion hâtive.''

''Certes. Alors, cela te conviendra-t-il s'il vient te rendre visite d'ici quelques jours ?''

''Es-tu convaincu que j'apprécie tant que ça de voir ta face ici ou y a-t-il une véritable raison à ce que tu retardes encore ton départ ?''

''Essaie de te comporter comme un adulte, frère.''

Sherlock se déplaçait déjà vers la porte. Il s'arrêta, tourna légèrement la tête et cracha par dessus son épaule : ''Je le ferai quand tu cesseras d'en être un.''

Mycroft expira dans un soupir frustré. Il ne parvenait même pas à se souvenir de l'époque où il n'était pas un adulte, où il n'était pas le grand frère responsable. Il regarda la chaise vide en face de lui et se leva. Une autre rencontre l'attendait. _Avec un peu de chance, celle-là se passerait mieux que la précédente,_ songea-t-il.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Anthea appela son employeur pour la seconde fois afin de confirmer leur localisation et leur arrivée. Elle raccrocha et regarda l'homme assis à ses côtés. Endormi, plutôt. _Qui est cet homme ?_ se demanda-t-elle, pas pour la première fois. Bien entendu, elle savait exactement qui il était. Mycroft Holmes avait dévolu une quantité significative de son temps et de ses ressources pour localiser, relocaliser et sécuriser ce jeune soldat, au cours des deux derniers mois. Il avait usé de maint de ses pouvoirs et tiré de nombreuses ficelles pour assurer la sécurité et le bien-être dudit soldat. Anthea connaissait son dossier comme le dos de sa main, à présent, mais cela ne rassasiait pas sa curiosité. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre en quoi ce qui semblait être un médecin de l'armée parfaitement ordinaire pouvait être si important pour un homme tel que Mycroft Holmes. Elle ne pouvait formuler aucune théorie expliquant pourquoi Mycroft avait dépensé tant d'énergie pour cet homme quand son propre frère traversait une rechute fatale. Anthea savait qu'il existait un lien entre ces deux incidents car peu importait combien Mycroft était ambitieux, rien ne pouvait surpasser son dévouement pour son petit frère. La rechute et le soldat étaient deux points connectés par une ligne invisible.

Le soldat était étrangement discret. Oui, il était vrai qu'il avait été sévèrement blessé et n'avait pas encore totalement recouvré la santé, mais ce silence ne semblait pas lié à sa blessure. Il lui avait posé quelques questions quand elle l'avait sorti de cet établissement de Glasgow, mais comme elle n'avait pas pour instructions de lui révéler quelque information que ce fût, elle avait poliment évité de répondre à chacune d'entre elles, et l'homme n'avait pas essayé d'insister. Il semblait brisé et vide. Comme si rien n'avait plus même d'importance pour lui.

Elle détourna ses yeux de l'homme endormi et regarda par la fenêtre. La vitre reflétait les lumières de cette nuit de Londres.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

John s'éveilla avec un sursaut. Quelqu'un l'appelait par son nom. Sa réaction première fut d'attraper son arme, puis il se souvint qu'il n'était pas sur le front. Qu'il n'y était plus. Son attention embrouillée par les médicaments tenta une mise au point sur une femme brune et les dernières heures de la journées lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il réalisa que la femme – Anthea, lui souffla son cerveau – lui demandait de quitter la voiture, puisqu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Il en sortit avec beaucoup de difficulté, bataillant plusieurs minutes pour parvenir à se faire obéir de façon cohérente par ses membres peu coopératifs, mais refusa l'aide du chauffeur. Il refusa même le fauteuil roulant qu'ils lui proposèrent. Il avait beau être blessé, ça ne faisait pas de lui un invalide. Pas complètement.

Une fois ses pieds fermement établis au sol, il porta son regard sur le bâtiment majestueux qui lui faisait face. C'était clairement un établissement ou une institution de quelque chose et si le nombre de gardiens de sécurité était un renseignement fiable, c'était aussi un bâtiment d'importance significative. Un nom en lettres plaquées or était inscrit juste à l'extérieur du portail. Diogenes Club. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être ni de ce qu'il fichait là. La femme ne lui avait rien révélé à part qu'ils se rendaient à Londres.

 _Londres. Sherlock_.

Un pincement douloureux qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa blessure physique traversa sa poitrine, la comprima. Le vent de ce début de Décembre ébouriffa ses cheveux un peu plus longs qu'avant. Il essaya de prendre une inspiration profonde. Essaya d'inhaler ce même air que Sherlock était en train de respirer en ce moment, probablement. John savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être plus près du détective qu'il ne l'était maintenant. Il avala la boule qui naissait dans sa gorge et entra dans le bâtiment, escorté par le type de la sécurité qui l'avait accompagné dans la voiture. Anthea ne l'avait pas suivi. John n'en connaissait pas la raison et il s'en fichait totalement. Il lui jeta juste un regard avant de suivre le gardien de sécurité qui ressemblait à un personnage sorti d'un James Bond. Le bruit mal-assuré du métal sur le parquet en bois se réverbéra dans cet intérieur par ailleurs sinistrement silencieux.

Le garde s'arrêta devant une large porte, vraisemblablement un bureau, et toqua. Une voix provenant de l'intérieur demanda d'entrer. Cela relevait plus de ordre que de la permission. Il ouvrit la porte et la tint pour John. Qui avança.

C'était en effet un bureau officiel. Gouvernemental, si les drapeaux étaient une indication valable. Au milieu de cette pièce ridiculement immense et derrière une table tout aussi ridiculement immense était assis un homme qui, réalisa le soldat, était l'une des personnes les plus intimidantes qu'il ait jamais rencontrées. John n'apercevait aucune plaque nominative sur le bureau. Peut-être y en avait-il une sur la porte, à l'extérieur de la pièce, et l'avait-il manquée. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la table, l'homme se leva et arbora un sourire à côté duquel des cheveux roses fluo auraient pu paraître plus naturels. Mais il était trop fatigué et hébété pour rien que s'en irriter et continua.

''Bonjour, Dr. Watson. Je suis enchanté d'enfin vous rencontrer.''

John acquiesça et juste au moment où il allait lui-même étendre sa main pour serrer celle de l'homme, ce dernier s'introduisit lui-même comme ''Mycroft Holmes.''

 _Mycroft Holmes._

 _Sherlock Holmes._

 _Le frère de Sherlock._

 _Sherlock..._

John tituba en arrière. Sa respiration se coupa pendant un moment, son esprit se faisant vide, sa vision blanche. Il remarqua à peine que quelqu'un secouait sa main molle et pensa entendre l'homme qui lui disait quelque chose avant de se déconnecter totalement. Quelque chose comme :

''Bon retour chez vous, Docteur.''

.

.

* * *

 **Et bon retour à vous sur cette fic !  
**

 **Pour info : j'ai environ deux mois de matériel traduit d'avance. Je devrais avoir le temps de traduire ce qui reste d'ici là. Sauf que si je prends la peine de vous dire ça, vous vous doutez que c'est un warning de 'peut-être que j'aurai pas le temps.' Auquel cas il se pourrait qu'il y ait une pause dans la publication. Mais on va dire que ça ne va pas arriver ! ;D**

 **Contente d'être de nouveau parmi vous pour publier !**

 **Des bisous et du chocolat chaud sous la neige à vous tous !**

 **Nauss**

 **PS : comme toujours, je traduis vos reviews à Abbey (A Sherlocked Girl) et elle bondit dans tous les sens sous vos mots gentils à chaque fois, alors n'hésitez pas à signaler votre passage !**


	2. Way Back Home

Hey !

Tout d'abord, **merci** pour vos retours sur le chapitre 1 ! Contentes de lire vos reviews à nouveau, et **merci** aux followers/favoriters silencieux ! :D

 **Ensuite, IMPORTANT : cette fic est la dernière partie de l'arc _It's_ _To You I'll Always Belong_ , il y a deux histoires avant celle-ci et, vraiment, vous ne comprendrez RIEN si vous n'allez pas les voir ! Elles sont sur mon profil.**

 **- _I'll Find You Again_ en premier**

 **- _A Promise To Keep_ en deuxième**

Et maintenant, ce que vous attendez tous, en vrai : la souiiiite ! (j'ai fait la chasse aux fautes, mais je suis pas sûre d'avoir été très efficace... Je m'excuse platement d'avance)

Enjoua !

* * *

 **.**

 _ **I hear the wind calling your name  
It calls me back home again  
The sparks of the fire  
The flame that still burns  
It's to you I'll always return...**_

 _ **\- 'I will always return'**_ by **Bryan Adams**

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Way back home**

Le chemin du retour  


 _._

 _Mycroft Holmes._

 _Sherlock..._

 _Chez lui..._

Le cœur de John avait décroché quand les médecins avaient extrait les balles de son corps. On le lui avait dit par la suite, mais il ne savait ce qu'on pouvait ressentir sur le coup, quand ça arrivait. _Maintenant_ , il savait ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand le cerveau décrochait, puisque c'était ce que faisait le sien à cet instant précis. Son esprit devint blanc, totalement. Il ne pouvait comparer le ressenti avec rien d'autre, puisqu'il n'avait jamais rien expérimenté de semblable de sa vie. Il cligna des yeux – rien ne se passa. Il essaya de parler – rien ne se passa. Il se sentait juste vide et creux. Soudain, une sensation de brûlure traversa sa poitrine et il réalisa que ses poumons avaient désespérément besoin d'oxygène. Avec un sursaut de lucidité, son cerveau répondit enfin à l'appel de son corps et l'hyperventilation commença.

Le monde arrêta de tourner autour de John. Ou bien la vitesse doubla. Il était désorienté. Il ne pouvait pas respirer, n'arrivait pas à atteindre la surface. Il était en train de se noyer. Ses sens, le contrôle de son corps, tout lui échappait. Il essayait désespérément de faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons en feu, sans y parvenir. Tous les signes menaient à une conclusion : crise de panique. Pas une de celles, violentes, pendant lesquelles il revivait la scène où il se faisait tirer dessus ; mais une légère, quoique efficace.

John devait paraître sérieusement mal, puisqu'il réalisa que l'homme, non, Mycroft Holmes, l'observait avec une expression qui aurait pu ressembler à de l'inquiétude si l'homme n'arborait pas cette éternelle grimace sur le visage. Ses oreilles palpitèrent, sa tête était légère, il se sentait suffoquer. Mais au milieu de ce chaos psychotique, une seule pensée envahissait l'esprit de John – _Sherlock._ Et pour ça, il tenta de se rassembler, s'exhorta au calme avec un intense effort de volonté. Il ne craquerait pas, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il y avait tant de questions à poser. Et, par dessus tout, il refusait d'apparaître comme faible face à cet homme, le frère de Sherlock.

 _Sherlock._

 _Promesse._

 _Arme._

 _Mort._

 _Blessure._

 _Brisé._

 _Chez lui._

 _Sherlock._

Son esprit répétait ces mots en boucle, comme un enregistrement. John contracta sa mâchoire et essaya de tranquilliser ses membres tremblants.

''Dr Watson ? Dr Watson ? Vous m'entendez ? Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'un médecin ? John ?''

Quand il entendit son prénom, la tête de John se tourna vivement vers l'homme. Il fixa cette silhouette intimidante face à lui.

 _Sherlock..._

''V-Vous êtes le frère de Sher-Sherlock ?''

Mycroft arqua les sourcils à la question. ''Oui.''

Les yeux de John firent instantanément le tour de la pièce, cherchant. ''Il est... Il est ici ?''

''Non, il n'est pas ici avec nous en ce moment. Mais avez-vous besoin d'une aide médicale, Docteur ? Vous étiez sur le point de faire une crise de panique.''

A ces mots, John se détendit visiblement. _Il n'est pas là, pas là. Il ne peut pas me voir, ne va pas me voir. Pas comme ça. Jamais._

''Docteur ?''

''Mh ? Euh... Non. Ca va, maintenant, c'est bon... Dé-désolé.''

''Nul besoin de vous excuser pour quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas maîtriser.'' Mycroft secoua la main d'un geste dédaigneux.

A présent, alors que la première sensation de panique de John avait reflué, la curiosité et la confusion surgirent. Il y avait tellement de chose que John avait besoin de savoir, maintenant, mais il commença par demander : ''Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et qui êtes-vous ?''

Mycroft s'était assis dans son fauteuil et observait ses ongles. Il ne croisa pas son regard quand il lui répondit. ''Votre implication est requise pour une affaire de première importance, pour moi.''

 _Cet homme est définitivement le frère de Sherlock,_ songea John dans un soupir. ''C'est-à-dire ? Comment me connaissez-vous ? Je suis certain qu'on ne s'est jamais rencontrés avant.''

Mais Mycroft répondit à la question par une autre. ''Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de la part de Sherlock, ou à son propos, depuis votre retour ?''

''Non.''

''C'est bien ce que je pensais.''

''Mais ça ne répond pas-''

''Chaque chose en son temps, Dr Watson. Et pour répondre à votre seconde question, j'ai pris la liberté de faire des recherches à votre propos quand mon frère s'est tout à coup mis à recevoir des lettres envoyées depuis notre base militaire britannique basée en Afghanistan.''

 _Ah, alors c'est pour ça que Sherlock le déteste. Maintenant je comprends._ Mais John ne dit rien à voix haute, attendit juste pour de plus amples explications. L'aîné des Holmes se leva de sa chaise et continua.

''Et la réaction de mon frère à vos lettres m'a révélé tout ce qu'il me fallait savoir.''

John glapit à ces mots. ''Vous avez lu mes lettres ?''

La grimace que Mycroft lui envoya pouvait facilement être traduite par _Ne soyez pas stupide._

''On peut apprendre bien plus en _observant_ certaines choses.''

 _Oui, définitivement le frère de Sherlock._ Et soudain, une pensée frappa John.

''Euh... C'était... C'est parce que vous en avez donné l'instruction que j'ai été relocalisé dans cette institution médicale à Glasgow ? Parce que je suis à peu près certain que la plupart des soldats blessés sont habituellement transportés à l'établissement de Londres.''

''En effet. J'admets avoir joué un petit rôle dans votre déplacement à Glasgow.''

''Pourquoi ? Est-ce que... Est-ce que Sherlock vous l'a demandé ?''

De nouveau, Mycroft ignora sa question et lui en posa une autre à la place. ''Savez-vous où se trouve Sherlock en ce moment, M. Watson ?''

Quelque chose dans le ton ou dans la façon avec laquelle Mycroft Holmes l'observa le secoua de l'intérieur. Une peur sans nom s'empara instantanément de lui.

''N-Non, pourquoi ?''

Il y eut un silence.

''Dans un centre de désintoxication.''

''En... En... _désintox_ ?'' L'ultime mot se réduisit presque à un simple souffle.

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ce qui venait à l'esprit de John ne pouvait pas être vrai. Sherlock était sûrement là-bas pour une affaire, hein ? Sherlock ne pouvait pas... Il n'aurait pas...

''Il a fait une rechute ?''

Mycroft haussa un sourcil face au ton incrédule sur lequel était posé la question.

''Vous êtes donc au courant de... _l'addiction_ de Sherlock.''

Ce n'était pas une question et même si John avait voulu dire quelque chose, sa bouche était trop sèche pour qu'il puisse prononcer le moindre mot. Mycroft sembla s'en rendre compte et continua.

''Sherlock lutte contre cette addiction depuis des années, aujourd'hui, mais cette fois n'était pas une simple rechute, auquel cas je n'aurais pas pris la peine de vous importuner, Dr Watson.''

John commença à se demander si toute cette scène n'était pas en train de se dérouler dans sa tête, la peur, la confusion et la douleur qu'il ressentait étant exactement celles qui caractérisaient habituellement ses cauchemars. Premièrement, savoir que Sherlock avait replongé dans la drogue était trop pour que son esprit brisé puisse le supporter. Deuxièmement, il n'avait la moindre idée d'où était sa place dans toute cette histoire. Pourquoi le frère de Sherlock avait-il fait venir John ici et lui apprenait-il sa situation ? Et, surtout, c'était quoi ce bordel autour de Sherlock ?

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas pour lui ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?''

''Il a fait une overdose.''

Oui, c'était un cauchemar. C'était définitivement un cauchemar. Il se réveillerait hurlant et plein de sueur à n'importe quel moment maintenant, et les stupides infirmières se précipiteraient dans sa chambre pour encore intensifier son humiliation. Tout ça se passait dans sa tête. Parce qu'il était absolument terrifié, là, maintenant. John avait vu et quelques fois traité des cas d'overdose, et c'était une atrocité qu'il ne souhaiterait jamais à qui que ce soit, sans même parler de Sherlock. Il ne pouvait juste pas imaginer ce garçon au génie acerbe réduit à un de ces toxicos abrutis par les substances et qui ne pouvaient même plus dire leurs noms. Sa vision commençait à devenir floue. Mais, non, pas maintenant, bordel, il y avait d'autres choses qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Mais que pouvait-il dire ? Que devrait-il dire ? Il n'avait pas été là quand Sherlock avait eu besoin de lui, il n'avait pu l'empêcher de se planter une seringue dans la veine. John avait abandonné Sherlock. Il le savait. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Sherlock aurait fait une chose pareille ?

''Pourquoi ?''

''Dr Watson, mon frère est un chimiste brillant et compétent. Je ne crois pas une seconde qu'il ait pu se tromper dans son dosage même dans un état d'abrutissement extrême dû à la drogue, non. C'était intentionnel. Sherlock s'est délibérément administré une overdose.''

''QUOI ? P... Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas ? Je... P-... Je ne comprends pas.''

John fixa l'homme stupidement. Il ne pouvait littéralement plus penser. Sherlock avait _volontairement_ fait une overdose ?

''Savez-vous quand Sherlock a fait une overdose, la fois précédente ?''

 _Il y avait eu une autre fois ?_

''Non,'' répondit John, hébété.

''Quand notre mère est décédée.''

Et juste comme ça, les pièces isolées d'un puzzle s'assemblèrent. Une vague image commença à se constituer devant les yeux de John. Il leva lentement la tête et, quoi qu'il tentait de communiquer, Mycroft sembla le comprendre une fois encore, puisqu'il répondit à la question silencieuse de John. ''Il fait son deuil vis-à-vis de votre disparition à sa façon, Dr Watson.''

Lentement, très lentement, John hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et fixa sans le voir le mur en face de lui. Parfois, la douleur était si intense qu'elle ne permettait plus de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Seulement le vide.

Sherlock, son Sherlock, son génie avait essayé de... se tuer ? Pour surmonter la mort de John ? Quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré ? Sherlock avait pensé à... avait pensé à se suicider ? Pour John ? Mais qu'est-ce que John pouvait faire, maintenant ? Qu'avait-il apporté de bon à Sherlock ? Il ne pouvait rien lui donner quand il était en bonne santé et intact, alors qu''est-ce qu'il pourrait possiblement lui offrir maintenant qu'il était lui-même brisé ? N'était-ce pas mieux de laisser penser à Sherlock que...

La voix de Mycroft trancha à travers le brouillard de dépression et de doute de soi-même.

''A présent, j'ai une question très sérieuse à vous poser, Dr Watson, et j'attends de vous que vous me répondiez avec une totale honnêteté.'' Le regard de Mycroft Holmes se fit trop aiguisé, trop perçant pour le soutenir, mais John ne dévia ses yeux de l'homme à aucun moment. Il était trop exténué pour encore ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il n'aurait même pas pu mentir s'il l'avait voulu. Il soutint donc simplement son regard.

''A quel point vous souciez-vous du bien-être de mon frère ?''

Ah ! N'était-ce pas là la plus simple des questions auxquelles John pouvait s'attendre à devoir répondre ? Il y avait réfléchi déjà longtemps auparavant, après tout. Mais il prit tout de même son temps pour énoncer sa réponse. Il évita les yeux du frère de Sherlock et les posa sur un point de la table. Un sourire triste et brisé apparut doucement sur son visage fatigué.

''Assez pour le laisser partir.''

Mycroft scruta John un long moment avant de revenir de son côté de la table. Il s'était tenu devant John, penché en avant du côté de John jusque-là. Il ouvrit un tiroir mais John ne le regardait plus. Ses yeux avaient ce regard blanc et creux, comme s'il n'était plus présent.

Mycroft fit quelques pas pour se tenir face à John de nouveau et lui tendit une enveloppe fatiguée. John y amena lentement son regard et cligna des yeux, puis regarda de nouveau l'homme sans la prendre.

''Ceci est la dernière lettre que Sherlock vous a envoyée. Elle n'a pu vous être remise en raison de l'assaut soudaine contre votre base principale. Elle lui est revenue. J'espère que vous m'excuserez cette intrusion en apprenant que je l'ai lue, pour des raisons évidentes. Mais c'est la vôtre et il est _exigé_ de vous que vous la lisiez.''

Mycroft fit un mouvement afin que John prenne la lettre, cette fois. Ce dernier regarda l'enveloppe. La dernière lettre de Sherlock. Cette lettre contenait toutes les réponses qu'il avait envisagées pendant ces deux derniers mois. Mais John ressentit soudain la volonté de ne pas la lire, jamais. Comme si le faire lui volerait son dernier refuge – son futur fantasmé, celui qu'il n'aurait jamais – avec Sherlock. Cependant, Mycroft Holmes avait apparemment d'autres plans pour lui, puisqu'il continua : ''Mon assistante va vous mener à votre nouvel établissement médical où vous demeurerai pour compléter votre processus de guérison. Il vous sera fourni un téléphone mobile pour communiquer avec mon assistante. Et, après avoir lu la lettre, vous m'informerai sur le moment où vous souhaiterez rencontrer Sherlock.''

John était en train d'écouter ces instructions avec amertume et abattement, mais sa tête se tourna vivement vers cet homme dont l'autoritarisme l'irritait, lorsqu'il entendit la fin de son monologue.

''Rencontrer Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?''

''Cela signifie, Dr Watson, que vous serez mené au centre de désintox où Sherlock se trouve.''

John était trop choqué pour réagir instantanément, et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour que son esprit s'empare de cette information.

''Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas rencontrer Sherlock. Non, c'est impossible !''

''Bien sûr que c'est possible. Pourquoi pensez-vous que je vous ai fait amener ici ? Sherlock a besoin de vous.''

''Non, non non, non vous ne comprenez pas. Il n'a pas besoin de moi. Vraiment pas. Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas me présenter devant lui comme ça. Ce n'est pas ce dont il a besoin, je ne suis pas la personne dont il a besoin. Non, ça ne peux pas se passer. Non, M. Holmes, je ne peux pas voir Sherlock.''

Mycroft Holmes resta silencieux et observa John pendant un long moment. Puis il tourna son visage vers la fenêtre.

''Avez-vous déjà tenu dans vos bras la personne à qui vous tenez le plus alors qu'elle convulsait en s'approchant de la mort ? Savez-vous ce que ça fait lorsque la personne qui vous est la plus chère essaie de se tuer encore et encore et que tout ce que vous pouvez faire est de regarder ? Tout en sachant que vous n'avez absolument aucune possibilité de lui faire entendre raison ? De la sauver _émotionnellement_? Cela vous est-il déjà arrivé, _John_ ? Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que si j'avais d'autres options en main, je ne vous importunerais pas. Mais apparemment, il n'en existe aucune autre que vous. C'est vous dont Sherlock a besoin, c'est vous qu'il veut. Ca m'ennuie profondément de vous dire que le futur de mon frère dépend de vous. Vous pouvez l'aider ou le briser à jamais. Et j'espère sérieusement que Sherlock n'a pas placé sa foi, son... _affection_ en un homme qui ne le mériterait pas.

John garda un silence total pendant le discours de Mycroft. Il ne prononça pas un mot, ne dit pas qu'il était le frère de quelqu'un, lui aussi, le frère d'une femme alcoolique. Il ne dit pas qu'il avait lui aussi eu ses propres horreurs à gérer en temps que frère. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire cette comparaison, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Sherlock était bien plus précieux que Harry. Il ne pouvait décrire sa première impression de Mycroft Holmes comme vraiment positive, mais il ne pouvait nier le dévouement de cet homme pour son frère, son amour pour lui. Il ne pouvait ignorer les difficultés que ce grand frère avait traversées pour simplement maintenir son frère sauf.

''C'est pour ça que vous m'avez ramené ici, à Londres ?''

''Oui, c'est précisément la raison pour laquelle je vous ai cherché à travers l'Afghanistan puis ramené à Glasgow, et enfin ici.''

Les yeux de John s'arrondirent. ''Vous m'avez ramené d'Afgha... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?''

''J'avais besoin de vous trouver afin d'empêcher Sherlock de commettre quelque chose que nous regretterions tous les deux plus tard. Il cherchait désespérément à savoir si vous étiez en sécurité.''

''Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait... cette chose ? Ca n'a aucun sens !''

''Sherlock pensait que vous étiez mort.''

''Mais vous saviez pour moi, vous saviez que j'étais vivant, il savait sûrem- attendez ! Vous ne le lui avez pas dit ? Vous n'avez rien dit sur moi à Sherlock ?''

John ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui se _bordel de merde_ de passait. Son frère était au courant pour sa situation et n'avait rien dit à Sherlock !? Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu lui raconter ? Parce que John était convaincu qu'il fallait bien plus qu'un trou-du-cul comme ce type pour dissimuler des informations à son frère. Mais il écarta cette question pour le moment, puisqu'il savait déjà pour quelle raison Mycroft le Puissant avait fait ça.

''Quand je vous ai trouvé, votre état de santé était dramatique. Les médecins étaient tout sauf certains que vous survivriez à vos blessures. Je ne voulais pas donner de faux espoirs à mon frère, cela aurait aggravé la situation.''

''Plus grave qu'elle ne l'est actuellement ? Y aurait-il quelque chose de pire que Sherlock essayant de se suicider ?'' John pouvait entendre sa voix enfler.

''J'ai... euh... légèrement mal estimé son attachement envers vous.''

''Mal estimé ? Mal – Bordel ! Enfoiré ! Vous saviez, vous auriez pu éviter cet accident à Sherlock mais vous ne l'avez pas fait ! Comment avez-vous pu ?''

''Je peux vous assurer, Docteur, que nul ne regrette plus que moi ce qu-''

''Rien à foutre de vos regrets. Ca n'arrangera pas l'état de Sherlock, vous savez.''

''Raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici. Pour l'aider à aller mieux.''

Et avec ces mots, toute la rage bouillonnante, toute la colère macérant en lui s'évanouit soudainement. Son regard se fit incertain et douloureux, ses épaules basses.

John secoua la tête. ''Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas.''

''Je ne veux pas exercer la moindre pression sur vous, Docteur Watson, mais je m'y verrai contraint si cela-''

''Vous ne comprenez pas ? Vous ne voyez pas ?''

Mycroft Holmes abhorrait être interrompu au milieu d'une phrase et John l'avait fait un nombre considérable de fois déjà, mais, cette fois, il regarda pour réellement le soldat, essayant de voir ce qu'il était censé voir.

''Quelle est votre objection, Dr Watson ?''

La main droite de John bougea inconsciemment pour toucher la gauche, en écharpe, qu'il ramena vers son torse où sa seconde blessure par balle se trouvait. Il baissa les yeux, le front plissé, comme s'il lui était proposé de relever un défi qui aurait pu changer toute sa vie à venir.

''Je suis brisé.'' Un simple souffle. Creux, larmoyant, fragile – juste le reflet de l'homme lui-même.

Par ces trois mots, le moindre doute que Mycroft Holmes pouvait conserver à propos de cet homme s'évanouit. Il observa John un peu plus et dit sur un ton d'une douceur inhabituelle : ''Sherlock aussi.''

Les yeux de John sautèrent sur l'aîné des Holmes et pendant une moment, il crut voir Sherlock. Son Sherlock. Il ferma immédiatement les paupières.

Mycroft se tint là pendant quelques instants, puis se déplaça vers son fauteuil dans lequel il s'installa. Le moment était fini et John essaya de se recomposer.

''Vous avez besoin de repos, Docteur. Partez et prenez-en. Et une fois que vous serez prêt, appelez-moi ou envoyez-moi un message et j'organiserai votre rencontre avec Sherlock.''

''Mais je n'ai encore rien accepté !'' L'exaspération était claire et perceptible dans la voix de John. _Pourquoi cet homme est-il si énervant ? C'est une caractéristique typique des Holmes, ou quoi ?_

''Ah, eh bien, je suis sûr que vous le ferez une fois que vous pourrez réfléchir à tout cela dans une atmosphère plus... euh... familière.'' De nouveau ce sourire pincé et agaçant et un hochement de tête qui indiquaient à John que l'entretien était terminé.

En réalité, John ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il pensait ni ressentait ni ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Il réalisa qu'il s'en fichait, même. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se trouver de puissants antalgiques et un lit. Il était au delà de l'épuisement. Il se sentait totalement vidé.

Il se leva, lança un dernier regard à Mycroft Holmes et pivota pour marcher vers la porte mais, de nouveau, la voix snob et agaçante l'arrêta.

''La lettre, Dr Watson. Vous avez oublié de prendre la lettre avec vous.''

John se tourna et regarda l'enveloppe sur laquelle son nom était inscrit, de l'écriture de Sherlock. Il contracta sa mâchoire, arracha presque la lettre de la table et sans un mot, quitta la pièce.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Une fois la porte fermée derrière lui, John exhala dans un souffle tremblant.

Sherlock était presque mort à cause de lui.

Sherlock avait besoin de lui.

Comment pourrait-il sauver Sherlock alors qu'il était la cause de sa presque-mort ?

Pourquoi Sherlock avait-il fait ça ?

Est-ce qu'il... ? Pouvait-il... ?

Oh, Sherlock...

John serra sa main droite dans un poing qu'il amena devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de gémir. Un sanglot remonta de sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer maintenant, cette activité était censée être réservée à la nuit. Soudain, il sentit la présence de personnes autour de lui et réalisa qu'il y avait deux personnels de la sécurité postés de chaque côté de la porte, dont un qui lui demandait silencieusement de le suivre.

John savait qu'il aurait dû se sentir honteux de montrer sa faiblesse ainsi, mais il n'en avait absolument rien à faire. De quoi pouvait-il encore se montrer honteux quand la personne qu'il aim- qu'il appréciait le plus avait essayé de se donner la mort par sa faute ? Il avait presque tué Sherlock. Son Sherlock. Il avait élevé la voix contre Mycroft qui avait dissimulé à Sherlock le fait qu'il était en vie mais lui-même n'avait rien fait non plus, n'est-ce pas ? Il aurait pu appeler Sherlock, quand il s'était un peu remis, il aurait pu demander des nouvelles à Sherlock, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Tout ce à quoi il avait été capable de penser était sa propre faiblesse, sa vie brisée et inutile et combien il se sentait misérable. Il n'avait songé à aucun moment que donner quelques nouvelles pourrait éviter que Sherlock n'attente à sa vie. Mycroft Holmes ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à son frère et John ne voulait pas lui en donner du tout, mais tous les deux clamaient que c'était pour le bien de Sherlock. Quelle ironie.

John boita jusqu'à la voiture qui l'attendait devant la porte du Diogenes Club.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours que Mycroft avait eu cet entretien à la fois intéressant et révélateur avec le médecin militaire. Il n'avait toujours pas reçu le moindre message ni appel de sa part. Mycroft était presque sûr que l'attachement entre son frère et le médecin était mutuel, mais il savait également qu'ils étaient tous les deux des idiots. Honnêtement, il ne souciait pas le moins du monde de John, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ce soit le cas, mais le stoïcisme et le détachement grandissants de Sherlock l'angoissaient. Mycroft savait que s'il ne parvenait pas à persuader John d'aider son frère, il risquait de le perdre une nouvelle fois et probablement pour de vrai, cette fois, étant donné son état de santé. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus devoir terroriser le médecin pour le contraindre à faire son travail, toute la situation étant hautement délicate et sentimentale. En bref, Mycroft était coincé, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais tant qu'il était en vie.

Juste au moment où il commençait à penser à comploter un nouveau plan qui ne laisserait le médecin avec aucune autre option, son téléphone l'informa d'un message entrant.

 _ **Je veux le voir. - JW**_

Mycroft aurait pu exécuter une danse à la Mary Poppins avec son parapluie, s'il avait vu le film. Il répondit immédiatement.

 _ **Très bien. Une voiture vous attendra devant votre établissement de soin à seize heures demain – MH**_

Il ne pensait pas qu'il recevrait de message de confirmation, et il avait raison.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Sherlock était dans sa chambre, assis face à la fenêtre, regardant la nature devenir grise, dehors. Ses yeux étaient posés là, mais tout ce qu'il voyait était du sable, le soleil et un jeune soldat souriant avec un logo de la RAMC sur son uniforme.

John...

Peu importe combien il essayait, John était toujours là. Dans sa conscience, dans son inconscient, dans son subconscient... John y était toujours. John avait fusionné avec son psyché.

John. John. John

Sherlock était assis sur la seule chaise de la pièce, son menton reposant sur ses genoux repliés contre lui, se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière.

Un toc-toc doux, une voix féminine, ''Sherlock, vous avez un visiteur.''

 _On est mercredi ? Déjà ? Peut-être pas. Peut-être que le dernier mercredi était il y a deux mois. En quoi est-ce que ça a de l'importance, de toute façon ?_

Comme il ne répondait pas, l'infirmière répéta les mots ce qui eut pour résultat un lapidaire : ''Je suis un toxicomane, Natalie, pas un malentendant. Je suis en parfaite capacité de vous comprendre.''

Natalie était apparemment immunisée aux piques de Sherlock car elle ne cligna même pas des yeux et demanda à la place : ''Est-ce que vous désirez voir votre visiteur ?''

''Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?''

''Eh bieeeen, si v-''

''Epargnez-moi ça, Natalie. Accentuer vos voyelles n'améliorera en rien vos conseils ineptes. Je vais y aller et rencontrer le rejeton des Holmes qui détient toute la gloire dans cette famille de fous.''

''Euh... Il... est... Il-''

Il exprima son agacement dans un soupir et bouscula presque l'infirmière en sortant de la pièce.

 _Une nouvelle soirée pour tester ma patience._ Sherlock composa minutieusement son masque nonchalant. Il ne parviendrait jamais à tromper son frère, mais n'arrêterait pas non plus d'essayer.

Il atteignit la pièce des visiteurs, tourna la poignée, poussa la porte, entra d'un pas puis s'arrêta net.

Blond comme le sable. Des yeux chaleureux d'un bleu cobalt. Une peau doré. 1 mètre 70. Mince mais bien charpenté. Trapu. La main gauche tenue par une écharpe. L'épaule gauche raide et probablement bandée. Pas probablement, définitivement. Une chemise à carreau. Un pantalon brun. Des chaussures et une veste militaires fatiguées. Se tenant droit, mais la main droite serrée sur le pommeau d'une canne en métal.

 _John..._

 _John..._

''Sherlock ?''

L'homme avait parlé.

 _John..._

''Sherlock ? Je- Je suis... John.''

 _John._

 _._

* * *

 ** _._**

 **Ooooooh, vous allez aimer les cliffhangers de cette histoire, je vous le garantis ;D**

 **Rengaine de toujours : je traduis vos reviews pour Abbey, alors n'hésitez pas si vous voulez lui faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !  
**

 **Bises à tous, et à la semaine prochaine ! (ou peut-être avant pour une tout autre histoire ! \o/ Si vous êtes sages)**

Nauss


	3. Lost

Salut tous !

Chapitre 3 pour vous :D Merci pour vos retours pour les 2 premiers chapitres, on a répondu à tout le monde ! Merci aux guests qui ont laissé des reviews, tout plein, au followers, au favoriters. Coeurs sur vous, coeur sur votre famille, coeurs sur votre vache !

La suite !

.

* * *

 _ **''I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd seen my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over.''**_

 _ **\- Someone Like You**_ by **Adele**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3:  
**

 **Lost**

Perdu

 **.**

 _''Sherlock ? Je-Je suis... John.''_

 _John._

Le temps s'arrêta. Sa vision tourna au blanc. Le sens de la réalité s'effaça. Sherlock se replia dans son Palais Mental.

John.

Vivant.

John.

Pas mort.

John.

Mort au combat.

John.

De retour.

John.

Rentré.

John.

Vivant.

Sherlock resta debout au milieu de sa ''Pièce-John.'' Une tornade de mots, souvenirs, extraits audio, photographies se formait brusquement. Une tempête qui faisait tout voler en éclat. Il se tint au milieu, imperturbable.

 _''Ce n'est pas un adieu...''_

John était vivant.

 _''Je reviendrai pour toi.''_

John était à Londres.

 _''A toi.''_

John ne l'avait pas contacté.

 _''Je t'aime, Sherlock.''_

John avait été abattu.

 _''Essaie de rester en vie jusqu'à ce que je revienne à la maison, d'accord ?''_

John se tenait debout devant lui.

 _''Tu es ma maison, Sherlock.''_

John était rentré.

 _''Je suis désolé, Sherlock, mais Dr Watson a été déclaré Mort au Combat.''_

Mycroft avait menti.

 _''Es-tu apte à recevoir des visiteurs ?''_

Mycroft savait.

John ne l'avait pas contacté.

John ne lui avait pas fait savoir qu'il était en vie.

John n'avait pas tenu sa promesse.

''STOP. STOP. STOP,'' hurla Sherlock, debout dans sa Pièce-John. ''Trop. Trop. Arrête ça. Arrête tout. Stop. Je dois tout effacer. Je dois t'effacer. Mais comment ? Dis-moi comment ? J'ai essayé. Trop. Tu n'es pas John. John est mort. John m'a abandonné. Va-t-en. VA-T-EEEEEN.''

Sherlock continua de hurler déraisonnablement. Et soudain, il y eut une voix- ''Sherlock ?''

Sherlock sursauta violemment. Comme si son âme s'écrasait de nouveau dans son corps depuis l'Espace lointain. Il inspira par la bouche. Quelqu'un appelait son nom. Un son familier. Une voix familière. Une voix douloureusement familière, inquiète.

''Sherlock ? Sh-Sherlock, tu vas bien ? Je suis tellement désolé, s'il te plaît, Sherlock ? Dis quelque chose... Sherlock ?''

John. John était en train de l'appeler. John l'avait abandonné. John était revenu. John n'avait pas pensé à le contacter. John l'avait abandonné, comme tout le monde.

John était revenu.

Mais quelque chose s'était rompu. Pas seulement ses promesses, mais quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose qui rendait sa poitrine serrée, douloureuse. Quelque chose n'était plus là. John avait brisé sa promesse. Il avait abandonné Sherlock. Il était _parti..._

John était en train de lui dire quelque chose, à présent, prononçait son nom.

La réalité s'imposa en le percutant violemment, le tirant de ses souvenirs. Il se concentra sur la paire d'yeux bleus. John. John, là, devant lui. Une inquiétude paniquée gravée sur son visage fatigué, hagard. Sherlock cligna lentement des yeux pour ramener toute son attention dans la pièce des visiteurs. La ramener sur cet homme debout face à lui.

''Sherlock ?''

 _Pas John._

L'homme le regardait avec tellement d'anxiété, tellement de... tellement de... quelque chose.

 _Pas John._

L'homme fit un pas pour s'approcher de Sherlock. Sherlock fit un pas en arrière.

 _Pas John._

L'homme se recroquevilla dans un mouvement de recul, comme s'il venait de recevoir une gifle. Quelque chose se brisa un peu plus à l'intérieur de Sherlock.

 _Pas mon John._

L'homme luttait visiblement pour retenir ses larmes, ses émotions.

 _Pas mon John._

Sherlock fit un autre pas en arrière, et un autre, et un autre. Il devait partir loin de cet homme, de cette pièce, de cette réalité, il devait oublier, encore. Il ne pouvait supporter de regarder le visage ouvert, vulnérable de cet homme, ne pouvait supporter sa voix. Sherlock ne connaissait pas cette coquille creuse, ce soldat brisé.

 _Mon John est mort._

Sherlock chancela en arrière et sortit de la pièce, en lui faisant toujours face. La dernière chose qu'il vit, plus qu'il ne l'entendit, avant de pivoter et s'enfuir en courant, était son nom prononcé dans un souffle, comme le dernier soupir que laisserait échapper un mourant se raccrochant une ultime fois à la vie. Sherlock ne regarda pas en arrière. Il devait partir loin, très loin.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la direction qu'il prenait, de s'il courait, marchait ou volait. Il ignorait combien de personnes il avait bousculées alors qu'il s'enfuyait du bâtiment vers le jardin extérieur, n'entendit pas Natalie l'appeler par son nom, ne sentit pas le froid dehors. Il voulait juste que tout cesse.

Sherlock courut, courut, courut. L'air de Décembre lacérait comme un fouet sa peau réchauffée. Les feuilles et les brindilles sèches craquèrent sous ses pieds, comme pour lui procurer un sadique sentiment de satisfaction, et y échouant. Il était cerné par le gris de l'hiver, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était une peau dorée, des yeux bleus et des rayons de Soleil.

 _John m'a abandonné. John est mort. John est mort._

Sherlock respirait avec difficulté, haletait. Il s'était arrêté de courir mais il ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte. Il se tint là, devant l'étang, caché des bâtiment, des yeux suppliants. De John.

 _John. John..._

 _Oh, Dieu..._

Un tremblement commença à monter dans tout son corps frissonnant. C'était comme revivre l'overdose. Sauf que cette fois, c'était une overdose d'émotions. L'intensité de la vérité s'abattit sur lui avec une force brutale et il se sentit pris au piège à l'intérieur d'une immense vague de laquelle il ne pouvait s'échapper. Sherlock ne parvenait pas à atteindre la surface.

Pourquoi John était-il revenu ? Pourquoi ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. C'était trop cruel. C'était l'enfer de vivre en sachant que John était mort mais il l'avait accepté, avait fait de cet enfer sa réalité. Mais maintenant ? Qu'allait-il se passer, maintenant ? Comment pourrait-il continuer à vivre sa vie en sachant que John avait choisi de le laisser dans l'ignorance, avait choisi de l'abandonner ? Comment pourrait-il surmonter le fait que Mycroft l'avait trahi, encore? Il n'avait jamais véritablement accordé de valeur à sa vie, n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour ce que les autres pensaient de lui. Il était un monstre, après tout. Mais personne n'avait su qu'il avait une partie de lui qu'il dissimulait. Une existence secrète. Un secret que John avait découvert. Un secret que Sherlock pensait être parvenu à détruire après Maman, après Barberousse.

Le secret était un autre Sherlock. Un Sherlock qui avait des sentiments. Qui était plein d'émotions. Un Sherlock qui espérait que quelqu'un établirait un contact avec lui. Quelqu'un de spécial. Quelqu'un comme John.

 _John._

Maintenant, Sherlock devrait tuer ce stupide Sherlock de nouveau. Mais le ferait-il ? Le pourrait-il, en sachant que John serait quelque part là dehors, vivant ?

 _John est quelque part dehors. Vivant. Brisé mais vivant. John est rentré à la maison._

 _Mais pas pour moi._

Il s'agenouilla sur le sol sans s'en rendre compte. Fixant l'eau sans ne rien voir. Quelque chose de mouillé couvrit ses joues, dévalant de ses yeux. Mais il s'en fichait. Peut-être que John était déjà parti. Peut-être que la pièce des visiteurs était vide, à présent. Peut-être ne le reverrait-il plus jamais. John l'avait déjà abandonné il y a longtemps, après tout. Peut-être John ne reviendrait-il plus jamais et c'était exactement ce que Sherlock voulait, n'est-ce pas ? Etre débarrassé de John, débarrassé de la réalité, débarrassé de sa douleur ? Continuer à vivre tout en sachant que John était quelque part dehors, vivant, et parti pour toujours ?

Sherlock serra fort ses paupières closes sur ses larmes. Il s'enroula dans ses bras. Un souffle s'enfuit d'entre ses lèvres, accompagnant un nom-

''John.''

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Natalie était vraiment inquiète pour Sherlock. Elle était sceptique à propos de cette idée de lui faire rencontrer d'autres visiteurs que son frère, puisque la dernière fois s'était mal passée. Raison pour laquelle, après avoir reçu l'instruction de garder un œil sur Sherlock pendant cette rencontre, elle tenait pratiquement le siège derrière la porte et, lorsqu'elle le vit trébucher hors de la pièce, elle le suivit. Elle l'appela plusieurs fois mais il semblait comme en transe. Pas qu'elle ait espéré qu'il réponde, dans tous les cas, mais le voir ainsi inquiétait l'infirmière. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si vulnérable, en dehors des premiers jours après son admission dans le centre. Il semblait tellement perdu. Elle suivit Sherlock dans le jardin. Et une fois qu'elle fut plus ou moins convaincue qu'il ne deviendrait pas violent, elle appela un auxiliaire pour qu'il garde un œil sur son patient sans que celui-ci ne le voie. Elle savait que ce n'était pas sa place de reprocher quoi que ce soit au visiteur mais elle comptait bien dire deux mots à cet homme, ce Dr Watson.

Natalie n'était pas sûre qu'il était toujours là, mais décida de vérifier quand même. Elle ouvrit la porte, presque prête à se déchaîner sur lui autant que sa place le lui permettait, et s'arrêta net. Ses paroles moururent instantanément dans sa gorge. Dans la pièce était assis un homme avec l'air d'un condamné à mort. Il paraissait tellement, tellement brisé. Comme une épave. Il avait certainement autour de vingt-cinq ans mais son visage pâle et fatigué et ses épaules affaissées donnaient l'impression qu'il était bien plus âgé. Comme s'il était fatigué de vivre.

Et une ampoule s'alluma dans son cerveau et Natalie commença à comprendre vaguement la connexion que Sherlock et ce pauvre homme pouvaient avoir. C'était vraiment vague mais elle avait assez d'expérience pour savoir qu'il n'y avait pas de fumée sans feu.

''Hum...''

Natalie annonça sa présence, faisant sursauter l'homme.

''Euh... Je pense que Sherlock ne va pas revenir avant un certain temps, vous savez.''

Dr Watson leva les yeux sur elle sans véritablement la voir et dit : ''Oh.''

C'était bizarre à présent, vraiment, Natalie ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait ajouter. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû lui demander de partir, comme le voulait le protocole à propos des visiteurs qui provoquaient des réponses négatives chez les résidents, mais elle était absolument incapable de demander ça à ce pauvre homme. Elle était toujours perdue quand une question de la part du visiteur lui facilita la décision.

''Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux rester ici un peu plus longtemps ? Juste quelques minutes de plus ?''

Comme si Natalie avait été capable de refuser cette requête brisée.

''Oui, bien sûr... Bien sûr que vous le pouvez, Dr Watson. Peut-être Sherlock reviendra-t-il d'ici là.'' Elle observa attentivement sa réaction.

''Oh... Mais il... ne reviendra pas. Il ne reviendra pas.'' Il leva les yeux de nouveau et Natalie ne pu réprimer le sentiment qu'il existait un motif similaire qui reliaient ces deux cœurs brisés.

Elle sourit et déclara : ''Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, mais un autre jour.''

Et elle quitta la pièce.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

John chancela jusqu'à la sortie du centre de désintoxication après une demi-heure. Une voiture, La Voiture en fait, l'attendait pour le ramener. Une fois protégé à l'intérieur, il laissa le vide l'engloutir totalement. Il n'avait pas pris son temps pour sortir de l'établissement seulement parce qu'il était incapable de se lever sans tomber, les premières minutes après le fiasco, mais aussi parce qu'il voulait savourer les quelques instants où il serait plus proche de Sherlock qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais l'être par la suite. Sherlock qui ne pouvait même pas supporter sa présence. Qui n'avait même pas dit un mot. John ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

Il avait perdu Sherlock pour de vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

Pas qu'il se soit attendu à un accueil cordial. Mais _ça_ , il ne l'avait pas entrevu une seule fois comme une possibilité. Il aurait été content que Sherlock choisisse de le frapper, de le blesser à la place. Mais il s'était enfui, il n'avait même pas pu regarder John en face.

John ferma à nouveau les yeux et vit Sherlock. Un sanglot s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres quand il revit le drastique changement physique par lequel Sherlock était passé au cours de ces derniers mois. Il était si maigre et mal et pâle. Ébouriffé et perdu. Il donnait l'impression que deux personnes résidaient dans son corps. En quelques secondes, il était passé d'un état totalement alerte à celui d'une espèce de transe absente. Il paraissait si différent du garçon sur la photographie tout en parvenant à ressembler à l'homme que John en était venu à... bien aimer.

Mais maintenant ? Après sa blessure, John avait voulu oublier Sherlock, le laisser partir. Aujourd'hui, il réalisait que Sherlock aurait peut-être préféré ça aussi, mais John ne pouvait supporter la pensée d'abandonner Sherlock, à présent. Plus maintenant qu'il l'avait vu aussi brisé que lui-même. Plus maintenant qu'il savait que Sherlock était réel. Plus maintenant qu'il connaissait la raison pour laquelle Sherlock était en désintox. Plus maintenant que John avait lu sa dernière lettre. Plus maintenant. Mais quoi, alors, maintenant ?

Apparemment, Mycroft avait la capacité de lire dans l'esprit de John et répondit à sa question silencieuse en l'appelant.

''Ouais ?''

''Comment cela s'est-il passé ?''

''Il s'est enfui en me voyant.''

Il y eut une pause.

''Eh bien, je dirais que c'est une réponse positive.''

''Je ne vous permets pas de vous moquer de ma situation, Mycroft. Ne vous permettez pas ça après tout ce que vous avez fait.''

''Dites-moi, John, comment vous attendiez-vous à ce que Sherlock réagisse ? Pensiez-vous qu'il courrais _à_ vous à bras ouverts ?''

''Eh bien, non, bien sûr que non mais-''

''Mais c'est Sherlock et sa réaction est extrêmement encourageante. Cela signifie qu'il lutte toujours.''

''Qu'il lutte pour quoi ?''

''Vous. Pour vous effacer. Pour oublier.''

''Effa- il- Bordel ! Et c'est censé être encourageant pour moi ?! Savoir que j'ai véritablement et minutieusement tout foiré ? Que vous avez tout foiré ? La lettre, c-cette lettre n'a plus aucune signification pour lui ? De savoir-''

John était en train de divaguer, à présent, presque essoufflé et Mycroft décida finalement de le couper.

''John.''

''Quoi ? Bordel je... ouais, désolé... Je suis, chuis désolé, d'accord ? J'ai juste... J'ai... Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse et je l'ai brisé. Je l'ai trahi, Mycroft. Je n'aurais... jamais pensé que Sherlock... qu'il...''

C'était clairement trop difficile pour John de continuer sa phrase, raison pour laquelle Mycroft Holmes s'y inséra.

''Qu'il vous accorderait tant d'importance.''

Ce n'était pas une question, et la seule réponse audible de John fut une bouffée d'air prise pour ravaler de force cette foutue boule dans sa gorge.

Après quelques secondes de silence de plus, Mycroft demanda : ''Maintenant, que proposez-vous de faire ?''

 _Oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant, John ?_ Il se répéta cette question et, en réponse, contracta puis décontracta sa mâchoire et répondit : ''Quand puis-je le voir de nouveau ?''

Mycroft était capable de transformer le plus absolu des silence en une suffisance satisfaite que John pouvait sentir à travers les ondes.

''Quand vous estimez que ce sera le mieux, mais j'attendrais quelques jours avant d'y retourner pour une seconde visite, si j'étais vous.''

''Ok, d'accord. Je le verrai dans deux jours, alors.''

''Très bien. Donc, d'ici là-''

''Ouais, allez vous faire voir.''

John savait que Sherlock ne voulait pas qu'il revienne. Il savait que Sherlock voulait l'oublier, avancer et John aurait exaucé son vœu, avant. Mais plus maintenant. Pas quand il pouvait presque réciter sa lettre par cœur. Pas quand il devait lui prouver qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas _à nouveau._

Il était trop brisé lui-même. Il avait lui-même besoin d'un sauveur. Ce n'était plus à propos de lui cependant, à présent, mais de Sherlock. De son génie. Et pour lui, John ferait face à ses propres vieux démons mille fois s'il le fallait. Sauver Sherlock signifiait se sauver lui-même. Deux destinées entremêlées.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

John revint au bout de cinq jours. Il avait dû repousser à cause de sa santé, qui s'était sensiblement détériorée avec le stress. Ses cauchemars semblaient à leur paroxysme. Mais John avait une mission à accomplir et rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de la réaliser. C'est pourquoi il se retrouva une nouvelle fois assis dans la pièce de visiteurs.

Il était nerveux, pour ne pas dire plus. Il ne parvenait pas à décider de ce qui l'effrayait le plus – un rejet de la part de Sherlock ou une confrontation. Il caressa du bout des doigts le côté gauche de sa veste dans laquelle se trouvait la lettre de Sherlock. Il eut presque une sensation de déjà vu mais il se refusa à poursuivre cette pensée. A la place, il se concentra sur ce petit morceau de Sherlock qu'il avait commencé à emmener partout avec lui.

Un bout de Sherlock qu'il avait en lui. Tout près de son cœur. Ou dans son cœur.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Sherlock était dans sa chambre quand il fut informé qu'il avait un visiteur. Tout son corps se raidit instantanément.

Après la rencontre catastrophique avec John, il s'était retiré encore plus en lui-même. Il interagissait avec les autres encore moins qu'avant (si c'était possible), avait presque totalement cessé de sortir de sa chambre et passait la majeure partie de son temps dans son Palais Mental.

Il ne voulait pas revivre cette scène, pas vraiment. Mais un esprit hyperactif comme le sien n'était pas toujours une bénédiction, et malgré son refus, il revoyait la scène encore et encore. Et plus il la voyait, plus il était convaincu qu'il ne voulait plus jamais revoir cet homme. Ce n'était pas John. Son John. Son John était mort et disparu depuis longtemps et Sherlock n'avait aucune envie de faire à nouveau face à ce petit soldat de plomb cassé. Alors, quand Natalie lui demanda encore une fois s'il voulait voir son visiteur, il secoua la tête et continua à se réciter le tableau périodique des éléments.

Et si Sherlock était conscient du fait que ce qu'il se répétait était en fait ''ce n'est pas John, ce n'est pas John, ce n'est pas mon John'', il refusa de l'admettre.

Son John était parti depuis longtemps. Et avec lui, son désir de croire.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Quand l'infirmière de Sherlock l'informa qu'il ne le verrait pas aujourd'hui, John ne fut pas réellement surpris, ayant déjà envisagé cette possibilité. Toutefois, son traître de cœur se serra douloureusement. Il apparaissait que peu importe combien il s'y entraînait, il ne pourrait jamais empêcher son cœur d'espérer, et ce fut pour cette unique raison que, quand Mycroft lui demanda ce que serait son projet suivant, après qu'il eut quitté le bâtiment une demi-heure plus tard, John lui dit d'organiser une nouvelle rencontre quelques jours plus tard.

Il n'abandonnerait plus jamais Sherlock Holmes, pas à nouveau.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Cette routine continua pendant encore quelques visites qui devinrent quotidiennes, ou presque. Après une de ces ''rencontres,'' alors que John passait ses trente minutes auto-allouées dans la salle des visiteurs, Natalie se rendit dans la chambre de Sherlock. Elle arrivait au bout de sa patience. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter ces deux idiots tournant l'un autour de l'autre et se blessant mutuellement. Elle était si frustrée qu'elle se fichait même que lui soit reproché le manque de professionnalisme de son intrusion. _Rien à foutre,_ pensait-elle, _où je leur mets mon pied au cul, ou je me fais botter le mien._

''Huuuuum... Sherl-''

''Non.''

''Quoi ?''

''Non.''

''Quoi, 'non' ?''

''Non, je ne vais pas écouter vos discours inutiles.''

 _Un peu que tu vas m'écouter._ ''Mais vous ne savez même pas ce que je vais dire.''

''Si, je le sais.''

''Sale môme-''

''NE M'APPELEZ JAMAIS COMME CA. N'oubliez pas votre _place_.''

Natalie tressaillit sous cette soudaine explosion. C'était la réaction la plus significative qu'elle avait obtenue de ce nouveau Sherlock devenu stoïque depuis des jours. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait provoquée mais décida de laisser passer, pour l'instant, et fonça.

''Vous devriez lui parler, il vient ic-''

''Natalie.''

Le ton était suffisamment menaçant pour faire fléchir l'infirmière, mais elle avait oublié d'être prudente à la seconde-même où elle avait engagé cette conversation et elle n'allait pas s'arrêter maintenant.

''Non, Sherlock, écoutez-moi. Vous devez m'écouter, cette fois.''

Elle vit le visage de Sherlock changer de couleur et se dépêcha de dire ce qu'elle avait à dire.

''Vous avez cessé de voir votre frère. Vous refusez même de lui parler. Et ce pauvre homme, il vient ici tous les jours, Sherlock. Avez-vous vu son état ? Non, bien sûr, mais il peut à peine marcher. Il devrait être à l'hôpital mais au lieu de cela, il vient ici chaque foutu jour, pour vous voir, _vous._ Ouais, je sais que ce n'est pas mon rôle de vous dire ce genre de choses et oui, je suis consciente que je dépasse la ligne du professionnalisme, mais ça me rend folle ! Bordel ! Sherlock, j'ai confiance en votre jugement... euh... en fait... pas vraiment... mais... un peu, ouais. Quoi qu'il en soit... euh... Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose de raisonnable derrière votre décision de ne pas le voir mais, vraiment, est-ce si difficile que ça de lui pardonner, Sherlock ? Ne mérite-t-il pas... euh... je ne sais pas... un léger assouplissement de vos _règle_ s ou quelque chose ?''

Elle s'arrêta enfin, essoufflée, et attendit la punition verbale. Au lieu de cela, elle ne reçut qu'un unique mot en réponse.

''Partez.''

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

La fois suivante, quand Natalie informa Sherlock qu'il avait un visiteur, ce dernier quitta sa chambre et se tint devant la porte fermée de la pièce des visiteurs.

 _Ce n'est pas John._

Il entra dans la pièce. L'occupant le regarda avec des yeux ronds, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire que Sherlock le rencontrait.

 _Pas John._

''Sherlock ?''

Sherlock ne savait pas que son nom pouvait être prononcé d'une telle manière. Comme une prière.

 _Pas mon John_.

''Sherlock ?'

''Je pense que tu sais déjà que c'est en effet mon nom, puisque tu me rends visite quotidiennement. Une confirmation apparaît par conséquent inutile.''

''Je... euh... c'est... euh... com-comment vas-tu ?''

Ce Pas-John paraissait respirer douloureusement, nota Sherlock. Comme s'il affrontait la mort. _Petit humain effrayé. Comme c'est pathétique._

 _Mon John est mort._

''Je profite des meilleurs jours de ma vie. Autre chose ?''

Sherlock ressentit un plaisir sadique quand il vit comme cet _imposteur_ , ce Pas-John, recula à ces mots.

''Je... Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas... Je... Attends !''

Sherlock était déjà en train de quitter la pièce quand l'homme lui demanda d'attendre. Il pivota, regarde droit dans les yeux bleus de l'imposteur. Bleu cobalt.

 _Pas mon John._

''Pourquoi ?''

''Tu-Tu ne- Tu ne veux pas me parler ?''

Sherlock éclata de rire. _Comme c'est pathétique._ Son expression se fit venimeuse, vicieuse.

''Penses-tu vraiment que je participe volontairement à cette conversation ? T'attends-tu à ce que je sois plus que joyeux de voir que tu as décidé de continuer à me harceler par ta présence indésirable ? Vraiment ? Si c'est le cas, alors tu es encore plus pathétique que ce que je te pensais l'être. Eh bien, tu as surpassé mes attentes, toutes mes félicitations pour ça.''

Sherlock voulait, s'attendait à tirer du plaisir des effets de sa gifle verbale sur cet homme, mais tout ce qu'il ressentit fut de l'amertume. Tout ce qu'il goûta fut de la bile.

 _Maudit soit-il avec son visage décevant, atroce. Imposteur. Pas John. Pas lui. Pas lui._

L'homme serrait sa canne si fort que ses jointures étaient blanches. Il chancela légèrement mais ne détourna pas son regard choqué de Sherlock. C'était comme de voir un inconnu. Ils maintinrent tous les deux le regard de l'autre. Sherlock voulait déchirer, lacérer chaque centimètre carré de cet homme avec ses yeux perçants, pour exposer tout ce qui établirait la justesse de son acte. Mais ce Pas-John n'essaya même pas de se défendre. Il se dévoilait devant Sherlock.

''Je suis revenu, Sherlock... Je suis revenu... à toi.''

 _''Je rentrerai pour toi. A toi.''_

 _John est mort._

 _John m'a abandonnée._

 _John ne rentrera jamais._

 _Jamais pour moi._

''J'aurais préféré que tu restes mort.''

Sherlock n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un s'effondrer comme ça avant. Rien ne changea physiquement, excepté les quelques pas que l'homme fit vers l'arrière. Mais Sherlock le vit voler en éclat comme un verre brisé. A l'intérieur de Sherlock, quelque chose se désagrégea aussi.

Il regarda l'homme, imperturbable. Il le vit se noyer. Il le vit lutter pour respirer. Il le mit s'effondrer de l'intérieur. Sherlock lui tourna le dos et quitta la pièce.

 _Non. Non. Pas..._

 _John..._

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Quand, quatre jours plus tard, Sherlock ne put que constater que personne n'était venu lui rendre visite, il fit ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant. Jamais consciemment.

Il pleura.

John était vivant.

Et il l'avait enterré.

.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà. Joie.  
**

 **As usual : je traduis vos reviews à Abbey. Si vous voulez l'insulter pour se chapitre déprimant, je me ferai un plaisir de lui transmettre ;D**

 **Des bisous les gens !**

Nauss


	4. Second Chance

**Coucou les gens !**

 **Un poil d'avance (puisqu'apparemment j'ai tablé sur le dimanche pour poster les chapitres de cette histoire) pour des raisons de logistique. Pour les mêmes raisons de logistiques, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir répondre à vos reviews aussi rapidement que d'habitude. Et j'assassine sans scrupule aucun le premier d'entre vous qui ose prononcer le mot 'Vacances.' Voui voui.**

 **Sur ces paroles sympathiques, je vous remercie, ainsi qu'Abbey, pour vos reviews, vos following et vos favoritages ! Vous êtes géniaux :D**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **''I won't go  
I can't do it on my own  
If this ain't love, then what is ?  
I'm willing to take the risk''**_

 _ **\- He won't Go**_ by **Adele**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

 **Second chance**

Deuxième chance  


.

Que quelqu'un le croie ou non, Mycroft Holmes aimait son frère. Plus que tout. Et c'était précisément pour cela qu'il était assis dans l'obscurité, dans sa salle de travail, à une heure pareille, essayant de décider s'il devrait s'arracher les cheveux pour évacuer son agitation ou pas.

Tout cette situation était, pour le citer, ''suffisante pour porter un coup décisif à l'équilibre psychique de qui que ce soit.'' Chacun des plans qu'il avait fomentés jusque-là était apparemment parti en cendre. Rien ne fonctionnait. Le plus irritant étant qu'il n'avait même aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé lors de la dernière rencontre. Et Mycroft Holmes détestait ne pas savoir. Il détestait absolument ça. Il n'avait jamais douté que Sherlock aurait silencieusement juré de ne rien lui en dire, mais John était resté scandaleusement mutique sur le sujet, lui aussi. A vrai dire, le médecin n'avait même pas pris la peine de répondre aux messages de Mycroft, ni accepté un seul de ses appels depuis. Mais John avait trop de valeur, maintenant, raison pour laquelle Mycroft ne pouvait même pas le menacer de quelque façon que ce soit. Et la situation était si délicate que sa stratégie d' ''attendre et apprécier'' n'était plus une option. Plus après qu'il avait vu Sherlock pleurer. Les séquences vidéos qui avaient montré à Mycroft un Sherlock sanglotant l'avaient laissé si ébranlé, si perturbé qu'il en avait même oublié de prendre son parapluie pour se rendre au travail ce jour-là. Son parapluie ! Et le problème était qu'il ne pouvait même pas poser quelque question que ce soit à qui que ce soit sur la raison de ces pleurs. Il ne pouvait pas demander à son frère pour des raisons évidentes et ne pouvait pas demander à son infirmière ni à son médecin sans risquer de leur dévoiler qu'il avait installé toutes ces caméras cachées dans la chambre de son frère. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire, alors, maintenant ?

La chevelure de Mycroft Holmes se clairsemait à force qu'il y passe continuellement sa main quand personne, pas même les caméras, ne pouvait le voir.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

 _''J'aurais préféré que tu restes mort.''_

John s'éveilla en sursaut, enchevêtré dans son drap trempé de sueur. Encore un cauchemar. Pendant quelques secondes, il lutta frénétiquement pour faire entrer assez d'air dans ses poumons et qu'ils cessent de le brûler, et quand il finit par parvenir à respirer, de façon quelque peu erratique, il réalisa que sa vision était trouble. Larmes.

Et le cauchemar revint à la surface de sa conscience.

Il était debout devant John, dans un bâtiment délabré. L'air puait la fumée et le sang et l'odeur de la mort. John étendait son bras gauche vers lui. Son épaule blessée hurlait d'agonie. Du sang giclait hors de la plaie. John s'en foutait.

 _''Sherlock, je suis revenu. Sherlock ?''_

 _''Tu es brisé. Un jouet cassé.''_

 _''Ne me laisse pas ! Ne pars pas ! S'il te plaît. Ne me laisse pas partir. Sauve-moi, Sherlock. Je dois rentrer à la maison. Sauve-moi !''_

 _''J'aurais préféré que tu restes mort.''_

Sherlock levait sa main droite serrée sur un pistolet, visait John au niveau de la poitrine... appuyait sur la gâchette.

''Non, nooooooon, non... pas encore... pas encore... non...'' John craqua, comme chaque fois qu'il revivait ce cauchemar spécifique. Il tenta de se rappeler pourquoi il ne devrait pas juste mettre fin à tout ça, rechercher la paix, enfin. Il tenta d'oublier que tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de monter sur le toit et de se jeter dans le vide. Il tenta de se souvenir de la dernière lettre de Sherlock. John Watson tenta d'être son propre sauveur, parce que son véritable sauveur avait besoin de lui, cette fois. Alors, au lieu de mettre fin à tout, John se leva et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain.

La nuit se fit le témoin de sa survie.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

C'était le matin de Noël.

Mycroft s'éveilla tôt, confirma ses rendez-vous de la journée entière avec Anthea, quitta sa maison pour rendre visite à la personne qui lui _manquait_ le plus au monde.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se retrouva debout devant une pierre tombale. Il avait acheté des lys pour elle, aujourd'hui, parmi les fleurs qu'elle préférait. Il se tint là longtemps, comme s'il mémorisait tous les reliefs, toutes les craquelures de la pierre. La tension légère dans sa mâchoire démentait l'impassibilité de son attitude. Il ne lui souhaita pas un joyeux Noël, ne lui souhaita pas d'être en paix. Il se tint juste là, serrant son parapluie entre ses doigts.

Quand il fut temps pour lui de retourner dans son monde de travail sans fin et de responsabilités, il murmura juste quelques mots à son attention.

 _''Je suis désolé, Maman. Je n'ai pas réussi à être à la hauteur pour lui.''_

Si l'air de Noël apporta ces paroles à la personne à qui elles étaient destinées, Mycroft ne pouvait pas le confirmer.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Sherlock n'avait aucune idée du jour qu'on était, mais quand il fut informé que son frère était là, il opta pour mercredi. Probablement. A une époque, il avait pensé qu'il ne pourrait certainement jamais revoir son frère sans vouloir l'assassiner, mais il ne ressentait plus rien, à présent. Aucune rage aveugle, aucune haine bouillonnante, aucune angoisse paralysante, rien. Au lieu de ça, il se leva, sortit de sa chambre et se tint devant la porte de la pièce des visites. Ce serait la première fois qu'il y entrerait après ce jour-là. Après... Sherlock repoussa vicieusement cette pensée au loin et vida son esprit avant d'entrer.

Mycroft était assis là, paré de toute son attitude crétine et son air surjoué de foutue supériorité. Mais au moment où il vit son frère, Sherlock sut que quelque chose était éteint chez Mycroft, aujourd'hui. Il semblait... il semblait _tendu._ Avant, Sherlock aurait immédiatement commencé à dresser la listes des nombreux moyens à sa disposition pour utiliser cette information contre son frère, mais aujourd'hui il se contenta de prendre le fauteuil vide, de s'y asseoir et de poser un regard vide sur l'aîné des Holmes. Le malaise de Mycroft augmenta sensiblement.

''Joyeux Noël, mon cher frère.''

Sherlock continua de le fixer.

''Comment vas-tu ?''

Pas de réponse.

''Oh, bon sang... Dis quelque chose, Sherlock.''

Oui, il y avait définitivement quelque chose avec Mycroft. Sherlock ne l'avait jamais vu perdre son sang-froid si rapidement, ce qu'il ignora délibérément, cependant, demandant plutôt : ''Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais m'entendre dire ?''

''Que s'est-il passé, ce jour-là ?''

''Quel jour ?''

''Ne te montre pas si difficile.''

''Ne te montre pas si vague, alors.''

Un soupir exaspéré plus tard, Mycroft repris : ''Le jour de la dernière visite de John.''

''Pourquoi, tous ces enregistrements pris par les caméras cachées ne sont pas suffisants pour satisfaire ta curiosité particulièrement enthousiaste ?''

Le léger étrécissement des yeux de Mycroft fut la seule chose qui révéla à Sherlock la surprise que représentait pour son frère le fait qu'il était au courant de leur existence.

''Tu savais et pourtant tu n'as pas essayé de dénoncer leur présence. Je dirais que c'est un progrès appréciable sur le chemin de la maturité.''

Le sourire suffisant de Sherlock était tout sauf amusé.

''Oh, non, frère, ne saute pas à cette conclusion hâtive, ce n'était pas par manque d'intention, je peux te l'assurer. Simplement que j'ai échoué à convaincre ces imbéciles que mon propre frère essayait de m'espionner dans son centre de désintox personnel. Après que ma première tentative de dénonciation s'est soldée par une augmentation de mes médicaments contre la 'paranoïa', j'ai choisi d'ignorer les caméras.''

''Ah, eh bien, je suis ravi des conséquences, quoi qu'il en soit. Que s'est-il passé avec John ?''

Pas d'échappatoire, cette fois. Sherlock pensa _Pas que ça ait la moindre importance, de toute façon._

''Le cœur de John a cessé de battre, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé.''

''Il s'est arrêté un moment, en effet, mais ce n'est p-''

Mycroft s'interrompit brusquement. Ce fut le visage de Sherlock qui l'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. C'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'il voyait son frère exprimer tant d'émotions à la fois. Il paraissait curieux, énervé, agité, mais par dessus tout, il semblait effrayé. Mycroft choisit de répondre à la question qui était écrite en gros sur le visage de Sherlock, mais, il en était certain, que ce dernier ne prononcerait jamais à voix haute.

''Le cœur de John s'est en effet arrêté de battre pendant l'opération. Il a été en mort clinique pendant quelques minutes. En réalité, d'après les médecins, c'est un sacré miracle qu'il ait survécu à de telles blessures.''

L'attention de Sherlock était captivée et son visage prudemment fermé. Il avait conscience de s'être révélé, plus tôt, et s'était aussitôt corrigé. Il était déterminé à extorquer autant d'informations qu'il le pourrait sans que cela ne soit évident et sans poser de question délibérée. Que Mycroft rôtisse en enfer, cependant : son aîné avait vu clair dans son jeu. Il choisit de ne rien dire de plus et se tint silencieux. Qu'il soit maudit. Mais non, Sherlock n'entrerait pas dans son jeu non plus. Il était bien au delà de ça. Il était au delà de tout.

''Y a-t-il un raison pour que tu décides de me fournir tous ces détails inintéressants ?''

''Tu as besoin de savoir.''

''Non, c'est faux.''

''Si, tu as besoin de savoir, et tu dois arranger les choses avec John, aussi.''

Il y avait tant de choses que Sherlock pouvait supporter.

''Oh, vraiment ? Parce que _maintenant_ tu penses que j'ai le droit de savoir ? Dis-moi, cher frère, d'où vient ce soudain acte de bienveillance ?''

L'enfoiré eut le culot de paraître exaspéré, après tous ses méfaits. Sherlock lutta pour s'empêcher de déguerpir de cette pièce.

''Je l'ai fait pour ton propre bien, Sherlock.''

''Et c'est néanmoins ici que nous nous trouvons,'' nota Sherlock, impassible, observant autour de lui en bougeant son bras dans un geste théâtral, comme s'il s'adressait à un public. Puis il se tourna vers son frère, les yeux plissés, rusés. ''Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Ou bien était-ce ton plan depuis le début ?''

Il était satisfaisant d'observer l'air doucement coupable qu'avait provoqué sa remarque chez son frère.

''Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs. Ses chances de survie étaient incroyablement faibles.''

''Faux espoirs ?'' rugit Sherlock. ''Faux espoirs ? C'est de cette façon-là que tu choisis de justifier toutes tes actions inexcusables à chaque fois où tu décides de me trahir ?''

''Si assurer ta protection signifie d'omettre certaines vérités, alors je ferai tout ce qui sera nécessaire.''

''Même si ça me coûte la vie.''

Mycroft tressaillit visiblement. Ca avait toujours été presque comme un défi pour Sherlock de provoquer la moindre réaction émotionnelle chez son frère et, à chaque fois qu'il y parvenait, cela lui donnait un goût de victoire. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y eut que de l'amertume. Et un vide très, très profond.

''Je ne suis pas fier de mes actes et il m'est douloureux d'admettre que j'ai mal apprécié les facteurs de risque de la situation.'' Mycroft s'interrompit de nouveau et se leva de sa chaise. Il se tint debout devant la fenêtre et observa l'extérieur. ''J'ai fait ce que j'ai pensé être le mieux pour toi à ce moment-là. Mais, Sherlock, sois prudent cette fois. S'il te plaît, ne fais rien pour me contrarier ou contrarier John que tu pourrais regretter dans le futur.'' Mycroft se tourna vers son frère qui était resté sinistrement silencieux pendant la totalité de son monologue, le regarda pendant un moment et déclara : ''Ne ruine pas quelque chose que tu peux avoir avec John, quelque chose que tu n'as jamais eu avec... dans les deux autres situations.'' Il commença à marcher vers la porte, mais la voix de son frère l'arrêta.

''C'est-à-dire ?''

Mycroft ne se tourna pas face à Sherlock pour lui répondre.

''Une deuxième chance.''

Il y eut une longue pause. Une pause tendue et lourde de sens.

''Tu m'as appris qu'être affecté n'était jamais un avantage.''

''Quand tu es affecté par quelqu'un à qui tu tiens vraiment, les conséquences de cet acte n'ont aucune importance.''

''Eh bien tu as oublié de m'enseigner ça.''

''Et je le regrette, ainsi que bien d'autres choses.''

Mycroft Holmes sortit, et un Sherlock complètement sidéré et confus resta seul, debout, dans la salle vide pour réfléchir à cette _inhabituelle_ conversation.

Une deuxième chance.

Noël était marqué par un nouveau départ, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

C'était Noël. Le deuxième depuis qu'il avait rencontré Sherlock à travers leurs messages. Un an était passé entre temps. Pour certains, ce n'étaient que quelques mois. Pour John, c'était la durée d'une vie.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, la rue en bas. Ruisseau de vie. Des Londoniens joyeux savourant l'esprit de fête. Comme il aurait chèrement souhaité être l'un d'entre eux. Comme il aurait désespérément aimé passer cette soirée avec Sherlock. Comme il aurait voulu avoir une vie dans laquelle il ne serait pas seul. Où il pourrait être avec quelqu'un qu'il... Et maintenant, il était là, seul, perdu, brisé. Sans futur, sans Sherlock, sans vie.

 _''J'aurais préféré que tu restes mort.''_

Moi aussi, Sherlock... moi aussi.

La mort n'était pas une option, mais pour quoi continuait-il à vivre ? Devait-il abandonner à propos de Sherlock ? Sherlock ne voulait plus de lui. Il l'avait pratiquement souhaité mort. L'homme pour qui il voulait vivre accueillerait sereinement sa mort... ou du moins était-ce ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mais pensait-il clairement, à ce moment-là ? Les actes de Sherlock ou ses mots... qu'est-ce qui avait le plus de sens, selon John ? Il avait fait des suppositions la première fois et avait détruit son amitié avec Sherlock. Il ne voulait pas que cela arrive une seconde fois, mais que restait-il à détruire, de toute façon ? Tout n'était-il pas déjà fini ? N'avait-il pas royalement foutu en l'air toutes ses chances ? Ou existait-il une seconde chance ? Devait-il laisser Sherlock partir ? Ou pas ?

 _Ding_.

Aerte de message. John savait que c'était Mycroft, sans même regarder le portable. Qui restait-il d'autre pour lui envoyer un SMS ? Il n'avait prévenu ni Mike ni Harry qu'il était de retour sur Londres. Et il était à peu près certain de ne plus recevoir de message de Sherlock, plus jamais. Ce qui ne lui laissait qu'une personne possible – Mycroft Holmes.

John avait cessé de répondre aux messages ou aux appels de ce connard après ce jour-là, mais il les avait tous lus. Au cas où...

Il prit le mobile qui reposait sur la table et ouvrit le SMS.

 _ **''Il ne survivra pas deux fois à votre perte. - MH''**_

Il n'eut aucune idée du temps qu'il resta là, fixant le message, mais quand sa vision commença à se troubler, il détourna les yeux et les promena vers le ciel à travers la fenêtre. Sa décision était prise et il ne parvint même pas à comprendre comment il avait pu penser autrement, plus tôt.

Il n'abandonnerait pas Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Mycroft vacilla presque de soulagement dans son fauteuil quand il reçut et lut le message de John, cette nuit. Presque.

Il avait été stupide de sous-estimer l'influence de John Watson sur son frère, mais il avait tiré des enseignements de cette leçon, depuis. Bien sûr, il ne cesserait jamais de s'immiscer, mais cette fois, il n'essaierait pas d'agir. Peu importait combien ce serait difficile pour lui, cette fois, il resterait en retrait. Presque.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Sherlock reçut la lettre alors qu'il était en train de rejouer une vieille scène de crime dans sa tête. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière rencontre avec son frère.

Natalie toqua, entra dans la chambre et l'informa qu'une lettre était arrivée pour lui. Elle la posa sur la table de nuit et sortit rapidement. Tout gela à l'intérieur de Sherlock.

Il ne parvint pas à ouvrir l'enveloppe jusque tard dans la nuit. Une fois qu'il aperçut l'écriture penchée, presque illisible et courbée, il n'osa même plus la regarder de nouveau. Il savait ce qu'était cette lettre, de qui elle était, et ce savoir lui engourdissait les sens.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cette lettre pouvait contenir, et une part de lui-même ne voulait pas le savoir. Mais une part plus grande, celle qui avait passé tout son temps assise dans sa Pièce-John, ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de déchirer cette enveloppe pour découvrir si demeurait le moindre espoir.

Quand il n'eut plus aucune excuse pour retarder l'inévitable, Sherlock attrapa la lettre avec des mains tremblantes.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Sherlock,

Je dois te demander pardon pour ma réponse tardive. Pour ma défense, tout ce que je pourrai dire est que je n'ai reçu ta lettre qu'il y a quelques jours et j'ai était un peu préoccupé, depuis.

Je suis à Londres maintenant, mais pas encore rentré à la maison, ou plutôt devrais-je dire que ma maison a refusé de m'accepter. Et maintenant je suis perdu. Je suis perdu depuis longtemps, maintenant. Est-ce que je serai jamais capable de retrouver la route vers chez moi, Sherlock ?

Tu me manques. Tu me manques tellement. C'est une douleur physique. J'ai l'impression d'être en train de tomber d'une falaise, le regard tourné vers le haut, espérant voir ton visage une dernière fois avant de m'écraser sur les rochers en bas. Je rêve de toi. C'est toi que je cherchais à retrouver, quand j'ai repris conscience après les opérations. Les infirmières m'ont dit que je criais parfois ton nom dans mon sommeil. Je pense que je te cherche dans mes rêves aussi. Est-ce que je te retrouverai jamais, Sherlock ?

Je sais que tu me hais, maintenant. Je me hais aussi. Je savais que tu allais me haïr dès que je me suis réveillé dans cet hôpital. Mais il y a une différence entre ce moment-là et maintenant. Avant, je pensais que tu me haïrais parce que je suis brisé, inutile. Je n'étais rien qu'un fantôme de ce que j'avais été. Mais je sais maintenant combien j'ai été franchement stupide. Maintenant, je sais que tu me hais parce que j'ai échoué à comprendre ce qui importait le plus pour toi. C'était la promesse. La promesse de revenir. C'était moi. Tu ne m'aurais jamais rejeté seulement parce que je suis brisé. Je le sais, maintenant. Et je suis désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps à le comprendre. Mais est-ce trop tard, Sherlock ? Je ne veux pas que ce soit le cas, mais est-ce que ça l'est ?

Je lis tes lettres chaque jours. Ce sont les seuls moments où je me sens vivant. Pour moi, elles sont toi. Je me raccroche à elles pour me rappeler qu'il existe encore un endroit auquel j'appartiens. Peut-être que je prends mes désirs pour des réalités, peut-être que tu te marres bien de ma stupidité, mais quel autre espoir me reste-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste d'autre que toi ?

Mes promesses sont brisées, je suis brisé, le fil qui nous connectait est brisé aussi. Je voulais si désespérément vivre quand j'étais en train de mourir. Je voulais te voir, je voulais être avec toi. Mon dernier souvenir conscient est toi, appelant mon nom. Non, je ne te dis pas ça pour m'attirer ta compassion. Je ne joue pas la 'carte de la pitié'. Cette fois, je pense réellement t'avoir perdu pour toujours, et ça m'effraie plus que tout. C'était plus facile de te dire adieu quand je ne savais pas si je serais toujours en vie l'heure d'après ou pas. Mais maintenant, comment puis-je continuer en sachant qu'il y aura des jours, des années à passer sans toi dans ma vie ? Comment puis-je abandonner quand je ne sais même pas comment abandonner ? J'ai essayé, Sherlock, j'ai sérieusement essayé, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je me suis convaincu que t'effacer de ma vie serait la meilleure chose que je pourrais faire pour toi, mais même comme ça je n'ai pas réussi. Je veux dire, comment le pourrais-je, alors que tu es la meilleurs chose qui me sois jamais arrivée ? Tu es le miracle que j'ai attendu tout ma vie, Sherlock. Est-ce que je peux rentrer ?

Je suis rentré, pour toi seulement. Maintenant, je dois rentrer, à toi. Me le permettras-tu ? Me donneras-tu une seconde chance ? Est-ce que mon dernier souhait deviendra réalité ? Ou me laisseras-tu partir pour toujours ?

Je m'en irai si c'est ce que tu veux, mais je serai perdu pour toujours.

Je suis stupide et je suis désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à réaliser que je suis cassé, sans toi.

A toi, toujours,

John.

PS : si c'est un adieu, alors je veux que tu saches que je suis content d'avoir survécu à la guerre, parce que te voir de mes propres yeux méritait toute la douleur que j'ai traversée. Tu vaux plus que tout le reste.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quand Natalie entra dans la chambre de Sherlock, elle le trouva assis exactement tel qu'il l'était la veille, mais cette fois, il serrait à deux mains dans une étreinte étroite la lettre contre sa poitrine, comme si elle était sa ligne de vie. Il ressemblait à un fantôme.

Bien sûr, elle avait son idée sur la provenance de la lettre, si sa lecture mettait Sherlock dans _cet_ état. Elle s'approcha malgré tout prudemment, avec un air faussement dégagé.

''Bonjour, Sherlock. Vous avez dormi ?''

Pas de réponse. Pas même un froncement de sourcils.

 _Feu vert_ , pensa Natalie.

''Alooooooors... hum... cette lettre... de la famille ?''

Aucune insulte ne vola. Pas de réponse non plus.

 _Okay, continue ma fille_. ''Je reçois des lettres de ma tante, des fois, vous savez. Sinon, d'un... ami ?''

Toujours rien.

Natalie observa Sherlock minutieusement cette fois, pour confirmer que, non, Sherlock n'était pas catatonique.

 _Okay, ça passe ou ça casse, continue._ ''Hum... De ce Doc, alors, peut-être ? Vous savez, ce docteur Watson ou quelque chose comme ça ?''

Silence.

 _Oh, bordel de chiottes..._ Natalie souffla, irritée, et juste au moment où elle s'apprêtait à se détourner pour s'en aller, Sherlock parla.

''John... Son nom c'est... John.''

Natalie se doutait qu'elle arborait en cet instant un large sourire un peu fou.

.

* * *

.

 **Une excellente semaine à vous tous !**

 **Je traduis toujours vos reviews à Abbey et elle en est toujours enchantée.**

 **A dimanche prochain !**

Nauss


	5. Finding the Way

**Bonjour les gens !**

 **Chapitre 5, parce qu'on est dimanche ! (Plus pour très longtemps, malheureusement)**

 **Merci tout plein eux revieweurs, on vous a répondu ! Merci aux guests, merci à vous qui arrivez et followez/favoritez, et merci à vous qui continuez de lire silencieusement ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **''Did the darkness of their days  
Make them let go of their light ?  
Will they want to find a way  
To make it alright ?''**_

 _ **\- Little Broken Hearts**_ by **Norah Jones**

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Finding the way**

Trouver la route/le moyen  
 _(ou la traductrice qui ne parvenait pas à faire un choix pour la trad du titre...)_

.

''Sherlock, où est mon portable ?''

''Est-ce que je ressemble à un gardien de téléphone portable ?''

''Rendez-moi mon téléphone.''

''Je ne l'ai pas.''

''Si, vous l'avez, petit con.''

''N'est-ce pas contre l'éthique professionnelle d'insulter vos patients _fragiles_ et _innocents_ et de les agonir de fausses allégations ?'

''Non. Les règles sont à appliquer avec les humains uniquement, pas avec la réincarnation de Satan.''

''Vos talents de comédienne dramatique sont impressionnants. Je dirais que vous vous êtes trompée de carrière.''

''Rendez. Moi. Mon. Portable, bordel. Ou je vous frappe.''

''J'aimerais bien vous voir essayer. Sinon je peux toujours vous dénoncer.''

''Comme je m'en fous !''

''Quelle que soit votre façon de vous foutre, ce n'est pas vraiment mon domaine.''

''Crétin. Et pourquoi, _pourquoi_ vous avez besoin de mon portable, de toute façon ? Vous pouvez appeler depuis la ligne fixe mise à disposition à l'accueil, vous savez.''

''Je préfère écrire des messages.''

''D'aaaaaaaccord. Zut, vous... Sherlock, chéri, est-ce que vous pourriez être un ange et me dire où vous avez caché mon portable, s'il vous plaît ?''

''Faire preuve de sarcasme est le plus vain moyen de paraître spirituelle, Natalie, mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que quelqu'un comme vous sache cela.''

''MON PORTABLE, SHERLOCK ?''

''Très bien. Dans le bocal à poissons de cette vieille chauve-souris.''

''Bocal à poi... quoi ? QUOI ? Vous voulez dire que vous avez laissé mon portable dans le bocal à poissons de Mrs. Mackenzie ? Dans l'eau ? Avec le poi- C'est quoi ce bordel, Sherlock ?''

''Allez, maintenant, pschitt !''

Avant que Sherlock ait pu terminer de la chasser d'un geste, Natalie s'était jetée hors de la pièce, jurant bruyamment et ratant le diabolique sourire en coin qu'arbora son patient.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Mycroft était en pleine vidéo-conférence quand il reçut deux messages de... de l'infirmière de Sherlock ! Il était plutôt surpris, certain qu'elle ne possédait pas son numéro personnel. L'inquiétude l'envahit immédiatement mais sa réunion était trop importante pour qu'il la manque. C'est pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle termine, Mycroft Holmes parla à la vitesse d'un avion à réaction.

Enfin, quand il sortit de la salle de conférence et pénétra dans son bureau, il ouvrit prestement les messages.

Le premier disait :

 _ **''Amène John Watson au plus tôt, si ça convient. - SH''**_

Puis :

 _ **''Si ça ne convient pas, amène-le quand même. - SH''**_

Mycroft arqua ses sourcils, un sourire arrogant commençant à se dessiner sur son visage avant de disparaître l'instant d'après.

 _Comment Sherlock avait-il eu accès au mobile de son infirmière ? Lui fournissait-elle également autre chose de la même façon ?_

Il devrait arranger une _rencontre_ avec cette infirmière, apparemment. Mais cela pourrait attendre, puisqu'il avait des nouvelles à partager avec le bon docteur.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

John ne savait pas ce qu'il devait ressentir, ce qu'il aurait dû ressentir. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être extatique parce que c'était exactement dans ce but qu'il avait écrit cette lettre à Sherlock. Il voulait une seconde chance, mais maintenant qu'il était informé que Sherlock voulait le voir, tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir était la peur et la crainte. Avant, il avait pensé que s'il avait une chance de rencontrer Sherlock de nouveau, il courrait probablement tout le chemin vers le centre de désintox. Mais maintenant que son désir était devenu réalité, il voulait fuir. John réalisa qu'il avait peur. Peur d'un rejet. Peur du moment où il saurait s'il restait ou non un espoir. Au moins gardait-il une illusion pour l'instant, un espoir que tout puisse enfin bien se passer. Mais une fois que Sherlock lui aurait dit adieu, que se passerait-il ? Comment John continuerait-il en sachant qu'il avait complètement foutu en l'air toutes ses chances de retrouver une vie ? Une vie dans laquelle il aurait pu être utile...

John soupira et se leva de son lit. Ne pas y aller n'était pas une option. Retarder l'inévitable ne ferait qu'accentuer sa crainte. Il lui restait quelques heures avant la rencontre et il espéra qu'il pourrait faire tout ce qu'il avait prévu de faire avant. Des choses qui lui demanderaient d'errer en ville. John hocha mentalement la tête pour lui-même, et se prépara à affronter le jugement dernier.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Dès que Mycroft reçu un message d'Anthea l'informant que John Watson venait de sortir de son établissement de réadaptation, il appela le blond. Oui, il était à deux doigts de devenir complètement paranoïaque avec tout ce bazar et, non, il ne l'admettrait jamais à qui que ce soit.

''Bonjour, John. N'est-il pas un peu tôt pour la visite ?''

''Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?''

''Vous allez quelque part ?''

''Comment vous- Euh non, oubliez en fait. Oui, j'ai des choses à faire avant d'aller le voir.''

''Quoi ?''

''Rien qui vous concerne, bordel.''

''Si vous essayez d'éviter cette rencontre, alors _ça_ me concerne.''

''Essayer de l'éviter ? De l'éviter ? Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas encore remarqué, mais je suis plus impliqué dans tout ça que vous ne l'êtes, Mycroft. Je sais que vous doutez toujours de ma sincérité envers votre frère, mais, une fois dans votre vie, arrêtez de vous comporter comme une grand-mère paniquée et suspicieuse.''

''Prenez la voiture. Le chauffeur vous emmènera où que vous souhaitiez vous rendre.''

''Non, je ne prendrai pas la voiture. Et si vous me pensez capable _d'échapper_ à vos faucons et vos chiens de chasse, alors je dois dire que vous me tenez en haute estime.''

''Ah, bien sûr. Prenez la voiture si vous ne voulez pas qu'elle vous suive partout.''

''Je NE veux PAS de cette voiture à kidnapping près de moi, Mycroft !''

''Alors montez dedans et cessez cette crise.''

''Oh, allez vous faire foutre, connard.''

Mycroft remis son portable dans sa poche avec un soupir. _Parmi toutes les personnes peuplant la Terre, pourquoi Sherlock s'était choisi quelqu'un d'aussi buté que lui comme... ami ?_

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Sherlock ne pouvait s'arrêter de tourner en rond. Pas parce qu'il était tendu, non, absolument pas, jamais de la vie, pas moyen, nope. Il faisait les cent-pas à la vitesse d'un TGV japonais parce qu'il s'ennuyait et voulait renforcer les muscles de ses mollets, et il ne savait pas si John viendrait, et il était complètement perdu sur ce qu'il devrait dire à John une fois qu'il se montrerai, et... oh, bordel, oui, il était nerveux, ok ?

Il n'avait reçu aucune réponse de Mycroft mais il savait que son frère ferait venir John, quels que soient les moyens à employer. Mais John viendrait-il _volontairement_? Soit, John lui avait envoyé une lettre, mais s'il avait changé d'avis entre temps ? Et... et si Sherlock n'arrivait pas à rassembler le courage nécessaire pour rencontrer John, _de nouveau_ ? Et si, de nouveau, il ne pouvait relier ce John à celui de ses souvenirs ? Ne pouvait établir une connexion entre la lettre de John et la personne qu'il allait voir aujourd'hui ? Et si Sherlock ne pouvait jamais trouver John, retrouver _son_ John ?

Sa tête bourdonnait, tournait, ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses cent-pas rapides. Il ne savait pas comment gérer tout ça. Sherlock Holmes ne pratiquait pas les émotions. Comment était-il censé agir, là ? Comment ?

 _Déduction._

Oui, c'était la solution à tout son problème. Il déduirait John. C'était la seule façon de déterrer son John. S'il n'aimait pas John (mais oui Sherlock, on y croit tous), alors il le déduirait jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, et le ferait fuir. Et s'il venait à l'apprécier, eh bien, John pourrait se montrer impressionné et rendu muet d'admiration par ses talents de déduction. S'il ça lui plaisait, hein, pas que Sherlock s'en soucie le moins du monde, ceci dit. Mais c'était un plan parfait.

A un moment de tous ces cent-pas et complots, Natalie vint le voir pour lui crier après. Elle avait enfin retrouvé son téléphone, apparemment, après des heures de recherche. Non, ce n'était pas si dur de le récupérer. Il était en effet dans le bocal à poissons mais sans le poisson ni l'eau, accroché à la branche d'un arbre derrière le bâtiment, légèrement caché à la vue. Bande de mirots stupides. Sherlock avait facilité sa recherche, mais même comme ça elle se plaignait. Ingrats.

Oh, et le poisson était sain et sauf, nageant fièrement dans la bouteille de cinquante litres de la fontaine à eau.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Les mains de John étaient moites. Très moites.

Il était assis dans la salle de visite du centre de désintox de Sherlock, échouant malgré ses tentatives intenses à éloigner tous les souvenirs amers de sa dernière visite et à se confirmer que venir ici était la bonne décision (pas qu'il ait vraiment eu le choix, mais quand même...).

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, soudain, et John tomba presque de sa chaise.

 _Sherlock._

Sherlock se tenait là, ses cheveux ressemblant à un nid d'oiseau, vêtu d'un pyjama avec... _de petites loupes_ imprimées partout dessus. John le regarda bouche bée pendant un moment puis leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Sherlock, et ferma rapidement la bouche.

Sherlock avait un regard noir, l'air renfrogné.

La panique momentanément oubliée revint en force et John serra fort la mâchoire.

 _Sois fort, John Watson._

Sherlock continua de le regarder sombrement. John n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se montrer si _passionnément_ renfrogné. Après quelques instants, qui donnèrent l'impression de tout un millénaire à John, Sherlock traversa la pièce et s'assit sur la chaise en face de lui, ses mains assemblées en clocher devant son menton comme s'il priait, sans le quitter un instant des yeux. Le blond se sentit nu sous ce regard et il détourna le sien. Il observa la chaise, à la place, et se rassit avec un peu de difficultés.

Il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de regarder Sherlock de nouveau, à présent. C'était plus bizarre et troublant que tout ce qu'il avait anticipé. Finalement, quand ça devint trop dur pour lui de supporter cette tension et que les yeux je-te-lancerai-un-regard-noir-jusqu'à-ce-que-mort-s'ensuive de Sherlock commencèrent à lui broyer les nerfs, il tenta une conversation. Si Sherlock ne l'avait pas encore jeté, alors il existait encore un mince espoir de survivre à tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il pouvait prendre ce risque, hein ?

''Erm...''

 _Bravo, John Watson, félicitation pour ton éloquence._

L'air renfrogné de Sherlock s'intensifia encore.

L'estomac de John avait chuté de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres depuis un bon moment, et était même porté disparu, à l'heure actuelle. Et ce fut à cet exact instant que son instinct de _bats-toi ou barre-toi_ se ramena. John Watson parviendrait à introduire une conversation adulte et montrerait au monde de quoi il était capable avant de périr des radiations que _ce_ _regard_ émettait.

''Erm... Ton...'' son menton fit un mouvement en direction du torse de Sherlock, ''ton pyjama a... euh... des loupes, dessus.'' Il acheva sa phrase avec un rire forcé qui ressemblait plutôt à un miaulement.

 _Sujet très adulte, en effet._

Mais John marquait des points, puisque que cela provoqua une réponse de la part de Sherlock, enfin. Il renifla d'un air hautain, leva le menton et dit : ''C'est toujours mieux qu'une claudication feinte et une canne en métal.''

John pâlit, comme si quelqu'un venait de frotter son visage avec un buvard.

''Quoi ?''

''Cette claudication est psychosomatique,'' déclara Sherlock avec une grimace.

John se recroquevilla mentalement, à ce geste. _Il me hait. Il hait le fait que je ne sois pas seulement physiquement brisé, mais aussi mentalement pathétique. Et qui pourrait l'en blâmer ?_

''Euh... Oui. Oui, psychosomatique. Mais comment... tu le sais ?''

Sherlock lui envoya un regard que John interpréta facilement comme un ''es-tu réellement bête à ce point ?'', mais élabora son raisonnement malgré tout.

''Quand tu es debout, tu ne t'appuies pas sur ta canne, du moins pas tout le temps. En fait, pour être précis, tu ne t'appuies pas dessus quand tu es focalisé sur moi, mais dès que tu penses à tes complexes, comme quand tu as détourné les yeux avant de t'asseoir tout à l'heure, sa présence te revient à l'esprit ce qui indique que tu n'en as conscience que quand tu es ébranlé. Tu étais nerveux à l'idée de me rencontrer, mais cela contenait des éléments de danger inattendu ou un état d'excitation qui t'ont fait oublié complètement cette 'blessure', ce qui signifie que ton corps désire un shoot adrénaline et donc, par conséquent, que ton boitement psychosomatique disparaîtra une fois que tu te seras extrait de ton actuelle vie insipide et inintéressante.''

John ne sut pas ce qui l'impressionnait le plus : que Sherlock ait fait mouche à propos du caractère psychosomatique de sa jambe boiteuse, ou qu'il soit capable de parler aussi longtemps sans s'arrêter une seule fois pour respirer, ou... ou que Sherlock l'ait déduit !

 _Il m'a déduit._

 _D'accord, ce n'était pas vraiment flatteur, mais au moins il semble suffisamment intéressé par moi pour prendre la peine de le faire. Au moins ne m'a-t-il pas jeté immédiatement. Je suis toujours capable d'attirer son attention sur moi. C'est un bon signe, hein ?_

Ces questions, ces doutes, ces espoirs flottaient dans son esprit et ses yeux cherchèrent dans le visage toujours sombre de Sherlock quelque chose qui pourrait le rassurer, lui qui en avait désespérément besoin. Mais quand son esprit égaré se concentra de nouveau sur la situation, il réalisa avec horreur que le visage de Sherlock se fermait complètement et qu'un masque vide, lisse de toute expression, prenait place sur ses traits. La panique l'envahit quand John en comprit la raison : il n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur cette déduction.

 _Oh, merde._

''C-C'était... brillant.''

 _Yeux élargis, clignements rapides. Réponse positive. J'ai toujours une chance._

''Brillant et plutôt hors du commun.''

''Tu le penses vraiment ?''

''Ouais, je-ouais, totalement. C'était génial.''

''Oh... Hem... D'accord.''

Alors, John se sentit sourire de tout son cœur, pour la première fois depuis la nuit qui avait mis sens-dessus-dessous l'intégralité de son existence.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

La respiration de Sherlock le picotait.

Il connaissait ce sourire. Il _connaissait_ ce sourire. Il ressentait la chaleur qu'il émettait, chaleur qu'il engramma précautionneusement dans sa mémoire. Et puis, _il_ était celui qui l'avait provoqué, ce sourire. C'était à _lui_ qu'il était adressé _._

Une image figée lui revint. Les souvenirs se mêlèrent à la réalité.

Il était la cause de ce sourire.

Il était celui qui faisait sourire John ainsi.

John.

 _Son_ John.

Son esprit le ramena à cette première rencontre, par hasard, quand il avait déduit ce qu'il avait pu de John juste comme aujourd'hui. Il l'avait déduit dans le but de le faire fuir, mais l'autre continuait de revenir à la place. Continuait de revenir vers lui, de le complimenter, de l'appeler son meilleur ami, lui avait donné espoir, avait changé son univers.

Ca avait été son John. Son Strange John.

Ce John-là n'était pas parti non plus, après la déduction brutale de Sherlock. Il continuait lui aussi d'essayer de convaincre Sherlock, de lui rappeler tous les espoirs, toutes les promesses qu'ils avaient partagées.

Ce John ne les avait pas tenues, les avait brisées, bien sûr, mais il était revenu. Il avait répondu. Il lui avait sourit. Il pensait que Sherlock était brillant.

Ce John était capable de faire toutes ces choses, lui aussi.

Ce John était son John, lui aussi.

Son John.

 _Son_ John.

Sherlock pinça les lèvres, cligna encore des yeux et adressa un petit hochement de tête à l'homme face à lui.

Il n'avait toujours pas pardonné à cet idiot... pas complètement.

Mais maintenant, il... savait.

''Tu es mort.''

Ce n'était pas une question, mais John répondit malgré tout. _Idiot, à essayer de toujours rester poli._

''Euh... oui, pendant l'opération.''

''Intéressant.''

John poussa un simple grognement qui se serait voulu gloussement. _Il redevient nerveux. Ses mains tremblent de nouveau. Il enveloppe sa main gauche avec la droite, encore._

''Ton écriture est toujours aussi illisible,'' fut la déclaration suivante de Sherlock. John sembla perdu. Sherlock continua.

''Cela indique que la blessure de ton épaule n'interférera pas trop avec ton travail.''

Après un moment, John finit par comprendre, et Sherlock, de nouveau, réalisa que c'était bien son John qu'il avait en face de lui.

 _Il est comme un livre ouvert. Il est toujours le même._

''Je ne serai plus jamais capable de pratiquer une chirurgie.''

''Eh bien, si ouvrir des gens avec un scalpel t'intéresse tellement, il y a toujours l'option de devenir un tueur en série. A vrai dire, je pourrais même t'assister pour le début de ta carrière en t'offrant quelques conseils. Je connais au moins trois cent quarante-huit façons de tuer quelqu'un sans se faire prendre.''

John éclata de rire, ce qui interloqua Sherlock. Ce rire n'était pas uniquement franchement amusé, nota Sherlock avec surprise, mais aussi plein de fascination et de quelque chose comme... comme de _l'affection._

Tout cela était totalement étranger à Sherlock. Personne n'avait jamais ri en apprenant qu'il était capable d'assassiner de tant de façons différentes, jusqu'à aujourd'hui ; personne n'avait accepté son comportement plutôt effrayant si facilement ; personne ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça, comme s'il était une chose précieuse. Tout lui semblait totalement étranger et, pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir enfin trouver sa place. Il pouvait de nouveau respirer.

Sherlock observa John qui était en train fouiller dans un sachet brun fait d'un papier riche et portant le logo d'une marque connue. Le sachet paraissait neuf, mais la précaution qu'employait John pour le manipuler apprit à Sherlock qu'il n'était pas habitué à faire des achats dans ce magasin spécifique, certainement en raison des prix sur les étiquettes. Pas que Sherlock ait eu besoin de _déduire_ cette dernière information, sachant qu'il était déjà au courant de la relative modestie des soldes militaires, et de leurs pensions plus basses encore. Néanmoins, il avait remarqué le reste en apercevant le sac posé près du siège de John.

Ce que Sherlock ne comprenait pas, cependant, c'était pourquoi John avait apporté le sach- _Ah. Alors c'est pour ça._

Une boîte de taille modérée, emballée dans un papier cadeau verre bouteille et argenté, était poussée dans sa direction, sur la table entre eux deux. La voix de John suivit.

''Hum... euh... c'est pour toi.''

''Vraiment ? Je pensais que c'était pour ton ami imaginaire qui occupe actuellement le siège à côté du mien.''

''Hein ?''

Sherlock roula des yeux et secoua la tête en réponse.

''Tu ne penses pas qu'il est un peu tard pour ce Noël, et un peu tôt pour le prochain ?''

John sembla hésitant, timide. Il fixait la table à l'endroit où son index droit grattait le bois.

''C'est... euh... c'est pour ton anniversaire à venir.'' Il lâcha du regard la table pour le lever vers lui.

Sherlock ouvrit grand les yeux en comprenant.

Oh. _Oh._

 _Il se souvient de la date de mon anniversaire. Il ne l'a pas oubliée, après tous ces mois. Il m'a acheté un cadeau pour mon anniversaire, même après toutes ces choses que je lui ai dites. Même après..._

 _Mon John._

Mais la seule chose qu'il prononça en réponse fut : ''Ennuyeux.''

Parce que Sherlock Holmes était une petite merde.

John n'avait apparemment pas encore atteint le stade où il pouvait interpréter cet ''Ennuyeux'' en un _je-couine-intérieurement-de-bonheur-mais-je-suis-un-trop-grand-crétin-pour-l'admettre,_ cependant. En résultat, son épaule (la droite, uniquement) s'effondra d'abattement. ''Oh.''

Sherlock roula des yeux à nouveau _. P_ _our l'amour du ciel..._

''Mais je l'accepte, puisqu'il est impoli de refuser un cadeau,'' ajouta le crétin avec son attitude hautaine de crétin. Il vit les yeux de John s'arrondir comme des soucoupes et son visage s'éclairer comme s'il était habité par des lumières de Noël.

 _Oui, définitivement mon John stupide et idiot._

''Merci,'' répondit John. Le visage rayonnant.

La seule réponse de Sherlock consista en un 'Mh', puis il se leva brusquement, parce que peu importait combien il voulait paraître nonchalant et impassible face à John, il tremblait intérieurement sous toutes ces émotions. C'était bien trop pour qu'il puisse laisser cette rencontre se poursuivre plus longtemps, et son cerveau était certain de son plantage total et imminent s'il continuait ainsi. Sherlock avait besoin de s'échapper le plus vite possible. Mais pas avant de s'assurer qu'il ne perdrait pas John une nouvelle fois.

Il venait juste de le trouver. De trouver John.

Oui, il était toujours en colère, il y avait encore beaucoup de questions auxquelles il faudrait apporter des réponses. Tout n'allait pas parfaitement entre eux, mais il serait stupide de laisser John s'en aller une fois encore. Cependant, pour l'instant, il devait s'occuper de ses sentiments, réorganiser son Palais Mental, il avait besoin de se retrouver avec lui-même.

''Je ne souhaite pas poursuivre ce bavardage indéfiniment. La visite est terminée.''

Sherlock baissa les yeux de chaque côté de son nez et vit que John arborait l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de se faire percuter par un fourgon lancé à pleine vitesse. Sherlock se demanda, si John réagissait de cette façon-là _maintenant_ , comment il s'était senti à la fin de leur précédente rencontre. Il s'aperçut qu'il ne voulait pas le savoir.

John se leva après un grand effort et souffla : ''Oh, d'ac-d'accord.''

Sa mâchoire était serrée et sa pomme d'Adam tressautait, observa Sherlock.

 _Il pense que je le rejette... encore._

Une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie avant lui traversa la poitrine.

Il détailla cet homme vulnérable qui évitait délibérément son regard, et ajouta : ''Je serai occupé demain, mais je pourrais considérer te revoir le jour suivant. A la même heure, et j'apprécie la ponctualité.''

Là dessus, le grand Sherlock Holmes, avec des loupes sur son pyjama, pivota et quitta la pièce, son nez touchant presque le ciel. Mais il eut le temps d'apercevoir la mâchoire de John tomber, puis tout son visage s'ouvrir dans un demi sourire. Sherlock en eut la bouche sèche.

Il s'était assuré, aussi, de saisir le paquet cadeau avant de s'enfuir.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Le matin suivant, après le petit-déjeuner en groupe _obligatoire_ auquel Sherlock se joignit pour la première fois, choquant tout le monde par là, Natalie l'accula.

''Vous portez cette écharpe bleue depuis hier soir.'' Ses yeux s'étrécirent, comme si elle décryptait un code secret.

''Soit vous apprenez à poser des questions correctement, soit vous arrêtez d'importuner les autres avec vos déclarations ineptes. Je n'ai de temps à consacrer ni à l'un, ni à l'autre.''

''Pourquoi ?''

''Parce que mon cerveau ne se nourrit pas de la stupidité d'autrui.''

''Pourquoi la portez-vous ?''

''Existe-t-il une règle qui m'empêche de me protéger contre le froid ?''

''Je le savais ! C'est John qui vous l'a donnée, hein ? Quand il est venu hier !? Oh, Sherlock ! C'est adorable ! Je suis tellement contente que vous ayez réglé votre problème, quoi que ça puisse être. Je suis tellement CONTEEEENTE !''

''J'ignorais que vous étiez sujette à l'épilepsie. Devrais-je informer les médecins que vous êtes actuellement en train de faire une crise ?''

''Ca ne fonctionne pas, mon cher. Je savais que vous étiez un sentimental, maintenant j'en ai la confirmation. Ha !''

''Vous ne serez JAMAIS capable de retrouver votre téléphone, cette fois.''

''Quo- oh, merde, putain. SHERLOCK ! Rendez-moi mon portable, sale voleur !''

.

* * *

.

 **Wala !**

 **Bonne semaine les gens ! A dimanche prochain !**

 **PS : vos reviews sont toujours autant appréciées par Abbey et moi ! Alors n'hésitez pas ! :D**

Nauss


	6. New Beginning - Part 1

**Coucou les copains (ou est-ce que j'abandonne l'illusion qu'il existe des lecteurs masculins de Johnlock ? Nah, j'aime bien croire en des trucs faux :D ) !**

 **MERCI à vous tous pour vos reviews, following, favoritage sur le chapitre précédent ! Vous êtes les meilleures lecteurs du monde, et Abbey et moi on vous aime. Si si.**

 **La suite, maintenant !**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _ **''Funny you're the broken one  
But I'm the only one who needed saving  
'Cause when you never see the light  
It's hard to know which one of us is caving.''**_

 _ **-Stay**_ by **Rihanna** feat **Mikky Ekko**

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

 **New Beginning - part 1**

Nouveau départ - partie 1  


.

John Watson était heureux.

Malgré son PTSD, malgré sa claudication psychosomatique, malgré son futur incertain, John Watson était heureux.

Parce qu'il avait obtenu une nouvelle chance de rencontrer Sherlock Holmes.

L'Armée avait enseigné de nombreuses choses à John dont la plus fondamentale était d'apprécier chaque moment passé en vie. Apprécier chaque petite chose que lui offrait l'existence. Et ces moments que John avait passés avec Sherlock pendant leur dernière rencontre ne devaient pas être simplement appréciés. Ils devraient être célébrés, parce qu'ils avaient permis à John de se sentir vivant à nouveau. Ils lui avaient fait réaliser que son Sherlock était toujours là. Qu'il restait de l'espoir.

Sa prochaine visite à Sherlock était programmée pour aujourd'hui, mais ce n'était pas un jour ordinaire. On était la veille du Nouvel An et le centre de désintox autorisait les membres de la famille ou les amis des patients à venir passer la soirée avec eux. John n'était pas censé le savoir puisque, évidemment, Sherlock ne le lui avait pas dit. C'était Mycroft qui l'en avait informé et lui avait annoncé qu'il pourrait rendre visite à Sherlock ce soir-là, s'il le voulait.

 _S'il_ le voulait ? Ha ! Mycroft ne pouvait même pas imaginer.

Ou le pouvait-il ?

Et puis merde, bien sûr qu'il le pouvait.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Sherlock était incertain à propos d'aujourd'hui. Il était conscient que c'était une soirée familiale quand il avait proposé (ordonné, en fait) à John de venir, mais il ne savait pas si le blond s'exécuterait ou pas. Il devait savoir que c'était une soirée spéciale, maintenant, grâce à ce fouineur de frère dont Sherlock se trouvait affublé, mais viendrait-il ? John lui avait semblé plutôt enthousiaste à l'idée de le revoir, mais peut-être avait-il changé d'avis, maintenant qu'il avait connaissance de cette information ? _Voudrait-il_ passer sa soirée de Nouvel An dans un tel centre ? Avec quelqu'un comme Sherlock ?

Ce dernier jouait sans y penser avec les boutons de manchettes de la chemise blanche immaculée qu'il avait choisi de porter avec son costume Savile Row. Mycroft les lui avait envoyés pour l'événement. Pas que Sherlock se sente obligé de prêter attention à sa tenue pour cette occasion insignifiante, grotesque. Mais porter un de ses costumes préférés après tant de temps lui avait semblé une chose à faire. Cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec John. Sherlock n'en avait rien à faire de ce que cet idiot penserait de lui.

''Vous savez, des cheveux peignés iraient bien avec ce costume hors de prix.''

Ah, bien sûr, quelqu'un d'autre pour se mêler de ses affaires.

''Je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir demandé votre avis.''

''Mais je sais que vous brûlez d'envie de recevoir mes conseils de mode.''

''Je suis sûr que la notion de 'vie privée' est un concept qui vous est totalement étranger, mais il est toujours une règle de notre société et j'apprécie quand celle-ci est respectée.''

'' _Sherlock Holmes,_ qui parle de vie privée !? Est-ce que le monde serait déjà arrivé à sa fin et que nous serions à présent dans un univers alternatif ?! Quoi qu'il en soit, je pensais juste que John pourrait probablement apprécier de vous voir dans un mode un peu plus Prince-Charmanteux.''

''Prince-Charmanteux ? Je dois admettre que discuter avec vous améliore drastiquement mes compétences pragmatiques.''

''Hein ?''

''Et pourquoi, dites-moi, John apprécierait-il de me voir jouer un personnage folklorique créé selon les stéréotypes que la mentalité des masses communes admet comme siens ?''

''E-Eh bieeeeeeee-''

''Oui, bien ce que je pensais. Vous pouvez disposer, à présent.''

''Crétin. Mais John vous trouvera définitivement plus séduisant si vous peignez ce nid de corbeau.''

Dès que Natalie eut quitté la pièce, Sherlock se précipita dans la salle-de-bain attenante. Un miroir pourrait l'aider dans son peignage annuel. Il ne faisait _pas_ ça pour John, bien sûr. Ca irait juste bien avec son costume, voilà tout.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

John était en retard. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait porter, et ça finissait par le mettre en retard. Il n'avait pas de vêtement officiel, à part son uniforme. Mycroft avait sous-entendu que s'il souhaitait acquérir des vêtements élégants, il pourrait arranger ça, mais John aurait préféré se montrer avec une serviette autour des hanches plutôt que d'accepter cette offre. Il finit par conséquent par se vêtir d'une simple chemise bleu pâle, d'un pantalon brun, d'un pull et de son manteau d'hiver. Il aurait voulu porter quelque chose de plus raffiné et soupira bruyamment en s'observant dans le miroir. Aucun vêtement élégant ne pourrait dissimuler son aspect brisé.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait impressionner Sherlock, de toute façon.

Juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à monter dans la Voiture à Kidnapping, quelqu'un l'appela dans son dos, et il eut l'impression que le monde gelait autour de lui.

''John ?''

John connaissait cette voix.

''Johnny ? C'est toi ? John ?''

Il avait grandi en entendant cette voix.

''Oh mon Dieu ! C'est toi, c'est... oh, bordel, oh... John.''

 _Non non non. Pas maintenant. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant. S'il vous plaît. Non._

''John !''

Il savait qu'un ouragan était en chemin. Il ferma les yeux, se prépara mentalement et se retourna.

''Harry.''

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

L'horaire était dépassé de trente minutes et John n'était toujours pas là. Sherlock s'était rendu deux fois dans sa salle de visite privée. A présent, il était dans sa propre chambre, debout à la fenêtre, remuant.

Natalie savait que Sherlock était tendu. C'était un jour important pour lui. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi émotionnellement constipé que son frère, mais l'impassibilité feinte de Sherlock ne pouvait tromper personne, pour qui le connaissait. Natalie avait su voir à travers cette façade au bout de quelques jours seulement après l'avoir rencontré, et elle avait depuis été incapable de considérer Sherlock comme juste un patient.

Elle avait un boulot de fou, aujourd'hui, comme tout le reste du personnel. Ses collègues et elle ne pouvaient se laisser envahir par l'esprit festif;certains auraient préféré être ailleurs. Ils avaient leur famille, leurs amis aussi et qui ne voudrait pas passer un jour comme celui-ci avec ceux qu'il aimait ? Nathalie ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, mais elle n'avait jamais ressenti le fait de rester ici en ce jour particulier comme un problème. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas de vie sociale ou personnelle en dehors de la clinique, mais la plupart des personnes qui venaient ici étaient socialement recluses. Et les voir entourées par les leurs, voir leurs visages souriants, la remplissait tellement de joie qu'elle doutait apprécier tout autant d'être ailleurs avec ses amis. Elle était heureuse ici. Mais son niveau d'anxiété croissait rapidement, à présent. Elle savait combien John était spécial pour Sherlock. Son état s'était amélioré de façon spectaculaire après que le médecin militaire avait commencé à lui rendre visite. Mais elle savait également que si John ne venait pas ce soir, la guérison de Sherlock chancellerait et qu'il y avait de grands risques qu'il s'enferme de nouveau dans cet état de stoïcisme détaché. Natalie lui jetait régulièrement un coup d'œil et gardait les doigts croisés.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

''Comment ça, tu ne peux pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu me dis, là ?''

''Pas maintenant, Harry, s'il te plaît. Je te promets que la première chose que je ferai demain matin sera de t'appeler, mais pas maintenant.''

''Wow ! Wow ! John Watson, tu es l'être le plus égoïste que j'aie jamais rencontré. Et pourtant j'en ai vus des enfoirés, dans ma vie. Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu... C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME ?''

''Harry, ne- s'il te plaît, ne fais pas une scène. Just-Juste... Je suis désolé, je ne peux juste pas discuter mainte-''

''Pas discuter ? Pas discuter ? Tu as la moindre idée de ce que j'ai vécu ces derniers mois ? Déjà... Déjà il y a eu cette lettre que tu m'as envoyée pour me dire que t'étais blessé mais vivant, et après rien ! RIEN ! Pas de nouvelles, pas de traces, pas d'appels. Comme si tu t'étais évanoui dans la nature. J'ai pensé- J'ai pensé que tu étais mort, Johnny. Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? Comment, bordel ?''

''J'ai essayé de t'appeler quand j'étais à Glasgow, j'ai essayé, mais ton numéro ne fonctionnait plus et la dernière fois que je t'ai appelée depuis la base, tu m'avais dit que tu déménageais, sans me donner d'adresse. Comment j'étais censé te contacter, bordel ? J'ai été sérieusement blessé. Ce bâtiment, c'est un centre médical. J'étais à Glasgow, et je viens juste d'arriver ici. Harry, je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir, mais pas ce soir, pas maintenant. Je suis sûr que tu as des choses prévues pour cette nuit, alors on parlera plus tard, d'accord ?''

''Tu es un enfoiré, John, un enfoiré complet. C'est ça que j'obtiens en te laissant venir chez moi quand t'avais nulle part ailleurs où aller, pendant ta permission à Noël dernier ? C'est ç-''

''Attends attends attends. Stop ! Alors, c'est quoi que tu veux, une récompense ? C'est à propos de ça ? Tu veux que je te paie en retour de ton _incommensurable_ générosité ? Bordel, Harry. Et après c'est moi qui suis égoïste ? C'est ironique, venant de toi.''

''Ah ouais ? Tu crois que c'est mon job, ducon ? Tu penses que je suis ton aide-soignante ? Ton assistante ? Premièrement je dois t'ouvrir ma porte, ensuite je dois répondre à toutes ces questions sur toi. Tu me prends pour qu-''

''Questions ? Mais de quoi tu parles, là, bordel ?''

''Mike m'a harcelée pour avoir ton numéro, et puis il y a eu ce mec chelou qui est apparu de nulle part et qui m'a pressée de questions sur toi jusqu'à ce que je lui réponde. Un complet taré. L'enfoiré connaissait toute ma vie et m'a menacée de-''

''Toute ta- Oh non. Harry, le nom, son- son nom ? Tu sais son nom ? C'est arrivé quand ? Dis-moi, quand ?''

''Oooooh, alors MAINTENANT que quelque chose t'intéresse, tu es soudainement toute ouïe ? Pourquoi, John, c'était un de tes pédés de copains ?''

''Péd-wow, c'est pas hilarant, ça, venant de ma gouine de sœur ? Eh bien, j'aurais pensé que tu approuverais, Harry.''

''Va te faire foutre, John. Va te faire foutre. C'est tout ce que t'as à dire à ta sœur après presque un an ?''

''Harry... Harry... Je- Je suis désolé, ma vie est un peu bordélique, là, je pourrai tout te raconter mais je ne suis pas en train de t'ignorer... Bordel, je veux juste vivre, Harry. J'ai juste... est-ce que tu peux me dire le nom de cet homme ? S'il te plaît ? C'est-c'est important.''

''Merde, fais pas cette tête, John. T'es la seule famille qui me reste et- merde. Okay... euh... il avait un nom bizarre, je ne me souviens pas. C'était il y a des mois mais... euh... quelque comme Halls ou Hills... Je me rappelle pas. Un gamin grand et mince avec des pommettes ridicules et des mots désagréables et acerbes pleins la bouche. L'enfoiré. Il est aussi allé voir Mike et- J-John ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Et, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C-Comment va ta blessure ? John ?''

''Oh merde, oh Harry. Merde. Harry, s'il te plaît- euh... tu peux... Tu peux me donner le numéro de Mike ? Tu l'as toujours ?''

''Quoi ? Oui, oui bien sûr, mais ça va ? Tu es pâle.''

''Non, euh... non, ça va, donne-moi juste le numéro. J'ai des choses à faire, là.''

''Mh. Ecris-le.''

''Merci, merci beaucoup. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir plus essayé de te contacter et je te promets que je me rattraperai d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais je dois y aller, vraiment.''

''Ouais, ouais, vas-y et fais tout ce que tu crèves d'envie de faire mais, hey ! capote, hein ?''

''Quoi ? Oh, misère.''

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

John ne vint pas.

Sherlock vit les visages joyeux des familles des patients passer dans le hall. Vit leurs tentatives puériles de réchauffer l'ambiance. Vit comment agissaient ces personnes stupidement heureuses. Et il se sentit seul. Il n'était pas l'unique personne pour laquelle aucun visiteur n'était venu. Il y en avait d'autres comme lui, dispersés dans les coins de la pièce, qui attendaient qu'on les prenne en pitié et qu'on les force à être heureux d'un bonheur qui n'était pas le leur.

Sherlock sentit la bile monter en lui et il quitta la pièce avant que quiconque puisse lui faire sentir combien il était indésiré, inadapté.

Il ne se permettait jamais de penser à des choses si insignifiantes. N'autorisait jamais son esprit à s'étendre sur des sujets si triviaux, mais ce soir était différent. Voir tous ces visages heureux, voir qu'il y avait des gens, famille, amis, qui acceptaient des toxicos comme Sherlock, des tarés comme Sherlock, cassa quelque chose en lui. Le mur d'illusions qu'il avait minutieusement bâti s'écroula, et il se laissa reconnaître que, oui, il avait besoin de quelqu'un, lui aussi, et, non, personne n'avait besoin de lui.

Personne ne voulait de lui. Personne ne se souciait de lui.

Pas même John.

Surtout pas John.

Sherlock se rendit dans le jardin à l'arrière et s'assit sur les escaliers d'un abri. Il avait froid jusqu'aux os et tous ses membres frissonnaient. Il s'en fichait. En quoi cela comptait-il, qu'il meure de froid ? Que se passerait-il s'il cessait d'exister ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait même ici ? Rien ne changerait. Il finirait son séjour, suivrait de nouveau le courant et trouverait un nouveau dealer. C'était un cycle. Sherlock n'était pas un toxico, mais il avait besoin d'une addiction. Pour oublier, pour pardonner.

Et peut-être que la prochaine fois, de nouveau, il aurait la chance de rencontrer quelqu'un comme John. Peut-être quelqu'un comme John qui lui enverrait des lettres, et serait une nouvelle bulle d'illusion qui lui ferait croire que quelqu'un avait besoin de lui aussi, qu'il était important pour quelqu'un, lui aussi.

 _Quelqu'un comme John._

Un rire soufflé s'échappa d'entre ses lèvre et sa vision se troubla doucement.

''Je ne savais pas que tu fumais toujours.''

Tout son corps devint rigide. Il haïssait cette voix. Il haïssait le pouvoir que cette voix avait sur lui. Il ne se retourna pas. Au lieu de ça, il tira une nouvelle bouffée et expira paresseusement la fumée, volant quelques secondes au temps pour composer son esprit.

''Je ne savais pas que tu vivais dans l'illusion de tout savoir sur moi.''

''Ces choses peuvent tuer, tu sais.''

''La guerre aussi.''

''Touché.''

Le cœur de Sherlock battait si fort qu'il n'entendait presque pas ce que John disait. Ses oreilles étaient brûlantes. Tout son corps était chaud. Il ne se retourna pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il était plus qu'hors de question qu'il montre son visage à John, là, maintenant. Peu importait combien John était bête, un seul regard et il saurait tout ce que Sherlock ressentait sur le moment. Il n'avait jamais montré un visage ouvert, à qui que ce soit, et il ne le ferait jamais. Pas même à John.

''Sherlock ?''

''Hm ?''

''Je reviendrai toujours, tu sais.''

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

John ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Sherlock, mais il sut au moment où il le vit que quelque chose était éteint, chez lui, ce soir. Ou peut-être était-ce John qui voyait les choses sous une lumière différente. Il était en retard, il n'avait pu tenir la ponctualité, il avait même reçu une remarque cinglante de la part de l'infirmière de Sherlock, mais il ne le regrettait plus. La rencontre avec Harry puis l'appel à Mike lui avaient ouvert les yeux, avaient décidé pour lui. Plus d'hésitation, plus de doute, plus de timidité. John Watson était dans cette histoire pour de vrai.

''Tu es... élégant, ce soir, mais tu n'as pas froid ?'' Son cœur s'envola, en voyant l'écharpe bleue autour du cou de Sherlock.

''Ne pense pas que j'ai fait ça pour toi.''

La voix de Sherlock était saccadée, irritée. Il lui tournait toujours le dos. John ne se laissa pas décourager pour autant. Il était bien trop fébrile pour se laisser affecter.

''Bien sûr que non.''

Silence. John tapa des pieds sur les marches en bois, hésitant à dire à Sherlock ou pas...

 _Oh, bordel. Il l'apprendra de toute façon._

''J'ai vu Harry aujourd'hui.''

La raideur du cou et des épaules fut le seul signe permettant à John de dire que Sherlock l'avait entendu.

''J'ai parlé à Mike aussi, tu sais.''

John ne pouvait contenir le bonheur qu'il ressentait dans sa voix. Il s'y écoulait et la faisait sonner amusée.

Si seulement John avait su comme cela se retournerait contre lui, il aurait fait plus attention. Sherlock se leva brusquement et lui fit enfin face. Mais en apercevant son visage, tout sentiment de bonheur s'évapora de John instantanément et, instinctivement, il se prépara.

''Oh, alors c'est ça, la raison pour laquelle tu es venu ce soir ? Tu es là pour te moquer ? Pour me montrer comme j'ai été pathétique à essayer de te retrouver, à essayer de joindre n'importe qui qui aurait pu savoir ce qui t'était arrivé ? Quoi, tu pensais que j'en aurais honte ? Que je nierais mon erreur de jugement momentanée ? Eh bien désolé de te décevoir, John, mais je ne nierai rien du tout et ne te donnerai pas la satisfaction de rire de moi. Oui, j'ai contacté ta sœur alcoolique et bonne-à-rien qui était bien trop _sobre_ pour dire son propre nom correctement. Oui, je suis allé voir cet imbécile d'ami qui clame être ton meilleur ami alors qu'il n'a jamais essayé de te joindre. Oui, j'ai fait tout ça. J'ai parcouru la ville comme un dément, pour essayer de trouver un indice qui me mènerait à toi. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises combien j'étais pitoyable, j'en suis déjà conscient.''

Sherlock était essoufflé et John rendu muet par la sidération. Il ferma les yeux, parce que ça faisait beaucoup à encaisser. Il essaya de calmer son esprit chaotique pour laisser les mots de Sherlock s'y enfoncer. Mais c'était apparemment la mauvaise chose à faire, puisque cela lui revint de nouveau en pleine face.

''Oh, alors tu ne peux même plus me regarder en face, maintenant ? Je me suis abaissé à ce point, selon tes goûts ? Non non non, garde les yeux fermés, ne les pose pas sur la créature haïssable qui se tient devant toi. Le toxico, l'abruti, le taré de la société, le membre superflu de ta famille que tu peux rejeter quand tu veux, qui ne dira rien si tu l'insultes, si tu te moques de lui, si tu l'exclus de tout. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est un sociopathe, vois-tu. La brebis galeuse. Pousse-le, tape-le, jette-le, rejette-le, il s'en fichera. Parce que c'est Sherlock Holmes le taré. Sherlock Holmes qui a peigné ses cheveux stupides pour que tu l'apprécies un peu plus. Sherlock Holmes qui a attendu une putain de lettre comme un chien sa promenade. Sherlock Holmes qui a fait une putain de rechute juste parce qu'il croyait avoir perdu quelqu'un. L'idiot, l'imbécile n'a même pas pensé que la personne qu'il recherchait désespérément pouvait ne pas vouloir qu'il revienne, pouvait vouloir disparaître volontairement de sa vie. Après toutes ces années, après avoir affronté tous ces faits, cette simple idée n'a même pas traversé mon stupide cerveau que personne ne veut de moi. Que tout le monde s'en fout.''

Sherlock tremblait. John savait qu'il ferait mieux de le laisser passer sa colère, mais il était en train de trembler, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Comment pouvait-il le laisser faire ?

''Sherlock-''

''La ferme. LA. FERME. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Je ne veux rien. Tu penses pouvoir me dire quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà ? Tu penses que tu peux me faire taire avec ta fausse gentillesse et tes mots pitoyables ? Tu penses honnêtement ça ? Combien, John ? Combien Mycroft t'a-t-il payé ? Dis-moi, combien ? Je te paierai le double, mais, je t'en supplie, arrête ça. Arrête de me regarder comme si tu te souciais de moi. Arrête de me donner de faux espoirs seulement pour me les arracher ensuite. Arrête ça. Dis-moi ton prix, et disparais. Dis-moi !''

''De-De quoi tu parles ? Sherlock ?''

''Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, ne fais pas semblant d'être surpris. Tu peux arrêter de jouer cette comédie, maintenant. Je sais tout, John. Es-Est-ce que Mycroft pense réellement pouvoir me rouler si facilement ? Tromper Sherlock Holmes ? Pourquoi tu as l'air si surpris, John ? Tu ne savais pas que mon frère paie des personnes pour être gentilles avec moi ? Que toutes ces personnes, qui me traitent comme un être humain, sont en fait des employés de Mycroft ? Je sais très bien que si ce n'était pour l'argent de mon frère, personne ne se soucierait le moins du monde de moi. Je suis parfaitement conscient qu'on ne veut pas de moi. Alors dis-moi, combien il en a coûté à Mycroft de te faire venir ici ? Pour me rencontrer ? Pour m'écrire cette lettre ? Pour me faire croire que... que ça avait de l'importance pour toi ?''

John était parfaitement calme, à présent. C'était surprenant, vu qu'il s'était senti comme un homme en train de se noyer quand Sherlock avait commencé à s'en prendre à lui. Pourtant, plus il écoutait Sherlock, plus il se sentait calme. John réalisa que son cerveau identifiait toute cette situation à une situation de crise et avait activé le mode calme-à-toute-épreuve, celui qu'il utilisait pour faire face à une crise sur le champ de bataille. John savait que la situation était si délicate que même un mouvement inadapté de son corps pourrait détruire tout ce qu'il avait de positif entre eux. Alors il se contint, se contenta de s'asseoir doucement sur une des marches, regardant directement Sherlock, son visage aussi ouvert qu'il le pouvait pour que le détective y lise tout ce qu'il était en train de ressentir.

Le cœur de John lui faisait mal. Tout son corps le lançait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se lever et serrer Sherlock dans ses bras. Réconforter ce petit garçon blessé, d'une façon ou d'une autre, lui faire voir que quelqu'un se souciait de lui, qu'il était précieux. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'approcher physiquement Sherlock maintenant était la chose à faire. Alors il resta assis et regarda un Sherlock tremblant, essoufflé, qui lui avait de nouveau tourné le dos.

''Pourquoi, John ?''

''Sherlock ?'

''Pourquoi ?''

La voix de Sherlock cassa, le cœur de John se désagrégea un peu plus.

''Pourquoi quoi, Sherlock ?''

''Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ?'

Est-ce que Sherlock- est-ce qu'il pleurait ?

 _Oh, bordel, s'il vous plaît, non._

''Non, Sherlock, c'est-''

''Est-ce que je ne mérite pas ton amitié ?''

 _S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar et que je me réveille._

''Sherlock, non, s'il te pl-''

''Est-ce que je ne mérite pas qu'on me garde ?''

 _C'est moi qui ne te mérite pas, Sherlock._

''Dieu, non, Sherl-''

''Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas revenir ?''

 _Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé._

''Non, just- non.''

''Es- Est-ce que tu es là parce que Mycroft t'y a obligé ?''

 _Non, non, non, s'il vous plaît, non. J'en peux plus. Je ne peux rien y faire. Je ne le supporte plus, je ne peux rien dire qui ait un sens. Je suis en train de m'étouffer..._

''Si tu veux partir, tu peux. Je te promets que je n'essaierai plus de te retrouver.''

 _Trop. C'est beaucoup trop._

''Sherlock, arrête ça.''

 _Ca ne peut pas être en train de se passer. Non, c'est pas possible. Impossible._

''Mais, quand tu- quand tu disais que tu vou-voulais créer des souvenirs avec moi, t-tu me mentais ?''

''Sherlock, arrête ça.''

''Quand tu disais que tu vi-''

C'en était trop. Trop à supporter, trop à entendre, trop à regarder. John ne put s'en empêcher. Il se leva, le rejoignit à une vitesse qu'il ne savait pas encore posséder et l'enlaça par derrière de son bras valide.

''Je crois t'avoir dit de la fermer.''

Tout le corps de Sherlock se raidit. Il semblait s'être totalement arrêté de respirer. John posa sa tête entre ses omoplates. Malgré le froid, de la sueur gouttait dans son cou. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'enlacer Sherlock, ne comptait pas le toucher physiquement, mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes, et il n'était absolument pas en capacité d'exprimer ses propres émotions par des mots. La seule option qui lui restait pour rassurer ce gamin vulnérable et fragile était lui montrer combien, juste combien il comptait pour John. C'est pourquoi John fit ce qui lui semblait le mieux. Il prit le risque et Sherlock dans son bras. Peu importaient les conséquences.

''Arrête, Sherlock. Ca suffit, s'il te plaît, arrête... Tu n'as rien compris, hein ?''

La voix de John était étouffée mais il était sûr que Sherlock le comprenait.

''Pour un homme si brillant, tu peut-être particulièrement bête, tu sais.''

John pouvait sentir que la respiration de Sherlock s'était faite erratique.

''Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne voulais pas revenir ? Pourquoi j'ai voulu disparaître de ta vie ? Tu veux savoir ?''

Il ne reçut aucune réponse de la part de l'homme qu'il serrait toujours contre lui.

''C'était parce que je te voulais tellement, parce que je te veux tellement.''

''N'es-tu pas en train de te contredire toi-même ?'

''La ferme, j'ai pas fini.''

Pour une fois, Sherlock l'écouta et se tut.

John était plus que soulagé d'avoir obtenu une réponse de Sherlock, mais il devait dire ce qu'il voulait lui dire depuis longtemps, et pour ça, il avait besoin d'un Sherlock silencieux.

''Je voulais toutes ces choses que je t'ai dites. Je ne t'ai jamais menti, Sherlock. Mais après mes blessures, en voyant ce que j'étais devenu... Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu penser que tu voudrais avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec moi ? Comment j'aurais pu me tenir devant toi et exiger ton amitié, ta compagnie, quand je n'avais rien à offrir à cet homme brillant, si brillant ? Est-ce que as une idée, la moindre idée de comment je te vois ? Quand je te regarde, je vois un merveilleux génie, brillant, un homme fou, complètement dingue et je me demande pourquoi tu devrais me supporter. Pourquoi quelqu'un de si précieux s'intéresserait à quelqu'un comme _moi._ Oui, je te voulais, je voulais ton amitié, je voulais créer des souvenir avec toi mais par-dessus tout, je te voulais heureux, je voulais que les meilleures choses de la vie t'arrivent. Parce que toi, Sherlock Holmes, tu es la meilleur chose qui me soit jamais arrivée.''

Le silence se prolongea, et juste au moment où John commençait à se dire qu'une fois encore, il avait tout royalement foiré, Sherlock parla.

''Je présume que tu as une confiance surdimensionnée en ton éloquence et que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as décidé de me torturer avec ce discours auto-contradictoire, perturbant et excessivement romantique. Mais il me faut t'informer que des phrases si pauvrement formulées et des décisions si illogiques ne font pas vraiment l'affaire pour convaincre le détenteur d'un cerveau fonctionnel.''

La tension vibrante quitta John immédiatement, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous le soulagement. Les mots des Sherlock arboraient leurs éternels bords tranchants, mais sa voix était inhabituellement douce et il y avait autre chose que John osa interpréter comme de la tendresse. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment y répondre et, au moment où il allait enlever sa main du torse de Sherlock, une pression chaude l'y maintint. Avec choc, il réalisa que le brun avait posé sa main sur la sienne. John resserra son étreinte et pressa son visage contre le dos de Sherlock.

''Idiot.''

Son visage s'éclaira tandis que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, ce qui n'était pas si inattendu.

''Bonne année, Sherlock.''

''Hmm. Toi aussi.''

Ils se tinrent ainsi pendant longtemps, ne s'attardant pas sur l'idée qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux contracter une pneumonie, ni sur celle qu'une bande de personnes inintéressantes se trouvait juste à quelques mètres d'eux, ni, plus important, que Sherlock avait une infirmière très fouineuse et très curieuse. Ils ignorèrent tout parce que ce qui comptaient le plus pour eux, ils l'avaient à ce moment-là. Et tout le reste n'avait aucune importance.

''Alors... tu t'es peigné pour moi, c'est ça ?''

''La ferme.''

.

* * *

.

 **Bonne semaine à tous !**

 **Et comme toujours, vos reviews enchantent Abbey autant que moi, alors n'hésitez plus ! :P**

Nauss


	7. New beginning - part 2

**Coucou les gens !  
**

 **Merci à vous tous, pour vos reviews merveilleuses et votre suivi assidu ! Merci aux guests revieweurs à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement (la frustration... ). Vous faites d'Abbey la plus heureuse des auteures, tous autant que vous êtes !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **''Where love is great, the little doubts are fear;  
When little fears grow great, great love grows there.''**_

 _ **''Là où l'amour est grand, les moindres appréhensions sont des craintes.  
Là où grandissent les moindres craintes, croissent les grandes amours.''**_

 **Hamlet – Shakespeare**

 **.**

 _ **''Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay.''**_

 **Stay** by **Rihanna feat. Mikky Ekko**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

 **New beginning - part 2**

Nouveau départ - partie 2  


.

 _''Alors... Tu t'es peigné pour moi, c'est ça ?''_

 _''La ferme.''_

Chaque pore de Sherlock était en feu. Juste d'être touché. Juste par ce léger frottement de peau contre peau. Ce n'était pas la brûlure des composants chimiques, ni la sensation écœurante qu'il ressentait dès que quelqu'un, en dehors de sa maman ou de Mrs Hudson, essayait de le toucher. Non, ça n'avait rien à voir. Cette brûlure lui donnait envie de plus. De la ressentir plus. De plus de ce contact. Sherlock n'avait rien ressenti de tel, jamais. Il n'avait aucune idée qu'un simple contact pouvait l'affaiblir, l'hypnotiser ainsi. Il pensait être au dessus de tout ça. Son corps n'était qu'une enveloppe, bien au delà de ces trivialités physiques et basiques. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression que son cerveau se vidait ? Pourquoi son corps voulait-il s'abandonner à ce contact ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Etait-ce juste une réaction physique ou bien était-ce... John ?

Etait-ce parce qu'il touchait John ?

Pour confirmer, Sherlock essaya d'imaginer que quelqu'un d'autre le touchait ainsi. Quelqu'un comme... comme Natalie ou Mrs. Wiggins. Mais c'était apparemment une très mauvaise idée : un frisson secoua son corps dès qu'il imagina le scénario, et il essaya avec véhémence de bannir cette scène atroce de son esprit. _Bark..._

Si le contact avec John était hypnotique, celui avec qui que ce soit d'autre le rendait nauséeux. Et alors que Sherlock en était encore à essayer de se débarrasser du ressenti révulsant et secouait ses mains comme si une substance de gluant et répugnant y collait, il arriva à cette conclusion que, oui, John était à l'origine de réaction physique intense ou... hem... plaisante.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, cependant. Sherlock venait d'infirmer ses doutes avec succès et il ne pouvait nier que le résultat le satisfaisait, mais quelque chose semblait absent et il avait froid. Avec un sursaut, il réalisa que John ne le serrait plus contre lui. Il avait certainement repoussé John alors qu'il essayait encore de bannir les horribles images mentales précédentes. Il tourna sur ses talons ; un seul regard vers le visage dévasté et culpabilisant de John et Sherlock sut qu'il allait devoir faire preuve de persuasion.

''Hum... Tu es en train de te méprendre sur la situation.''

Sherlock regarda John pâlir un peu plus.

''Oh. Oh, non... Je... Je suis désolé. Je-j'aurais pas dû... euh... te serrer dans mes bras. Je suis désolé.''

''Tu es définitivement en train de te méprendre. J'étais en cours d'analyse de certaines données et devais conduire une brève expérimentation. Le résultat était plutôt déplaisant ce qui m'a obligé à réagir de cette façon. Tu n'as joué aucun rôle là-dedans, du moins pas directement. Et, quant à ton inquiétude à propos de l'embrassade, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que... hum... eh bien, je n'ai pas détesté ça.''

Même s'il ne l'avait visiblement pas totalement convaincu, Sherlock ressentit un soulagement intense en voyant John se détendre légèrement.

''Oh, okay. Tout va bien alors. Je veux dire, c'est bien si je ne t'ai pas heurté, ni rien, hein ?''

''Oui, tout va bien.''

Ils se tinrent debout sans bouger, un malaise grandissant entre eux. Le regard de rapace de Sherlock transperçait John, tandis que ce dernier posait ses yeux partout sauf sur lui.

 _Il n'a toujours pas remarqué qu'il n'a pas sa canne avec lui_ , médita Sherlock.

 _C'est devenu bien trop gênant. Est-ce que je devrais parler de la pluie et du beau temps ? Oh, il doit être gelé. Je devrais lui demander de..._ John cessa promptement son stupide débat intérieur et demanda à Sherlock : ''Eh, on ne devrait pas rentrer ? Tu dois mourir de froid.''

''Je suis parfaitement bien ici, John. Je préfère rester ici avec toi plutôt que retourner dans ce cirque.''

''Oh, okay, hum, d'accord. Mais tu devrais te couvrir avec quelque chose de chaud.''

''Je t'assure que je ne ressens aucun inconfort, dans cette présente tenue.''

''Alors au moins t'asseoir sous l'abri. Viens.''

Ils reprirent les places qu'ils occupaient plus tôt, sur le petit escalier en bois de l'abri, John une marche au-dessus de Sherlock. Le silence les enveloppa à nouveau mais c'était, cette fois, plutôt confortable.

Sherlock aurait voulu fumer de nouveau, mais cela impliquait de rentrer, raison pour laquelle il repoussa son besoin de nicotine pour l'instant et essaya de se concentrer sur le doux son de tapotement produit par les chaussures de John.

Finalement, John parla.

''Tu as juré aujourd'hui.''

''C'est faux !''

''C'est la vérité. C'était plutôt mignon, tu sais, de t'entendre être vulgaire pour la première fois.''

''… Oh, donc ça t'a amusé ? Bien, je suis ravi d'avoir été un tel divertissement pour toi.''

 _Oh-oh._ ''Quoi ? Non... non, non, pas comme ça, pas ''mignon'' comme ça, non. En fait ce n'était pas du tout mignon. Rien n'était mignon dans cette situation, ni dans toi. Euh... non, euh... Ce n'est pas que je ne trouve pas mignon, je te trouve irrésistiblement mignon, mais pas comme ça, tu vois ? Ha ha, non... hum... Je devrais juste la fermer, ouais, okay.''

Silence. John resta assis là comme un hérisson sur la route et sous le choc d'une voiture en approche, en se demandant ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui.

Sherlock tourna le visage vers lui mais John ne le regarda pas.

''Tu me trouves irrésistible.''

''Non, non, absolument pas, pas le moins du m- quoi ?''

Sherlock était à présent entièrement tourné vers lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

''C'était un mensonge, alors ?''

''Quoi ? Nooooon, non – juste – bordel, Sherlock. Je suis un abruti. Oui, tu es irrésistible, tu es mignon et moi je ne suis qu'un crétin.''

Sherlock arqua un sourcil.

''Pourquoi ? Parce que tu me trouves _mignon_ et charmant ?''

Les épaules de John se détendirent un peu plus.

''T'es en train de te foutre de moi, là, hein ?''

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

''Bien sûr que oui.''

''Sale môme.''

Et juste avec ce seul mot, l'air autour d'eux se chargea de lourdes émotions. Les souvenirs les envahirent, déluge de moments de bonheur, de plaisanteries, de désaccords, de promesses, d'admiration... d'affection.

Ils soutinrent le regard l'un de l'autre, chacun essayant de trouver l'écho de ses ressentis dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Essayant de fouiller les profondeurs de l'esprit de l'autre, d'assurer qu'au fond, ils étaient bien toujours les mêmes et de s'en assurer eux-mêmes. Tout n'était pas scellé.

''Mon sale môme.''

John n'était même pas sûr d'avoir prononcé ces mots à voix haute ou bien seulement dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas un constat, ce n'était pas une confirmation. C'était une requête. _Est-ce que je peux toujours dire que tu es mien ? Est-ce que j'en ai toujours le droit ? Est-ce que ces moments ont réellement existé ? Est-ce que tu es toujours à moi ?_

''… Oui.''

Sherlock répondit sans détourner le regard. _Oui, tu peux toujours le dire. Oui, j'ai tellement attendu de t'entendre prononcer ces mots. Oui, ces moments ont réellement existé. Oui, je suis toujours à toi._

John ne savait pas qu'être possessif signifiait également de s'abandonner totalement. Sherlock ne savait pas qu'accepter le fait que quelqu'un possède le pouvoir de le briser ou de l'influencer pouvait être si libérateur. Ils n'avaient jamais su que s'abandonner pouvait donner l'impression d'arriver à l'endroit auquel on appartenait.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

''John ?''

''Hmm ?''

''Il y a une sonnerie qui provient de ta poche.''

''Hmmmm.''

''John !''

''Qu-Quoi ?''

''Tu as un portable ?''

''Hein ? Oh, merde. Attends.''

''C'est qui ? Qui t'a donné ce téléphone ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?''

''Juste une seconde.''

''Qui t'appelle si tard la nuit ?''

''Oh, c'est rien, juste Mycroft. Voilà, je le mets sur silencieux. Plus de sonnerie.''

''Il t'appelle la nuit ?''

''Hein ? Oh, non, il veut probablement s'assurer qu'on ne s'est pas encore entre-tués.''

''Pourquoi mon frère t'appelle-t-il à cette heure-ci quand il sait clairement que tu es avec moi ?''

''Euh... Il s'inquiète, certainement ?''

''Est-ce un événement récurrent ?''

''Est-ce que _quoi_ est un événement récurrent ?''

''Qu'il te téléphone ?''

''Oui, plutôt récurrent. La plupart du temps, quand il me contacte, c'est par téléphone. Et je préfère lui parler par téléphone que de l'entendre bavasser en face à face.''

''Il te rend visite ? Et il t'appelle personnellement à chaque fois ?''

''Euh... Sherlock, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi t'es si énervé ?''

''Réponds à mes questions.''

''Il-euh- Il ne me rend pas visite très souvent mais, oui, il m'appelle depuis son numéro personnel... mais je ne-''

''Quelle est la nature de ta relation avec Mycroft ?''

''Quoi ? Relation ? De quoi tu parles, là ? Quelle relation ?''

''N'essaie pas d'esquiver la question. Réponds-moi.''

''C'est quoi ce bordel, Sherlock ? Mycroft m'a aidé à entrer en contact avec toi et je ne l'admettrai certainement jamais devant lui mais je suis reconnaissant de tout ce qu'il a fait qui m'a ramené vers toi. Et, honnêtement, pendant un long moment il a été le seul-''

''Oh, je dois donc à présent entendre tes éloges à l'attention mon frère ? Le parfait Mycroft et ses parfaites petites intrigues. Mycroft le Grand qui envahit une contrée étrangère pour sauver la demoiselle en détresse pendant que son frère le raté rampe dans la boue pour se trouver une dose. Oh, comme c'est merveilleux. Alors, ne penses-tu pas que c'est le scénario parfait, John ? Le héro tombé et le héro tout court. Pendant que l'un se bat becs-et-ongles pour sauver sa propre peau, l'autre sauve le monde d'un simple claquement de doigt. Brillant. Je n'ai jamais eu aucune chance face à lui, n'est-ce pas, John ? Tu ne vas jamais-''

''Sherlock ! Ne prononce pas un mot de plus. Ne finis pas cette phrase, tu m'entends ? Ne. Finis. Pas. Cette. Phrase. Bordel, Sherlock ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-c- Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi ?''

''Parce que ça ne durera jamais ! Tu ne le vois pas John ? Il va te prendre à moi. Il va te prendre et te cacher et ne plus jamais me laisser te revoir. Il va t'enlever à moi.''

''Oh, Sherlock... Sherlock, Sherlock, écoute-moi...'' La main de John enveloppa le côté gauche du visage de Sherlock, le bout de ses doigts se mélangeant aux boucles noires, et obligea Sherlock à le regarder quand celui-ci voulut reculer. ''Non, non, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi. Tu me connais, non ? Tu connais ton John. _Ton_ John. Je ne vais jamais t'abandonner. Jamais. Je vais rester avec toi aussi longtemps que tu le voudras bien. Je suis là-dedans pour de bon. Non, non non, tais-toi pour le moment et laisse-moi finir, ok ? Ok ? Je ne vais pas te quitter. Mycroft ne va pas m'enlever à toi. Il ne pourra pas, jamais. Sherlock, c'est lui qui m'a amené ici. Non, non, je ne suis pas en train de me mettre de son côté mais il faut admettre la vérité, hein ? Sherlock, Mycroft voulait qu'on se voie et il a tiré beaucoup de ficelles pour que ça arrive. Alors pourquoi voudrait-il réduire à néant tous ces efforts ? Il ne va pas m'enlever à toi, personne ne le peut. Je serai toujours avec toi.''

''Mais-mais il a pris Barbe-Rousse. Il me l'a enlevé et il n'est jamais revenu. Il va faire pareil avec toi. John, il va faire pareil, pareil.'' Sherlock tremblait, sa voix tressautant à chaque mot.

''Chh, chh, chh, non, il ne le fera pas, il n'en a pas le pouvoir. Fais-moi confiance, je ne le laisserai pas faire. Tu me fais confiance, hein ? Hein ? Je ne laisserai jamais personne, _personne_ , te prendre à moi. Je te le promets.

''Tu vas briser ta promesse.''

''Non.''

''Tu vas m'abandonner.''

''Non.''

''Tu ne peux pas me le promettre.''

''Si, je le peux.''

''Pourquoi ?''

''Parce que... parce que tu es toi. Parce que tu es à moi. Parce que je suis à toi.''

''…''

John enveloppa son bras valide autour de Sherlock qui, en retour, pressa son visage contre son épaule droite et se serra contre lui.

''Chh... Chh... Tout va bien, tout va bien, mon grand... Je suis là, je serai toujours là.''

''John ?''

''Oui, Sherlock ?''

''Je-Je ne veux plus que tu vives dans cet établissement de soin. Tu es trop près de Mycroft.''

''Ok, d'accord, je vais déménager. Je vais partir du centre dès que je peux arranger une alternative, d'accord ? Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ça. Ok ?''

''John ?''

''Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?''

''Je veux rentrer à la maison,'' marmonna Sherlock dans le creux de son cou.

''… Bientôt. Bientôt tu rentreras à la maison, Sherlock. Je te ramènerai à la maison. Tu y seras dans très peu de temps.''

''Mycroft est stupide.''

''C'est vrai. C'est un abruti.''

''John ?''

''Ouais?''

''Tu m'as appelé 'mon grand.' Pourquoi ?''

''Euh... Oui. Ca te pose problème ?''

''Non.''

''Bien.''

''Pourquoi tu me serres toujours contre toi ? La période de détresse est terminée. Je vais bien maintenant.'' Il ne fit lui-même pas un geste pour se dégager, cependant, alors John resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur lui.

''Je te serre dans mes bras parce que je le peux. Alors la ferme et laisse-moi te faire un câlin.''

''Idiot.''

''Sale môme.''

''John ?''

''Hmm ?''

''Reste.''

''Bien sûr.''

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Mycroft ne voulait pas s'arrêter par le centre de Sherlock ce soir, à son retour d'une soirée organisée hautement politique. Il était certain que son frère n'accueillerait pas sa présence avec joie, surtout pas lors d'une telle occasion, et lui-même n'avait aucune intention de s'imposer. Il était trop fatigué pour écouter les plaintes et les geignements de son frère. Mais John, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, n'acceptait pas ses appels et c'était suffisant pour l'alarmer. Ainsi, Mycroft se retrouva à entrer dans le centre de désintoxication.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il fut informé que son frère et le Docteur Watson se trouvaient actuellement dans le jardin de derrière. L'employé lui proposa de les faire rentrer pour lui mais il refusa. Se jeter lui-même face aux remontrances au vitriol de Sherlock n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait prévu pour ce soir. Alors, à la place, il se rendit lui-même à l'arrière.

''Pssst... Mr. Holmes ? Pssst ?''

Mycroft Holmes, de sa vie entière, n'avait jamais été du côté de ceux qui reçoivent un 'pssst'. Sa moue perpétuelle s'accentua en même temps que son froncement de sourcil. Il se tourna pour trouver qui était capable d'une telle atrocité et découvrit l'infirmière de Sherlock, debout à quelques pas de lui, partiellement dissimulée par un buisson.

''Mademoiselle Lewis ?''

''Mr. Holmes, venez ici, vite, vite.''

''Je vous demande pardon ?''

''Je vous pardonnerai plus tard, bougez juste de là tout de suite. Ils vont vous voir. Allez, venez.''

''Qui va me-'' Mycroft pivota dans la direction vers laquelle Natalie lui demandait de ne pas se diriger et il pensa apercevoir John.

''Bordel, votre frère...''

Et, là-dessus, Mycroft se sentit happé (Ciel!) par une main sur la manche de son manteau.

''Mademoiselle Lewis ! Rappelez-vous votre place. Lâchez-moi séant.''

Mais Natalie avait sécurisé leur position, bien cachés de la vue de Sherlock et John. Elle abandonna sa prise sur le coude vêtu du manteau.

''Désolée pour ça, mais c'était totalement nécessaire, vous savez. Vous étiez sur le point de ruiner le moment.''

''Pardon ?''

''Vous ne devriez pas aller là-bas dès maintenant. Laissez-leur un peu plus de temps, voulez-vous ?''

''Et je vous prie, dites-moi ce qu'ils sont en train de faire de _si_ important qui ne doive pas être interrompu, et qui ait justifié de me maltraiter ainsi pour assurer leur intimité ?''

''Je me suis déjà excusée. Ne faites pas le bébé. Et ils sont seulement en train de se faire un câlin et tout.''

Cela prit un trop long moment à Mycroft avant de répondre. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent (à vrai dire jamais, à part quand il rendait visite à Mrs. Hudson) qu'on s'adresse à lui d'une telle manière. Il était ahuri, pour le moins, mais Mycroft ne retrousserait jamais le nez parce qu'on lui disait qu'il se comportait comme un _bébé_. Il carra les épaules, composa un visage aussi indifférent que ce que la situation le lui permettait (soit pas beaucoup, malheureusement), arqua un sourcil et demanda :

'' 'Et tout' ?''

''Oui, vous savez... Ce qui arrive après une querelle d'amoureux.''

Bien, tout ça devenait drastiquement intéressant.

''Ils se sont disputés ?''

''J'imagine. J'ai entendu Sherlock crier et bredouiller.''

''J'exige un compte-rendu complet.''

''Bon sang ! Est-ce que vous avez tous les deux été élevés par les Malfoy ? Vous êtes tous les deux de sacrés drama queen.''

 _Malfoy ? Et qui sont ces Malfoy exactement ? Cela demande à être investigué. Cependant,_ ''Je vous assure, Mademoiselle Lewis, qu'il n'existe aucun doute sur notre ascendance, et que nous ayons ou non été sujets à adoption n'est, je pense, en aucun cas une question qui devrait vous inquiéter. Alors, est-ce là tout ce que vous avez à dire au sujet de Sherlock ? J'ai bien peur de ne plus pouvoir retarder ma visite. Mais, euh... merci de vos efforts pour assurer de l'intimité de mon frère.''

Là-dessus, Mycroft se détourna de Natalie et quitta la cachette sans prêter la moindre attention aux protestations et autres 'pssst-pssst' qui suivirent son départ.

 _Pourquoi est-ce à moi de gérer toutes les bizarreries que Sherlock attire en permanence ?! Et c'est Sherlock, la drama queen. Pas moi._

Mycroft n'avait aucun doute que le Nouvel An se montrerait plein de rebondissements, comme toujours.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Ce fut John qui remarqua Mycroft en premier et il pensa _Merde._

A l'instant où la posture de John passa de détendue à alerte, Sherlock sut.

Dès qu'il rencontra le regard de Sherlock, Mycroft se prépara mentalement.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'' cracha Sherlock.

Et, bien sûr, Mycroft n'allait pas gâcher cette opportunité d'agacer son frère. C'est pourquoi tout ce qu'il répondit fut : ''Bonsoir, John.''

Le pauvre John, inconscient de la tempête dans lequel il était en train de se jeter, répondit par un hochement de tête, un demi-sourire incertain et un ''Salut.''

De façon très prévisible, John rencontra un regard très Sherlockien qui signifiait _'traître'_.

''Tu ne m'as pas répondu Mycroft. Que fais-tu ici ?''

Mycroft roula des yeux dans leurs orbites avant de répondre : ''Je suis venu pour souhaiter une bonne Nouvelle Année à mon frère, bien sûr.''

John pouvait voir que Sherlock avait serré ses doigts en un poing dont les jointures devenaient blanches. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Mais avant qu'il ait pu penser à quelque chose qui pourrait faire décroître la tension, Sherlock répondit entre ses dents serrées.

''Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici. Pars.''

''Ah. Mais ce n'était pas le seul but de ma venue ici, frère. Je suis aussi venu pour m'assurer que John va bien.''

John fronça les sourcils. Sherlock fulminait. Il se plaça devant l'ancien militaire, le dissimulant presque entièrement à la vue de Mycroft. John fit un pas sur la gauche, pour se rendre visible, mais à sa grande irritation, Sherlock l'imita pour tenter de le cacher à nouveau.

''Sherlock, qu'est-ce que t-'' essaya-t-il de s'imposer.

''Très mâture, Sherlock.'' La suffisance suintait de Mycroft.

''Eh bien, frère, serais-tu jaloux ?'' Les jointures de Sherlock étaient toujours livides.

''Jaloux ? De quoi, exactement ?'' Mycroft offrit un sourire serein.

''Mycroft, s'il vous plaît, pourriez-vou-'' essaya John, mais en vain.

''Parce que j'ai John.'' La voix de Sherlock était défiante et... et... _acerbe_ ?!

''Q-Quoi ?'' Le constat ne sortait pas de nulle part, mais John était pris au dépourvu malgré tout.

Mycroft souffla d'une exaspération qui était, John en était sûr, feinte. Le bâtard arrogant appréciait bien trop tout ce manège.

''Ce n'est pas une compétition, frère. Ne tente pas de faire en sorte que ça en devienne une.''

''Oui, en effet. Ce n'est pas une compétition, Mycroft, parce que tu ne remplis même pas les conditions nécessaires. Je demande sa libération sur le champ,'' gronda Sherlock.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe, là, bordel ?'' John n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il ne pouvait juste pas y croire.

''Bon sang, Sherlock ! John n'est pas mon prisonnier.'' Cette fois, l'exaspération de l'aîné des Holmes semblait un peu plus franche.

''Il ne l'est pas ? Mais surveillé, attendant tes sbires... Et ton besoin soudain de t'assurer de sa sécurité quand il est avec moi me fait pourtant penser que c'est le cas. Tu penses réellement pouvoir me tromper avec la même intrigue à chaque fois ? Aujourd'hui, ça ne marchera pas. Cette fois, je ne te laisserai pas prendre ce qui m'appartient.'' Les mots étaient trempés au vitriol.

Le visage de Mycroft perdit sa suffisance et un masque froid y prit place.

''J'ai fait ce qui devait être fait à ce moment-là. Ne me blâme pas pour ton incapacité à accepter la réalité.''

''C'était mon ami !''

''Et j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour le sauver.''

''Mais tu n'y es pas parvenu.''

''Laisser un incident spécifique dicter le reste de tes actes n'est pas seulement stupide mais décevant.''

''Désolé, les mecs, pas que je me plaigne parce que croyez-moi, vous voir tous les deux vous déchiqueter de tout votre cœur comme des abrutis, c'est très divertissant, mais, voyez-vous, si j'avais la moindre idée du sujet de votre discussion, j'apprécierais un peu plus ce petit spectacle à la con. Alors quelqu'un se soucierait de me dire ce qui se passe, bordel ?'' Le ton de John crût considérablement et il s'était mis à crier à la fin de sa réplique.

En réponse, il rencontra deux clignements d'yeux. Puis les chamailleries reprirent comme s'il n'était jamais intervenu.

'' _Tu_ es décevant, Mycroft, pas moi.''

''Quelle puérilité, Sherlock !''

''Relâche John.''

''Il est libre de partir quand il veut.''

''Parfait, alors il partira dès demain.''

''Joli plan, frère, mais as-tu déjà pensé àson point de shute après cela ? Il a toujours besoin de soins médicaux et je doute que sa maigre pension lui permettra de rester à Londres lorsqu'il commencera à payer son traitement de sa poche.''

''Wow wow wow, je suis toujours là, vous savez ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, exactement, quand tu-''

''Bien sûr que j'ai tout planifié. Nous partagerons un appartement. Ainsi, il pourra équilibrer ses dépenses.''

''Quoi ? Un appart' ? Sher-... Bordel, hé, éc-écoute-m-''

'' _Nous_?''

''Oui, frère, _nous,_ parce que tu vas me faire sortir de cet endroit également.''

''Ce n'est pas possible.''

''Tu sais très bien que je suis capable d'en partir dès que je le souhaite, avec ou sans ton aide. Si tu désires que je rende toute cette affaire compliquée, ce sera avec plaisir que je me soumettrai à ce souhait, très cher frère.''

''Mais il est nécessaire que tu termines ta thérapie.''

''Si tu penses réellement que des sessions de thérapie insensées me seront plus bénéfiques que de partager un appartement avec John, cela signe que tu perds tes compétences de raisonnement plus rapidement que je ne l'avais présumé, Mycroft.''

''M'occuper des formalités administratives prendra du temps.''

''C'est ton problème, pas le mien.''

''Très bien, dans ce ca-''

''Espèces d'insupportables snobinards de merde. Vous discutez de ma vie, vous décidez de mon futur à ma place sans même m'accorder un regard ! Je suis là comme- comme un putain de chien errant qui attend d'être promené par les formidables frères Holmes ! Pour qui vous vous prenez, bandes d'abrutis ? Et toi,'' John fit un pas agressif vers Sherlock, ''sale gamin pourri-gâté, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu peux décider de mon futur sans même me consulter ? Hein ? Je t'aime bien, mais ça ne veux pas dire, Sherlock, que tu peux tout choisir pour moi, tu comprends ça ? Hein ? Bien. Et vous,'' c'était au tour de Mycroft, à présent, ''Connard ingérant, qui vous a donné le droit de parler de ma vie comme si j'étais venu déverser mon cœur et mes larmes sur votre épaule ? Ne vous permettez pas de prétendre savoir ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire juste parce que vous avez un dossier sur ma carrière. Je peux pardonner à Sherlock d'essayer de faire des choix pour moi, mais ce n'est absolument pas la même pour vous. Compris ? Bien. Maintenant, continuez d'entretenir activement votre amour fraternel. J'en ai fini avec vous deux pour ce soir. Non, non Sherlock, pas un mot de plus. Pas ce soir.''

Là-dessus, John pivota et partit d'un pas vif vers le bâtiment principal.

La rage de John Watson. Pure, éblouissante et sexy à en s'en mordre les lèvres. Les deux frères Holmes restèrent immobiles dans un silence ébahi, clignant des yeux en regardant le point vide où John s'était tenu quelques secondes plus tôt et les avait menacés avec conviction.

''Eh bien, c'était... _intéressant_ ,'' nota l'aîné des Holmes en tapant son parapluie au sol.

''Comment peut-il se mettre tant en colère ? Il est si petit, presque minuscule.''

''Combien de fois dois-je te rappeler, frère, que la taille physique n'est pas corrélée avec la puissance des émotions humaines !?''

''Hmm. Tu as remarqué ?''

''Bien sûr. Devrais-je la lui faire porter plus tard ?

''Tu peux. Mais je pense qu'il n'en aura plus grand besoin.''

''Sherlock... Es-tu certain de vouloir partager un appartement avec John ? Il ne semble pas très _enthousiaste_ à cette idée, et ton passif avec d'autres personnes n'est pas vraiment encourageant non plus.''

''Je ne suis pas le seul qui cherche à trouver une maison, Mycroft. Il va changer d'avis. Et ce n'est pas d' _autres personnes_. C'est John.''

''Grand Dieu. Comme c'est poétique de ta part, frère, et pathétiquement sentimental. Cependant, quoique je ne partage pas ton point de vue, je vais contenir mon opinion et espérer que le meilleur advienne.''

''Tu ne trompes personne, Mycroft.''

''Je n'y songe même pas. As-tu un endroit particulier en tête où vous pourriez habiter, ou as-tu besoin de mon assistance ?''

''J'ai une idée.''

''Qui est ?''

''221B, Baker Street. Préviens Mrs. Hudson que Sherlock Holmes et John Watson seront ses nouveaux locataires.''

.

* * *

.

 **Bonne semaine les gens ! A dimanche prochain !**

Nauss

PS : reviews fortement appréciées ;D


	8. Baker Street Boys

**Hello tout le monde !  
**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes prêts pour ce huitième chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **What if I kissed you now  
And turned it all around  
What if I kissed you now  
And stars fell to the ground  
Would I be losing you if I do, or would you want me too ?  
What if I kissed you now  
What if I do ?**_

 _ **-** **What if I kissed you now**_ by **Darin**

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

 **Baker Street Boys**

.

Si Mycroft avait été un manoir, il aurait définitivement ressemblé à celui que John était actuellement en train de contempler. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser le blond à mettre Sherlock à la porte quand celui-ci était venu lui rendre visite dans le studio qu'il louait depuis peu, il se le demandait. Mais il était clair que John était en train de le payer. Et ainsi se retrouvait-il ici pour tenter de recoller les morceaux avec Sherlock. Encore.

Il voulait plus que Sherlock fasse partie de sa vie, de même qu'il voulait être une composante de celle du brun, mais chaque fois que tout semblait bien se passer entre eux, John se débrouillait pour tout faire foirer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il ne blâmait Sherlock pour rien, non, jamais. Il appréciait et chérissait le génie, ses commentaires durs et acerbes, sa franchise brutale... Mais comment le médecin aurait-il pu s'en vouloir à lui-même de réagir quand il ne le faisait que pour protéger sa dignité ? C'était la seule chose indemne qui lui restait. Par conséquent, quand Sherlock avait visité son studio en lui exposant toutes les raisons pour lesquelles John ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre dans un tel endroit, le blond s'était senti comme un invalide incompétent et l'attitude de Sherlock l'avait franchement blessé. Peut-être était-ce parce que toutes ces choses que le détective avait alors dites étaient vraies, peut-être était-ce parce que c'était Sherlock qui les avait dites... quoiqu'il en soit, John ne l'avait pas supporté et avait perdu son sang froid. Il s'était déchaîné sur Sherlock, en arrivant à prononcer des répliques perfides qui, après coup et à tête reposée, lui donnaient envie de se pendre.

Toujours était-il qu'il se trouvait là pour arranger la situation. Soigner les plaies. Mais la simple vision de ce bâtiment intimidant vampirisa la moitié de son assurance. John réalisa qu'il trépignait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour paraître suspect à la personne, qui qu'elle soit, assise à l'arrière de cette autre voiture à kidnapping rangée de l'autre côté de la route. John carra les épaules et finit par toquer à la porte.

De toutes les personnes que John s'était attendu à voir, il n'était pas prêt pour un _majordome_. Quoi qu'il n'était pas franchement certain de ce à qui ou à quoi il s'était attendu. Mycroft en costume de salsa, peut-être ? En tout cas, définitivement pas un majordome.

''Oui ?''

''Hum... Sherlock ?'' _Vraiment, John ?_ Il avait envie de se frapper lui-même mais avant qu'il puisse reformuler sa question, l'homme face à lui répondit :

''Non. Vous parlez du Jeune Maître. Je suis le majordome. Avez-vous pris rendez-vous, Monsieur ?''

 _Jeune Maître ? C'quoi ce bordel ? Un genre de film Richie Rich version vie réelle ou quoi ?_ ''Euh... Je suis John.''

Il pouvait se tromper, mais il eut l'impression qu'un éclair de compréhension traversait le visage Du Majordome. Oui, 'Du Majordome' avec des majuscules.

''Entrez, je vous prie.''

''Très bien.'' Et ainsi John Watson pénétra dans l'Antre de Mycroft Holmes, lequel abritait également Le Jeune Maître et Le Majordome. Fiou !

John ressentit soudainement le besoin totalement atroce de faire la conversation tout en suivant Le Majordome. Raison pour laquelle il précisa : ''Sherlock me connaît.''

''J'en suis tout à fait certain, Monsieur.''

''Mycroft me connaît aussi.'' _Euh... John, qu'est-ce que tu cherches à accomplir, là, exactement ?_

''J'en suis tout à fait certain, Monsieur.''

John soupira mentalement. Voilà qui l'aidait à faire causette. Il essaya de glisser des coups d'œil furtifs vers Le Majordome. _Est-ce que type est humain ? Il ne cligne même pas des yeux, si ? Peut-être qu'il est à moitié extraterrestre ? Peut-être que Fox Mulder avait raison, depuis toutes ces années ! Merde._

John remarqua également l'absence total de photographies personnelles aux murs. Ces derniers n'étaient pas nus, bien sûr. Nombre d'oeuvres de peinture abstraites, coûteuses et distinguées y étaient alignées, de ce genre qui rendait John incapable d'en discerner le haut du bas. Mais pas une seule photo de famille ni personnelle parmi elles.

''Attendez ici, je vous prie. Je vais avertir le jeune maître de votre arrivée.''

Là dessus, Le Majordome regarda John de ses yeux froids et sans vie, le glaçant jusqu'aux os, lui adressa un court hochement de tête, tourna les talons et se volatilisa... … … Enfin non, pas vraiment. Mais John songeait que ce verbe convenait parfaitement à l'atmosphère et au lieu.

Après avoir observé les alentours quelques secondes, l'ancien militaire aperçut un canapé moins intimidant que le reste de la pièce et s'y installa avant de commencer à laisser son esprit dériver.

Partager un appartement avec un ami ou un étranger était une chose. Mais le partager avec une personne dont la simple présence faisait à la fois accélérer et ralentir les battements de son cœur était un concept d'un niveau tout à fait différent. John était affligé d'une foutue érection matinale tous les jours depuis qu'il avait pris Sherlock dans ses bras, cette nuit de Nouvel An, bordel de merde ! Si sa libido avait été totalement annihilée à la suite de son accident, ce simple câlin avec Sherlock avait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, chatouillé son désir, alors en hibernation... Et ce dernier se retrouvait à présent affamé en permanence. Comment était-il censé vivre l'abstinence, dans ces conditions, et en plus sous le même toit que l'acteur principal de ses rêves érotiques ? Sa main masturbatoire ne fonctionnait même pas correctement, double bordel de merde ! Que se passerait-il s'il ne parvenait à se contrôler et sautait sur Sherlock ? Oh, mon Dieu, oh non, il ne pouvait pas, il ne pourrait pas...

''Monsieur ?''

''Non, ça n'arrivera pas !''

''Je vous demande pardon ?''

''Euh... Hum...''

Cette fois-ci, John aurait pu jurer que Le Majordome se retenait de monter les yeux au ciel quand il lui dit, ''Si vous voulez bien me suivre.''

''Oui, bien sûr.''

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une pièce qui, espéra John, contiendrait un Sherlock miraculeusement d'excellente humeur... Quoi ? On ne pouvait pas en vouloir à un homme d'espérer.

Le Majordome toqua légèrement et, après une pause, ouvrit et tint la porte pour permettre à John d'entrer. Ce dernier s'exécuta et quelque chose poussa un crissement strident.

''C'quoi ce-''

John n'avait aucune idée de comment un instrument à l'air globalement pacifique et innoffensif tel qu'un violon pouvait produire des sons si abominables, de destruction perçante et massive. C'était apparemment possible quand c'était un certain Jeune Maître qui... jouait ? Tourmentait ? Maltraitait ? la pauvre bête.

''Quest-ce que tu-''

 _Skriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiich._

''Owww, Sherlock ?!''

 _Skriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiich._

''Bordel de...''

 _Skriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiich._

''SHERLOCK !''

Enfin, le crissement cessa et l'artiste/bourreau se tourna pour faire face à John. Une seconde... est-ce que Sherlock... était en train de bouder ? Non, c'était impossible. John secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

''Salut.''

Regard neutre.

''Hem... Jolie maison.''

Regard indifférent.

''J'ai... j'ai rencontré ton majordome. Il ressemble à- à un cosplayer.''

Regard brûlant au troisième degré.

''… ou pas. Hum.''

John finit par la fermer et se tint debout, l'air penaud. Il se sentait comme cette fois où il avait neuf ans et avait reçu trois jours de punition pour avoir truffé les narines d'un de ses camarades avec des cacahuètes. Le garçon en question avait un gros rhume et John avait voulu voir à quelle distance les cacahuètes seraient éjectées quand il éternuerait.

''Je suis désolé pour certaines choses que je t'ai dites, l'autre jour.''

Pause. Regard sombre. Sourcils froncés. Yeux étrécis. Puis-

Le majestueux Jeune Maître parla enfin, à la surprise de John. ''Certaines choses ? Spécifie lesquelles, je te prie. 'Détestable', 'autoritaire', 'crétin arrogant' ou... mh... qu'elle était la dernière, déjà... ah, 'connard de snob' ? Cette liste est plutôt longue, tu ne trouves pas ? Fais ton choix, parce que je n'apprécie pas les excuses vagues.''

John pouvait sentir le début de la fin de son sang froid. Même s'il était réellement désolé d'avoir dit ça à Sherlock, il ne s'excuserait certainement _pas_ d'avoir réagi. Et pourquoi cet abruti ne pouvait-il pas accepter de simples excuses ? Etait-il obligé de se montrer difficile et sarcastique en permanence ? Mais John était là pour arranger la situation, pas pour ruiner l'intégralité de ses chances. C'est pourquoi il inspira profondément et essaya de se rappeler que c'était avec _Sherlock_ qu'il parlait.

''Je suis désolé pour ces choses stupides que je t'ai dites. Je ne les pensais pas... Enfin, à part 'crétin arrogant' parce que tu en es un et je pense honnêtement que... hum... non... pas... hum. Bref, je n'aurais pas dû t'insulter. Mais je ne suis pas en train de m'excuser pour ma réaction. La façon dont j'ai réagi, oui, mais pas pour la raison pour laquelle j'ai réagi.''

Il y eut une pause, mais juste quand Sherlock ouvrait la bouche pour rétorquer, un frappement à la porte retentit. La tête de John se tourna instinctivement vers l'origine du son puis de nouveau vers Sherlock. Quand il vit le visage face à lui, il remercia sa chance de ne pas encore avoir été la cible de _ce_ regard noir.

''Quoi ?'' aboya Sherlock.

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant Le Majordome.

''Quelle partie de 'N'interrompez pas cet entretien' votre hypothétique cerveau n'a-t-il pas saisie ?''

''Je m'excuse pour cette intrusion, Monsieur, mais Mr. Holmes m'a expressément ordonné de vous faire savoir qu'il _exige_ votre présence dans son bureau le plus rapidement possible.''

''Il 'exige' ma présence maintenant ? Dites-lui de réduire sur ses doses de sucre, puisqu'il plane déjà très clairement s'il pense être susceptible 'd'exiger' quoi que ce soit de moi. A présent, débarrassez-moi immédiatement de votre présence.''

''Bien sûr, Monsieur.''

''Et, Nestor ?''

''Monsieur ?''

''Vous approchez de la sénilité si vous vous pensez autorisé à m'interrompre pour me communiquer les messages ineptes de mon frère. Le traitement recommandé est un bain d'acide.''

''Certainement, Monsieur. Est-ce que vous voudrez votre thé dès maintenant ?''

''Mmh, non, plus tard.''

''Très bien, Monsieur.''

 _Bain de quoi ? Quoi ? Est-ce qu'il venait juste de- ?_

''A présent, où en étions-nous ? … ah, oui-''

''Nestor ?'' John était toujours sous le choc.

Sherlock sembla perplexe le temps d'une demi-seconde, ''Quoi-Oh, oui, le majordome de mon frère. Enfin non, pas vraiment.''

'' 'Pas vraiment' comment ?''

''C'était en fait celui de pè- est-ce que tu essaies de me distraire de la conversation précédente ? Bien sûr que c'est ce que tu fais. Mais tu te surestimes grandement, si tu penses pouvoir y parvenir. Pourquoi es-tu là ?''

''Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire. Je voulais juste, euh...''

''Pourquoi es-tu là ?''

 _C'est l'heure, John, courage._ Ravaler sa fierté ne faisait pas bon ménage avec regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux, raison pour laquelle John baissa les siens.

''Je... voudrais partager un appartement avec toi, si la proposition tient toujours.''

Sans même un instant d'hésitation, la voix de Sherlock pépia : ''Allons-y alors !''

John leva brusquement la tête vers Sherlock qui lui adressait le même sourire que le chat du Pays des Merveilles, alors qu'il glissait déjà le pauvre violon maltraité dans son étui.

''Quoi ?''

Sherlock leva les yeux avec un froncement de sourcils, ''Quoi, 'quoi' ? Pas de temps à perdre, John. Nous avons un appartement à louer. Allez, hop hop.''

''Attends. Tu n'es _plus_ énervé après moi ?''

''Pourquoi est-ce que je serais énervé après toi ?''

''Mais-mais, tu m'assassinais du regard il y a encore quelques secondes, et tu maltraitais ton pauvre violon, et tu as passé tes nerfs sur le majo- attends une seconde ! Tu me manipulais, hein, enfoiré ?''

''Absolument pas. J'ai juste choisi de ne pas réagir de la façon qui était attendue de moi. Il y a une différence.''

John n'aurait pas dû trouver cet abruti hautain, irritant et incorrigible si attendrissant. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû.

''Oh bordel. Putain. J'étais en train de devenir fou en pensant combien j'avais dû te blesser et tu restais là à rien dire avec cet imprimé de loupes et-et ce... cette chose grinçante- ce violon et tes pommettes et la grincheuserie feinte... Putain de bordel de merde !''

''Ton vocabulaire m'afflige, John. Et ce pyjama est tout à fait correct.''

''Oh, Dieu, achève-moi...''

''Je voudrais bien, mais l'absence de motif rendr-''

''Oh, ouah, regarde donc l'heure qu'il est ! On doit aller visiter un appartement, tu te souviens ? Hop hop !'' John ne laisserait certainement pas Sherlock cracher sa diatribe sur ''pourquoi ça ne ferait aucun sens qu'il le tue.'' Pas maintenant, et, s'il avait son mot à dire, même jamais.

Les efforts de John pour le faire taire ne pouvaient tromper Sherlock, bien sûr, mais ce dernier se contenta de plisser les yeux et de saisir son manteau d'hiver.

''Tu ne vas pas te changer ? Tu es toujours en pyjamas.''

''Ce qui est une tenue parfaite pour aller visiter des chambres. Allons-y, maintenant.''

Là-dessus, Sherlock se hâta à l'extérieur, ne retenant pas la porte pour John, derrière lui, qui s'y cogna.

''Ow.''

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

John n'avait jamais de toute sa vie vue quelqu'un arrêter un taxi de cette façon. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait déjà vu quelqu'un faire ce que faisait Sherlock de manière générale, mais _ça_ , c'était complètement fou. Ce taré de type s'était contenté de sauter devant le taxi en levant la main et en criant ''taxi'', et quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'asseyaient à l'arrière du véhicule. Sherlock expliqua plus tard qu'il n'avait jamais eu de problème pour trouver un taxi. _C'est parce que les conducteurs sont trop choqués pour réagir instantanément_ , marmonna John entre ses dents.

Au moment où le taxi finit par ralentir et s'arrêter devant un bâtiment avec une porte vert bouteille indiquant 221B, le cerveau de John bourdonnait d'informations telles que cet homme avec la chemise brune était un banquier qui trompait son amie, ou cette vieille femme avec cet atroce chapeau rouge cherchait quelqu'un avec qui assouvir ses pulsions, ou cette jeune fille était enceinte et réfléchissait à l'avortement, ou ce vendeur de légume aimait la danse classique et essayait actuellement d'apprendre (et l'image de ce type gras et ventripotent avec son énorme bedaine engoncée dans un tutu rose, essayant d'effectuer quelque mouvement de ballet s'invita inopportunément dans l'esprit de John qui frissonna).

Un seul regard au bâtiment, et John sut qu'il allait l'aimer. Ca ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait imaginé, et c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Connaissant l'éducation de Sherlock, il avait craint qu'il ne choisisse quelque chose d'ouvertement cossu et très loin de ses capacités financières. C'était à vrai dire une des principales raisons pour lesquelles John s'était montré réticent à partager un appartement avec lui. Il avait douté pouvoir s'offrir ce sur quoi Sherlock arrêterait son choix. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, et ça lui plut. Il y avait même un petit café sous les étages habitables. C'était plaisant.

Sherlock lui offrit un sourire silencieux et entendu quand il rencontra son regard, puis toqua.

''Oh, Sherlock !'' Une femme menue ouvrit la porte après un moment et fit disparaître Sherlock dans une embrassade. Elle était petite et vieille, avec des cheveux bruns, un sourire accueillant et chaleureux et des airs maternelles. Après avoir libéré Sherlock, elle se tourna vers lui et rayonna d'un large sourire. John l'aima instantanément.

''Vous devez être John !''

Cependant, John ne savait pas pourquoi elle _couinait_.

''Euh... oui, je suis John.'' Il tendit sa main mais se fit avaler par les bras de la femme lorsqu'elle le serra contre lui.

Sherlock roula des yeux.

''J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous. Oh, Sherlock, je suis si contente pour toi.''

''Et pourtant, vous nous laissez attendre dans le froid.''

''Oh, je t'en prie, comme si tu avais besoin que je te dise d'entrer.'' Puis elle se tourna vers John à qui elle dit dans un murmure moqueur, ''Il est en train de vous exhiber'' avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Un clin d'œil !

John essaya de trouver quelque chose de spirituel à dire, et se résolut pour ''Euh...''

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Le 221B, Baker Street, était parfait.

C'était douillet, simple et confortable. C'était un endroit que John pourrait prendre l'habitude d'appeler ''chez moi.'' L'appartement était rempli de boîtes fermées, de piles de papiers et ainsi de suite. Les occupants précédents devaient encore déménager leurs affaires, nota John.

Il termina son inspection par la cuisine. La table était couverte de toutes sortes d'équipements scientifiques, certain toujours emballés. Peut-être que les précédents occupants étaient des connaissances de Sherlock et qu'il avait su que l'appartement était libre par ce bouche-à-oreille. Quoi que Mrs. Hudson avait l'air de très bien connaître Sherlock... Les réflexions de John furent brutalement interrompues quand il se cogna contre un coffre recouvert de loupes.

''Hmmph.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?'' Sherlock paraissait énergique et plein d'espoir, mais l'anxiété qui transparaissait en lui n'échappa pas à John. Il savait que c'était important pour Sherlock et il voulait le rassurer sur le fait qu'ils étaient d'accord. Mais il semblait si franc, si beau à cet instant que John eut besoin de prendre un instant avant de répondre.

''C'est très bien. Très beau. Vraiment bien, ouais. J'aime déjà l'endroit.'' Il offrit à Sherlock son sourire le plus chaleureux et le plus honnête. ''Une fois que tout ce bazar sera enlevé, ce sera parfait.''

Sherlock fit la moue en retour.

''Ce sont _mes_ affaires. Et je te ferai savoir que beaucoup de ce 'bazar' m'a aidé à réaliser, corriger et improviser de nombreuses théories scientifiques. Ils ont de la valeur ; pas que je m'attende à ce que tu le comprennes.'' Sherlock renifla, hautain.

''Oh... Oh. Hum. Maintenant que... que j'y pense,'' John regarda la pièce autour de lui, ''tout ça rendra définitivement la pièce plus chaleureuse et... euh... et-''

''Oh John, arrête de te casser la tête. Regarde, j'ai demandé à Mrs. Hudson d'amener ce fauteuil de 221C, spécialement pour toi. Il est usé et trop grand il y a même ce stupide coussin avec le Union Jack dessus – la Reine et la Patrie – très raccord, tu ne trouves pas ?''

Usé ? Trop grand ? Raccord ? John regarda ses vêtements et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Une seconde ! ''Tu as vraiment demandé à Mrs. Hudson d'apporter ça ici toute seule ?''

Sherlock lui lança un regard méprisant. ''Bien sûr que non. Les sbires de Mycroft l'ont fait pour elle. En parlant de ça... ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre avec tes affaires.''

''Mes affaires ? Quelles affaires ? Comment est-ce qu'ils – oh, bordel, Mycroft. Est-ce que le mot ''vie privée'' a la moindre signification pour ton frère et toi ?! Mais-mais je suis le seul avec mon propriétaire à avoir les clés. Les hommes de Mycroft ne vont certainement pas entrer par effraction, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Le nom de Mycroft ouvre des portes, John. Littéralement.''

John ne voulait même plus y penser.

''Oh, où est-ce que Mrs. Hudson a posé Billy ?''

''Qui ?''

Avant que John ne puisse obtenir une réponse, Mrs. Hudson – comme si elle suivait un script – fit son entrer. ''Yoohoo, les garçons, vous voulez une tasse de thé ? Oh, Sherlock, le bazar que tu as mis dans la cuisine. Peut-être que tu devrais transformer la chambre du haut en laboratoire. Vous ne pensez pas, John ?''

''Je pensais que ce serait pas chambre.'' John observa fébrilement Sherlock, puis de nouveau Mrs. Hudson.

''Mais vous n'allez pas avoir besoin de cette chambre en plus, si ?''

''Bien sûr que je vais en avoir besoin.'' John était vraiment vraiment vraiment à bout de compréhension.

''Oh, jeune homme, je vous en prie. Je suis peut-être vieille mais je ne suis pas _assez_ vieille pour penser que vous faites toujours chambre à part. Ne prenez pas la peine d'être pudique à ce propos devant moi. Il y en a plein, par ici ; en fait, ceux de Mrs. Turner sont mariés.'' Un nouveau clin d'œil, puis : ''Une tasse de thé ?''

Sherlock la saisit par le bras, la guida (la poussa, plutôt) en direction de la porte qu'il ferma quand elle fut dehors.

''Voilà, c'était notre logeuse.''

''Ouais, sympa. C'est qui, déjà ?''

''Mrs. Hudson était notre nourrice, et avant ça, c'était une danseuse érotique.''

John le regarda bouche bée. Il eut soudain une image haute en couleur d'une Mrs. Hudson sexagénaire en danseuse érotique et décida ne plus jamais s'autoriser cette pensée. Et si les lèvres pincées de Sherlock sous ses sourcils froncés signifiaient quoi que ce soit, celui-ci était au prise avec les mêmes réflexions.

''Bien, dans ce cas-''

''Oui, oui, ne parlons plus jamais de ça... pour toujours. Qu'est-ce que tu penses-oh. Sérieusement, John ? Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de fantasmer sur Mrs. Hudson en go-go dancer ?''

''Ce n'est absolument pas ce que je fais !'' John parvint tout juste à ne pas trop partir dans les aigus. ''Peut- Peut-on juste arrêter de parler de ça et commencer à organiser les pièces, s'il te plaît ?''

''Mais si ça t'intéresse, peut-être devrais-tu lui demander. Je suis sûr qu'elle a gardé des photos quelque pa-''

''La ferme, Sherlock.''

''J'essayais juste d'aider.''

''Oui, bien sûr.''

''Idiot.''

''Abruti.''

''Crétin.''

''Ducon.''

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Et ainsi, ils s'installèrent à 221B, Baker Street, et vécurent aventureux pour le restant de leur vie...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ou pas.

Parce que John était sexuellement frustré.

Et Sherlock aimait se promener de long en large, les matins, seulement vêtu d'un drap.

Et la main gauche de John était toujours inapte à le soulager.

Ow, tout ça n'était-il pas mignon tout plein ?

Non, ce qui était mignon tout plein, c'était quand Sherlock était à quatre pattes, sur le sol, remuant son ferme derrière recouvert par le drap cité précédemment. Juste comme il était en train de le faire présentement. Oh, doux Jésus, que c'était agréable pour les yeux de voi- Une seconde, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ce crétin faisait avec la tête (et presque toute la partie supérieure de son corps) passée dans la cheminée éteinte ?

''Q'est-ce que tu fous là-dedans ?'' John, quoique plus franchement à son coup d'essai pour ce qui était des bouffonneries de Sherlock, avait parlé peut-être un peu fort.

''Quoi- Aaaaaaaaaaaïe.'' Sherlock s'était cogné la tête alors qu'il avait essayé de se retourner dans un bond. ''Tu es obligé de crier comme ça ?'' Sherlock se hâta en grognant vers la cuisine, où John était en train de sortir les provisions qu'il venait d'acheter.

''Qu'est-ce que tu- Wow ! Sherlock, tu t'es vu ?'' John grimaça vers son colocataire. Chaque surface de ce qui avait été dans le conduit était recouvert de suie. ''Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là-dedans, Sherlock ?''

''Tu as rapporté du lait ?''

''N'essaie même pas de changer de sujet. Pour quelle raison t'es-tu à moitié enseveli dans cette fichue cheminée ? Bordel, regarde-toi, tu es plein de suie et tout crade. Attends-moi ici, espèce de fou furieux. Je suis sérieux, Sherlock, ne bouge pas un doigt avant que je sois de retour.''

John revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un gant de toilette mouillé.

''Viens là, oui, assieds-toi sur le- Sherlock, assis.''

Sherlock n'aimait pas quand John usait de sa voix militaire pour le réprimander. Ca lui donnait l'impression d'être un chiot, mais il ne s'en plaignait jamais vraiment autrement qu'en grommelant de façon inintelligible. John commença à lui laver le visage avec minutie.

''Dis-moi ce que t'étais en train de faire ?''

''Rien.''

''Sherlock.''

Cette voix, de nouveau. Sherlock bouda, refusant de répondre. John cessa le lavage.

''Est-ce que tu essaies de me cacher quelque chose ?''

''Non.'' Le ton de Sherlock était indigné, comme toujours, mais John le connaissait suffisamment pour saisir la légère inquiétude dans sa voix. Il se tendit.

''Sherlock ? Sherlock, regarde-moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à cacher ? Dis-moi, s'il te plaît.'' John était parfaitement au courant des tendances à la rechutes qui caractérisaient les toxicos en voie de recouvrement. Mais Sherlock n'était pas comme tout le monde. Non. Il n'était pas comme tous les autres, hein ?

''Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me cacher, et pourquoi ?'' La voix de John était partagée entre amadouer et supplier. Son inquiétude enflait comme une bulle de savon.

''Rien qui puisse t'intéresser.''

''Okay, très bien mais ça-ça ne peut pas faire de mal que je sache, hein ? Tu sais, comme je veux tout connaître de toi ?''

''Oh, au nom du ciel, John, cesse de me traiter comme un enfant. Je sais ce que tu penses, c'est pratiquement écrit sur ton visage, et, non, je ne dissimulais rien en rapport avec des narcotiques. Je te le promets, John, et je tiendrai ma promesse _si_ tu tiens la tienne, cette fois.''

Les épaules de John s'affaissèrent de soulagement. Il exhala de façon sonore. Avant de revenir à l'attaque.

''Alors c'était quoi ?''

''Une boîte, une foutue boîte, d'accord ? Je pense que j'ai autant le droit que quiconque de cacher une boîte dans m- notre fichu appartement.'' Sherlock était hérissé d'agacement et ne faisait rien pour le cacher.

Mais ce n'était pas assez pour arrêter John.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dans la boîte ?''

''Et tu me fais la leçon à propos de vie privée. Hypocrite.''

''Je veux savoir... S'il te plaît ?''

 _Oh, foutu John et ses yeux bleu cobalt._ ''Des souvenirs et des notes.''

Et bien entendu, cela eut pour effet l'exact opposé que satisfaire sa soif sans fin de connaître tout ce qui concernait Sherlock. Mais il se retint de lui-même d'en demander plus et attendit que Sherlock parle.

Bien sûr, Sherlock ne parla pas.

Après un moment, une intensification notoire du regard noir du génie et un passage des sourcils de John de détendus à froncés, ce dernier perdit patience et demanda, ''Et ?''

''Tu ne cesseras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu continueras à me tourmenter à ce propos, hein ? Très bien, je vais satisfaire ta soif de curiosité et, après ça, je ne veux plus voir ta tête pour le reste de la journée, compris ? Très bien. Oui, je cachais une boîte. Cette boîte contient des souvenirs. Par souvenirs, j'entends les lettres que tu m'as envoyées jusqu'à aujourd'hui, les photographies que tu m'as fait parvenir quand tu étais encore sur ce fichu champ de bataille et quelques cheveux qui t'appartiennent au cas où tu serais assassiné et mutilé, et qu'il me faudrait identifier ton corps. Autre chose ? Oh, oui, bien sûr, la question sur pourquoi j'essayais de la cacher dans un endroit aussi répugnant. Parce que, vois-tu John, ma vie est cernée d'imbéciles fouineurs et indiscrets, et Mrs. Hudson, qui m'a informé qu'elle ferait la poussière dans ma chambre en même tant que dans le reste de ce foutu appartement, en fait partie. Cela peut te surprendre mais je possède certaines choses que je ne souhaite voir pas exposées à tout le monde. J'avais l'intention de retirer la boîte une fois qu'elle aurait terminé cet espionnage déguisé en nettoyage contraint. J'espère avoir répondu à toutes tes questions, ou reste-t-il quelque chose d'autre que tu souhaiterais savoir ?'' Son visage était rouge et sa respiration légèrement haletante, lorsqu'il conclut son monologue.

John était assis sur le tabouret face à lui, immobile comme une statue, fixant Sherlock qui le fixait en retour de toutes ses forces, mais plutôt que de la chaleur dans cet échange de regard, c'était de la vulnérabilité pure qui se dégageait. Le goutte-à-goutte de l'évier rendait le silence encore plus assourdissant. L'atmosphère devenait chaque minute plus épaisse, mais était-ce de la tension ou quelque chose d'autre, aucun des deux ne le savait. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que plus rien n'existait d'autre que cette personne en face, et tous deux soutinrent le regard de l'autre.

Ils soutinrent le regard de l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux n'y parvienne plus. Jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux ne puisse s'empêcher de se pencher en avant. Qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de toucher ces lèvres attrayantes avec les siennes. Qu'il ne parvienne plus à se retenir et qu'il embrasse l'homme qui avait changé sa vie et en avait redéfinit le sens.

Qui avait embrassé qui ? Ca n'avait pas d'importance. A cet instant, du moins.

Le contact tout simple de ce baiser chaste, ces lèvres scellées les unes aux autres firent jaillir les flammes qui avalèrent les dernière barrières qui retenaient encore ces deux cœurs douloureux ; cet amour en fusion, le désir et l'envie urgente commencèrent à se répandre en eux et à les noyer, jusqu'à ce que John réalise que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Dans un état second d'étourdissement, les lèvres toujours sensibles, John s'écarta du baiser et cligna lentement des yeux en regardant l'homme à qui il appartenait maintenant. Après quelques clignements supplémentaires, ses yeux vitreux et mi-clos se firent ronds comme des soucoupes. Parce que Sherlock ne respirait plus.

Sherlock. Ne. Respirait. Plus.

Oh bordel, oh non, oh merde. La panique monta en lui comme un feu fou et John toucha et serra l'épaule de Sherlock.

''Sherlock ?''

Pas de réponse. Ses yeux clos ne faisaient même pas un mouvement.

John prit le visage de Sherlock en coupe de ses deux mains.

''Sherlock ? Sherlock, respire, allez, ouvre les yeux et respire. Sherlock ?''

Les longs cils battirent et s'ouvrirent finalement sur des yeux vert-argent surpris.

''Sherlock ?''

Un souffle d'air s'échappa des lèvres du détective, suivi par une reprise d'air sonore.

''Sherlock, tu vas bien ? C'est bon, tout va bien. C'était juste un baiser. J'aurais pas dû, j'ai juste- mais c'est bon, maintenant.''

Sherlock ne fit rien d'autre que maintenir ses yeux verrouillés à ces autres yeux bleus.

''Est-ce que... est-ce que tu veux que je parte ?''

Sherlock ne répondit pas de quelque façon que ce soit mais ne détourna pas son regard non pus.

''Sherlock, tu me fais un peu peur, là. Je ne voulais pas- Je veux dire, ce n'était pas- Je... Je voulais juste tellement t'embrasser et j'ai... euh... je-''

Sherlock se leva brusquement, quitta la cuisine avec de longues enjambées, se dirigea vers sa chambre, et John entendit le 'clic' d'une porte qu'on fermait.

Il fixa le vide, face à lui.

.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine les copains !**

 **Rappel éternel : Abbey aime vos reviews, et moi aussi !**

 **Des bisous, de la joie, et du Soleil !**

Nauss


	9. Consequences of a Kiss

**Bonjour jeunes gens !**

 **Tout d'abord, un immense merci d'Abbey et moi pour votre passage sur le chapitre précédent, guest comme inscrits, pour vos reviews, vos favoritage, vos followings.**

 **Et ensuite : la suite !**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I'm home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I'm whole again...**_

 _ **\- Love song**_ by **Adèle**

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**

 **Consequences of a kiss**

Les conséquences d'un baiser  


.

Sherlock attendit que la porte se ferme puis se dirigea vers le lit et se laissa glisser au sol, son dos reposant contre le rebord du matelas derrière lui.

John l'avait embrassé.

John.

L'avait.

Embrassé.

Il enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux repliés pour les amener plus près de son torse.

C'était son premier baiser.

Son premier.

Baiser.

Pourquoi John l'avait-il embrassé ?

Dans le passé, certaines personnes lui avaient proposé du plaisir sexuel en échange de services – surtout d'ordre scolaires, mais parfois aussi en échange de son silence sur des crimes qu'il avait découvert. Il n'avait jamais accepté les propositions de qui que ce soit ; n'avait jamais été attiré par qui que ce soit ; n'avait jamais eu besoin de qui que ce soit. Mais John ? John n'était pas 'qui que ce soit.' John était... John. John ne demandait pas le moindre service. Il n'avait aucun petit secret à cacher. Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi John l'avait-il embrassé ?

Cette nuit du Nouvel An, quand John l'avait serré dans ses bras, il avait senti son corps réagir à son contact. Il n'avait pas été surpris de ne pas ressentir la moindre répulsion à son toucher. Il savait que ce ne serait pas répugnant. C'était John, après tout. Ce qui l'avait fait s'arrêter et réfléchir, c'était qu'il avait réellement voulu ce contact. A ce moment-là, il avait accusé la situation qui lui avait fait perdre le contrôle et laisser libre cours à ses émotions. Mais quelle explication ou excuse avait-il, maintenant ? La situation n'avait rien à voir avec la fois précédente. Elle n'était ni lourde, ni très grave. Il avait été pratiquement en train de crier sur ce stupide, stupide John à un moment, et, celui d'après, il se faisait embrasser. Par John. Sur les lèvres. Les lèvres ! Peut-être était-ce la soudaineté qui l'avait momentanément poussé dans son Palais Mental ; quoiqu'hautement inhabituel, ce n'était pas impossible. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avait-il pas repoussé John ? Pourquoi avait-il voulu se rapprocher encore, l'atteindre et le toucher ?

Sherlock posa des doigts hésitants sur ses lèvres. Elles le picotaient toujours, sensibles.

Pourquoi avait-il aimé ça ?

Peut-être parce que c'était quelque chose de nouveau et pas désagréable.

Pourquoi voulait-il sentir les lèvres de John à nouveau ?

Peut-être pour collecter plus de données.

Et pourquoi son ventre était-il plein de nœuds ?

Peut-être l'excitation de découvrir la vérité.

Mais pourquoi John l'avait-il embrassé ? Quelle était _sa_ raison ?

La signification populaire du baiser prêtait à cet acte l'intention de prouver son affection, son amour, son acceptation. Pourtant, depuis que Sherlock avait appris à observer, il avait vu beaucoup de monde exécuter ce mouvement coordonné des lévères sans que cela ne suive aucune de ces notions. Le monde dans lequel évoluait Sherlock ne laissait pas la place au sentimentalisme insensé. Les gens se touchaient pour de l'argent ; ils s'embrassaient avant de poignarder profondément la chair de leur amant. Il essaya de voir le monde à travers les yeux d'un roturier, de quelqu'un qui n'était pas un _monstre_ comme lui, qui était inconscient du champ de bataille que cette ville était véritablement. Il essaya vraiment, mais tout ce qu'il put voir était affections feintes, revanches voilées, persuasions désespérées. C'était Mycroft qui lui avait appris qu'être affecté n'était pas un avantage ; mais c'était _son_ expérience qui avait confirmé cette théorie. Cependant, son monde était sens dessus dessous depuis que John était entré dans sa vie.

John était attaché à lui sans aucune inhibition. Il rappelait à Sherlock les éléments positifs de la vie que celui-ci avait oubliés, ou du moins essayait-il de le faire. Et maintenant, il l'avait embrassé.

Mais pourquoi ?

Etait-ce pour qu'il se taise momentanément ? Ou était-ce pour lui montrer qu'il-

Frappement à la porte.

Une pause.

Puis, ''C'est moi.''

 _Bien sûr que c'est toi, John. Je te reconnaîtrais n'importe où._

Après un moment, il y eut un autre frappement bas, puis un autre, ''Sherlock, je peux entrer s'il te plaît ?'' Sherlock réalisa qu'il n'avait pas encore répondu.

''C'est ouvert.''

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, à l'image de l'hésitation de John. Sherlock n'avait détourné ses yeux du panneau en bois à aucun moment depuis le premier ''toc'', et il voyait à présent John debout, là, une main reposant sur la poignée, l'autre fermée en un poing serré le long de son flanc. Le brun ne pouvait pas voir clairement son visage dans l'obscurité et les ombres de la pièce, mais sa posture criait à la culpabilité et à l'embarras.

 _Est-il embarrassé de m'avoir embrassé ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait ?_

''Je peux entrer ?''

''Oui.'' Sherlock nota que John évitait son regard.

Le médecin avança de deux pas dans la pièce, puis ferma la porte après un moment d'hésitation.

''Je- euh- Je voulais te parler.''

''D'accord.''

Il savait que John débattait intérieurement pour décider s'il devait s'approcher ou non. Quand il exhala de façon audible, Sherlock se déplaça très discrètement pour lui faire de la place et, quelques secondes plus tard, l'ancien militaire s'asseyait à côté de lui. Malgré le peu de lumière, la grimace de John lorsque celui-ci plia sa jambe n'échappa pas au regard du brun.

 _Il est ébranlé, donc_.

John serra ses genoux contre lui, tout comme Sherlock, et accrocha son regard au mur en face. Sherlock continua de l'observer du coin des yeux.

Personne ne dit mot pendant un long moment.

''Je suis désolé.''

''De ?''

''… de t'avoir embrassé sans ton consentement.''

''Dois-je mettre l'accent sur 'embrasser' ou sur 'consentement' ?''

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

''Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?''

''Je suis désolé.''

''Non, je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses, j'ai besoin d'une réponse. Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?''

John mit longtemps à répondre, ''Je... ne sais pas.''

Sherlock serra les dents.

''Oh. C'était une pulsion, alors. Ou était-ce pour faire cesser mon blabla inepte ?''

John fut prompt à répondre, cette fois.

''Non ! Non, ce n'était pas impulsif. Je n'essayais pas de te faire taire, Sherlock. Vraiment pas. Ce n'était pas ça.''

''Pourquoi, alors ?''

John baissa les yeux et détourna le regard. Sherlock attendait sa réponse.

''Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de combien c'est difficile pour moi de te regarder de loin alors que tout ce que je veux, c'est tendre la main vers toi, te toucher, m'assurer que tu es bien réel, que tu es avec moi, que je ne vais pas te perdre à nouveau ? Est-ce que tu sais combien c'est difficile pour moi de contrôler mes putains d'émotions quand il suffirait que je tende la main pour te toucher ? Tu es la raison, Sherlock... tu es la raison pour laquelle je me lève les matins, en pensant que j'ai une vie à vivre, que j'ai quelqu'un pour qui vivre.'' John dut s'arrêter pour empêcher sa voix de continuer à trembler. Il essaya de ravaler ses émotions grandissantes, pour soulager la douleur dans son cœur. ''Je t'ai embrassé parce qu- parce que je ne pouvais _plus_ ne pas t'embrasser. Quand tu m'as parlé de ta boîte, je n'ai plus réussi à me contrôler, Sherlock. J'ai voulu te toucher, d'une façon ou d'une autre ; j'avais besoin de te montrer tout ça d'une façon ou d'une autre, quelle qu'elle soit. Je t'ai embrassé parce que je voulais que tu saches ce que tu représentes pour moi, ce que ta présence signifie pour moi.''

Sherlock ne regardait plus John. Il ne pouvait plus. Sa prise autour de ses jambes se resserra. Il fixa le sol et déglutit. Sherlock savait ce que tout cela signifiait. Il savait exactement ce que John voulait lui faire savoir. Mais il refusait d'accepter la vérité, il voulait en être délibérément inconscient ; il voulait plus. Il ne voulait pas la moindre place aux suppositions, aux devinettes, aux ''peut-être'' ou aux ''qui sait.'' Son cœur désespéré voulait être rassuré plus profondément. Plus. Plus de confessions. Plus de John. Plus de preuves que ses doutes étaient sans fondements.

''Ca s'appelle la frustration sexuelle, ce que tu ressens. C'est normal et attendu de la part des personnes qui ont eu une vie sexuelle active. Tu en avais une, avant l'accident. Maintenant que tu as plus ou moins recouvré la santé, ton corps a de nouveau fortement besoin de combler cette vieille habitude. La raison derrière ce baiser n'était autre que ce besoin de contacts physiques. J'aurais dû m'attendre à ce que tu sous-esti-''

Il ne put continuer lorsqu'il se tourna vers John. Ce dernier fronçait les sourcils mais c'était une douleur immense qui s'exprimait dans ces yeux bleus. Ils semblaient blessés, contusionnés. John ressemblait à quelqu'un à qui on aurait refusé son droit de vivre. Les sens de Sherlock lui semblèrent arrêter de fonctionner en voyant la vulnérabilité totale que John dessinait à cet instant. La douleur immédiate qu'il ressentit dans sa poitrine lui coupa le souffle.

''Arrête, s'il te plaît.''

C'était à peine un chuchotement. S'il n'était pas assis si proche de John, il n'aurait jamais su que c'étaient des mots, et non pas le murmure du vent.

John secoua lentement la tête, comme hébété. ''Arrête, s'il te plaît.''

Tout ce que Sherlock pouvait faire, c'était regarder cet homme qui avait la capacité de le briser à tout moment et qui, pourtant, choisissait d'être brisé par lui à la place. Cet homme exaspérant, incroyable, extraordinaire.

''Ne mets pas mes émotions sur un même niveau que des pulsions sexuelles. Ne pense pas savoir quelque chose qui t'est clairement inconnu. Peu importe combien tu peux te penser malin, il y a quand même des choses qui t'échappent. Je-je ne suis pas intelligent comme tu l'es. Je ne sais pas être éloquent, comment paraître élégant. Je ne sais pas résoudre des crimes, comment contrôler mes émotions. Bordel, je ne sais même pas si je pourrai payer ma moitié de loyer pour le mois prochain... Mais je sais ce qu'est l'amour, tu sais. Je sais aimer. Et je t'aime.'' Les yeux de John n'étaient plus sur Sherlock. Il ne pouvait plus. Il serra ses genoux plus forts pour empêcher le doux tremblement qui s'était emparé de son corps. ''Tu peux ne pas comprendre, tu peux ne pas être capable de l'analyser avec tes déductions, tu peux ne... ne pas en vouloir, mais je t'aime et c'est la vérité pour moi. Ce que j'ai fait n'était pas à faire, mais ce n'était pas une impulsion induite par des hormones. C'était une façon de t'exprimer mon-mon...'' La voix de John décrocha.

L'esprit de Sherlock était chaotique et vide à la fois. Il se sentait trop engourdi pour bouger même un muscle. Le silence s'étira entre eux jusqu'à ce que la voix basse de John le brise.

''Je vais déménager dès que possible mais ça prendra peut-être un peu de temps pour que je retrouve un studio. Non, tu ne m'obliges pas à partir, tu ne me mets pas à la porte mais ce qui... s'est passé aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas garantir que ça n'arrivera plus. Je ne suis pas un ado en rut, mais je ne peux pas non plus prendre ce risque. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles j'avais refusé de vivre avec toi dans un appartement, à l'origine. Donc je... hum...-''

''Tu veux me laisser ?'' Sherlock avait enfin retrouvé sa voix.

''Non. Mais je suis obligé.''

''Pourquoi ?''

''Parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.''

''N'es-tu pas en train de faire la même chose que ce que tu m'as dit de ne pas faire ?''

''Quoi ? Quelle chose ?''

''Penser savoir quelque chose qui t'est clairement inconnu.''

La confusion de John était inscrite sur son visage. Sherlock détourna le regard.

''Tu _as pensé savoir_ que je serais prêt à te laisser partir avant d'exécuter cette fichue mission. Tu _as pensé savoir_ que tu ne serais pas assez bien pour moi après ton retour. Tu _as pensé savoir_ que je serais exposé si tu partageais un appartement avec moi. Et maintenant tu penses savoir que je n'aime pas ça, que je ne veux pas de ça, que je n'en ai pas besoin. Dis-moi, John, quoi d'autre penses- _tu_ que je pense ?''

La mâchoire de John tomba. ''Ca t'a plu ?''

''J'ai besoin de données supplémentaires pour procéder à une conclusion.''

''Plus de donnée ? Tu veux dire... tu veux que je- que je- tu veux-''

Sherlock souffla d'exaspération, ''Oui, John, embrasser. Je veux que tu m'embrasses de nouveau afin que je confirme mon opinion sur le sujet. J'ai besoin de plus de données ; ainsi, tu dois m'emb-mmph.''

Cette fois, John sauta réellement sur Sherlock, faisant taire cette bouche un peu trop maligne en scellant leurs lèvres ensemble. Après un moment de tension face à la soudaineté, Sherlock fondit sous le contact.

La main droite de John était emmêlée dans les boucles noires et il enveloppa sa joue avec la gauche. Sherlock agrippa l'avant de la chemise de John pour l'attirer à lui. Un gémissement involontaire lui échappa quand une langue vive traça la courbe de ses lèvres, les sondant pour une possible ouverture. John mordilla légèrement la pulpe de sa lèvre inférieure, la suçant gentiment. Sherlock haleta et la langue de John plongea dans sa bouche sans attendre.

Sherlock se noyait. Ses membres étaient engourdis, il ne pouvait plus respirer. Les yeux fermés, il saisit ce qu'il avait devant lui et se projeta dans cette direction. Il en finit pratiquement sur les genoux de John. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'y arrêtèrent alors que la langue de John explorait la bouche de Sherlock et que ce dernier se perdait encore et encore dans cette sensation. Jusqu'à ce que la langue inquisitrice touche la sienne, cherchant à l'amadouer pour qu'elles s'unissent. Les yeux de Sherlock s'ouvrirent soudainement à cela, il lâcha le col de John et encercla son cou de ses bras juste au moment où John allait s'effacer, sentant que l'étreinte du détective s'était faite plus lâche. Sherlock, enfin, répondit au baiser.

Celui-ci fut repris avec une passion renouvelée. Pour Sherlock, le temps s'était figé depuis des lustres.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

John reposa son front sur l'épaule de Sherlock, haletant et pleinement conscient de la tension douloureuse dans son caleçon.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont les choses en étaient arrivées là. A un moment, il écoutait Sherlock parler de s'embrasser et la seconde suivante, des lèvres douces et pulpeuses et une bouche chaude et conciliante se matérialisaient sous les siennes et il se retrouvait les bras pleins d'un Sherlock enroulé dans un drap, assis sur ses genoux.

Quand son souffle se fit moins erratique et son excitation plus ou moins apaisée, la réalité le frappa au visage.

Il avait embrassé Sherlock. Encore. Il lui avait même roulé une pelle plutôt furieusement, façon amygdalectomie. Sans même lui demander correctement la permission. Oh. Dieu.

Mais les bras de Sherlock étaient toujours autour de son cou et, si on en croyait l'élévation et l'abaissement de son torse, il était clair qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de respirer, cette fois. C'étaient des signes positifs, hein ? Sherlock avait demandé à avoir plus de données, plus de baisers, il n'avait donc pas profité de lui, hein ? Hein ?

John s'écarta lentement de l'épaule de Sherlock pour le contempler. Les yeux du génie étaient toujours clos. L'arc de ses lèvres pleines était humide, rougi, bien embrassé. John lécha ses propres lèvres pour capturer les restes du goût de passion, de désespoir et... d'amour. Oui, il pouvait utiliser ce mot, maintenant. Amour. Il aimait Sherlock, il était amoureux de lui. Et le baiser était sa confession.

Il effleura les pommettes ciselées de son pouce. Un frisson traversa le corps de Sherlock.

''Sherlock ?''

Dans le silence, même un souffle semblait assourdissant.

La légère ouverture de ses lèvres fut l'unique réaction que John obtint de la part de Sherlock. Il traça ces lèvres avec son pouce.

''Sherlock ?''

Les yeux d'argent en fusion s'ouvrirent lentement, finalement. Leur acuité habituelle avait fait place à des émotions palpables, à vif, qui provoquèrent l'accélération instantanées des battements du cœur de John. Les yeux de Sherlock firent le point sur lui.

''Hey.''

''John ?''

''Sherlock ?''

''John.''

''Tout va bien ? Sherlock ?''

John ne reçut pas de réponse. Sherlock se contenta de continuer à le fixer et John soutint son regard. Il avait cette impression que le brun recherchait des réponses à ses propres questions dans ses yeux, et John le laisserait les trouver. Son visage se fit le plus honnête qu'il le pouvait et il renvoya son regard à Sherlock.

Ce dernier trouva probablement ce qu'il y cherchait puisque, après quelques secondes, il annihila la distance entre eux, attirant John vers lui avec une force possessive et inattendue, et nicha son visage au creux du cou de John.

''Ne me laisse pas.''

Quatre mots. Communs. Usés. Qui convoyaient des émotions plus proches du besoin que de la romance. Mais John venait de trouver une réponse à toutes ses questions dans ses quatre mots. A l'instant où il les entendit, il sut que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Il savait que Sherlock les avait confessés à sa façon propre. John savait que Sherlock était _à lui_ , maintenant.

Mais il avait une réponse de plus à donner.

''Jamais.''

John reposa sa joue contre les boucles irrégulières de Sherlock et inspira.

Il se sentait entier.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Greg Lestrade savait que le monde venait enfin de toucher à sa fin quand la logeuse de Sherlock lui demanda d'accorder au génie un peu d'intimité.

''Et pourquoi je devrais faire ça ? L'enfoiré ne connaît même pas la signification de ce mot.''

''Oh ! Quel langage ! Votre mère ne vous a-t-elle pas enseigné les bonnes manières ?''

Greg jaugea du regard cette petite femme – qui l'escortait à présent jusqu'à l'appartement de Sherlock – avec une grande suspicion.

''Les _bonnes manières_? Êtes-vous certaine d'être la logeuse _de Sherlock_ ?''

''Oh, chut. A présent, soyez gentil et attendez ici, ou asseyez-vous. Non non, pas ici, c'est le fauteuil de John et Sherlock pique une colère chaque fois que quelqu'un s'y assoit. Oh, non, pas celui-là non plus, c'est celui de Sherlock. Asseyez-vous sur le canapé si vous voulez, mais ne touchez pas le crâne, d'accord ?''

''Je vais juste rester debout, merci.'' _Quoi, John ? Qui c'..._ ''Qui est John ?''

La chambre de Sherlock se trouvait certainement là, songea Greg quand il vit Mrs. Hudson marcher sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à une porte close au bout d'un couloir.

''Oh, vous le saurez rapidement.'' La logeuse lui avait répondu de façon décontractée, sans se tourner vers lui, mais elle fit une pause après réflexion, et le regarda pour ajouter dans un murmure : ''Ils ont eu une petite querelle de couple, voilà tout. Oh, n'ayez pas l'air si inquiet, jeune homme. Installez-vous donc et mettez-vous à l'aise, voulez-vous ?''

 _Sherlock. Querelle de couple. 'Ils'._ Quoi ?

L'inspecteur de police vérifia à nouveau le message de Sherlock, au cas où il se serait trompé d'adresse. Il était bien le 221B, et il était à peu près sûr qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul Sherlock Holmes dans toute l'Angleterre. Alors... _c'est quoi ce bordel ?_

''Youhou, les garçons, sortez maintenant. Tu as un visiteur, Sherlock.''

''Juste une seconde.''

''Dégagez.''

Greg entendit deux voix assourdies criant ces réponses, et pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir laquelle appartenait au crétin brillantissime.

''Ils vont sortir dans une minute. Ils ont arrangé les choses, apparemment.'' La vieille femme lui envoya un sourire rayonnant, lui faisant une fois de plus songer, _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

''Vous voulez une tasse de thé ?''

Il s'arracha à sa perplexité.

''Quoi ? Oh, non, merci.''

''Je vais vous laisser alors. Mais ne volez rien, jeune homme.''

Un index secoué sévèrement suivi cet avertissement. Greg bredouilla.

''Je fais partie du Yard !''

''C'est très bien pour vous, mais pas de vol.''

Là-dessus, la femme étrange quitta la pièce, abandonnant un Inspecteur de Police exaspéré qui songea, pas pour la première fois, _C'est_ quoi _ce bordel ?_

Des sons étouffés venaient de derrière la porte toujours close. Greg tendit l'oreille pour écouter.

''Pas comme ça... pourquoi... enfile quelque chose... non... juste Lestrade... t'es nu... non... d'accord... ouais...''

Greg se demandait s'il devait frapper à la porte, au cas où Sherlock était défoncé et que quelqu'un, à savoir ce type, John, profitait de lui. Parce qu'il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas quand Sherlock Holmes se trouvait derrière une porte fermée, nu avec un autre homme, et refusait de s'habiller.

Avant qu'il puisse prendre une décision, la porte s'ouvrit et glissèrent hors de la chambre un Sherlock très boudeur mais totalement habillé, suivi par un type blond ordinaire mais convenable qui paraissait extrêmement contrit.

''Sherlock.'' Comme il s'y était attendu, ses salutations furent superbement ignorées mais Greg ne s'en aperçut pas, occupé à jauger John du regard.

Sherlock marcha à pas lourds jusqu'à son fauteuil et s'y laissa choir. John fronça des sourcils vers lui. Greg plissa des yeux en direction du blond.

''Non, il n'était pas en train de profiter de moi ; non, ce n'est pas un dealer ; et non, je ne suis pas défoncé,'' annonça Sherlock à la porte de la cuisine, amenant ses doigts en clocher devant son menton.

John fronçait maintenant les sourcils vers Greg qui, en retour, fronça les siens à l'intention de Sherlock.

''Désolé, mec, je voulais pas être impoli, mais ce type,'' Greg fit un geste en direction de Sherlock, ''m'a fait gérer tellement de problèmes dans le passé que je suis toujours suspicieux, maintenant. Je m'appelle Greg, au passage.''

L'air renfrogné de John s'évanouit et il serra la main que Greg lui tendait en se présentant comme : ''John. John Watson.''

''Et vous êtes... ?''

''Je suis-''

''Il est _à moi_.''

Deux têtes se tournèrent vivement vers le locuteur qui fixait toujours la porte de la cuisine.

''Je suis _quoi_ ?''

''Il est _quoi_ ?''

John le regarda bouche bée. Les yeux de Greg faisaient des allers-retours de l'un à l'autre. Sherlock les ignora tous les deux, bien sûr, et continua.

''Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, cette fois ? J'espère sérieusement que vous n'êtes pas venu pour jacasser à propos de ma vie _privée_.''

Et, juste comme ça, Greg se sentit de nouveau en terrain connu. Il enclencha le mode Inspecteur de Police sans attendre.

''Il y a une affaire.''

''Bien sûr qu'il y a une affaire. Il y en a toujours une. Mais je ne prendrai plus d'affaires classées.''

''Non, celle-ci n'est pas classée. L'investigation est toujours en cours.''

Sherlock se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière jusque-là mais, quand il entendit ces mots, il s'immobilisa totalement dans le fauteuil. L'inspecteur sut qu'il avait à présent toute l'attention du brun sur lui.

''Il y a cinq semaines, le département local de Police a reçu une plainte pour délit de fuite. La victime est morte sur le coup et-''

''Un _délit de fuite_? Vous m'apportez une affaire de délit de fuite suspect ?''

''Non, ce n'est pas si simple, c'est-''

'' _Rien_ n'est simple pour vous autres imbéciles. Si Scotland Yard s'engage à résoudre des cas de délits de fuite, alors il me faut vous féliciter pour avoir enfin atteint le somm- Oh ! Non, ce n'est pas juste une affaire de délit de fuite, non. La Police ne contacterait pas le Yard pour une telle affaire, sauf si ce département était dirigé par un clone d'Anderson, non. Il y a plus. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Plus d'homicides ?'' Les yeux de Sherlock brillèrent d'une étincelle frénétique.

Contrairement à Lestrade qui avait l'habitude de l'enchantement de Sherlock quand quelqu'un se faisait assassiner, John grimaça.

''Oui, il y a plus. Et voilà pourquoi tu dois _écouter_ plus de trois secondes quand les gens essaient de parler.''

Sherlock lui envoya un regard noir. ''Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous décidez de présenter une affaire d'une façon si ennuyeuse. C'est de votre faute si personne ne fait attention à vous.''

''Eh, je n'ai jamais eu le moindre problème pour capter l'attention des autres. Alors, tu la veux ou pas, cette affaires ?''

Sherlock grommela pour toute réponse quelque chose qui ressemblait suspicieusement à 'crève d'envie d'attirer l'attention de Mycroft,' mais il ne dit rien de plus.

John était en effervescence de questions. Mais lui aussi s'obligea à taire sa curiosité pour l'instant.

Greg continua.

''C'était juste un délit de fuite lambda, avec aucune trace ni du conducteur ni de sa voiture, rien d'hors du commun jusqu'à ce qu'un autre homicide soit rapporté dans Westminster, quelques semaines après. La victime est morte d'une plaie par balle.'' Greg fit une brève pause puis se dépêcha de continuer quand il sentit que Sherlock allait ouvrir la bouche. ''Deux types d'accidents totalement différents, apparemment séparés et qui n'ont pas attirés d'attention particulière jusqu'à qu'on établisse un lien proche entre les deux victimes.''

''Qui est ?'' Les yeux perçants de Sherlock épinglaient l'inspecteur sans ciller.

''Ils étaient jumeaux.''

Sherlock se reposa contre le dossier de son fauteuil, assemblant ses doigts à nouveau, les yeux plissés.

''Identiques ou non ?''

''Identiques. Et, non, ce n'était pas une erreur de victime. C'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit, mais on a été obligés d'exclure cette hypothèses parce qu-''

''Obligés ?''

'' _Parce qu'une_ autre affaire a été rapportée, quelques jours plus tard. Un homicide, de nouveau. Par empoisonnement cette fois. N'a pas semblé exceptionnel jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre que cette victime avait un frère jumeau et que ledit frère jumeau est porté disparu depuis quelques temps. Et il n'existe aucune relation apparente entre ses quatre personnes.''

Sherlock était droit comme un mât à présent, ses yeux ronds d'excitation. Mais avant qu'il puisse prononcer un mot, John demanda :

''Attendez, vous êtes en train de dire que quelqu'un tue délibérément des jumeaux ?'' Sa voix reflétait son incrédulité.

''Oui, John. Quelqu'un tue des jumeaux volontairement. Un genre de vendetta contre des jumeaux. Ou un plan très large et brouillon. Oh, c'est génial. Pas la perfection, bien sûr. Ca pourrait bien devenir un Trois. Je n'ai pas assez de données mais enfin, _enfin_ une véritable affaire. Mais il y a déjà eu tellement de temps perdu. Pas de temps à gâcher en palabres. On doit avancer vite.''

Greg dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour réprimer le sourire satisfait qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres. Ca, c'était le Sherlock qu'il connaissait. Il voulait voir ce crétin arrogant, frénétique et fou, plutôt que la coquille vide et usée du centre de désintox. Et il avait le sentiment que ce John avait joué un rôle primordial dans ce retour de leur Sherlock.

Ce dernier avait l'air insolent et brillant. Il avait l'air heureux et comblé.

Il regarda les deux hommes – qui étaient occupés à parler avec animation – et sourit pour lui-même. Sherlock n'était pas exactement comme un frère, Dieu que non, il n'aurait jamais pu gérer un frère tel que lui - mais le crétin avait une certaine place dans le cœur de Greg.

''Ok, donc, euh... Tu viens ?''

Sherlock cligna deux fois des yeux avant de secouer la tête : ''Non, allez-y en premier. Nous arriverons plus tard.''

L'inspecteur haussa un sourcil, ''Nous ?''

''Evidemment.''

''D'accord. Ok, je vais y aller alors. Ravi de te rencontrer John, à plus tard.'' Avec un hochement de tête, Greg partit.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

''Sherlock ! Sherlock ! Arrête de sauter partout. Arrête ça.''

''John, tu ne vois pas ? Trois meurtres, et certainement plus. Une vraie affaire. Ca pourrait ne pas se révéler aussi excitant que ça semble mais ça a du potentiel, sans aucun doute. Oh John, John, John. Le charme des petits meurtres sympathiques...''

''De quoi tu parles, bordel ? Trois types sont déjà morts et celui porté disparu aussi, certainement. Il y a un tueur en cavale et tu sautilles partout comme une balle de tennis ? Le _charme_ des meurtres ? C'est quoi ce bordel, Sherlock ?''

''…''

''…''

''Je ne suis pas un homme bon, John et tu le sais très bien. Je n'ai jamais tenté de dissimulé cel-''

''Oh, la ferme, arrête ton cinéma. T'es un gosse de cinq ans dans un corps d'adulte, voilà ce que tu es. Maintenant enfile quelque chose de chaud et dis-moi-z'en plus à propos de Greg pendant qu'on va au NSY. C'est quoi son job exactement ? Oh, bon s- ! Arrête de sourire comme ça ; c'est flippant.''

''Je peux avoir des données supplémentaires avant que nous partions ?''

''Des données ? Sur quoi ?''

''Sur ce... hum... ce dont on parlait, ou plutôt ce qu'on faisait avant que Lestrade nous interrompe.''

''Tu veux que je t'embrasse encore ?''

''Bien vu, John.''

*bruits étouffés et mouillés de baiser*

''Alors... Ca t'a été ?''

''Mh. J'aurai besoin d'autres données pour confirmer ça.''

''Et je serai heureux de te les fournir.''

''C'est une promesse ?''

''Mmh. A toi de le découvrir. Maintenant, enfile ce manteau et allons-y. On a une affaire sur laquelle enquêter.''

''Trois meurtres. Ouuiiiiiiii.''

''Et après on discutera de l'incident du ' _Il est à moi_ ,' ok ?''

''Pas le temps de parler, pas de temps à perdre. Bouge-toi. Allez, allez, hop hop.''

''Hey, arrête de me presser, sale môme.''

''La partie est lancée, John. Prêt à y aller ?''

''Oh que oui.''

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Bonne semaine les copains ! A Dimanche prochain !**

Nauss

 **PS : parce que j'ai été un disque rayé, dans une vie antérieure : Abbey se régale de vos reviews que je continue de lui traduire et d'apprécier beaucoup aussi, alors n'hésitez plus ! :D**


	10. A Field Day of Data Collection

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Un long, long chapitre 10 pour vous aujourd'hui !**

 **Merci à tous de la part d'Abbey et moi pour vos reviews, vos followings, vos favoritages, merci beaucoup !**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **You're such a beautiful freak  
I wish there were more just like you  
You're not like  
All the others**_

 _ **But that is why I love you  
Beautiful freak  
Beautiful freak  
That is why I love you  
Beautiful freak  
Beautiful freak**_

 _ **Some people say  
You have a problem  
But that problem  
Lies oly with them  
J'ust 'cause you are not like  
The others**_

 _ **That is why I love you  
Beautiful freak  
beautiful freak  
That is why I love you  
Beautiful freak  
Beautiful freak**_

 _ **Too good for this wolrd  
But I hope you will stay  
And I'll be there to see  
That you don't fade away**_

 _ **You're such a beautiful freak  
I bet you are flying inside  
Duck down and then go for cover**_

 _ **And know that I  
I love you  
Beautiful freak  
Beautiful freak**_

 _ **You know that I**_

 _ **I love you  
Beautiful freak  
Beautiful freak  
Beautiful freak  
Beautiful freak**_

 **\- Beautiful Freak** by **EELS**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :**

 **A Field Day of Data Collection**

.

Bien qu'il ne fût jamais allé au New Scotland Yard avant, John s'était fait une idée de ce que devait être la structure, ou du moins le pensait-il. Il s'attendait à un endroit bien tenu et chic, plein de personnes compétentes. Oh, comme la réalité le frappa durement quand il entra dans le Yard. C'était un _taudis_. Les box et les bureaux étaient envahis par des amas de dossiers ; les poubelles étaient pleines à craquer de sachets de chips et de verres en polystyrène ; la perplexité gravée sur les visages du personnel semblait perpétuelle.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, le taré ?''

La tête de John se tourna brusquement vers la personne qui venait de parler. Une femme à la peau brune avec des cheveux frisés et l'expression de quelqu'un qui était prêt à mordre. Et elle s'adressait à Sherlock. Est-ce qu'elle venait d'interpeller Sherlock par le mot... 'taré' ?

''Croyez-vous toujours que je me dois de vous rendre des comptes ? Voilà un optimisme proche de la bouffée délirante, venant de vous, Donovan.''

''Ce n'est pas une foire aux monstruosités dans laquelle vous pouvez apparaître et faire votre petit numéro quand vous en avez envie, ici.''

''Je suis certain que vous avez suffisamment d'expériences, et je parle d'expériences personnelles, pour témoigner de cela. Viens, John.''

''Hey, qu'est-ce que- hé vous-''

Sherlock ne prit même pas la peine de lui jeter un coup d'œil. Mais John se dirigea vers elle et se tint droit face à cette _charmante_ femme avec un sourire serein. Donovan fronça les sourcils.

''Vous êtes qui, vous ?''

John ne répondit pas. A la place, il dit : ''J'ai du respect pour les personnes conscientes des limites que l'éthique professionnelle leur impose.''

La perplexité s'ajouta au froncement accentué des sourcils de Donovan.

''Tant mieux pour vous.''

''Oui, c'est clair. Mais ça pourrait être tant pis pour vous, malheureusement.''

''Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de dire, là, exactement ? Vous êtes qui, bordel ?''

''Quelqu'un qui a tendance à montrer aux gens qui abusent de leur pouvoir où est leur place et comment y rester.''

Donovan ouvrit la bouche, mais John la devança :

''Appelez-le 'taré' encore une fois, et je vous le prouverai.''

L'acier dans la voix de John était suffisamment clair, même si son ton était amusé. Donovan sembla trop stupéfaite pour se mettre à hurler.

Le blond se dirigea alors vers l'endroit où Sherlock l'attendait, devant une porte fermée. Il savait que le détective avait vu la scène et il aurait voulu en parler avec lui, mais il s'en empêcha. Sherlock le regardait avec une expression grave en se mordant la lèvre. C'était quelque chose de tellement inhabituel que John s'accorda un instant pour étudier ça plus précisément. Mais Sherlock se détourna abruptement et ouvrit la porte sans toquer.

John leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

''Tu ne peux pas frapper, des fois ? Bordel,'' cracha Greg entre deux quintes de toux. L'entrée théâtrale (et le bang bruyant de la porte qui en avait résulté) l'avait fait avaler son thé de travers. ''C'est mon bureau, Sherlock. Tu ne peux pas juste débarquer comme ça.''

Sherlock regarda très ostensiblement autour de lui puis se tourna vers l'inspecteur en levant un sourcil. Il ressemblait complètement à Mycroft, en cet instant. John secoua la tête et regarda la pièce. Et, honnêtement, c'était le bordel.

''Mh, Gregory, depuis combien de temps vivez-vous ici ?''

''Va te faire foutre.''

John ricana, Greg ricana en retour. Sherlock fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha du blond.

''C'est agréable à m'en laisser pourrir les yeux de vous voir tout amicaux, mais il faut bien que certaines personnes travaillent. Si vous avez fini votre session de ricanements, peut-être pourrais-je jeter un coup d'œil au dossier de cette affaire ?''

Greg roula des yeux, ''Tiens.'' Il tendit à Sherlock une chemise transparente contenant le dossier que le détective ouvrit immédiatement. John, juste à côté de lui, y jeta un coup d'œil.

A l'intérieur, sur la couverture, s'étalait la photo d'un homme dans le début de la vingtaine, accompagnée de son rapport d'autopsie et d'autres détails médico-légaux. Ainsi qu'une photo du corps décédé.

''Voici William Bailey. Son amie est venue récupérer son corps. Comme il n'y avait aucune preuve d'acte illicite, la Police le lui a rendu. Mais personne n'est encore venu chercher celui du frère. Orphelin, sans aucun autre membre proche de la famille. Le corps était à la morgue du service de Police du Westminster et a été transféré à Saint Barts quand le Yard a repris l'enquête. Le troisième corps y est aussi entreposé. Molly a fait les autopsies elle-même. Le rapport est dans le dossier. Et tu nous diras tout ce que tu-''

Sherlock fila hors de la pièce.

Greg leva les bras au ciel d'exaspération. John passa une main sur son visage avant de suivre le sale gosse, mais il s'immobilisa à la porte.

''Euh... Il se pourrait que j'aie menacé quelqu'un de ton équipe. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais savoir.''

''Quoi ? Qui ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Pourquoi ?''

''Elle a dit que Sherlock était un taré, tu sais,'' expliqua John pour se défendre.

Greg soupira d'un air découragé. ''Donovan, donc. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?''

''Je lui ai juste, euh, dit de dégager ou que j'allais faire quelque chose de déplaisant.''

''Bordel, John. Tu as menacée un sergent, _une_ sergent de New Scotland Yard ? C'est quoi ton problème ?''

''A l'Armée, on nous apprends à menacer de mort en respectant l'égalité homme-femme, tu sais. Elle a dit que Sherlock était-''

''Je sais ! Je sais, putain, je sais parfaitement comment elle lui parle. Je l'ai prévenue plein de fois... Bordel... Tu ne comptes pas vraiment faire quelque chose comme la frapper, si ?''

''Bien sûr que non !'' John semblait offensé, même s'il était celui qui avait proféré la menace en premier lieu. Il avait seulement essayé de l'effrayer. Greg n'avait pas une si mauvaise image de lui, si ? ''Mh, je devrais y aller.''

''Ouais, d'accord, oui... et John ?''

''Oui ?''

''Essaie que ça ne se reproduise pas, okay ? Je ne peux sérieusement pas gérer un deuxième Sherlock.''

Un sourire parfaitement diabolique apparut sur le visage de John. ''Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'auras pas à le faire. Je suis à un tout autre niveau que Sherlock.''

Ce fut Greg qui se passa une main sur le visage, cette fois.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

John n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un qui correspondait mieux à la description de chiot malade d'amour que Molly Hooper. A partir de l'instant où Sherlock avait jailli dans le laboratoire, il semblait que le reste du monde avait disparu aux yeux de la jeune femme. Toute sont attention était focalisée sur Sherlock qui, lui, commença à balancer des ordres abruptes.

''J'ai besoin de tous les résultats des tests d'autopsie pratiqués sur les corps. Tout ce que vous avez pu trouver, analyser, ou plutôt manquer dans l'analyse, avec les rapports du laboratoire.''

''Salut,'' fut la réponse à cet ordre.

Bien que se tenant derrière Sherlock, John pouvait sentir son regard noir et mortel. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, ce qui eut l'air de briser la transe de Molly Hooper puisqu'elle regarda derrière la haute silhouette de Sherlock et l'aperçut.

''Oh,'' s'exclama-t-elle d'une petite voix perçante avant de regarder Sherlock avec interrogation. Le détective cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

Bien sûr, c'était incompréhensible pour Sherlock que Molly se montre surprise face à l'inconnu qu'il avait traîné avec lui dans son labo. John soupira et s'avança.

''Bonjour, je m'appelle John Watson.''

''Oh, euh, salut. Je m'appelle Molly. Hooper. Molly Hooper.'' Elle offrit à John un sourire embarrassé, mais envoya un nouveau regard interrogateur à Sherlock.

John se mordit les lèvres et espéra qu'il ne lâcherait pas un autre 'il est à moi.'

''Il est avec moi.''

''Oh. Mais-''

''Molly, les rapports et les résultats.''

John vit les traits de la fille s'affaisser ; elle regarda John de nouveau et lui envoya un sourire pincé.

''Hum. Je devrais probablement essayer de voir si je peux trouver Mike.''

''Mais nous sommes occupés, nous sommes au milieu d'une affaire.''

John cligna des yeux, surpris. ''Euh, ouais, justement.''

Sherlock se renfrogna, clairement irrité par la réponse de John. '' _Nous_ sommes occupés ici, John. Toi et moi, nous.''

 _Oh. Nous._

''Okay, très bien. Mais je ne vois pas bien comment je suis cens-'' Sa voix s'éteignit alors qu'il regardait le détective installer sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise et commencer à triturer un microscope sur une paillasse.

''J'ai besoin de mon assistant personnel avec moi en permanence,'' roula Sherlock d'une voix grave sans lâcher son regard du sien.

''Oh. Tu as donc besoin de ton _esclave_ personnel pour sortir ton téléphone de ta propre poche ou te tendre un crayon qui est à ta portée, ou même te gratter le dos si tu en as besoin ?''

''Esclave ? Un choix de mot intéressant, John,'' lança malicieusement Sherlock avec un sourire oblique.

 _Euh... non, Sherlock ne pouvait pas avoir fait un énorme sous-entendu, nope._ Raison pour laquelle John répondit : ''Sale môme.''

Sherlock eut un sourire en coin. John étira affectueusement ses lèvres sans en avoir eu l'intention et, quelque part, quelque chose tomba sur le sol.

Non, pas Molly Hooper. Mais les dossiers qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

La victime, la deuxième, un homme blanc caucasien, dans le début de la vingtaine, présentait une ' _magnifique et élégante'_ plaie par balle à la tempe droite. John était à peu près certain qu'aucune personne encore en vie n'avait en elle la capacité d'inspirer de tels qualificatifs à Sherlock. _Pas même moi_ , songea-t-il avec morosité.

''John ! Qu'en penses-tu ?'' rayonna Sherlock dans sa direction.

''Hein ? Oh, oui, très triste.''

Ce qui lui valut un froncement de sourcil.

''Triste ? C'est la victime d'un meurtre tout frais, John !'' Comme si ça avait pu lui échapper. ''Un corps frais d'une affaire toujours en cours – enfin relativement frais, du moins. Une affaire de jumeaux qui se font assassiner. Oh, John, c'est Noël !''

John eut l'air horrifié.

''Sherlock ! Il a été tué et il- est-ce que tu pourrais, _s'il te plaît_ , arrêter de trépigner de joie au-dessus d'un cadavre ? Du moins pas devant,'' John fit un geste vers le pauvre type devant eux, ''lui ?''

''Il est mort.'' Sherlock semblait franchement perdu.

''Sherlock, ça ne se fait pas.''

''Sentiment ?''

''Oui.''

''Ennuyeux.''

John frotta ses mains sur son visage et secoua la tête. Molly Hooper était assise en silence dans un coin et John songea qu'un paquet de pop-corn ne serait pas inapproprié, vu son expression enthousiaste et excitée. Il soupira à nouveau.

''Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir pendant qu'il fait sa... sa danse de la joie ?''

''Oh. Oui, bien sûr, oui.''

''Merci.''

Quelques moments passèrent sans qu'ils ne disent rien, mais John savait que la fille à ses côtés lui jetait régulièrement des regards en coin et il pouvait presque entendre le bouillonnement de ses questions.

Il se tourna vers elle et sourit. Le sourire qu'elle lui offrit en retour était timide.

''Alors, euh... Vous connaissez Sherlock depuis longtemps ?'' John décida que c'était aussi bien d'être celui qui brise le silence.

''Oh, non, pas très longtemps. Euh... Ca fait presque trois ans. Ce qui est en fait plutôt long. Non, je ne veux pas dire siiiii long que ça mais long quand même.'' Elle sourit avec une nervosité embarrassée.

''Oui, c'est plutôt long, oui.''

''Mr. Watson-''

John l'interrompit immédiatement. ''S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi John.''

''Oh, okay, d'accord, John.'' Elle sourit à nouveau. ''Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?''

John savait ce qu'elle allait demander. ''Ouais, bien sûr.''

''Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il vous demande vraiment de lui gratter le dos ?''

 _Hein ?_ Non, ce n'était _pas_ la question à laquelle il s'attendait. ''Humm, oui, des fois, il me demande.''

John vit le visage de Molly se décomposer un peu.

''Oh.''

Le silence revint. John se sentait mal à l'aise et voulait poser une question, n'importe laquelle, mais il ne savait rien de cette femme et après _cette_ question, il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il était censé demander.

''John ?''

''Oui ?''

''Est-ce que vous êtes...'' Molly luttait clairement avec le mot. ''… ensemble ?''

John la regarda attentivement. Elle était clairement folle de Sherlock. Et voir John avec lui aujourd'hui et réaliser qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple amitié qui les liait ne devait pas être très facile pour elle. Et pourtant, elle souriait toujours, essayait de ne pas montrer sa déception. Ce n'était pas la pitié ni le désir d'établir que Sherlock lui appartenait qui l'encouragea à lui dire la vérité. Il songeait qu'il avait envie de devenir ami avec cette fille à l'air timide.

''Je- Je ne sais pas, Molly. Euh, je peux vous appeler Molly ? Merci. Nous n'avons pas donné de statut à notre relation, pour le moment, on n'a pas ressenti le besoin de le faire. Mais pour moi, c'est la personne la plus importante. C'est mon meilleur ami. Je... euh... J'espère que je suis le sien aussi. Et je... l'aime. Beaucoup.''

Pas une seule fois elle ne détourna le regard du sien pendant qu'il parlait, mais quand il se tut, elle tourna ses yeux tristes vers Sherlock.

''C'est impossible de ne pas l'aimer une fois qu'on apprend à le connaître, hein ? Je ne sais pas comment les autres font pour ne pas le voir.''

John regardait lui aussi Sherlock qui était actuellement assis devant un microscope et maugréait Dieu savait quoi. Le cœur de John gonfla de tendresse en le voyant.

''Oui, c'est impossible. Oui.''

John regarda Molly à nouveau, qui le regarda en retour, et tous deux éclatèrent d'un petit rire embarrassé.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne vit l'homme assis de l'autre côté de la pièce plisser ses yeux perçants dans leur direction.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

''John ? J'ai besoin de données supplémentaires.''

La voix gronda depuis l'autre côté du laboratoire silencieux, tirant John de sa conversation avec Molly.

''Quoi ?''

''Tu es là pour m'assister. Il serait donc fort utile que tu essaies de me suivre un peu. J'ai dit : j'ai besoin de données supplémentaires,'' se hérissa Sherlock.

John fronça les sourcils, clairement paumé. ''Hem, okay. Où doit-on aller pour les trouver, alors ?''

Bien sûr que l'idiot ne comprendrait pas. ''J'ai besoin d'un supplément de _données_ John. De toi.''

C'était amusant de voir comment le visage de John passa de confus à horrifié quand la compréhension lui fondit dessus. Enfin.

''Tu- Maintenant ?''

''Oui.''

''Ici ?''

''Mh mh.''

''Sherlock !''

''Quoi ?''

''On est au labo.''

''Tes talents pour pointer l'évidence sont louables, quoique je ne comprends pas ce que tu cherches à me faire comprendre.''

''On est dans lieu public !''

''Non, nous sommes dans un laboratoire, comme tu l'as très efficacement fait remarquer.''

''Mais,'' John dû lécher ses lèvres devenues sèches, ''Mais Molly est ici !'' _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ?_

''Molly, dehors.''

''Sherlock !'' John ne parvenait pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer.

''Oh, je, euh, okay. Je dois vérifier des-''

''Non, Molly, s'il te plaît. Vous n'avez besoin d'aller nulle part. On est- _Je sui_ s désolé. Sherlock ?'' John adressa à Sherlock un regard mortel. En vain.

''Molly, je dois embrasser John maintenant. Je présume que votre présence est un obstacle et que, de plus, vous pourriez ne pas souhaiter être présence à ce moment-là. Mais John semble montrer de la réticence. Alors vous pouvez rester où vous êtes si vous le souhaitez.''

''Oh, hum-'' Molly se précipita hors de la pièce aussi vit qu'elle le put avec un visage écarlate.

John ne bougea pas. Trop choqué pour prononcer un mot.

''Eh bien, j'attends.''

Cela sembla faire éclater la bulle de choc du blond qui se mit à crier : ''Tu m'étonnes que tu vas attendre. C'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi faire ça à Molly ?''

Et, bien entendu, le détective eut le culot de paraître innocent. ''Faire quoi ?''

''Oh, la ferme Sherlock,'' rétorqua John tout en laissant ses épaules tomber de résignation et pinçant la base de son nez. ''Cette fille est clairement amoureuse de toi. Est-ce que c'était nécessaire d'agir comme ça ?''

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard du blond, le fixant sur ses propres mains à la place. ''Je pensais que tu n'aurais rien contre le fait de publiquement reconnaître notre... quoi que ce soit qu'il y a entre nous.''

John aurait presque pu marquer d'une épingle rouge le moment exact où toute sa frustration envers Sherlock avait disparu comme si elle s'était enfuie par la fenêtre.

''Sherlock... non non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est pas-'' John contourna la table et se tint près de la chaise où Sherlock était assis. Ce dernier ne leva pas le regard vers lui, commençant à arranger des lames de microscope. ''Sherlock, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu sais que je suis fier de toi. Tu représentes toute ma vie et je n'ai absolument aucun scrupule à faire savoir que ce détective génial et fou est tout à moi.''

Il décida qu'un Sherlock boudeur était la chose la plus adorable qu'il ait jamais vue.

''Pourquoi tu m'as crié dessus, alors?''

''Parce que Molly t'aime bien. C'est blessant pour elle que tu la congédies de cette façon.''

''Mais n'était-ce pas plus gentil de lui faire savoir la vérité plutôt que de lui donner une impression fausse ?''

''Eh bien, l'intention était bonne, pas de doute mais, euh, la façon de faire était...''

''Pas adaptée ?''

''Pas vraiment, non.''

''Mais tu en es responsable aussi.''

''Moi ? Et comment ?''

''Tu était assis là-bas avec Molly au lieu d'être assis ici avec moi, et vous ricaniez comme deux adolescentes écervelées. Je me devais d'intervenir.''

John se retrouva à court de mots pour la énième fois aujourd'hui, puis il prit le visage de Sherlock en coupe entre ses deux mains et se pencha en avant.

''Tu es un type carrément jaloux, toi, non ?''

Et il scella leurs lèvres ensemble.

Après s'être embrassés, grignotés et goûtés l'un l'autre pendant un moment – pendant lequel John s'installa sur les genoux de Sherlock pour un meilleur angle et où Sherlock s'était agrippé à ses cheveux de toute sa volonté – ils s'écartèrent, essoufflés, en léchant leurs propres lèvres humides.

John était toujours sur les genoux de Sherlock et traçait des cercles sur la peau tendre derrière ses oreilles quand Sherlock parla.

''John ?'' Voix rauque.

''Ouais ?'' répondit John en fixant les lèvres rougies et pleines.

''J'ai une érection.''

Le bleu de glace rencontra le cobalt.

''Moi aussi.''

Et ils gloussèrent ensemble, s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un toc-toc se fasse entendre avec un perçant ''C'est moi !''

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Cela prit exactement sept mots pour transformer le regard de Sherlock de vitreux à frénétique.

''Montre-moi ce que tu as trouvé.''

Et John se trouva instantanément traîné à la morgue, à nouveau. Ils étaient accompagnés par une Molly encore rougissante.

''Alors, dis-moi, génie, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?''

''Quelque chose ? Mmh. Pourquoi _tu_ ne me dis pas ce que tu penses de cette plaie ?''

John était complètement pris de court. ''Moi ? Mais... Ok, d'accord. Voyons voir.'' Il se pencha sur le cadavre. ''Mh. Arme de poing semi-automatique, tir à courte distance, mort instantanée. Pas de blessure apparente sur le corps, pas de signe de lutte, mmh... donc le tir a été... non-prémédité ?''

John leva les yeux et vit Sherlock afficher un large sourire satisfait. Il s'en sentit soudainement un peu intimidé.

''Pas mal, John, pas mal du tout. Certes, je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part, mais c'était bien.''

Un sourire éclatant ouvrit le visage de John. ''Merci, maintenant dis-moi ce que je n'ai pas vu.''

Sherlock avait l'air de n'avoir rien attendu d'autre de sa vie que cette question. Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença-

''Oui, tu as raison sur le type d'arme. C'était en effet un semi-automatique. Plus précisément un Beretta Storm. Le tir était à courte distance mais il n'était pas soudain. La plaie par balle est sur le côté droit. Le tireur était gaucher, évident. Maintenant, un tireur talentueux qui se positionne à droite de sa victime pour avoir un meilleur angle... c'était définitivement prémédité.''

Sherlock n'avait pas encore terminé. ''Maintenant, regarde celui-là.'' Sherlock se déplaça jusqu'au corps d'une troisième victime. Un homme, lui aussi. Jeune, le début de la vingtaine, Caucasien- Stop ! Est-ce que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait déjà entendu ?

''Hum, Sherlock ? Désolé, c'est juste-'' John s'excusa dès que le détective tourna vers lui un regard sombre de s'être fait interrompre en plein discours. ''Quel âge ont les deux premières victimes ?''

Le regard sombre se transforma immédiatement en un sourire comblé.

''Ah, enfin vous apprenez à poser les bonnes questions, Watson.''

John arqua seulement les sourcils, amusé, mais ne fit aucune remarque.

''Ces meurtres ne sont pas hasardeux. Il y a un lien entre ces quatre-là.'' Sherlock s'arrêta et John estima que c'était plus pour insuffler un effet théâtral à la situation que pour reprendre son souffle.

Oh, et il le regardait maintenant en ayant l'air d'attendre quelque chose de lui. ''Euh, quel lien ?'' John venait de réaliser que c'était la réplique qu'il devait avancer. Le brun eut l'air d'un prof de théâtre satisfait par un de ses élèves qui aurait prononcé le bon texte au bon moment.

''Le lien est qu'il sont tous nés au mois d'Avril 1992.''

Les sourcils de John s'envolèrent vers la racine de ses cheveux. ''Quoi ? Donc ils ont tous le même âge ?'' Ce n'était pas véritablement une question, mais il n'était vraisemblablement pas capable d'embrasser cette idée.

Sherlock émit un « mmh » pour toute réponse.

''Attends. P-Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait tuer des jumeaux du même âge ? C'est extrêmement flippant et bizarre.''

''Non, ça ne l'est pas. En fait, c'est un plan très salement exécuté. Il existe un idiot, ou des idiots, qui attendent quelque part que nous les reléguions à Scotland Yard.''

''Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?''

''J'ai demandé à Lestrade de m'envoyer les détails à propos des rapport de naissance des victimes. Il prend un temps ridiculement long à me fournir ces informations. Rien de surprenant à cela, sache-le. Mais en attendant, nous allons rencontrer la compagne de William Bailey,'' l'informa Sherlock en vérifiant une fois de plus son téléphone, avant de se détourner pour partir.

''Mais, tu ne voulais pas me montrer quelque chose sur ce corps ?'' demanda John en pointant du doigt le deuxième cadavre.

Sherlock était déjà sur le chemin de la sortie et tapait sur son portable. ''Mmh ? Oh, je te dirai sur le chemin. Allez, John, hop hop.''

Les portes se fermèrent derrière le dos Sherlock. John se tourna vers Molly.

''Alors, euh, on doit y aller.''

''Oui, d'accord.''

''C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer Molly.''

''Pareil, John. Ca m'a fait plaisir de discuter avec vous.''

''Idem. A une prochaine.''

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

''Sherlock, je te promets, si tu arrêtes encore un taxi de cette façon-là, je serai celui qui te tuera. Et ce n'est PAS une menace en l'air.''

Sherlock laissa échapper un soupir en forme de 'pfffff.' ''Bien sûr que c'est une menace en l'air.''

Et, bien entendu, cela arrangea parfaitement l'humeur de moins en moins enjouée de l'ancien militaire.

''Ecoute-moi, espèce de sale môme incorrigibl-'' commença-t-il à batailler avec ses mots.

''J'ai trouvé ça vachement cool, mec. Du genre James Bond, si tu veux tout savoir,'' s'immisça le chauffeur de taxi.

''Ouais ? Mais personne ne vous a rien demandé alors la ferme, ok ?'' rétorqua John. Avant de regarder un peu plus attentivement le chauffeur, ses deux larges yeux marrons qui rencontrèrent les siens dans le rétroviseur intérieur, ses cheveux foncés. Il décida qu'il était plutôt pas mal. ''Hey, t'as quel âge ? T'es- t'es vraiment assez vieux pour conduire un taxi ? T'as le permis ? T'as quoi, treize ans ? Hey hey hey ! Garde les yeux sur la route ! Bordel ! C'est quoi le problème avec les jeunes ?!'' grogna John avec agacement en se laissant tomber dans son siège découragé.

Il ne remarqua pas que le chauffeur continuait de le regarder de temps en temps dans le rétroviseur.

Le taxi s'arrêta finalement devant un vieux bâtiment en briques rouges. Sherlock sortit en premier et, juste quand John ouvrait son porte-feuille, il entendit le chauffeur dire au détective sur le ton de la confidence : ''Ce type est taré, mec, j'te l'dis.''

John se hérissa. ''Ah ouais ? Et si je décidais de pas te payer ?''

''Oh, c'est bon, je voulais pas dire ça.''

''Tu parles. Tiens.'' John lui tendit l'argent. ''Et je suis toujours pas convaincu que tu aies une licence.''

Quand le taxi passa à côté de lui en accélérant, le blond crut entendre un distinct ''A plus, John !'' Mais ça n'était pas possible. Bordel, il commençait à entendre des voix, maintenant.

Il se détourna et vit que son propre crétin de détective était déjà entré dans le bâtiment.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

''Nos condoléances, Miss Wright.''

''Merci mais, euh, vous êtes qui, déjà ?''

''Nous travaillions avec William.''

La femme, une grande rousse avec un visage rouge marqué de tâche de rousseur, fronça les sourcils et regarda Sherlock de bas en haut. ''Vous travaillez dans les rayons d'un magasin ?''

''Ah, non, en fait. Quand je dis 'nous,' je voulais dire mon ami ici présent, John.''

Les yeux de la femme se tournèrent vers John. ''Oh, je vois.'' Et elle sembla convaincue.

Le blond combattit la pulsion de lever les yeux au ciel. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Miss Wright ouvrit la porte plus largement pour les laisser entrer. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient du canapé qu'elle leur désignait, Sherlock chuchota à l'oreille de John : ''Investigue, John. Impressionne-moi.''

John se figea sur place. Investiguer? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à investiguer ? Est-ce que Sherlock voulait vraiment qu'il pose des questions ? Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait demander ! Bordel de merde.

''Euh... hum. Je suis... Nous sommes désolés pour votre perte, Miss Wright. C'était un homme bien,'' dit John à voix haute. Intérieurement, il se chantait à lui-même : ' _calme-toi bordel. Tu peux le faire. Va te faire voir, Sherlock. Non, pas en vrai.'_

Jenny Wright, la jeune femme, s'assit face à eux et renifla pour toute réponse. John jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock qui, tapant du pied sur le sol tout en observant Jenny comme s'il avait été un faucon, ne lui retourna pas son regard. Il prit une inspiration.

''Donc-''

''Est-ce que vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Du thé, ou-''

''De l'eau, s'il vous plaît,'' interrompit John. A côté de lui, Sherlock ricana. _Connard._

''Qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire ?'' grogna John entre ses dents serrées à l'intention de Sherlock dès que Jenny eut quitté la pièce.

''Eh bien, John, tu es soldat. Tu as été entraîné à mener un interrogatoire.''

John le regarda avec un air ahuri. ''J'étais _médecin_ à l'armée. Et c'étaient des terroristes présumés, pas des copines endeuill- oh, merci.''

Ladite copine endeuillée était de retour avec deux verres d'eau.

''Alors, est-ce que vous travailliez avec Billy depuis longtemps ?''

''Euh, non, pas vraiment. Juste quelques mois. C'était un homme bien. Laissez-moi vous dire, Miss Wright, combien je suis désolé pour votre perte et combien sa mort m'a attristé. Mais, hum, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas demandé une autopsie ?''

''Une autopsie ? Pourquoi faire ? C'était un cas de délit de fuite, non ? Un enfoiré qui l'a renversé... Oh, mon pauvre Billy...'' Les reniflements revinrent à leur paroxysme.

''Oui, bien sûr, oui. Mais le conducteur n'a pas encore été arrêté et... hum, donc, est-ce qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui n'était pas en si bons termes que ça avec lui ou... vous savez, qui voulait lui faire du mal ? Des ennemis, peut-être ?''

''Billy ? Non, ce n'était pas ce type de garçon. Il était gentil et serviable. Attentif et drôle. Nous étions en train de mettre de côté pour notre mariage, vous savez... Enfin, euh, il a eu quelques problèmes par rapport à ses horaires de travail, avec cet abruti que vous avez comme supérieur mais ça avait fini par s'arranger et de toute façon vous êtes certainement au courant de tout ça ?''

''Oh, oui, oui, je suis au courant, bien sûr. Mais aucun autre incident ? Il n'a rien vécu qui aurait semblé suspect ? Vous savez, comme quelqu'un qui l'aurait suivi, ou des lettres de menaces ou, euh, ou...'' John s'arrêta, clairement à court d'idées.

Mais Jenny le regardait bouche bée, à présent. ''Des personnes suspectes ? Mais Billy ne s'impliquait _jamais_ auprès de ce type de personnes, il n'a jamais- oh ! Oh mon Dieu, ! Vous pensez que quelqu'un l'a tué à cause son frère, ce criminel ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il a été tué aussi, à peu près une semaine plus tard. Mais Scotland Yard m'a assuré que ce n'était pas le cas, que ça n'avait rien à voir mais- mais... oh...'' La fille craqua complètement, cette fois.

''Non, Miss Wright, ce n'est pas ce que j'essayais de sous-entendre, pas du tout. J'étais juste, c'était juste-''

''Viens, John, Lestrade m'a envoyé les informations à propos des détails sur les naissances par SMS.''

''Quoi ? Maintenant ? Mais-''

''Lestrade ? Est-ce que c'est pas ce type du Yard ? Pourquoi il vous envoie des SMS ? Vous êtes qui, exactement ?'' La fille regardait Sherlock mais elle tourna son regard embué et cerclé de rouge vers John. ''Vous n'êtes pas un collègue de Billy ?''

John voulut tuer Sherlock pour ce timing désastreux. ''Euh... En fait, c'est que-''

''Merci pour votre coopération, Miss Wright, mais nous devons partir à présent. Et il se pourrait que vous ne souhaitiez pas garder ce vase que vous a offert votre voisin. Il a été volé.''

Là-dessus, Sherlock quitta la pièce en traînant derrière lui un John exaspéré et fulminant.

''C'est quoi ce bordel ? A quoi tu pensais ? C'est ta vision d'une bonne blague ? Parce que _ça_ n'était pas marrant du tout. J'ai menti à la compagne d'un type mort ! Puis on l'a laissé encore plus parano et bouleversée qu'avant. Pourquoi, Sherlock ? Pourquoi ?''

''Oh, je t'en prie. Ce n'était pas si mal. Enfin, ta technique d'interrogation était désastreuse, je te l'accorde, mais au moins c'était amusant.'' Et, en effet, le détective paraissait particulièrement enjoué.

Ce qui était apparemment une très mauvaise chose à cet instant.

John le regarda avec des yeux glacés. ''Vas-y, continue ta petite enquête et amuse-toi bien. Moi je m'arrête ici.''

Sherlock passa du badinage le cœur léger à son mode d'alerte paroxystique.

''Tu es sérieux.''

 _Sans blague_ , pensa John, mais il se resta silencieux.

''Mais pourquoi ? Je viens de te secourir dans ce qui avait l'air d'être un futur très proche plein de pleurnicheries. Elle était sur le point de te renifler dessus en geignant sur ton épaule. J'ai fait ce qu'il était logique de faire, non ?''

Le muscle de la mâchoire de John tressaillit. ''Je rentre à la maison.''

''Mais nous devons aller visiter des hôpitaux, John. Je pense que je viens d'avoir une idée.''

John pivota vers lui immédiatement. ''Tu as résolu l'affaire ?''

Sherlock eut l'air passablement agacé. ''Non, pas encore, mais bientôt. Et j'ai besoin de toi pour ça.''

''Pour assurer le comique de situation, je suppose ?''

''Je ne peux pas fonctionner sans toi.''

John n'avait jamais réellement eu une chance, hein ? Il ferma les yeux et expira lentement.

''Fous-toi de moi encore une fois et je n'aurai plus rien avoir avec tout ça.''

''Parfaitement noté.''

John se lécha la lèvre inférieure avant de la mâchouiller pendant un moment. ''Ok. On va où maintenant ?''

Le sourire que Sherlock lui envoya valait bien de s'être fait avoir comme ça, décida John.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans la première clinique médicale privée, appelée Divine Nursing Home, dans laquelle la seconde paire de jumeaux était née.

Sur le chemin, John avait appris que le poison trouvé dans le corps de la troisième victime était tiré d'une plante chinoise rare. Ce n'était pas dans le rapport : Molly n'avait pu l'identifier.

''Alors comment _toi_ tu l'as su ?''

''Parce que je suis Sherlock Holmes.''

''Et modeste, avec ça.''

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Les deuxièmes jumeaux étaient nés sous le nom de Christopher Harold Hicks et Robert Oscar Hicks. A quatre minutes d'écart. Parents : Rita et Emmanuel Hicks. Pas de malformations détectées à la naissance. Aucune autre anomalie. Deux petits garçons en pleine santé.

Sherlock recopia l'adresse donnée par les rapports. Il n'y avait presque aucune possibilité de trouver de la famille restante sur place. Ils avaient l'adresse d'habitation des victimes cependant, ce ne serait donc pas un problème. Sherlock avait une théorie et, pour la prouver, il avait besoin de creuser un peu l'histoire familiale. Mais il devrait attendre pour l'instant, car ils avaient deux autres salles de dossiers médicaux à dévaliser. Bien que Sherlock n'avait pas besoin de vérifier les dossiers sur les jumeaux Bailey, John l'avait déclaré _trop confiant_. Nul besoin de décrire précisément la façon dont Sherlock prit cette déclaration, mais c'était John, et Sherlock était _conciliant_ d'une manière atrocement frustrante quand était impliqué un certain John Watson.

Ils finirent donc dans la salle des archives du Sacred Life Hospital, quelques quarante minutes plus tard.

''Nous sommes en train de perdre notre temps, John.'' Sherlock était quasiment en train de geindre.

''Mais c'est forcément mieux d'être absolument sûr, non ? Ca ne peut pas faire de mal de jeter un coup d'oeil.''

''Eh bien eh bien, je ne te prenais pas pour _un voyeur_ , John.'' Un coup d'œil très suggestif suivit cette remarque.

''Je- quoi ?'' John était estomaqué, pour ne pas dire plus. Il semblait horrifié. Sherlock venait-il de faire un autre sous-entendu très sexuel ? Est-ce qu'il allait lui demander un supplément de données, maintenant ? Ici ? Oh Bordel. Qu'est-ce qui s'était emparé de l'esprit de Sherlock ?

Mais quoi qui ait pris possession du détective décida de rester caché pour l'instant puisque, nota John, il était à nouveau en train de compulser le dossier en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Le blond eut besoin de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux et de secouer la tête pour revenir à la réalité.

''Pourquoi ça te met dans une telle humeur, de vérifier ce dossier ?''

''Pourquoi en as-tu tellement envie ?''

John parvint à composer son air le plus austère en retour et Sherlock se moqua de lui.

''Les Bailey ressemblent exactement à leurs parents. J'ai vu les photos de famille chez William Bailey.''

''Oooookay, mais n'est-ce pas ce qu'on attend généralement des enfants, qu'ils ressemblent à leurs parents biologiques ?'' John semblait particulièrement perdu, à cet instant.

''Si, en général. Ennuyeux. Cependant, dans cette affaire, ça n'aide pas ma théorie.''

''C'est quoi, ta théorie ?''

''Chaque chose en son temps, John, chaque chose en son temps.''

''Est-ce que tu dois être mystérieux d'une façon si théâtrale avec moi aussi ?''

''Je ne peux pas te permettre de te lasser de moi, si ?'' répondit Sherlock en marchant à grands pas vers la sortie.

John attrapa son bras gauche. Sherlock se tourna vers lui et le regarda, interrogateur.

''C'est ma réplique que tu viens d'utiliser, Sherlock.''

Pendant une demi seconde, Sherlock sembla perplexe puis il rayonna.

''Tu es bien des choses, mais jamais ennuyeux, John. Pas pour moi.''

''Le sentiment est mutuel.''

Sherlock observa John encore quelques instants, puis sortit de l'hôpital. Mais pas sans avoir donné un bref baiser sur la joue gauche de John auparavant, laissant derrière lui un blond momentanément stupéfait.

Il semblait que Sherlock Holmes ne faisait jamais rien à moitié.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Un total de trois paires de jumeaux étaient nés en 1992, tous en Avril. C'était un incident rare.

Ils se rendaient actuellement vers une nouvelle clinique privée, Saint Theresa's Home. Selon les informations fournies par Lestrade, ils trouveraient ici les dossiers relatifs à la troisième paires de jumeaux. Alors qu'ils étaient dans un taxi, le portable de Sherlock vibra, signalant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Les lèvres de Sherlock formèrent une mince ligne lorsqu'il le lut. Il détourna le regard, poing serré.

John observa tout cela.

''Ils ont trouvé le quatrième corps, hein ?''

Pas de réponse.

''Où ?''

''Un coin boueux de la Tamise. Une zone normalement déserte.''

John contracta et relâcha sa mâchoire. Malgré son temps passé dans les Corps Médicaux de l'Armée Royale sur un champ de bataille actif à l'étranger, la mort n'était jamais facile à accepter pour lui, surtout quand des innocents étaient impliqués. John espérait juste sincèrement que Sherlock résoudrait l'affaire avant que le tueur ne tranche d'autres vies.

Parce que le Yard avait spécialement requis leur assistance, ils ne rencontrèrent aucun problème à obtenir des données autrement confidentielles. Cette fois, les jumeaux étaient une fille et un garçon, hétérozygotes. Anna Natalia Shaw et Fredrik Shaw étaient nés d'une Olivia Shaw le 23 Avril 1992. Du père, il n'existait nulle mention.

Sherlock se montrait inhabituellement silencieux, depuis ce message. Il demandait à présent à John de noter l'adresse et commença à taper un message, et John ne l'interrompit pas.

''Alors... On va voir les Hicks maintenant ?''

''Non. Les Shaw.''

''Oh, d'accord.''

''Allons-y alors.''

''Ouais, allons-y.''

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

L'adresse n'était pas très éloignée de Saint Theresa's Home. Ils l'atteignirent en une vingtaine de minutes et se tenaient à présent devant un bâtiment composé d'appartements résidentiels particulièrement modernes. Les probabilités d'y trouver la famille Shaw étaient proches du néant.

Après avoir tenté d'amadouer, de menacer et de supplier l'agent de sécurité encore et encore (il faisait de l'excès de zèle, l'enfoiré), ils finirent par apprendre que la vieille propriétaire, une Mrs. Newby, résidait toujours dans le bâtiment.

Ils sonnèrent à son appartement depuis l'extérieur.

Une frêle et vieille voix leur répondit à travers l'interphone après un moment.

''Qui est-ce ?''

''Dites-moi ce que vous savez de la famille Shaw.''

''Quoi ?''

John donna un solide coup d'épaule à Sherlock et prit sa place devant l'interphone.

''Bonjour M'dame, bonsoir, euh... Nous cherchons la famille Shaw qui habitait ici il y a quelques années, pouvez-vous nous di-''

''Faux ? Qu'est-ce qui est faux ?''

''Pas faux, Shaw, Olivia Shaw.''

''Mot ? Quels mots ? C'est vous, Gerard ?''

Bordel. ''Olivia Shaaaaaawwwww,'' cria presque John.

''Oh, Olivia Shaw ? Mais ce n'est pas moi. Elle est partie il y a longtemps.''

''Est-ce que vous pouvez nous parler d'elle, s'il vous plaît ? Nous voudrions discuter avec vous.''

''Théière ?''

John frappa sa tête contre le mur face à lui, capitulant. Et juste quand Sherlock était sur le point de crier dans l'interphone, l'abruti de gardien les prit en pitié et se dirigea vers eux.

''Mrs. Newby, vous avez des visiteurs, est-ce que je vous les envoie ?''

John fronça les sourcils. Si elle ne pouvait rien entendre quand il était pratiquement en train de crier à en cracher ses poumons, comment aurait-elle pu capter _ça_? Comme pour se moquer de lui, l'interphone grésilla alors : ''Des visiteurs ? Eh bien, oui. Envoyez-les Gerard. Je me demande qui ils sont. Des gens du club de tricot, peut-être...'' Sa voix s'éteignit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, John se tenait devant une porte annonçant 24D avec, à ses côtés, un Sherlock boudeur, grincheux et sombre. La femme qui leur ouvrit après leur toc-toc aurait facilement pu avoir deux-cents ans. C'était une petite vieille chétive, avec un visage si ridé qu'il ressemblait à une carte détaillée des routes de Londres. Mais elle avait un sourire chaleureux qui évoqua immédiatement Mrs. Hudson à l'esprit de John.

''Oh ? Vous ne faites pas partie du club de tricot, n'est-ce pas ?''

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche, vraisemblablement pour rétorquer, mais John le prit de vitesse.

''Non, M'dame, en effet. Je m'appelle John et lui, c'est Sherlock. Nous voudrions juste parler quelques minutes avec vous.''

''Oh, vous êtes de bien beaux jeunes hommes. Entrez donc, entrez, entrez.''

L'appartement ne comportait que le mobilier minimum, mais tout était propre et bien tenu. Un chat d'appartement roux somnolait sur l'un des fauteuils à l'air confortable. Il ouvrit les yeux, regarda Sherlock et plissa le regard. Le détective lui rendit la politesse, déclarant ainsi un sentiment de haine absolue et réciproque au premier regard. Les deux hommes s'assirent dans le canapé.

''Vous voulez du thé, messieurs ?''

''Non merci, ça ira, Mrs. Newby.''

''J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas venu pour tenir compagnie à une vieille dame, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Pourquoi donc ? N'est-ce pas parfaitement normal que étrangers s'incrustent chez vous pour vous tenir compagnie ?''

John donna un coup de pied à Sherlock sous la table basse. Mais Mrs. Newby ne sembla pas le moins du monde intimidée ; elle rit de bon cœur puis exprima sa désapprobation à Sherlock : ''Ne sous-estimez pas les personnes âgées, jeune homme. Ce beau visage que vous avez deviendra comme ça, un jour.'' Elle pointait ses propres traits.

Mais Sherlock devait évidemment avoir le dernier mot, raison pour laquelle il répliqua : ''Nous ne sommes pas de la même famille et nous sommes physiologiquement très différents. Il n'y a par conséquent absolument aucune raison scientifique pour que je vous ressemble un tant soit peu dans le futur.''

John visa pour un second coup de pied, mais rata sa cible. Le sale môme avait bougé sa jambe, prévoyant le coup à venir.

Mrs. Newby se tourna vers John avec un sourire franchement amusé. ''Il vous garde bien occupé, celui-là, hein ?''

John lui offrit un sourire attendri, bien malgré lui. ''Tout le temps.''

''Qu'est-ce que vous savez de la famille Shaw ?'' C'était Sherlock, bien entendu.

La vieille femme sembla perplexe quelques instants, puis les souvenirs refirent surface. ''Oh, vous voulez parler d'Olivia et de ses deux magnifiques bébés ?''

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux en réponse.

''C'était ma locataire. Une femme très bien. Elle aurait pu avoir un meilleur boulot que celui qu'elle avait. Puis elle a eu ses bébés – des jumeaux, un garçon et une fille. Magnifiques bébés. Et soudain, elle est partie du jour au lendemain, avec eux.'' Ses yeux se voilèrent des souvenirs d'un passé lointain.

''Son mari, que pouvez-vous nous en dire ?''

''Je ne l'ai jamais connu. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle en avait un. Quand elle louait ici, elle disait être célibataire. Puis elle est tombée enceinte et m'a dit que son mari travaillait sur un navire marchand, quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il en était. Mais, honnêtement, je pense qu'elle a eu ces enfants hors-mariage. Ca ne me posait pas de problème, hein. Vous voyez, n'ayant pas d'enfants moi-même, je sais comment apprécier la maternité. Et j'aimais Olivia, tellement.'' Elle s'arrêta pour prendre son souffle. Son chat était à présent sur ses genoux, jetant des regards vicieux à Sherlock.

Mais avant qu'elle puisse reprendre son monologue, le détective demanda : ''Vous avez dit qu'elle travaillait. Où ?''

Mrs. Newby sembla observer la réponse dans sa tête. ''Je ne me souviens pas vraiment, ça fait trop longtemps... mais elle était une... euh... un genre de secrétaire privée. D'un homme très riche.''

Une ligne vague apparaissait, reliant deux points devant les yeux de John. Mais il décida de ne pas se livrer à une déduction hasardeuse. Sherlock continua son interrogatoire.

''Quand a-t-elle quitté la maison ?''

''Juste quelques mois après avoir eu ses jumeaux. Mais elle est revenue une fois.''

''Elle... quoi ?'' laissa échapper John.

''Oui, elle est revenue au bout de deux ou trois ans. Elle cherchait un endroit où vivre. Alors je l'ai laissée revenir dans son ancien appartement. Mais elle est partie au bout d'un mois à peu près. Ou bien quatre mois ? Je ne me rappelle pas exactement.''

Sherlock émit un 'mmh' pensif. ''Avez-vous la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle est allée ensuite ? Ou d'où elle est aujourd'hui ?''

Mrs. Newby sembla contemplative, mais les regarda soudainement avec un peu plus de tranchant dans les yeux. ''Pourquoi posez-vous tant de questions sur Olivia ? Qui êtes-vous ?''

John était surpris de voir qu'il avait fallu tant de temps à cette gentille femme pour devenir suspicieuse. Peut-être était-ce sa solitude qui avait émoussé son sens de la prudence et la faisait se saisir de la moindre occasion de discuter un peu avec qui que ce soit qui vienne la voir.

''Mrs. Newby, mon ami ici présent est Détective Consultant. Nous enquêtons sur une affaire.''

''Un Détective consult- qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?''

''Ca veut dire-''

''Nous travaillons pour le New Scotland Yard, M'dame. Nous sommes juste habillés en civils.'' John pouvait sentir le regard noir que lui adressa Sherlock, creusant des trous dans son profil de son intensité acide, mais c'était la meilleure chose à laquelle il avait pu penser sur le moment.

D'un autre côté, Mrs. Newby semblait encore plus perplexe et légèrement inquiète en plus. ''La police ? Vous êtes de la police ? Quelle affaire ? Est-ce que la petite Annie a eu des problèmes ? Mais c'est une gentille fille, faut que vous le sachiez. Elle a même-''

Sherlock ne la laissa pas continue. ''Annie ? Êtes-vous en train de parler d'Anna Natalia Shaw, la fille d'Olivia Shaw ?''

''Eh bien, oui ! Vous la connaissez ? Elle va bien ?'' Son inquiétude augmentait rapidement. Mais Sherlock n'avait ni l'intention ni le temps de la rassurer.

''Avez-vous eu le moindre contact avec elle récemment ? Savez-vous où elle vit ? Son adresse, ou un numéro auquel la joindre ? N'importe quoi ?''

''J'ai son numéro de téléphone, oui. Je l'ai rencontrée par hasard, en fait.'' Elle se leva, probablement pour aller chercher le numéro de téléphone. Le chat s'approcha de John et nicha son museau dans son jean au niveau de son mollet avant de quitter la pièce. Sherlock eut l'air positivement sanguinaire. La voix de Mrs. Newby leur parvint de la pièce voisine : ''J'étais en train de rentrer à la maison après un de mes examens médicaux, ce jour-là, et je suis tombée sur elle. Elle était venue me rendre visite quand elle était revenue sur Londres, alors je l'ai tout de suite reconnue. Elle m'a laissé son numéro de téléphone en disant que je pouvais lui téléphoner si j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit du domaine médical. Elle est devenue infirmière. Une jolie jeune fille, toute grandie... Voilà, c'est son numéro.''

Sherlock arracha presque le morceau de papier de ses mains. Et se leva pour partir. John se leva également.

''Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, Mrs. Newby. Vous nous avez vraiment aidés. Merci encore, et prenez soin de vous, d'accord ?''

La vieille femme sourit, mais son visage se refit rapidement anxieux. ''Me ferez-vous savoir qu'Annie va bien ? C'est une si gentille fille, pas quelqu'un qui causerait des problèmes.''

Sherlock était déjà en train d'attendre en tenant la porte ouverte. Mais John ressentit le besoin de rassurer la femme avant de s'enfuir. ''Bien sûr, je vous le dirai. Je dirai à Annie de vous appeler elle-même, d'accord ? Et, s'il vous plaît, vérifiez à qui vous avez affaire avant de laisser des étrangers entrer dans votre appartement. Au revoir, Mrs. Newby.''

John suivit alors Sherlock, fermant la porte derrière lui, mais pas avant d'entendre un miaulement perçant et enragé.

''Est-ce que tu viens de _donner un coup de pied_ à son chat ?!''

''Simple test de ses réflexes.''

''Sherlock !''

Mais le détective était déjà en train de taper un message sur son téléphone, le morceau de papier en main. Une fois dehors sur le trottoir, il composa le numéro. John était suffisamment proche de lui pour entendre le ''Allo ?'' qui marqua la réception de l'appel.

''Puis-je m'adresser à Anna Natalia Shaw ?''

Il y eut une pause avant que la petite voix ne réponde : ''Qui est à l'appareil ?''

John regarda les sourcils de Sherlock créer des sillons dans son front avant qu'il ne réponde : ''Êtes-vous Miss Shaw ?''

Une nouvelle pause, comme si l'interlocutrice hésitait à répondre. ''Oui, c'est moi, mais qui êtes-vous ?''

Les yeux de Sherlock s'agrandirent considérablement et John eut l'air alarmé.

''Natalie ?''

.

* * *

.

 **Bonne semaine les gens ! A Dimanche prochain !**

 **Et comme toujours, les reviews sont doublement appréciées, puisque vous avez une auteure et une traductrice pour vous lire ;D**

Nauss


	11. Rolling in The Deep

**Coucou les gens !  
**

 **Comme toujours, merci, tellement de merci pour vos reviews !**

 **Z'avez failli attendre une semaine de plus pour l'avoir celui-là, mais je suis là, l'honneur est sauf ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Warning :** lemon, plus bas (ceci est à la fois un avertissement pour certains d'entre vous, et une motivation à lire pour d'autres :D )

 **.**

 **We've been circling for time baby  
We're coming down to land tonight  
The wait is over and now it's easy  
Everything is fine**

 **The closer you get the better I feel  
The closer you are the more I see  
Why everyone says that I look happier  
When you're around the better I feel**

 ** _\- Closer_** by **Dido**

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :**

 **Rolling in the Deep**

.

''Sherlock ? C'est vous ? Allô ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom entier ?On ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! Vous êtes où ? Vous avez un problème ?''

Sherlock ferma les yeux et s'exhorta à ne pas raccrocher. Il pouvait sentir, à côté de lui, John dont la curiosité difficilement dissimulée frétillait. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser déconcentrer. Ils avaient un tueur à attraper.

''Où êtes-vous ?''

''Moi ? Euh, à la clinique. Pourquoi ? Sherlock, est-ce que vous avez replongé ? Parce que je vous promets que si-''

''Restez-y jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Et je suis sérieux, Natalie, ne quittez pas le centre.''

''O-Okay, mais Sherlock, est-ce que vous avez-''

''Je vais bien. John est avec moi. Restez où vous êtes, ne partez pas.''

Sherlock mit fin à l'appel avant que Natalie puisse répondre.

''Est-ce que c'était Natalie ton infirmière ? Natalie du centre, qui ne se laissait pas impressionner par tes grands airs et tes conneries ?''

''Vraiment, John ?'' Parce que personne d'autre que John ne pouvait poser une question d'une telle ineptie à un moment comme celui-là. Et qu'il était aussi le seul à pouvoir s'en sortir comme si de rien n'était.

Apparemment, ces deux mots eurent l'effet escompté puisque le blond parut penaud :

''Non, c'est- Oh, bordel ! C'est Natalie !''

Mais Sherlock était déjà en train d'envoyer un SMS et John réalisa que c'était à lui de trouver un taxi, cette fois. Eh bien, il montrerait à Sherlock ce que c'était de héler un taxi comme une personne saine d'esprit le faisait.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis dans un taxi arrêté par Sherlock.

Ce dernier envoya un long regard en coin à John qui bouillonnait de questions mais choisissait de ne pas les poser pour ne pas risquer de le déranger.

 _Idiot attentionné._ ''Tu as des questions.''

''Euh... Ouais.''

''Eh bien, pose-les.''

''Est-ce que le nom de Natalie n'est pas Lewis ?''

''Si, du moins est-ce ce qu'indiquent ses données administratives.''

''Elle est mariée, alors ?''

''Pour autant que j'aie pu en déduire, non.''

''Tu n'en es pas sûr ?''

''Je ne parviens pas à voir en quoi cette information particulière aurait dû m'être importante.''

''Tu as passé des mois avec elle !''

''Oui, dans un centre de désintoxication, où elle était mon infirmière attitrée et où j'étais son patient.''

''Ouais, enfin ce n'est pas comme si vous n'aviez pas du tout communiqué.''

''Eh bien pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir été capable de m'asseoir pour un petit papotage avec mon infirmière pendant que j'étais occupé à excrété la drogue qui restait encore dans mon organisme.''

''Je pensais que vous étiez amis.''

''Visiblement tu as mal pensé : je n'ai pas d'amis.''

Le doigt de John s'arrêta soudain à l'endroit où il était en train de tracer des motifs sur les vitres sales des fenêtres du taxi.

Dès que ces mots quittèrent sa bouche, Sherlock voulut les ravaler. Mais le mal était fait et la seule réponse qu'il obtint de la part de son compagnon fut un sombre : ''Bien sûr que tu n'en as pas.''

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

John était toujours en train de ruminer leur conversation quand ils arrivèrent à la clinique. Il était presque certain que Sherlock ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit. Le détective était agité et, par conséquent, avait fait la seule chose qu'il savait faire quand il devait surmonter une situation stressante : il avait décidé de se montrer blessant.

Mais ça ne rendait pas son attitude acceptable pour autant ; ça ne faisait pas disparaître la boule qui s'était logée dans sa gorge. Et, à présent, il se tenait devant l'endroit où il avait rencontré Sherlock pour la première fois, là où le brun avait souhaité à haute voix qu'il soit resté mort.

Juste putain de parfait.

''Sherlock !''

Le cri leur parvint de Natalie lorsqu'elle les vit entrer dans le hall.

''Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est quoi le problème ? Vous ne m'avez rien dit au téléphone ! Est-ce que vous vous droguez à nouveau ? Comment vous avez su mon nom, bordel ?''

John n'avait jamais imaginé, jusque-là, que quelqu'un autre que Sherlock pouvait poser tant de questions sans reprendre son souffle. Il ne put que fixer l'infirmière avec stupéfaction. Mais la fixation se transforma rapidement en sourcils froncés quand il vit Natalie vérifier les pupilles de Sherlock.

Personne ne devait toucher Sherlock, particulièrement quand John lui-même ne le pouvait pas. Et pourquoi ce crétin se montrait si conciliant, bordel ?

Comme s'il avait lu dans sa tête, Sherlock repoussa la main de Natalie avec plus de force qu'il aurait été nécessaire d'en user. ''Allez-vous cesser de vous agiter ainsi ? J'ai dit que j'allais bien, non ? Maintenant, il vous faut répondre à quelques-''

Natalie ignora totalement Sherlock et se tourna vers John

''C'est Dr Watson, votre nom, c'est ça ? Comment allez-vous ? Désolé, je ne vous avais pas remarqué avant. Mais Sherlock m'a dit que vous seriez là tous les deux.''

 _Ouais, ouais, comme s'il était possible de remarquer qui que ce soit, moi encore plus, quand Sherlock est dans les coins,_ grommela mentalement John. Il répondit cependant dans sourire éblouissant : ''Ce n'est rien. Je ne suis pas vraiment remarquable. Et, s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi John.''

''Vous essayez de faire croire que vous n'êtes pas remarquable avec un sourire comme celui-là ? Ce n'est pas possible, John. En fait, je dois dire que-''

''Ce que vous avez à dire à propos du sourire de John, je pense, peut attendre que nous ayons confirmé ou non si vous êtes sur le point d'être victime d'un homicide au cours des quelques jours à venir. Pouvons-nous procéder à une discussion, à présent ?''

Les yeux de Natalie prirent la taille d'une soucoupe et sa bouche béa largement. ''Victime de quoi ?''

''Hem, Miss Lewis, est-ce qu'on pourrait aller dans un endroit un peu plus discret ?''

Natalie se tourna vers John en l'entendant s'adresser à elle, et bégaya, décontenancée : ''Hein ? Oh, oui, il y a- il y a une salle – _victime d'un homicide_?!''

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

C'était la même pièce que lorsqu'il avait rencontré Sherlock. _Putain._

Tous deux se tinrent devant la porte, sans vraiment vouloir entrer. Natalie était en train de marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe mais elle remarqua soudain qu'elle était la seule à avoir pénétré dans la pièce.

''Il y a un problème ? On ne sera pas dérangés ici. C'était la pièce des visiteurs de Sherlock, vous vous rappelez ?''

''Oui, oui, on s'en souvient, ouais,'' intervint rapidement John parce que Sherlock, à côté de lui, était complètement immobile. Et juste quand John allait tendre la main pour le toucher, le brun cligna des yeux et entra enfin. John ravala un soupir.

Natalie les regarda, incertaine.

''Bien, à présent il y a des questions que je souhaiterais vous poser et j'attends de vous que vous me répondiez en toute honnêteté. Pas que vous seriez capable de vous en sortir en me mentant, mais cela ne fera rien d'autre que perdre notre temps. Pouvons-nous commencer ?''

Malgré son air hautement perplexe, elle acquiesça.

''Votre véritable nom est Anna Natalia Shaw, mais vous êtes officiellement enregistrée à l'état civil comme Natalie Lewis. Vous n'êtes pas mariée. Veuve... ? Mh... Nope. Ce qui nous laisse donc l'adoption. Vous avez été adoptée.''

Deux pairs d'yeux se focalisèrent sur le détective qui plissa les siens en retour.

''Hum, est-ce qu'il y a une question à laquelle je dois répondre là-dedans ?'' demanda Natalie à Sherlock avant de se tourner vers John au cas où elle aurait manqué la partie interrogative.

John se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Sherlock eut l'air très satisfait de lui-même.

''Bien, je prends cela pour une confirmation. A présent, la question est _pourquoi_ ? Pourquoi Olivia Shaw a-t-elle laissé ses deux enfants à l'adoption ? Ou était-ce seulement vous ?''

''C-Comment vous pouvez en savoir autant sur moi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous savez qui est ma mère ? J'ai été larguée où, Sherlock ? Doc- John ?''

John ressentit cette envie soudaine de frapper le crétin sur la tête pour le punir de bombarder Natalie de tant de questions personnelles, sans aucune introduction. Mais ils ne se parlaient apparemment plus, alors plutôt que d'exécuter son plan et de frapper Sherlock, il choisit de répondre à Natalie.

''Calmez-vous, Miss Lewis, s'il vous plaît. Vous n'avez aucune raison de paniquer... euh... pour l'instant. On... euh... Sherlock enquête sur une affaire et, pour certaines raisons, votre famille est apparue dans l'investigation. S'il vous plaît, répondez à ses questions, ça l'aidera à résoudre l'affaire.''

Elle eut l'air de lutter pour assimiler l'énormité de la chose. Elle secoua la tête, ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de dire : ''Ecoutez, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe. Quelle enquête ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, avec ma famille ? J'ai juste- Bordel, j'y crois pas ! Okay, d'accord. Euh.. J'ai- Je veux dire nous, mon frère et moi, on est jumeaux en fait... donc, on a tous les deux été adoptés. Merde ! Est-ce que ma famille a des ennuis ? S'il vous plaît, Sherlock, j'ai besoin de le savoir, si c'est le cas !'' s'exclama soudain Natalie, l'air profondément troublée.

''Votre frère et vous, oui. Toute votre famille ? Mh, je ne le pense pas. Il n'existe qu'un moyen de garantir votre sécurité et c'est de répondre à mes questions. Continuez.'' Après un regard furtif lancé à John, qui le surprit, Sherlock ajouta : ''S'il vous plaît.''

Natalie humidifia ses lèvres et déglutit avant de reprendre. ''Mon frère, Freddie, et moi avions six ans quand notre mère est décédée. Elle avait le cancer. Nous vivions chez la sœur de ma mère, à l'époque. Après ça, ma tante et mon oncle nous ont adoptés. Lewis est le nom de famille de mon oncle.''

''Et votre père ?''

''Maman n'a jamais vraiment parlé de lui. Elle nous a dit qu'il l'avait quittée quand elle était enceinte. Elle ne l'a jamais revu. C'était un sujet tabou, à la maison.''

''Est-ce que votre frère ou vous avez essayé d'en apprendre plus ?''

''Eh bien, moi oui. J'ai essayé, je veux dire. Mais ma seule source d'informations était ma tante, et elle m'a dit que Maman n'a jamais rien dit sur mon père. Et honnêtement, je n'avais pas non plus énormément envie de perdre de l'énergie et du temps pour quelqu'un qui n'en a jamais rien eu à foutre de nous.''

Sherlock coinça ses doigts joints en clocher sous son menton et observa attentivement Natalie.

''Où est votre frère, à présent ?'' La question vint de John.

''Mh, en Ecosse, chez ma tante.''

''Nous devons partir pour l'Ecosse dès maintenant.'' Sherlock se leva abruptement.

Le ''Quoi ?!'' qui en résulta fut exprimé à l'unisson par deux bouches stupéfaites.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

''Pourquoi doit-on aller en Ecosse?''

Natalie avait l'air de ne pas savoir si elle devait crier ou seulement fondre en larmes.

''Parce que je dois essayer de parler avec votre tante.'' Sherlock s'exprima d'une façon qui aurait pu laisser entendre qu'elle avait les capacités logiques d'un lombric.

''Pourquoi ?''

''Des informations concernant votre ascendance sont requises.''

Tous deux s'observèrent. John profitait du spectacle depuis la ligne de touche. Quoique ''profiter'' soit sans doute un peu trop fort par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait.

''Ok Sherlock, soit vous me dites ce qui se passe, bordel, soit je vais finir mon service et rentrer chez moi.''

Sherlock fronça les sourcils dans sa direction : ''Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer chez vous. Vous n'y serez pas en sécurité.''

''Urgh.'' Natalie ferma violemment la bouche avant que son borborygme ne se transforme en un réel hurlement. A la place, elle expira lourdement. ''Dites-moi, Sherlock.''

Lançant un autre regard noir de côté vers John ( _sérieusement, c'est quoi tous ces regards boudeurs ? Tu n'as plus cinq ans, Sherlock,_ le réprimanda mentalement John), Sherlock répondit : ''Vous êtes la cible d'un assassinat. Du moins nos indices indiquent-ils tous que votre frère et vous êtes les réelles cibles.''

''QUOI ?! Un assassinat ? Vous voulez dire comme dans 'Tuer' ? Pourquoi ? OHMONDIEU ! Je-je-je dois y aller ; je dois joindre Freddie. Oh bordel ! Pourquoi vous me l'avez pas dit plus tôt ? Pourquoi vous ne faites rien ? Attrapez le meurtrier ! Vous- vous êtes détective. Je dois partir. Freddie. Sherlock, faites quelque chose !''

Sentant que ce serait certainement la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le minuscule vase qu'était la patience de Sherlock, John intervint.

''Hey, tout va bien, c'est bon Miss Lewis, calmez-vous, ça va. Tout est sous contrôle. Il ne va rien vous arriver, ni à votre frère. Sherlock fait actuellement tout ce qui doit être fait. New Scotland Yard est avec nous sur le coup. Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre votre sang froid, alors j'ai besoin que vous vous calmiez, d'accord ? Que vous restiez seule et que vous racontiez quoi que ce soit à votre frère maintenant n'est pas une bonne idée. Je vous assure que, si Sherlock ne pense pas que vous êtes en danger immédiat, alors vous pouvez vous détendre un peu. Nous partirons pour l'Ecosse dès demain à l'aube.''

Cela eut l'air d'avoir un effet plutôt apaisant sur l'infirmière qui avait, cependant, toujours l'air fébrile.

''Mais John, vous ne comprenez pas. Freddie ne peut pas se défendre. Il n'en est pas capable.''

Avant que John puisse prononcer le moindre mot, Sherlock le coupa : ''Nous devons partir pour l'Ecosse maintenant. Oh non, pas besoin d'avoir l'air si horrifié. Rien ne va arriver avant plusieurs jours, maintenant que le quatrième corps a été retrouvé. Mais ça ne sert à rien d'attendre. Alors allons-y, John.''

''Il est presque neuf heures et demi Sherlock ! Il fait nuit !'' L'exaspération et l'exténuation suintaient dans la voix du médecin.

''Tes talents d'observateur sont à leur paroxysme, comme toujours.''

John se hérissa. ''Et comme on va y aller ? Parce que je ne prends pas un foutu train à cette heure-ci.''

''Ne te montre pas stupide. Nous n'irons pas par le train. Appelle Mycroft pour qu'il nous envoie une voiture,'' répondit Sherlock d'une façon tout à fait naturelle comme si John appelait Mycroft tous les jours pour qu'il leur apporte leurs courses.

''Je ne vais certainement pas appeler Mycroft pour quoi que ce soit. C'est ton frère ; aller en Ecosse est ton idée alors c'est toi qui vas l'appeler pour lui demander ce service.'' John s'assura d'accentuer le mot 'service', sachant combien l'idée mettrait les nerfs de Sherlock à vifs.

Il appuya sur le point sensible avec une précision proche de la perfection.

''Exiger l'envoi d'une voiture qui est de toute façon presque toujours garée devant chez nous ne revient pas exactement à demander un service,'' renifla Sherlock avec dédain.

''Ça m'a tout l'air d'être pareil.''

Sherlock lui envoya un regard noir mais n'ajouta rien.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe John ? Je sais que je dois avoir l'air d'un disque rayé mais je ne comprends rien. Vous ne pouvez pas m'en dire un peu plus ?''

C'était étrange de voir cette fille d'habitude audacieuse se montrer si effrayée, feutrée. Sa peur allait plus à sa famille qu'à sa propre vie. John éprouvait de l'empathie pour elle. Depuis que Sherlock était entré dans sa vie, il était constamment inquiet à propos de la sécurité du brun. Malgré la réticence de Sherlock à révéler plus d'informations qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait, John décida de lui en laisser savoir un peu plus à propos de l'enquête.

''Quelqu'un assassine délibérément des jumeaux. Des jumeaux qui partagent la même date de la même année comme naissance. Scotland Yard a contacté Sherlock pour résoudre l'affaire. Et en rassemblant des informations, nous avons été amenés à rencontrer Mrs. Newby. C'est elle qui nous a donné votre numéro de téléphone. Oh, ce qui me rappelle que je lui ai promis de lui dire que vous alliez bien, mais ce serait mieux que vous l'appeliez vous-même. Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais essayez de garder votre calme, Miss Lewis. Nous faisons tout ce qu'il faut pour vous garder en sécurité.'' John lui envoya un sourire mince.

''S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Natalie. Et c'est pour mon frère que je me fais du souci.'' Natalie se détourna pour regarder Sherlock qui les précédait de quelques pas, occupé à parlé au téléphone. ''Vous pensez qu'il pourra résoudre l'enquête avant... avant que ce ne soit trop tard ?''

John observa Sherlock lui aussi. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement à Natalie. Est-ce qu'il pensait Sherlock capable de résoudre ce bordel à temps ? ''Oui, j'en suis sûr.'' C'était une réponse brève mais en laquelle il croyait de tout son cœur.

''J'ai demandé à Lestrade de contacter le Département de Police de Saint-Andrew. Ils vont envoyer des agents pour garder votre maison. Maintenant, il nous faut y aller.'' Sherlock tourna son regard vers John : ''Tu as appelé Mycroft ?''

''Non.''

''Et pourquoi ?''

''C'est ton frère, tu l'appelles.''

''John.''

''D'accord, je l'appelle une fois qu'on est rentrés à la maison. Je ne peux pas continuer ce soir, je suis épuisé.''

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pendant une brève seconde et John crut voir de la tendresse dans ceux de Sherlock.

''Et vous allez rester avec nous cette nuit,'' dit fermement le détective à son ancienne infirmière.

''Quoi ? Non, je ne peux pas ! Laissez-moi devant mon appartement, c'est bon. Il ne va rien se passer cette nuit.''

''Vous avez une flèche avec un panneau 'Tuez-moi' pointé sur votre front. Pardonnez-moi si je présume à tort que vous désirez sauver votre vie plus que vous ne croyez en cette stupide sentimentalité désespérante que, dans le confort de votre propre appartement, rien ne pourra vous atteindre.''

Sherlock était stressé, presque énervé. Une alarme sonna dans la tête de John. Et avant que Natalie puisse protester, il intervint :

''Sherlock a raison, Natalie.''

''Bien sûr que j'ai raison.''

John roula les yeux mais continua : ''Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité du tout. C'est juste pour une nuit. S'il vous plaît ?''

Natalie souffla bruyamment par le nez, agacée, mais accepta.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Ils lui proposèrent la chambre de John, à l'étage.

''Vous êtes sûrs ? Je veux dire, je peux dormir sur le canapé.'' Elle était clairement hésitante, mais un sourire, une gentille assurance de la part de John que ce n'était pas un problème et un geste vague de la main de Sherlock la convainquirent de leur souhaiter bonne nuit et de se retirer à l'étage.

John laissa glisser son sourire de son visage et s'avachit immédiatement dans le canapé. Bordel, il était crevé !

Sherlock, qui s'était perché sur son propre fauteuil, lui jetait des regards furtifs. John choisit de les ignorer, sachant quelle question jaillirait d'un instant à l'autre.

''As-tu appelé Mycroft ?''

 _Bordel._ ''Je dois vraiment ?''

''Je t'ai déjà dit-''

''Ouais, c'est bon, je sais ce que tu as dit. Je n'ai _rien_ oublié de ce que tu m'as dit aujourd'hui. Je vais l'appeler, d'accord ?'' rétorqua brutalement John sans en avoir réellement eu l'intention.

''John, je-'' La voix de Sherlock semblait vaguement coupable.

Mais John n'était pas prêt, alors il montra qu'il était sur le point d'appeler Crétin l'Aîné. Crétin le Cadet comprit.

''Dr. Watson, quelle surprise.'' La voix traînante et plate semblait tout sauf surprise.

''Vraiment Mycroft ? Onze heures du soir et vous êtes toujours aussi maniéré ? Vous ne vous reposez jamais ?''

''Eh bien, je suis toujours à votre service, _John_ ,'' lui parvint le ton désobligeant, rapidement suivi par un soupir, cependant. ''Alors, qu'a fait mon cher frère, cette fois ?''

''Nous avons besoin d'une voiture pour aller en Ecosse demain matin.''

''Oh ? Est-ce en lien avec l'affaire sur laquelle Sherlock travaille actuellement ?''

''Oui.''

''Et pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui amène l'Ecosse dans ce tableau, je vous prie ?''

John se hérissa au ton employé par Mycroft et considéra l'idée de raccrocher. Après réflexion, cependant, il songea que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée de laisser Mycroft en savoir un peu plus sur tout ça. Au moins se sentirait-il mieux de savoir que l'aîné des Holmes s'assurerait de la sécurité de Sherlock si quoi que ce soit survenait.

''Natalie est une des cibles potentielles. Sa famille habite en Ecosse.''

''Vous parlez de l'infirmière personnelle de Sherlock au centre de désintoxication ?''

''Oui.''

''Et pourquoi vous faut-il rendre visite à sa famille ?''

Ouais, si, en fait c'était une mauvaise idée, parce qu'il y avait des limites à ce qu'un homme pouvait supporter. ''Vous savez quoi, harcelez votre frère avec vos questions, je suis sûr qu'il sera extatique. Ma tâche, c'était de demander une voiture. J'ai fait ma part. Bonne nuit.''

John raccrocha avec toute sa volonté. Il se frotta les tempes dans un effort pour apaiser son mal de crâne. Bordel, il lui fallait un gant de toilette mouillé pour son front, ou une aspirine.

''Viendrais-tu de donner à Mycroft des informations sur l'enquête ?''

Bien entendu, c'était Sherlock et son visage accusateur. Et il y fit face de la seule façon qu'il pouvait envisager en cette instant : en craquant.

''Je ne suis pas ton secrétaire ni ton majordome ! Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres, Sherlock. Tu n'aimes la façon dont je m'occupe des choses ? La prochaine fois, fais-le toi même.'' Il se tourna pour se diriger vers la salle-de-bain et s'éloigna en lançant par-dessus son épaule : ''Je ne suis même pas ton ami."

Il prit son temps, pour entendre si Sherlock l'appellerait ou non. Comme rien ne vint, il claqua la porte de la salle-de-bain derrière lui.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

John savait qu'il agissait comme un petit con, mais il avait mal. Mentalement aussi bien que physiquement. Son crâne le lançait atrocement ; ses membres refusaient de lui obéir. Il sentait une douleur mordante sourdre dans son épaule blessée et il ne parvint pas à se sentir coupable quand bien même il aurait dû.

Après avoir savouré la chaleur de la douche bouillante, alors qu'il séchait son corps douloureux avec la serviette, il réalisa qu'il avait oublié ses vêtements de change sur le canapé. Grognant, il passa la serviette autour de ses hanches et ouvrit.

Sherlock était là, juste devant la porte, agrippant ses vêtements en se trémoussant, mal-à-l'aise.

John fondit en le voyant.

''Tu les as oublié.'' Sherlock brandit le survêtement gris et le tee-shirt troué-mais-confortable noir.

''Sherlock-''

Mais le détective se dirigeait déjà vers le canapé en disant : ''Tu prends le lit, dans ma chambre bien sûr, et je dors dans le canapé.''

John boitilla à sa suite en enfilant ses vêtements.

''Sherlock-''

''Dormir n'est pas une option, cette nuit. Je ne dors pas pendant une enquête mais tu le sais déjà.''

Il débitait des mots en faisant les cent pas et en évitant les yeux du blond.

''Je vais juste m'allonger un peu. A quelle heure Mycroft doit-il envoyer la voiture ? Mmh, peut-être vais-je arranger quelques données-''

''Sherlock ''

L'interpellé se figea brusquement, tenant le journal qu'il venait de ramasser sur son fauteuil pour l'emmener... quelque part.

''Sherlock ?'' John s'approcha. Sherlock ne répondit pas, il ne se retourna pas. John traversa la distance qui les séparait encore et enlaça son compagnon par derrière.

''Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus.''

''Je ne comprends pas.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?'' demanda-t-il, la voix étouffée, son visage enfoui entre les omoplates du brun alors qu'il l'inspirait profondément.

''Je n'ai rien fait d'autre qu'exposer un constat. Pourquoi cela t'a-t-il tant bouleversé ?''

La question trancha sèchement à travers le doux nuage qui avait commencé à se former autour de John.

''Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit ?''

''Bien sûr que oui.''

Lorsqu'il sentit le blond retirer ses mains, Sherlock captura celle qui n'avait pas encore quitté son cœur et la serra.

''Je n'ai pas d'amis, John. Je n'en ai qu'un. Je t'ai, toi.''

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration, pendant lequel ils se tinrent tous les deux immobiles, enveloppés l'un autour de l'autre, s'imprégnant de la confession et de l'engagement. Puis John se dirigea en direction de la chambre en tirant Sherlock derrière lui.

''Allez, viens, tu as besoin de t'allonger.''

''Quoi ? Non. Pas besoin. Et je t'ai dit que je te laissais le lit.''

''Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas avoir le lit tous les deux ?''

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Quand John avait demandé à son petit-ami de partager le lit, il avait imaginé autre autre. Pas ça. 'Ça' étant Sherlock qui était couché, rigide, sur le bord gauche du matelas et face au mur juste à côté en lui tournant le dos. Un silence déstabilisant s'épaississait entre eux.

John se mordit la lèvre inférieure et il commença à la mâchouiller comme si cela avait pu extraire des idées de son cerveau.

''Alors, euh... L'Ecosse, hein ?''

''Oui. Oui, c'est ça.''

''Euh... Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit comme tu es magnifique quand tu fais ton truc de déduction ? Tu es beau. Et quand tu commences-''

''John ?''

Sherlock avait pivoté, et était à présent à plat-dos. Quelque chose dans sa voix fit bégayer John : ''Ou-Oui ?''

''Je peux t'embrasser ?''

''Oh que oui.''

C'était la première fois que Sherlock initiait un baiser. Il en exigeait régulièrement, sans scrupule, mais n'avait jamais initié une intimité physique avant aujourd'hui. John était extatique, pour le moins.

Le baiser fut indécis, hésitant, timide. Totalement différent de ce qu'était Sherlock.

C'était un simple effleurement de lèvres. C'était intense d'une façon tout à fait abrutissante.

Sherlock se souleva sur un coude et pressa ses lèvres sur celles de John. Avant que ce dernier puisse retourner le baiser, l'approfondir, Sherlock se retira, observa le blond de ses grands yeux gris.

John posa la main sur sa mâchoire, son pouce traça la pommette finement ciselée. Une boucle isolée pendait sur le front pâle et lisse. John passa sa main dedans avec la tendresse d'un amant. Sherlock pressa sa joue contre la paume.

''Pourquoi t'es-tu battu pour moi ?'' Comme son baiser, la voix de Sherlock était incertaine.

John ne parvint pas à deviner à quoi faisait référence ce verbe 'battre,' mais il sentait que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

''Je me battrai toujours pour toi, que tu le veuilles ou non.''

Sherlock se pencha et mordilla le nez de John, joueur. ''Je veux que tu le fasses. Mais ce n'était absolument pas nécessaire. Ces mots ne m'affectent pas... plus.''

Ah, ce 'combat'. Et le 'plus' qu'il avait ajouté à la fin ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

''Alors tu te considères comme un 'monstre' par choix ?''

''J'ai fait mes déductions et suis arrivé à cette conclusion.''

''Sur la base de quelles données ?''

Sherlock ne fit rien d'autre que cligner des yeux sans lui répondre, inclina la tête pour voler un nouveau baiser. John le laissa faire mais ne lâcha pas le sujet.

''Quelles données, Sherlock ?'' demanda-t-il à nouveau, levant la main pour passer ses doigts dans les boucles désordonnées. Quand Sherlock émit un son irrité de ne pas avoir réussi à détourner la conversation, John répondit pour lui. ''Sur la base des paroles de cette policière. De _leurs_ paroles.''

Sherlock fronça les sourcils mais ne nia pas et John continua, ses doigts dérivant le long de la ligne de la mâchoire.

''Je ne suis pas désolé de ce que j'ai pu dire à cette femme. Ouais, bien sûr, je n'allais pas la frapper ni rien - sauf si elle avait été en train de pointer un flingue sur toi, remarque. Mais personne – et je le pense, _personne_ – n'a le droit de décrire mon copain avec d'autres mots que-'' John s'arrêta pour guider les lèvres de Sherlock sur les siennes en un bref baiser, ''brillant'' – baiser – ''extraordinaire'' – baiser – ''intelligent'' – baiser – ''sexy'' – baiser – ''crétin'' – morsure sur le bout du nez - '' et Sherlock Holmes, bordel. Et si quelqu'un a un problème avec ma façon de défendre l'amour de ma vie,'' - baiser – ''il peut joyeusement aller se faire foutre.''

''Quelle éloquence.''

Sherlock se coucha presque sur John pour l'embrasser, cette fois.

Rien n'était tendre dans ce baiser. C'était une bataille pour la dominance. Les lèvres rencontraient les lèvres avec une force presque brutale ; leurs dents claquaient entre elles. Les langues enlacées poussaient et attaquaient pour conquérir la bouche brûlante de l'autre.

John empoigna le dos du haut de pyjama de Sherlock, pressant plus fermement le long corps fin contre lui, pour toucher plus, sentir plus, goûter plus.

Sherlock soupirait et gémissait, sons que John avalait goulûment à même sa bouche. Puis il s'écarta du baiser et entreprit de laisser des traces humides le long de la ligne délicate de la mâchoire de porcelaine. Il mordilla et suçota le lobe de son oreille, provoquant un gémissement plus profond chez Sherlock.

Ce dernier se faisait de plus en plus alangui à chaque nouveau baiser, lapement ou morsure, John pouvait le sentir. Le blond était également conscient de la rigidité qui pointait contre sa hanche à travers le bas de pyjama léger de Sherlock. Il y frotta sa cuisse et sourit largement quand le brun émit un ''John !'' soufflé et éraillé.

'''T'aime ça, love ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Alors tu vas en avoir encore.'' Là-dessus, il les retourna pour surplomber Sherlock, s'empara promptement de sa lèvre inférieure charnue entre ses dents et la suçota en les positionnant pelvis contre pelvis ; leurs érections gorgées se rencontraient à travers leurs vêtements. Les frictions ainsi provoquées étaient délicieuses. John grogna et afficha un sourire narquois et joueur. Sherlock gémit haut.

''John-''

''Ch, ch, ch, c'est bon, tout va bien. On a une invitée ce soir, tu te souviens ? On n'a pas envie de l'effrayer, n'est-ce pas ?'' Un nouveau sourire narquois suivit.

''Nnnh- non.''

''Non, non, ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut.''

John reprit ses baisers avec plus de ferveur. Sherlock enroula ses bras autour du corps au-dessus de lui, piégeant ainsi John dans son étreinte. Et glapit de surprise quand des doigts subtils effleurèrent ses tétons à travers le tee-shirt. John sourit à cette réaction et répéta le mouvement. Sherlock couina à nouveau.

Puis le blond abandonna l'assaut des tétons pour diriger son attention vers les boutons du haut de pyjama de Sherlock. Son petit-copain était bien trop vêtu pour l'occasion et John ne pouvait le tolérer. Il usa de tout son contrôle pour ne pas arracher le vêtement hors de son passage. Chaque bouton dégrafé exposait un peu plus de peau que John léchait avec enthousiasme. Il lapa un téton rose au moment où celui-ci fut en vue, suçant et gratifiant le bouton dur avec sa langue. Sherlock arqua son dos, ses ongles creusant son dos. En réponse à un lapement et une morsure donnés, Sherlock sursauta en frottant son membre contre celui de John.

Et ainsi John Watson arriva à sa limite.

Il s'écarta et regarda le corps qui se tortillait sous le sien. Son Sherlock. Son petit-copain magnifique, gémissant, très excité. Son amant.

 _Et puis merde, marre de la lenteur et de la sensualité. C'est le moment d'accélérer les choses._

''Puis-je ?'' Le doigt de John s'arrêta sur la bande du pantalon de Sherlock.

Il fallut atrocement longtemps à Sherlock pour ouvrir les yeux et répondre : ''Mais je- Je... n'ai ja-jamais...''

''C'est bon, tout va bien, love. Je suis là, ça va aller. On ne fera rien qui te gênerait, d'accord ? Et on peut- on peut s'arrêter quand tu veux, dès maintenant si tu veux. Même si j'aimerais vraiment continuer, ne me comprends pas de travers, mais tu peux totalement, tu sais, me repousser ou- ou-''

''John ?''

''Oui ?''

''Tu parles trop.''

''Insolent.''

John s'assit et retira son tee-shirt à une vitesse record avant d'en fait de même avec le bas de pyjama de Sherlock.

L'érection de Sherlock avait l'air délicieuse, exactement comme le reste du détective. Ce n'était pas l'introduction d'un porno quelconque ; l'expression ''monté comme un cheval'' n'avait pas sa place dans ce contexte ni rien d'autre de tout aussi ridicule ; mais c'était la queue de Sherlock et, pour cette raison, c'était la plus attirante que John ait jamais vue.

Le cœur de l'ex-soldat s'envola d'une joie extatique. Ça y était. Des mois d'attente, d'envie et désir ardent qui prenaient fin. C'était son Sherlock dans toute son inexpérience, sa vulnérabilité, son désir, son excitation et sa présence addictive. Et il acceptait de se montrer dans cet état, pour la première fois, à John. Tout entier pour lui appartenir, se faire aimer, chérir, protéger.

Son Sherlock. A qui il appartenait.

''Tellement beau...''

Le rouge monta aux joues de du brun. Il se mordit la lèvre et tendit la main vers le blond qui la lui attrapa immédiatement pour entremêler leurs doigts et embrasser ses jointures.

''Tu représentes mon univers, Sherlock. Mon chez-moi.''

''John.''

L'interpellé sourit. Son nom avait l'air d'être la seule chose que Sherlock pouvait actuellement prononcer.

''S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'aimer.''

Sherlock répondit en l'attirant à lui par leurs mains jointes.

John commença par un chemin de baisers sur son front. Puis ses deux paupières... le bout du nez... ses deux joues... lèvres... menton... la longue gorge lisse... les clavicules... deux tétons roses... son torse... son ventre... la profondeur de son nombril... le sentier de ces poils noirs éparses qui terminaient dans la tache plus dense sur son pubis... la base de ce sexe exquis... l'étendue de sa longueur... et, finalement, ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent près de l'extrémité humide sur laquelle luisait une perle de _precome_.

Sous lui, Sherlock se tortillait, arquant le dos et le cou, marmonnant des paroles incohérentes. Lorsqu'il sentit le retrait de John, il ouvrit les yeux et tenta de s'élever sur un coude pour voir pourquoi, bordel, les lèvres de John ne se trouvaient pas présentement sur son membre.

''Je peux ?'' John lécha la goutte face à lui, principalement pour voir la réaction de Sherlock, lequel se laissa choir immédiatement sur le dos en lançant son bassin vers le haut. Le message était clair. John accueillit son gland dans la chaleur de sa bouche.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Sherlock flottait dans ce qui devait être une station spatiale parce que _ça_ ne pouvait pas être terrestre. A l'instant où John avala son membre, son esprit devint totalement vide. John réussissait à toujours avoir ce genre d'effet sur lui, mais _cette_ sensation n'était comparable à aucune autre.

C'était la première fois qu'il autorisait qui que ce soit à le voir ainsi. Mais John ne faisait pas que le regarder. Il le détricotait, maille après maille. Il l'épluchait de chacune des couches grâce auxquelles il s'était protégé jusque-là. Et, honnêtement, s'il avait su qu'une fellation lui procurerait de telles sensations, il en aurait exigé une de John dès la première fois que celui-ci était venu le voir au centre de désintox.

''Ah, ahh, ohhh,... John...'' gémit Sherlock lorsque son amant s'appliquait à une succion particulièrement intense qui anéantit un peu plus ses pensées, alors que le blond léchait son gland avec cette langue souple et talentueuse tout en caressant la base de sa queue. Sherlock perdit ses doigts dans les mèches dorées de John, s'en emparant fermement quand le blond ronronna autour de lui. Ce dernier, apparemment encouragé par cette réaction, redoubla d'enthousiasme (si c'était réellement possible) et Sherlock sentit sa langue dessiner le tour de son urètre.

Sherlock se mit à trembler de tout son corps. Il était proche. Très proche.

''John- John, s'il te plaît, John- Je vais- Je crois que je vais...''

John se retira en levant le regard. Ses yeux étaient sauvages, brillants de désir et vitreux. Les lèvres luisantes de salive et de _precome_. Sherlock frissonna à cette vision.

''Alors jouis pour moi, Love.''

Sherlock se serait exécuté, ici et maintenant, si ce n'était cet autre besoin urgent qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

''P- Pas comme ça. Ensemble. Avec toi. Je veux te toucher. Ensemble, John.''

C'était très compliqué pour lui de prononcer des paroles cohérentes, à cet instant, mais il y parvint malgré tout, haletant et butant sur le mots.

John hésita et Sherlock craignit son refus. Le blond s'empara de nouveau de lui, le prit en bouche sur plus de la moitié, se retira avec un 'pop' mouillé et dit : ''Okay.''

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

John se déshabilla. Enfin. Son érection luisait et le tirait, douloureuse de la négligence qui lui avait été réservée jusque-là. Ca ne le dérangeait pas, ceci dit. Tout ça, c'était pour Sherlock. C'était sa première fois et John aurait fait n'importe quoi pour la rendre parfaite pour lui. Il regarda le détective et s'administra lui-même une ample et lente caresse, de la base à la tête, sans quitter de ses yeux ceux de Sherlock présentement collés au spectacle qu'il lui offrait.

''Viens ici, s'il te plaît. Je veux te toucher,'' exigea Sherlock.

John attrapa sa main tendue et l'attira en avant, le relevant en position assise et le faisant presque s'étaler sur ses genoux.

''Voilà, touche-moi, oui, comme ça... ahh, oui !''

Les longs doigts fins de Sherlock enveloppèrent le membre de John avec hésitation, et l'intéressé grogna de plaisir. ''Oh, bordel, oui...'' La queue tressauta dans la main de Sherlock qui commença à la caresser lentement. John s'allongea en arrière, les mains à plat sur le matelas, poussant sa longueur dans la prise de son amant, les yeux fermement clos, gémissant.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que John finisse par grogner : ''Attends attends attends, arrête, Love, s'il te plaît, stop.''

Sherlock cessa immédiatement tout mouvement. ''Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose... mal ?''

''Non non non, pas du tout ! Tu t'y es tellement bien pris que j'étais sur le point de venir dans ta main.''

''Et tu ne veux pas ?''

''Si. Mais avec toi.''

Il tira Sherlock un peu plus à lui pour pouvoir crocheter ses jambes aux siennes, puis prit son visage entre ses doigts pour amener leur front l'un contre l'autre.

''On fait ça ensemble, Sherlock. Exactement comme tu le veux. Comme on le veut tous les deux.''

John aligna leurs érections et les enveloppa de sa main pour les pomper. Sherlock lui mordit vicieusement la lèvre et l'observa de ses yeux aux paupières lourdes. La chaleur et la friction, peau contre peau, étaient trop intenses, à la limite du supportable.

Ils n'avaient pas de lubrifiant, tout ceci n'ayant pas exactement été planifié. Mais la quantité significative de _precome_ qu'ils sécrétaient tous les deux était suffisante pour huiler les allers-retours.

De la base à la tête, ample et lent, un pouce essuyant leurs deux fentes suintantes, puis de la base à la tête à nouveau, avec une légère torsion du poignet pour maintenir les gémissements.

Sherlock s'arrima à John avec toute sa volonté, torse contre torse, son visage enfoui dans le creux du cou du blond, mordant la peau tendre pour s'empêcher de crier.

John, de son côté, couvrait la gorge pâle de morsures d'amour, suçant et taquinant ce point qu'il savait sensible derrière son oreille. Murmurant des 'Je t'aime.' Sa main gauche œuvrait à une vitesse frénétique, à présent.

Sur une remontée de son poignet, Sherlock vint soudain, se convulsant en scandant le nom de John. Ce dernier suivit immédiatement, la semence déversée de Sherlock comme déclencheur de sa propre libération.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne put prononcer le moindre mot pendant un long moment. Ils haletaient, essayaient de calmer les battements erratiques de leur cœur. John fut le premier à s'écarter, mais pas totalement. Juste assez pour observer Sherlock de qui les yeux étaient toujours fermés.

''Ca va ?''

Sherlock serra plus fort encore les yeux mais ne répondit pas.

''Hey, Love, regarde-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que- Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?'' Les sens de John s'éteignaient, le berçaient vers le sommeil, mais il devait s'assurer que son copain allait bien.

''Je... John, je-'' Sherlock avait l'air peiné, presque effrayé. John voulut le serrer contre lui et apaiser ses inquiétudes. Et, plus particulièrement, il voulait s'assurer de bien saisir les mots qu'il ne prononçait pas.

''C'est bon, Sherlock. Je sais. Je le sais. Et je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime bien plus.''

''Merci.'' Sherlock le regarda, enfin, et prononça ce mot dans un souffle après une longue pause.

John caressa les boucles humides pour les écarter de son front collant et sourit. ''De quoi ? D'être l'enfoiré le plus chanceux du monde de t'avoir dans ma vie ? Alors c'est _moi_ qui devrais te remercier.'' Et quand Sherlock ouvrit la bouche, John y appliqua promptement la sienne pour lui voler un baiser passionné avant de se lever pour chercher une serviette.

Puis ils s'avachirent sur le lit. Suants, enchevêtrés, alanguis, rassasiés et très, très amoureux.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Mycroft envoya une voiture à six heure du matin. Bordel. Le bâtard.

Sherlock était câlin et John avait peiné à enlacer par derrière ce koala collant et osseux. Quand des toc-tocs furieux secouèrent leur porte, le brun geignit et se blottit plus encore contre le torse de John, raffermissant son étreinte autour de son corps. Le blond choisit d'ignorer les bang-bang fous et se blottit lui aussi. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent :

''Les garçons !'' - bang bang bang – ''Sherlock ! Sortez de là, maintenant. Je n'en tolérerai pas plus. Je suis vieille, j'ai un problème à la hanche et j'ai besoin de mon repos. John ! Sortez d'ici à l'instant, jeune homme !''

John jaillit du lit et commença à chercher ses vêtements avec frénésie pendant que Sherlock continuait de se plaindre de la perte de chaleur.

''Mrs. Hudson ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' demanda John d'une voix pressante en ouvrant la porte et en clignant de ses yeux embrumés de sommeil, la robe de chambre bleue de Sherlock enroulée autour de ses épaules.

''Ce qu'il y a ? Il y a qu'une fichu voiture attend- oh, n'est-ce pas celle de Sherlock ?'' Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la robe de chambre avec une hilarité ouverte et adressa un clin d'œil à John avant de reprendre sur le même ton accusateur : ''Une voiture qui vous attend en bas. Le géant qui sert de chauffeur a essayé d'abattre la porte en toquant. Et il est six heures du matin ! Qu'est-il arrivé à votre sonnette ?''

John regarda bouche bée leur logeuse en rogne, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait, bordel de merde. _Une voiture ? Est-ce que Mycroft leur avait envoyé une voiture à cette heure-ci ?! Bordel – attends, la sonnette ?_ Son cerveau s'arrêta à la mention de la sonnette.

''La sonnette ? Oh ! Oh, oui, Sherlock l'a mise dans le frigo. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je l'ai déjà grondé. Il va... la... remeeeeettre...'' Il s'interrompit lorsque Mrs. Hudson le regarda comme si elle avait été sur le point d'exploser.

''Jeune homme, il vous faut apprendre ce qui se met ou non dans un réfrigérateur. Je ne tolérerai plus ça ! Je suis votre logeuse, par votre gouvernante !''

''Désolé, Mrs. Hudson.'' John essaya d'avoir l'air contrit et coupable pour lui faire plaisir. ''Hum, vous avez dit que le chauffeur était à la porte... Il est où, là ?''

''Oh, je l'ai invité pour une tasse de thé.''

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Natalie était déjà levée quand John vint frapper à sa porte, juste après que Mrs. Hudson se soit retirée de l'appartement. Et ils furent finalement tous trois installés dans la voiture à presque sept heures trente.

Natalie avait l'air plus en forme que la veille. Elle avait téléphoné à son cousin, le fils de sa tante, la nuit dernière et, sans avoir divulgué l'état de la situation, elle avait l'air satisfaite de la conversation qu'elle avait menée, ce qui avait nettement amélioré son humeur.

''Alooooors, les gars, c'était comment hier soir ? Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?'' Elle remua les sourcils dans leur direction, assise face à eux.

John sentit son visage s'empourprer mais Sherlock semblait s'ennuyer ferme lorsqu'il déclara lentement : ''Nul besoin d'avoir l'air si embarrassé, John. Elle tente de nous piéger. Elle n'a rien entendu.''

''Ah oui ? Et comment vous savez ça ?'' ricana Natalie ?

''Parce que je ne peux pas entendre John lorsqu'il se masturbe, quand nos deux portes sont fermées.''

Natalie éclata de rire. John avait la même tête que si on lui avait annoncé qu'il était enceinte :

''Merci beaucoup, Sherlock !''

''Oh, mais je t'en prie.''

.

* * *

 **Alors.**

 **Alors alors alors.**

 **C'est par ce chapitre que je me suis aperçue qu'il n'y a rien de plus difficile pour moi, en terme de traduction, que de traduire du Smut. D'autant qu'Abbey aborde le sexe d'une façon drastiquement différente de la mienne... J'espère que c'était quand même lisible et acceptable. Sinon, j'en prends l'entière responsabilité en tant que traductrice.**

 **Merci d'avance pour vos reviews ! Et à dimanche prochain !**

Nauss


	12. Showtime

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Merci de tous nos coeurs pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes formidables et écrire/traduire pour vous est un plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

.

 _ **Somewhere beyond happiness et sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
End I'm addicted to your punishment''**_

 ** _\- Getting away with murder_** by **Papa Roach**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 12 :  
**

 **Showtime**

.

Personne – et John utilisait ce mot comme un terme très générique englobant aliens et politiciens entre autres – _personne_ ne devrait se retrouver confiné dans une voiture pendant cinq heures avec Sherlock. Personne. Point final.

Au début, ce fut tolérable. Enfin, aussi tolérable que la révélation des habitudes masturbatoires de John pouvait l'être. Mais quand même. Puis, au bout d'à peine trente minutes, les trépignements commencèrent. Puis vinrent les insultes en guise de déduction... ou l'inverse. Et John commit finalement fait l'erreur fatale de changer de siège pour passer du côté de Natalie.

Et là, l'enfer commença.

A un moment où Sherlock tourmentait le chauffeur, Natalie chuchota à l'intention de John : ''Ça te pose problème si je tue ton copain ?''

''Je t'en prie, ça m'évitera de le faire moi-même.''

''T'es le meilleur, John.''

 _Ça_ , Sherlock l'entendit.

Et John _dut_ changer une nouvelle fois de siège et revenir auprès du brun.

Jusqu'à la fin du voyage, le détective s'employa à presque s'étaler sur John en envoyant des regards noirs à tout le monde, y compris à l'homme sur les genoux duquel il était assis.

Le ciel était couvert de nuages sombres quand ils atteignirent St. Andrews, ce qui eut un impact merveilleux sur l'humeur déjà massacrante du brun. John était certain que le chauffeur souffrait à présent de dommages cérébraux irréversibles.

Pourtant, ils arrivèrent finalement devant la propriété des Lewis et toquèrent. Ronald Lewis, l'oncle de Natalie, était un homme grand et replet avec un crâne chauve et un visage aimable et avenant. La jovialité avec laquelle il accueillait sa nièce et deux parfaits inconnus, dont l'un fronçait les sourcils à la manière d'un hibou irascible, était un peu surprenante.

Après une brève présentation classique – pendant laquelle John offrit son plus beau sourire et Sherlock émit un simple 'mph'd' – et des nouvelles prises par Natalie à propos de son frère, ils furent menés dans un salon douillet et chaud. S'y tenait une femme grande avec un visage sévère et une expression neutre minutieusement composée. Mr Lewis la présenta comme sa femme, Margaret Lewis.

''La nuit dernière, des agents du département local de police sont venus et ont délégué deux gardiens pour surveiller la maison. Je leur en ai demandé la raison, mais ils m'ont répondu que l'ordre venait de New Scotland Yard. Et Natalie a dit la nuit dernière qu'elle nous expliquerait tout aujourd'hui. Est-ce que nous avons des problèmes ?'' demanda Mr Lewis dès qu'ils furent installés.

''Est-ce que vous avez des problèmes ou est-ce que vous _êtes_ le problème dépendra de ce que je trouverai une fois que j'aurai obtenu toutes les réponses dont j'ai besoin.''

 _Oh, bordel, pas déjà._ John cacha son visage dans ses mains qu'il frotta contre son front. Mr Lewis, étonnamment, ne les jeta pas dehors sur le champ. Il les regarda juste l'un après l'autre avec une expression perplexe. Mrs Lewis, néanmoins, creusa un trou de son regard dédaigneux dans le visage de Sherlock.

''Alors de quoi souhaitez-vous parler, Mr Holmes ?'' demanda-t-elle, attaquant directement le cœur du sujet. Sherlock sembla légèrement impressionné de voir quelqu'un qui n'avait _pas_ pour objectif de lui faire perdre son temps.

''Du père de Natalie.''

Un éclair de surprise traversa le visage de la femme dont les yeux s'arrêtèrent un instant sur celui de Natalie. Lorsqu'elle répondit à Sherlock, cependant, ce fut sur un ton plat : ''Et pourrions-nous savoir pourquoi vous vous enquerrez à propos d'informations si personnelles ?''

''Bien sûr. Je suis actuellement en cours d'investigation pour une enquête-''

''Avec New Scotland Yard,'' ajouta rapidement John, ce qui lui rapporta un regard cinglant de la part de son compagnon. Mais John savait que cette précision rendrait les Lewis plus faciles à entreprendre.

''Il semblerait que votre nièce et votre neveu soient en danger de mort. Natalie peut vous informer plus amplement sur les détails de cette affaire. Maintenant, si vous vous sentez concernés par leur bien-être, je vous prie de coopérer.''

Un silence prolongé accueillit cette déclaration, pendant lequel Mr et Mrs Lewis échangèrent un long regard. La scène rappela à John un documentaire qu'il avait vu sur Animal Planet, dans lequel deux lions s'observaient en décrivant un cercle lent avant de passer à l'attaque.

''J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous aider sur ce sujet, puisque je ne sais rien à ce propos.''

Sherlock arqua un sourcil.

''Ah, vraiment ? Très bien, parlez-moi de l'homme pour lequel travaillait votre sœur.''

La tension dans la mâchoire de Mrs Lewis était visible. ''Je ne vais pouvoir vous fournir beaucoup d'informations sur ce point non plus.''

''La moindre information sera intéressante.''

Sherlock avait une voix tellement encourageante que John se prépara à un tour de montagnes russes. D'autant plus qu'à ses côtés, Natalie s'avança, sans doute pour dire quelque chose. John posa doucement sa main sur la sienne pour l'en dissuader pour l'instant.

Margaret Lewis regarda Sherlock un bon moment avant de déclarer : ''Ma sœur a été employée en tant que secrétaire par un entrepreneur londonien, quelques mois avant son emménagement ici. Elle travaillait beaucoup et n'avait que peu de temps libre. C'était, selon elle, un bon employeur.''

Quand, même après une minute de silence, elle n'ajouta rien, Sherlock demanda : ''Est-ce là tout ce que vous avez à nous dire ?''

''C'est tout ce que je sais.''

''En êtes-vous sûre ?''

''Que voulez-vous dire, Mr Holmes ?''

''Ce que je veux dire est d'une pertinence insignifiante, sur ce sujet.'' Sherlock fit un vague geste de la main. ''Ce que _vous_ avez à dire est de la plus haute importance. Et quand vous déclarez que vous ne possédez aucune information complémentaire, cela signifie-t-il que vous ne savez rien de la liaison que votre sœur entretenait avec son employeur ? Ou que vous ignorez qu'il a refusé de prendre ses responsabilités lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte ?''

Natalie laissa échapper une exclamation choquée.

''Oh Dieu !'' Mr Lewis se laissa choir contre le dossier de son siège.

''Comment avez-vous obtenu ces informations, Mr Holmes ?''

''J'ai mes méthode, Mrs Lewis.''

John parvint à ne pas quitter du regard Mrs Lewis qui observait fixement Sherlock avec une expression vide. Ses yeux la trahirent malgré tout.

''Marge, je pense que tu devrais le leur dire,'' brisa finalement la voix douce de Ronald Lewis dans le silence.

''Nous le dire ? Nous dire quoi ? Que vous deux, vous saviez pendant tout ce temps ? Que vous nous avez maintenus volontairement dans l'ignorance, Freddie et moi, à propos de notre père ?'' La voix de Natalie tremblait. Elle était penchée en avant, au bord du sofa sur lequel ils étaient assis. Une expression accusatrice et blessée tirait son visage.

''Nous avons fait ce qui était le mieux pour vous, Annie. Ne nous accuse pas de vous aimer.''

Margaret ne tressaillit pas dans son siège, même dans un moment comme celui-là. _Une femme particulièrement forte_ , songea John.

''Pourquoi, Tata ? Je t'ai suppliée de me parler de mon père. Et tu- tu m'as toujours menti ? Pourquoi ?''

''Parce que j'ai fait une promesse à ta mère. Elle ne voulait pas que vous sachiez quoi que ce soit à son propos.''

''Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maman nous aurait-elle fait ça ?''

''Parce que votre père a refusé de vous reconnaître, votre frère et vous,'' intervint Sherlock. C'était un miracle qu'il soit resté silencieux si longtemps. ''Il était déjà marié quand il a commencé sa liaison avec votre mère, et ce scandale aurait ruiné son image publique, puisque je suis relativement certain que c'est une personnalité notable de l'élite.''

''Vous le saviez aussi ? Sherlock, vous... - et toi John ?'' Elle se tourna vers lui. ''Est-ce que tu étais au courant aussi ?''

Avant que John puisse ouvrir la bouche, Sherlock demanda : ''Et quand bien même il aurait su ? Même s'il le savait, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il vous l'aurait dit alors que je ne souhaitais clairement pas que vous soyez mise au courant ? Ne faites pas l'erreur de vous croire plus imp-''

John saisit le coude de Sherlock aussi subtilement qu'il pouvait le faire dans une pièce où tous les yeux étaient posés sur lui et secoua furieusement la tête à l'attention du crétin jaloux. Sherlock pinça les lèvres pour les tirer en une moue contrariée, mais ne termina pas sa phrase.

 _Merci, putain,_ songea John.

''Cependant, si vous en avez fini avec vos plaintes misérables et votre sentimentalisme dégoulinant, pour l'instant bien entendu, puis-je continuer cette enquête qui est la raison réelle de notre venue ici ?''

 _Ou pas_. John regarda tous les visages horrifiés et se frotta le front.

''A présent, serai-je celui qui comblera les trous béants dans cette affaire ou vous déciderez-vous à coopérer dans cette enquête pour sauver la vie de ceux que vous clamez ainsi aimer ?''

La question acérée était dirigée vers Margaret qui continua d'observer Sherlock avec un visage empli de dégoût. Le détective, pour sa part, lui rendit volontiers son regard. John n'avait qu'une envie : les faire sortir, Sherlock et lui, de cette pièce. Peu importait combien il voulait connaître cette histoire, il n'avait pas franchement envie de gérer un Sherlock énervé, en cet instant.

''Non, pas vous, non. Je veux l'entendre d'elle.'' Étonnamment, Natalie n'avait pas l'air bousculée par les simagrées du détective. Ses yeux étaient verrouillés sur ceux de sa tante, à présent.

John n'avait pas totalement relâché sa prise sur le coude de Sherlock. Il raffermit son étreinte. Le message était clair : _Laisse-les régler ça._ Et John remercia sa chance que Sherlock n'explose pas immédiatement.

''Tu as entendu ton _ami_. Tout ce qu'il a dit est vrai. Qu'est-ce que je peux te dire de plus ?'' Le calme de cette femme était troublant.

''Qu'est-ce qu- qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire de plus ? Tu me demandes ça, sérieusement ? Bordel ! Tu te prends pour qui ? Je ne peux même pas-'' Natalie prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer son tremblement. ''Aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous êtes assis sur cette vérité si longtemps, bordel ? Et, s'il te plaît, ne me parle pas de promesses et de devoirs à la con.''

''Annie, ne l'accuse pas-'' Mais Mr Lewis fut interrompu par son épouse.

''Ma promesse faite à ma sœur mourante peut te sembler insignifiante, mais ne te permets pas de me juger sur la base de tes idéologies si pauvrement formées. Je ne suis pas toi, je n'ai pas à être tenue responsable de mes actions selon ton opinion et tes jugements. C'était le désir de ta mère de ne jamais vous parler de votre père. Un père qui a nié toute responsabilité sur votre ascendance ; qui a voulu compenser sa lâcheté en proposant un genre de compensation financière mensuelle à ses propres et _uniques_ enfants. Oui, uniques. Ne prends pas cet air si choqué. Tu voulais savoir la vérité, Annie, n'est-ce pas ? Sois prête à l'entendre.'' Elle dirigeait son regard vers Sherlock, à présent ; le dégoût précédent avait disparu. ''Vos informations sont totalement correctes, Mr Holmes. Pardonnez-moi de ne pas avoir coopéré, ma loyauté envers ma petite sœur ne m'autorisait pas à briser ma promesse. Mais, à présent, je ne peux ni ne souhaite plus garder tout cela pour moi si ça peut sauver la vie de mes enfants.'' Elle serra la main avec elle couvrait ses autres doigts. ''La liaison a commencé rapidement après qu'Olivia a obtenu son poste. Elle nous l'a d'abord dissimulée. Mais quand je l'ai appris, j'ai essayé de lui faire entendre raison. Il était riche et marié et était plus âgé qu'elle. Je reconnais une relation vouée à l'échec quand j'en vois une et je savais que ça ne lui attirerait rien d'autre que des problèmes. C'est exactement ce qui s'est passé quand elle lui a parlé des bébés. Il a refusé de leur donner son nom. Mais il a proposé à Olivia une aide financière. Il a utilisé comme excuse l'impossibilité de divorcer d'avec sa femme, puisque, du fait de leur contrat pré-nuptial, il aurait dû lui laisser une part énorme de ses possession si le divorce était de son fait. Ma sœur a été effondrée après cela ; elle a dû quitter son travail. Elle a même pensé à... avorter.'' Ses yeux se posèrent une seconde sur sa nièce avant de revenir à Sherlock. ''Mais je- nous ne l'avons pas laissée faire. Elle a accouché dans une clinique familiale privée à Londres. Après cela, elle a emménagé chez nous. Cet homme haïssable a essayé de la contacter et a eu l'audace de lui dire qu'il avait la _volonté_ d'ouvrir un compte pour les enfants, mais ma sœur a refusé de prendre quoi que ce soit venant de lui. Après quelques années – Annie et Freddie avaient à peu près trois ans à ce moment-là – nous avons appris que l'épouse était morte dans un accident de voiture. Olivia, naïve comme elle l'était, s'est laissée à espérer qu'elle et les enfants seraient reconnus... Elle y est retournée, s'est fait jeter une nouvelle fois, a perdu tout espoir, enfin, et est revenu vivre avec nous une fois encore. Trois ans plus tard, on lui a diagnostiqué un cancer... Et vous connaissez la suite. Ronald et moi avons adopté les enfants après sa mort.''

La respiration tremblante de Natalie trahissait le fait qu'elle pleurait silencieusement. John leva la main pour la réconforter mais n'en eut pas le temps.

''Quoique je ne puisse pas prétendre comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles vous n'avez pas mentionné le nom de cet homme une seule fois, sentiments probablement, j'ai besoin d'une identité précise. Oh et, aussi je- je vous présente ma... euh... compassion.'' Il regarda John avec suffisance. _Tu vois, je sais me comporter de façon correcte._

''Edward C. Milverton,'' répondit Mr Lewis.

''Celui qui est mort il y a cinq mois ?''

''Oui, celui-là.''

''Il est mort ?'' Tous les yeux revinrent à Natalie qui parlait pour la première fois depuis le monologue de sa tante. ''I- il a gâché la vie de Maman, il nous a abandonnés, il a trompé sa femme et puis il- il vient de mourir ? Comme ça ?''

''A quoi vous attendiez-vous ? A ce qu'un ange vengeur descendrait du ciel pour lui faire expier ses péchés ? Nous sommes dans la vraie vi-''

''Nous devrions y aller, on, euh... oui, on devrait y aller.'' Donner un coup de pied à Sherlock n'était pas une option, actuellement, alors John se contenta de couvrir sa voix de la sienne. Et il n'en eut rien à faire du regard noir que cela lui occasionna.

''Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Vous venez d'arriver. Ne pensez même pas à partir avant le déjeuner.''

John était quasiment sûr que Mr Lewis était un saint dissimulé. Les personnes qui les accueillaient à bras ouverts _après_ avoir subi la crème du crétinisme de Sherlock ne pouvaient pas être de simples mortels.

''Non, nous ne pouvons pas nous retarder plus. Le tueur ne va pas attendre que nous terminions de déjeuner.''

''Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?''

''Résoudre l'affaire, évidemment.'' Sherlock fronça les sourcils, semblant ne pas comprendre pourquoi Natalie pouvait poser cette question à cet instant.

''Non, je veux dire, si l'homme est mort, ça signifie que ce n'est clairement pas lui qui essaie de nous tuer. Alors quel est votre plan, à présent ?''

'' 'Clairement' ?'' Sherlock lui envoya un arc de sourcils iconique des Holmes. ''Qu'est-ce qui rend cela si clair pour vous ? Pourquoi pensez-vous que sa mort annihilerait les chances que quelqu'un qui lui soit lié veuille vous faire du mal ? Et si sa mort était justement le déclencheur de cette série de meurtres ?''

Les yeux de Natalie s'arrondirent considérablement, à l'instar de ceux des autres présents.

''Alors vous pensez que c'est Milverton ?''

''Mais comment serait-ce possible ? Il est mort !'' John fut soudain frappé par une idée : ''A moins que... quelqu'un exécute ses ordres. Mais... pourquoi maintenant ? Après tant d'années ?''

John vit Sherlock afficher un sourire ironique. Cela continuait de le fasciner de voir combien Sherlock le traitait différemment du reste du monde.

''C'est le mystère que nous devons résoudre, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux que vous gardiez tous yeux et oreilles ouverts. Natalie, si quoi que ce soit qui soit le moins du monde suspicieux arrivait, n'appelez pas John. Contactez Lestrade ou envoyez-moi un message, si vous n'avez pas le choix.''

''Attendez !'' Natalie les arrêta avant qu'ils puissent se tourner pour partir. ''Je- je voulais juste vous présenter mon frère.''

''Pourquoi ?'' Un autre coup de coude de John, et cela se transforma en ''Hmph.''

''Nous serions enchantés de le rencontrer, Natalie.''

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

''Annie !''

Le soulagement envahit Natalie dès qu'elle entendit cette voix et qu'elle vit le visage qui la regardait comme si Noël avait été avancé cette année.

''Salut Freddie !''

Le sourire qu'elle reçut en retour était le plus beau sourire du monde. Innocent, franc, libre de tout affichage de fausse joie. C'était un bonheur pur. Elle se pencha en avant pour serrer dans ses bras son frère et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue.

''Comment ça va, chéri ?''

''Biii-ien.'

''J'ai des amis ici qui veulent te rencontrer. Tu veux leur dire bonjour ?''

Freddie arbora un sourire qui brisa un peu le cœur de Natalie. Il aimait rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, mais...

Elle se leva, redressa les lunettes penchées sur le visage de son frère et poussa le fauteuil roulant pour qu'il puisse être face aux invités.

''Prêt ?''

Un nouveau sourire attendrissant suivit un enthousiaste ''Ouuuuui.''

Natalie demanda à John et Sherlock d'entrer. Elle n'était pas certaine de la façon dont Sherlock réagirait, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur John.

Celui-ci entra en premier et prit deux secondes pour mettre de côté son choc initial lorsqu'il vit le visage semblable à celui d'un petit garçon à la place d'un homme de vingt-trois ans.

''John Sherlock, voici mon frère, Fredrick, le frère le plus génial du monde.'' Debout derrière le fauteuil, elle passa une main dans les mèches brun foncé et ébouriffées de son frère.

''Salut.'' La voix de Freddie était faible et timide.

''Bonjour Fredrick. Je m'appelle John, et voici Sherlock. Et on est ravis d'enfin de rencontrer.''

 _Béni soit John_ , songea Natalie.

''Bonjour.'' Même Sherlock lui adressa un hochement de tête poli et un mince sourire.

''J- ooon et Sh- Sh... 'Lock ?''

''C'est ça. Moi c'est On' et lui c'est Lock. Et tu es Fredrick, c'est ça ?''

Natalie souffla un rire. La tête de Sherlock... impayable !

''Je m'a'elle Fweddie,'' protesta Freddie.

''Ah, Freddie. Oui, oui bien sûr ! Désolé. Oh, alors t'aimes bien l'Espace ?'' demanda John en prenant soudain conscience de la pièce pleine d'objets et de posters en rapport avec l'univers.

''Ouuii, meau'oup.''

'' 'Bien aimer' ne rend pas vraiment justice à l'amour de Freddie pour l'Espace. Il est totalement passionné. Hein ?''

Freddie envoya un immense sourire à John. Il l'aurait tourné vers sa sœur également, s'il avait pu.

''Tu sais quoi ? Lock est super fan de tous ces trucs sur les étoiles aussi,'' dit John en regardant Freddie avant de se tourner vers son copain en remuant les sourcils. ''Hein, Lock ?''

Sherlock avait l'air d'avoir avalé un citron. ''C'est un coup particulièrement bas, John.'' Il avança et se tint derrière John. ''Tu n'aimes pas tellement les docteurs, n'est-ce pas, Freddie ?'' Le sourire qu'il afficha était de mauvais augure.

Freddie secoua la tête aussi furieusement que le lui permettait son corps : ''Non, non, do'teuw, aaw, méééééchants. Noooo-oon.''

''Eh bien John est docteur, n'est-ce pas John ?'' Sherlock était satisfait d'une façon tout à fait suffisante.

John ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Il envoya un regard coupable à Freddie dont les yeux étaient interrogateurs.

''Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis médecin, oui. Mais je ne traite que des rhumes et des grippes, ou des maux de ventres. Et mon seul patient, c'est lui, ce Lock.''

'' 'Waiment ?'' demanda Freddie avec espoir.

''Oui, vraiment. Demande-lui. Hein, je suis ton docteur, _Lock_?''

''Oui, c'est tout à fait le cas !'' intervint Natalie.

La confirmation offerte par sa sœur satisfit profondément Freddie qui sourit avec joie.

Sherlock se dirigea à pas bruyants vers la fenêtre pour regarder à l'extérieur.

Natalie arqua un sourcil vers John. Celui-ci secoua silencieusement la tête et articula sans bruit : ''Laisse-le bouder pour l'instant.''

''Alors, Freddie, c'est quoi que tu préfères avec l'Espace ?'' John traîna une chaise derrière lui pour s'asseoir, et Freddie commença à lui parler de son langage ralenti et des mouvements réduits que ses mains pouvaient accomplir, trop heureux de trouver quelqu'un qui veuille passer du temps avec lui.

Natalie observait le duo avec une affection triste, toujours debout à côté de la chaise de son frère. _Si seulement..._

Elle pouvait sentir un regard sur elle. Elle leva la tête et rencontra les yeux de Sherlock.

Ils s'observèrent l'un l'autre avant que Natalie ne s'approche de lui et se tienne à ses côtés.

Ils ne parlèrent pas immédiatement.

''Paralysie cérébrale.''

Ce n'était pas une question, alors Natalie se contenta d'émettre un ''Mmmhm.''

''Spastique ?''

''Oui.''

''De naissance ?''

''Non. Il a toujours été lent, mais pas comme ça. Le diagnostic a été fait plus tard... quand nous avions quatre ou cinq ans, peut-être.''

''Hmm.''

Le silence s'étendit.

''Vous ne partagez pas, n'est-ce pas ?'' demanda-t-elle soudainement en regardant par la fenêtre.

''Non.'' Sherlock ne se tourna pas pour la regarder. ''Il est à moi, Natalie. Ne faites pas d'erreurs stupides.''

''Même si j'occultais le fait que John n'a d'yeux pour personne d'autre que vous, ça ne marcherait pas, de toute façon. On est trop similaires.''

''Non, vous n'êtes pas smimlaires. Personne ne peut être comme lui. Il est unique.''

Natalie choisit de ne pas répondre à cela.

''Nourrissez-vous des sentiments romantiques pour John ?'' La voix de Sherlock sembla guindée.

Natalie pivota. John était en train de soutenir un livre et acquiesçait solennellement à ce que Freddie lui expliquait de son langage cassé.

''Est-ce qu'on ne souhaite pas tous avoir un John dans notre vie ? Un John sur lequel se reposer quand le fardeau devient trop lourd ? Un John qui ne nous juge pas d'être ce qu'on est ?'' Sherlock s'était également tourné pendant qu'elle parlait. Il l'observa pendant un long moment avant de diriger son regard vers John. ''Si, je... j'imagine que c'est le cas.''

'J'aime John,'' médita Natalie à voix haute, et elle vit les épaules de Sherlock se tendre instantanément. Elle contint un petit rire : ''Mais pas d'une façon romantique. J'imagine que j'aime l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un comme John dans ma vie. Mais pas nécessairement lui. Quelqu'un comme lui. Fort, fiable, loyal. Quelqu'un que ça ne dérangerait pas de passer du temps avec Freddie. Qui ne le regardera pas avec pitié.'' Elle dut s'arrêter. Freddie était positivement éclatant de joie. Inconscient du fait qu'un tueur était tapi quelque part pour effacer ce sourire à jamais. Un tueur engagé par leur père, très vraisemblablement. ''Mais Sherlock, je ne suis pas une menace.''

''Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous en étiez une.'' Cependant, il ne pouvait dissimuler la légère incertitude dans sa voix.

Elle renifla.

John les regarda, levant des sourcils interrogateurs. Natalie lui sourit seulement en secouant la tête. Le blond tourna son attention vers Freddie à nouveau.

''Et s'il trouvait quelqu'un de mieux ?'' La voix de Sherlock semblait sur la réserve.

La question prit Natalie totalement au dépourvu. Elle savait que Sherlock manquait de confiance, mais elle ignorait que c'était _ça_ qui lui faisait peur.

''Est-ce qu'il a déjà fait quoi que ce soit qui ait pu vous faire penser que ça pourrait arriver ?''

''Bien sûr que non !''

''Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il aurait besoin de quelqu'un de mieux ?''

La mâchoire de Sherlock se contracta puis se relâcha. ''Il mérite mieux.''

''Il mérite ce qu'il veut. Et que veut-il, Sherlock ?'' Natalie pouvait voir les émotions traverser ce beau visage. Elle savait également qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse à cette question. Elle décida donc d'en poser une autre : ''A quel point compte-t-il pour vous ?''

''Suffisamment pour lui sacrifier mes capacités de raisonnement.'' La réponse fut instantanée.

Par d'autres, cette réponse aurait semblé étrange mais Natalie connaissait assez Sherlock pour savoir qu'il venait pratiquement de lui dire qu'il abandonnerait sa vie pour John. Parce que ces ''capacité de raisonnement'' étaient le cœur de l'identité de Sherlock.

''Est-ce que vous le lui avez dit ?''

''Il le sait.''

''Tout le monde n'est pas capable de déduire comme vous le faites, sale môme. Et ne considérez jamais votre couple comme acquis.'' Ignorant le regard noir qu'il lui jeta, elle continua : ''Parfois, certains mots doivent être dit à haute voix, même si on les sait déjà. Cela peux vous sembler illogique, mais les simples mortels ont besoin d'entendre confirmation de notre amour, de notre affection, de temps à autres.''

Sherlock cligna rapidement des yeux, puis dit : ''Oh.''

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Etonnamment, Freddie fut bouleversé de savoir que 'On' devait partir et, moins étonnamment, sa réaction fut quelque peu différente pour le cas de 'Lock.' Pendant que John s'occupait de convaincre le frère de Natalie qu'il reviendrait vite le voir, Sherlock interrogea leur cousin, Adam, qui était rentré à la maison.

Tous deux décidèrent de laisser Natalie avec sa famille jusqu'à ce que l'affaire soit résolue. Natalie accepta, quoiqu'avec un peu de réticence. John la rassura en lui promettant qu'il parlerait à Mycroft pour tous les problèmes liés à son travail que son absence imprévue pourrait soulever plus tard.

Quand leur voiture tourna au coin de la rue et que John ne put plus faire de signes de la main à Freddie qui était au portail et tentait d'agiter ses doigts en un au revoir maladroit, le blond poussa un soupir et se laissa couler dans son siège.

Sherlock était silencieux à ses côtés, ce que John prit comme une bénédiction. Ils seraient enfermés ensemble dans la voiture pendant des heures. Encore. Le blond ne perdrait aucune occasion de profiter d'un Sherlock calme et silencieux.

Mais ce silence ne fit pas long feu, puisqu'au bout d'environ dix minutes, John entendit Sherlock demander : ''Que veux-tu, John ?''

''Manger. Je meurs de faim.'' Il posa une main sur son ventre creux comme pour le consoler. Il était certain que Sherlock leverait les yeux au ciel et répliquerait d'un moment à l'autre.

Peut-être fut-ce la raison pour laquelle ce que fit Sherlock à la place laissa John ahuri.

''Arrêtez la voiture au prochain restaurant,'' ordonna-t-il au chauffeur avant de se mettre à regarder par la fenêtre, à nouveau.

John observa son copain minutieusement. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, la question était plutôt étrange venant de Sherlock. Pour commencer, lorsque le détective demandait aux autres ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était uniquement d'une façon rhétorique. Ensuite, cette question n'avait aucun lien avec l'affaire ; Sherlock avait honnêtement voulu savoir ce que John voulait. Ce qui signifiait... qu'il était temps de faire sonner l'alarme.

L'ancien soldat aurait été stupide croire qu'il avait répondu à la question de Sherlock en lui parlant de son ventre affamé. Non, cette question n'était pas ponctuelle ni impulsive. Elle plongeait ses racines loin et réclamait par conséquent une réponse d'une profondeur égale. Et tout tendait vers une seule et unique direction : Sherlock vivait actuellement un dilemme émotionnel. A propos de John. Au milieu d'une affaire.

 _Oh bordel._

Mais devait-il le sonder à ce propos dès maintenant ? Ou était-ce mieux de lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à ça par lui-même ? Non, définitivement pas une bonne idée. Le petit con avait cette tendance à mal interpréter tout ce qui impliquait des émotions. Et s'il avait des doutes quant à l'amour de John pour lui ?

John posa une main hésitante sur celle gantée de Sherlock, toujours incertain de la meilleur façon d'aborder le sujet.

La voiture s'arrêta devant un pub.

Sherlock avait l'air surpris, mais si c'était en raison de cette halte soudaine ou à cause du contact de leurs mains, John ne pouvait le dire. Le blond ne pouvait laisser la tension s'accumuler dans ce cerveau hyperactif qu'était celui de Sherlock. Il saisit le brun par le col avant qu'il ne puisse sortir de la voiture et attira sa bouche contre la sienne.

Le baiser fut bref, déterminé, intense et assuré. John ne l'approfondit pas et Sherlock était trop surpris pour réagir. Ils s'écartèrent après quelques secondes.

''Pourquoi ?''

Cela brisait toujours un peu le cœur de John de voir que Sherlock ne pouvait pas assimiler l'idée que quelqu'un, même lui, pouvait vouloir lui montrer son affection sans aucune raison particulière.

''Je t'aime, voilà pourquoi.''

Il embrassa Sherlock une fois de plus avant de lui faire signe de sortir de la voiture.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Sherlock composa un numéro de téléphone après leur retour à Baker Street. Pas celui de son frère, ni celui de Greg, et John entendit plusieurs fois le mot ''notaire'' prononcé. Puis le détective se mit à bricoler son ordinateur portable et John piqua un somme dans son fauteuil rouge.

Le dîner consista en une simple soupe au bouillon de poulet et du pain, avec un pudding délicieux (grâce à Mrs Hudson, bénie soit-elle). John dut donner la béquer Sherlock pour le nourrir. C'était la nouvelle toquade du brun ; il refusait de manger, chez eux, _sauf_ si John le nourrissait. Ce dernier essayait de ne pas se plier à ce caprice mais le processus fonctionnait malgré tout de la façon suivante : il dressait la table et servait la nourriture. Sherlock n'y touchait pas et ouvrait la bouche quand John s'apprêtait à prendre sa première bouchée. A partir de là, qu'est-ce que John était-il censé faire, à part nourrir cet adorable et incorrigible crétin ?

Et, pour être honnête, John chérissait ces moments.

''Bordel... Je veux hiberner pendant les dix prochaines années,'' déclara le blond après avoir fait la vaisselle. Il attendit une réponse (ou un grognement quelconque). Quand rien ne vint, il ajouta : ''Je vais au lit, Love.'' Il regarda le dos de Sherlock qui se contentait de secouer la tête en marmonnant Dieu savait quoi. John soupira et sourit affectueusement.

Il voulait que Sherlock résolve cette affaire avant qu'il y ait le moindre blessé. Pas seulement à cause de Natalie et Freddie, mais également parce qu'il voulait que le monde sache combien Sherlock était merveilleux.

Il alla dans leur chambre, serra l'oreiller de Sherlock dans ses bras, inspira profondément et laissa le sommeil l'emporter.

A un moment de la nuit, John sentit deux bras l'envelopper et un corps froid se presser contre son dos. Malgré ces foutus pieds gelés, il sourit, à moitié endormi, et se blottit contre le corps derrière lui.

Au matin, Sherlock était parti.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

 _ **''T'es où ?''- JW**_

 _ **''Sorti.''- SH**_

 _ **''TU ES OU BORDEL ? Ça fait des heures que je t'attends et que je m'inquiète. Tu m'as même pas réveillé avant de partir ce matin ''-JW**_

 _ **''Tu as dit que tu souhaitais dormir.''-SH**_

John fixa l'écran. Il aurait dû demandé à Sherlock ce qu'il ce passait, la veille. Il aurait dû insister. Soudain, la question posée dans la voiture sembla menaçante.

 _ **''Où es-tu ? Tout va bien ? Tu rentres quand ? Tu as besoin de moi ?''-JW**_

Sherlock prit son temps pour répondre. En attendant, John essaya de s'apaiser. _Il est juste occupé, voilà tout. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a un problème. Il va bien. Il va vite répondre._

 _ **''J'en ai fini ici. Je suis en train de rentrer.'' -JW**_

Un autre message lui parvint alors que John lisait encore le précédent.

 _ **''J'aurai toujours besoin de toi.''-SH**_

Non, quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Sherlock informa John des avancées de l'affaire quand il arriva chez eux. Il venait de rendre visite au notaire de Milverton, mais le cabinet notariale lui avait indiqué que celui-ci était à l'étranger pour le moment et ne pouvait être contacté. Sherlock avait essayé de les 'convaincre' mais cela avait créé un tel scandale que le détective avait été jeté à la porte.

John cacha son ricanement. Sherlock lui jeta un regard létal.

''Et après ?''

''Après, le fessier pompeux qui me sert de frère m'a appelé pour jubiler sur le fait qu'il pouvait contacter le notaire dans la minute, pour peu que je le lui en fasse la demande.'' Sherlock cracha pratiquement les mots.

''Et je présume que tu lui as dit d'aller se faire foutre ?''

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. ''Non. J'ai pensé que tu apprécierais que j'accepte la _proposition_ de Mycroft en ce qui concerne cette affaire.''

John pressa ses lèvres, tentant clairement de réprimer un rire et échouant lamentablement. Sherlock voulut le frapper. Et l'embrasser passionnément.

''J'apprécie grandement, Love, que tu sacrifies ton ego et décides d'être un homme sage. J'apprécie très fort, vraiment.''

''John.'' Il espérait que sa voix transmettait correctement l'avertissement. ''Nous devons y aller, néanmoins, alors si tu en as fini avec les moqueries, nous pouvons partir dès maintenant.''

''Partir pour où ?''

''Le manoir de Milverton, évidemment ! Quoi d'autre ?''

''Quoi ? Mais il est mort, non ? Et qu'est-ce que le notaire a dit ?'

''Qu'il a été menacé lui aussi et a subi une attaque avant de s'exiler du pays.''

''Attaqué ? Par qui ? Ne me dis pas que le père de Natalie a essayé de tuer son propre notaire !''

''Il y un testament, John. Un testament dans lequel feu Edward Milverton a laissé quatre-vingt pour cent de ses possessions aux enfants qu'il a ''conçu hors mariage avec Olivia Show.''

Sherlock regarda les yeux de John s'ouvrirent aussi largement que des soucoupes. ''Quatre-vingt pour cents ?! Bordel de merde ! Le vieux connard n'a eu aucun scrupule à abandonner ses enfants et maintenant il leur laisse ses possessions ?! Il a eu une apparition divine avant de mourir ou quoi ?''

Sherlock tapa du pied et observa son copain prononcer ces choses insignifiantes et ridicules, passant totalement à côté de la plus importante-

''Attends !''

 _Enfin !_ Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

''S'il leur laisse ses possessions, ça signifie qu'il n'a pas essayé de les tuer. Alors... qui ?''

''Son neveu, Charles Milverton. L'unique héritier de l'Empire Milverton, si ce n'était le testament. Il a essayé d'obtenir ledit testament pour le falsifier et, quand le notaire le lui a refusé, il a tenté de le lui prendre par la force.''

John mâchouilla sa lèvre pendant un moment. ''Quand est-ce arrivé ?''

''Deux mois après la mort d'Edward Milverton, selon le notaire.''

''Il n'a pas essayé de contacter la police ?''

''Il n'avait aucune preuve, sauf sa parole. Toutes les menaces ont été précautionneusement faites en personne et à l'oral. Mais, si, il a lancé une main courante contre le neveu, qui a été rejetée après une vérification de routine. L'argent peut acheter pratiquement tout, John.''

Bien que John n'était pas d'accord avec ce dernier point, l'heure n'était plus aux débats. ''Et ce notaire, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas essayé de contacter la famille de Natalie?''

''Il n'y avait aucune information pour remonter aux jumeaux en dehors de leurs noms, leur date de naissance et une ancienne adresse. Le notaire a clamé avoir fait de son mieux, ce que je doute avoir été suffisant, pour contacter la famille avant de quitter le pays. Et il a également clamé avoir été très attentif de ne divulguer que de vagues détails à propos des jumeaux au neveu de Milverton. Mais il n'a clairement pas été assez prudent puisque nous savons que le neveu a appris la date de naissance et a commencé une série de meurtres.''

John acquiesça pensivement. ''Et nous allons arrêter ce neveu ?''

''Oui, après l'avoir fait avouer.''

''Tu as informé Greg ?''

''Mmhmm.'' Il ne voulait pas mentir directement à John et fut soulager que ce dernier ne semble pas s'apercevoir de l'omission. Il voulait résoudre cette affaire lui-même. C'était la _sienne_ , et il ne laisserait _pas_ ces abrutis de NSY tout gâcher.

''Ok, allons-y alors.''

''Prends ton arme, ça pourrait être dangereux.''

John sembla sur le point de protester puis se ravisa et alla la chercher à l'étage.

Sherlock enroula l'écharpe bleue autour de son cou et l'attendit. Il pouvait sentir son sang battre avec l'excitation dans ses veines.

 _C'est l'heure du spectacle._

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Approximativement quinze minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans une de ces maisons coûtant plusieurs milliers de Livres, dans Chelsea. Le Manoir Milverton. Ils furent introduits dans un salon décoré de façon royale, clairement dédié à des rencontres avec des clients d'affaires.

Près de lui, John était exceptionnellement silencieux. Sherlock réalisa que le blond était entré dans son mode combat. Tapant du pied et pressant l'une de ses mains contre ses lèvres, le détective balaya la pièce des yeux, listant les possibles échappatoires et les points vulnérables. Ses déductions lui disaient que la violence serait au rendez-vous.

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler un homme grand, blond et très séduisant qui devait avoir autour de trente-cinq ans, impeccablement vêtu dans un costume trois pièces. L'image parfaite de l'héritier de Milverton. L'homme lui souriait.

''Mr Holmes, je présume ?'' Charles Milverton tendit une main vers Sherlock.

''Vous présumez juste, Mr Milverton.'' Sherlock serra brièvement la main offerte.

''Et vous devez être son Robin, l'acolyte ?'' Le ton moqueur était dirigé vers John.

Sherlock leva ouvertement les yeux au ciel. Ce genre de provocation était franchement réchauffé et d'un ennuyeux... Et son John était bien trop intelligent pour mordre à l'appât.

''Wow, je ne pensais pas qu'on était si célèbres ! Oui, vous avez raison, je suis l'acolyte, le seul et l'unique.'' John lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

Une commissure de Sherlock s'éleva en un sourire en coin ironique. Milverton masqua son irritation plutôt efficacement.

''Alors, Mr Holmes, que me vaut ce plaisir ?'' Milverton s'assit en face d'eux, dos aux fenêtres françaises ouvertes sur les jardins.

Sherlock savait que le moindre de leur mouvement était observé et que plusieurs hommes armés étaient cachés derrières ces buissons.

''Laissez-moi réfléchir,'' Sherlock feignit une pose pensive. ''Ah ! Ça serait les quatre meurtres.'' Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

Milverton laissa échapper un rire vigoureux. ''Êtes-vous certain qu'ils ne sont qu'au nombre que quatre et non pas six ?''

''Mm... plutôt sûr. Et vous le savez également, à moins que,'' Sherlock fronça les sourcils, méditatif. ''A moins que l'assassin chinois que vous avez engagé ne collecte ses cachets en avance en vous livrant de fausses informations.''

''Bien. Je suis impressionné. Mais dites-moi, Mr Holmes, comment avez-vous trouvé la connexion avec la Chine ? Je suis curieux.'' Un sourire tordu suivit ce commentaire.

''Je pensais que c'était évident, mais j'imagine que je ne peux pas exiger d'une personne ayant organisé des meurtres d'une façon si crasse et puérile qu'elle fasse preuve d'une réelle intelligence. C'est le poison utilisé par votre assassin pour anéantir l'une de vos victimes. L'herbe qui a été utilisée dans le poison pousse essentiellement en Chine et c'est plus ou moins la signature d'un réseau de mafia chinoise sous-terrain, un groupe appelé le Lotus Noir. Alors dites-moi, Mr Milverton, êtes vous l'un des investigateurs ou une victime de chantage ?''

''Aucun des deux. Un simple client, pourrait-on dire. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, vous ne pouvez rien prouver.'' Le ton traînant était las, mais Sherlock savait qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

''Ah oui ?''

''Non, parce que signature de l'arme ou non, cette accusation doit être soutenue par des preuves solides que vous ne possédez pas. Le Lotus Noir est connu pour cacher ses traces, ne le saviez-vous pas, Mr Holmes ? Je ne fais pas affaires avec des perdants.''

''Et qu'en est-il de cet aveux ?''

''Vous êtes celui qui investigue pour cette enquête. Vous ne pouvez par conséquent pas vous présenter vous-même comme témoin sans preuve tangible, pas plus que votre acolyte.''

''Pas même si je produis une preuve enregistrée ?'' Sherlock coinça ses doigts joints sous son menton. John n'avait pas quitté une seule fois des yeux leur interlocuteur, remarqua le détective.

''Non, pas même dans ce cas puisque vous n'en aurez pas l'opportunité.'' Milverton arbora un nouveau sourire mielleux.

 _Ah, la menace décisive._ C'était ce que Sherlock avait pratiquement attendu. ''Vous réalisez que nous tuer ne changera pas vraiment la situation, puisque vous serez toujours poursuivi pour deux meurtres.''

''Vous n'êtes pas aussi intelligent que vous le prétendez, Mr Holmes, en êtes-vous conscient ? Il y a une excellente raison pour que mes gardes aient laissé entrer Mr Watson dans cette pièce avec son arme. Cela me sera utile pour présenter mon cas de légitime défense.''

Le corps de John se raidit presque instantanément. Sherlock tambourina du bout des doigts sur le bord du sofa. Est-ce qu'il aurait dû informer Lestrade ? Mais Mycroft savait qu'ils étaient ici et les filait en ce moment-même. Peu importait ce qu'il pouvait dire aux autres, Sherlock savait que son frère viendrait toujours à son secours. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était de gagner autant de temps qu'il le pouvait. Mais que ferait-il si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à John d'ici là ?

''Alors nous allons mourir aujourd'hui ?'' Sa voix semblait lassée.

''Sherlock-'' John perdait son calme. Mauvais timing.

Sherlock tapota son coude, rassurant, sans le regarder. _Pas maintenant, John. On a besoin de temps. Plus de temps._

''Oui, il semblerait bien. Bien que je doive confesser que j'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un comme vous à mes côtés, Mr Holmes. Vous êtes trop précieux pour être gâché ainsi. Mais je pense que vous pardonnerez mon instinct de survie. Ça n'a rien de personnel, je vous l'assure.''

''Oh, non, ne vous en faites pas pour ça.'' Sherlock fit un geste de la main pour éloigner le sujet. ''Ça n'a aucune importance.'' Il pouvait sentir le regard noir de John creuser un trou dans son profil. _S'il te plaît, John, ne réagis pas._ ''Mais j'ai une question : pourquoi essayer de tuer les enfants de votre oncle maintenant, alors que vous auriez pu le faire toutes ces années passées ?''

''Parce que mon oncle était un vieux sanglier sénile !'' soupira Milverton avec exaspération en se reposant en arrière contre le dossier du sofa. ''Initialement, c'était _moi_ , le seul héritier ; il existait un testament autre, avant l'actuel, par lequel il me léguait la majorité de ses possessions. Mais après mes fiançailles avec une personne qu'il désapprouvait et mon implication avec quelques personnalités, disons, controversées, mon Oncle a décidé d'annuler l'ancien testament et de laisser son empire à ses bâtards. Quelque peu hypocrite de sa part, vous savez.''

''Comment cela ?''

''Vous voyez, d'abord il ne les reconnaît pas et ne leur donne pas son nom en raison de leur absence d'ascendance noble, mais il n'a jamais eu le moindre scrupule à mettre leur mère enceinte derrière le dos de ma tante. Il n'aurait même pas songé un instant à en faire ses héritiers, si je ne m'étais pas fiancé. Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est fichtrement hypocrite ?''

''En effet. Mais il n'y avait aucune annonce concernant vos fiançailles dans les journaux. Etait-ce une liaison secrète ?''

''Mmh, on pourrait dire ça, oui. Ma fiancée jouit d'une certaine réputation qui pourrait attirer une popularité indésirable. D'où ma décision d'en faire un mariage secret.''

''Et je présume que cette fiancée est une personnalité publique ?''

''Eh bien, oui, elle est plutôt appréciée dans son domaine de travail. Et vous savez quoi ? Je pense que je vais vous parler d'elle. J'aime parler avec vous, Mr Holmes, vous écoutez attentivement. Et ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez quitter cette pièce en vie.'' Il lui envoya un clin d'œil effronté avant de continuer : ''Ma fiancée s'appelle Irene Adler.''

''Irene Adler... La Dominatrix, plus largement connue comme La Femme,'' constata Sherlock. Une personnalité appréciée, en effet.

''Irene qui ?'' demanda doucement John. Mais avant que Sherlock puisse répondre, Milverton intervint.

''Vous la connaissez, Mr Holmes ?''

''Pas personnellement, pas vraiment mon domaine. Mais oui, je connais son existence et sa ligne de _travail_.''

''Irene qui, Sherlock ?'' demanda à nouveau John. Et, à nouveau, Milverton l'interrompit.

''Pas un acolyte très brillant, à ce que je vois.''

John se hérissa visiblement, enfin. Sherlock ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer. Milverton était plus agaçant que Mycroft.

''Oui, excusez-moi de ne pas connaître quelqu'un dont le nom ressemble à celui d'une danseuse érotique. Et laissez-moi combler une lacune dans vos renseignements : je suis également le compagnon de Sherlock.''

Sherlock savait qu'il aurait dû s'inquiéter de voir que John tendait pratiquement à leur ennemi de nouvelles munitions contre eux, mais il s'en senti immensément fier, à la place. C'était la première fois que John reconnaissait leur relation face à un parfait inconnu. Il étouffa sa joie et murmura à John : ''Tu n'es pas tombé loin, John. Elle fournit des plaisirs de type sexuel à ses clients.''

John se tourna vers lui avec des sourcils levés, avant ramener son regard sur Milverton : ''Je comprends pourquoi votre Oncle vous a viré du testament. A moins qu'il ait été son client, lui aussi ?'' Cette fois, ce fut John qui envoya un clin d'œil.

Qui aurait dit qu'ils étaient en train d'affronter leur possible fin ? Sherlock sourit ironiquement. Ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre.

En face d'eux, Charles Milverton ferma brusquement la mâchoire.

 _Oh, alors John a aussi deviné ça correctement ! Intéressant._

''Voyons, voyons, John, nous ne devons pas tourner le couteau des vérités embarrassantes dans les plaies de nos prévenus.''

''Oh ? Tu veux dire que le fouet de sa fiancée a aussi été autour du cou de son oncle ? Bah vache !''

''John, nous ne devrions pas tant nous amuser pendant nos derniers instants à vivre, n'est-ce pas ?''

John gloussa de rire, en réponse.

 _Allez, Mycroft, ne sois pas en retard. Je ne peux rien laisser arriver à John._

''Je suis ravi de vous apporter tant de divertissement pendant vos dernières secondes de vie. Néanmoins je me dois de couper court à cet entretien, pour autant que j'apprécie vos jacassements puérils. Votre temps est écoulé. Mais je suis un homme plein de mansuétude, Mr Holmes, alors je vais vous offrir une échappatoire. Laissez tomber cette affaire.''

''En échange de quoi ?'' Sherlock imita la posture de Milverton et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux en se penchant en avant.

''Mon amitié et une réserve gratuite de votre poison préféré.''

Cette dernière partie fit écho dans la tête de Sherlock et tout se figea dans son corps. Autour de lui, les événements se déroulèrent au ralenti. Il vit John s'élancer en avant, entraînant Milverton au sol avec lui. Il regarda John frapper le corps sous le sien, encore et encore. Plusieurs portes s'ouvrirent d'un coup et des hommes armés tout de noir vêtus pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Sherlock ferma les yeux.

On l'avait méprisé pour son addiction. Sa mère avait pleuré en le tenant contre elle. Père l'avait déclaré la disgrâce de la famille Holmes. Mycroft avait grimacé de dégoût. Les dealers avaient tout fait pour l'attirer pour son argent. Les gens qui prétendaient se soucier de lui le prenaient en pitié. John s'était tenu à ses côtés et lui avait tenu la main.

Mais jamais dans sa vie personne ne lui avait jamais proposé de la drogue pour devenir criminel. Personne ne l'avait estimé si bassement. _Lui_ - _même_ ne s'était jamais vu si mauvais. Il n'était pas un toxico. Il n'était pas un junkie de base. Il avait besoin de drogue pour ralentir. Pour oublier. Il en avait eu besoin pour s'en sortir après Maman, après Barbe-Rousse, après John... _John._ John !

Sherlock ouvrit brusquement les yeux. John !

John était là, bras tordus derrière le dos. Un pistolet était pointé sur sa tempe gauche. Ses yeux inquiets focalisés sur lui. Une lèvre fendue. Des gouttes de sang roulaient sur son menton.

Quelque chose se relança, en Sherlock.

''La Terre en direction de Holmes ! Hello ? Rien qu'une mention de la drogue et vous êtes parti ? Eh bien, vous êtes plus taré que je ne le pensais initialement ! Oh, vous me rendez tout ça si facile,'' railla le connard. Des bleus apparaissaient déjà sur son visage pâle.

John grogna et lutta plus violemment pour arracher ses bras à l'étreinte de l'homme de main qui les retenait. ''Ne lui parle pas comme ça, connard. Sherlock, regarde-moi ! Sherlock, ne l'écoute pas, tu m'entends ? N'écoute pas ce fils de pute.''

''Vous pensez toujours que ce taré qui vous sert de compagnon vous choisira plutôt que sa bien-aimée cocaïne ? Regardez-le ! Il salive déjà, perdu dans un quelconque souvenir extatique. Comme un chien qui attendrait son-''

''Espèce d'enfoiré de merd-''

Un coup de poing atterrit sur la ligne de la mâchoire de John. Sherlock se leva enfin et vint nez-à-nez avec Milverton.

''Sale rat de gouttière, vous osez vous en prendre à lui ? A mon John ? Vous pensez que vous pouvez m'appâter par de la drogue pitoyable ? Vous pensez que vous pouvez exploiter mon addiction, l'utiliser contre moi ?'' Quelqu'un saisit son bras par derrière et l'obligea à reculer, l'éloignant de Milverton. ''Ne me comparez pas à vous. Vous n'avez aucune prise pour me contrôler. Rien. Vous êtes un crétin désespérément pathétique, et vous pensez pouvoir _m'acheter_? Vous avez grandi comme un parasite, sur l'argent de votre Oncle, en satisfaisant votre libido avec les restes laissés par votre Oncle. Vous auriez dû vous écraser et passer votre vie à rogner les os que votre cher Oncle vous a jetés, quand vous en aviez la chance. Mais, à la place, vous avez fait du mal à John et vous me menacez. Pensez-vous réellement qu'un raté comme vous peut me manipuler ? Que pourriez-vous faire ?''

Milverton éclata d'un rire fou, son visage tordu comme celui d'une bête répugnante.

''Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Vous voulez le voir ?'' Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas un instant ceux de Sherlock. ''Tuez l'acolyte.''

Un tornade balaya la pièce à cet instant.

Des tirs d'armes à feu. Des balles volèrent vers eux, depuis les buissons des jardins. Plusieurs corps tombèrent au sol au même instant. Un corps poussa Sherlock de derrière, l'allongeant au sol. Une douleur traversa son crâne. A travers le brouillard, il vit la silhouette de John, à terre. Il y avait tellement de sang partout. Il vit les cheveux de John devenir rouge. Puis sa vision devint noire.

Cris. John. Sang. Balles. Blessures. John. D'autres cris. John.

Il fallut un temps abominablement interminable à Sherlock pour réaliser qu'il était celui pour qui les cris étaient poussés. Il tenta d'ouvrir une mince fente de ses paupières, essaya de stabiliser sa tête tombante pour voir de qui ils provenaient. La voix semblait si familière... et ces yeux, ces... John ! John criait. John était vivant. John était avec lui !

''Jowwn... Jown... Jownnnn... Joh-''

''Sherlock ? Sherlock, tout va ba bien. Sherlock ? Sherlock !''

Pourquoi tremblait-il si violemment ? Pourquoi John ne pouvait-il l'entendre ? Pourquoi tout était si flou ?

''Jawwn... Jaw... awwn.''

''Sherlock ? Regarde-moi, REGARDE-MOI. Love, je vais bien. Je suis là Sherlock ! Ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi !''

Graduellement, il prit conscience que le tremblement ne venait pas de lui. C'était John qui le secouait. Le regardait. Il y avait du sang sur son visage. Du sang qui gouttait de son visage. Sang. John.

''John ! John ! Sang. John, du sang.''

''C'est pas le mien, c'est pas le mien, Sherlock, je ne suis pas touché. Je vais bien, tu vas bien. Greg est ici. Tout va bien, Love. On est saufs.''

Sherlock enfouit son visage dans le torse de John. Il aurait dû se sentir honteux d'être si vulnérable, si pathétique. Mais il s'en foutait. Il ne pouvait pas. Il avait failli perdre John. Encore. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Pas maintenant. Jamais.

''Je suis désolé je suis désolé je suis désolé je suis désolé.''

''Pour quoi ? Sherlock, pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Tu as résolu l'affaire !''

John, en le serrant contre lui, se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière. Le mouvement eut un effet bizarrement apaisant sur Sherlock.

''Non, je n'ai rien résolu, j'ai pas pu. Je t'ai presque fait tuer. John, John... Je t'ai presque perdu.''

''Non, Love, non. C'est faux. Je suis juste là. On est là tous les deux. On va bien. Maintenant est-ce que tu veux bien te lever ? Les secours sont là, je veux qu'ils t'auscultent.''

Sherlock secoua la tête, et le mouvement lui fit atrocement mal. Commotion potentielle.

''Je pense que tu as une commotion, Sherlock, laisse-les vérifier.''

''D'ac- d'accord.''

Sherlock se redressa et s'assit sur une chaise. Alors, seulement, il prit conscience de la scène dans son intégralité. Des corps sans vie, partout. Celui de Milverton était parmi eux, gisant tordu et déchiré ; ses yeux morts regardant le vide. Plusieurs blessures de balles dans son corps. C'était comme si tout le monde était mort sauf eux. Sherlock tenta de froncer les sourcils, mais cela le fit tellement souffrir qu'il résista à froncer les sourcils à nouveau.

''Ce n'est pas l'œuvre du New Scotland Yard,'' constata Sherlock.

''Non, en effet,'' confirma Lestrade qui apparut à côté de John.

''Ce n'est pas vous ? Qui, alors ?'' demanda John en essuyant le sang avec la couverture d'un orange criard. Il y avait trop de sang.

Sherlock ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il avait besoin de découvrir qui avait interrompu le meurtre, qui les avait sauvés. Mais il ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien quand John se tenait là, couvert de sang, et, en plus, sa tête le faisait beaucoup trop souffrir.

''Hey hey hey, on ne s'endort pas, ouvre les yeux, Sherlock. On ne dort pas.''

''Je ne dors pas,'' rétorqua-t-il. John cessa momentanément son houspillage et lui envoya un grand sourire.

 _Dément. Idiot. A moi._

Qui avait tué Milverton et ses hommes ?

Mycroft ? Hautement improbable. Mais... qui, alors ?

''Vous n'avez pas la moindre piste ?''

''Non, nous avons fouillé tout l'immeuble et les zones depuis lesquelles les balles ont été tirées. Mais nous n'avons rien pu relever. Pas même une empreinte de pas.''

Sherlock tenta de monter les yeux au ciel et grimaça à nouveau. ''Depuis quand le Yard est-il reconnu pour résoudre les crimes et collecter des indices dignes de ce nom ? Mais comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? Mycroft ?''

''Oui, ton frère m'a informé. Et j'ai aussi reçu un message de John. Mais j'étais à l'autre bout de Londres et, sans ma présence personnelle, Donovan n'aurait pas pu entrer d'où le retard. Désolé pour ça.''

John lui avait envoyé un SMS ? Sherlock regarda abruptement son copain.

''Ne t'en fais pas, Love, on aura une looooongue conversation une fois qu'on sera tranquillement rentrés à la maison.'' Le sourire de John était tout sauf amusé.

Sherlock voulait se renfrogner mais ne pouvait pas. Alors il attrapa John, le tira à lui et enfouit son visage contre son torse à nouveau.

Ils étaient sains et saufs. Ils étaient ensemble.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

 _Au même instant, quelque part dans Londres._

''Etait-il nécessaire de tuer mon fiancé ?''

''Yep.''

''Mais j'étais à deux doigts de me marier et d'obtenir toutes ses possessions. J'aurai pu le tuer moi-même à ce moment-là.''

''Ce n'était pas le but, ma chère.''

''Ne me dites pas que ce détective junior est si important que vous avez assassiné Charles pour lui ?''

''Ta prédiction est parfaite, seule la cible est erronée.''

''Cible erronée? Vous voulez dire... vous avez tué tous ces hommes et envoyé en l'air deux excellents contrats pour un vague médecin de l'armée fini ?''

''Je peux également te faire tuer pour l'avoir insulté, très chère. Vilaine, vilaine fille. N'oublie pas que tu n'es qu'une marionnette, Irene.''

''Je- ne savais pas qu'il était... important pour vous. Je m'excuse, Jim.''

''Pas de problème. Tout va bien. Rappelle-toi seulement ta position, d'accord ?''

''Bien sûr. Alors, quelle sera ma prochaine tâche ?''

''Mmmmmmmh, je te le ferai savoir. C'est ta semaine de deuil, après tout. Mes condoléances.''

''Vous êtes un sacré cas, Jim, le saviez-vous ?''

''Vraiment ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée ! Maintenant, dehors.''

…...

''Patron, c'est qui le suivant ?''

''La Générale Shan, bien sûr.''

''… Très bien.''

''Sebby, mon cher, penses-tu que je doive la laisser s'en sortir alors qu'elle a ignoré mes ordres directs de ne pas blesser John ?''

''Non, patron.''

''Bonne réponse !''

''Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?''

''Mmmmh, on prend un plat à emporter dans un restaurant indien. Est-ce que ça te plairait, Sebby ?''

''Oui.''

''Tu es adorable. Maintenant, va-t-en, puis amène-moi le nouveau dossier sur John.''

''Bien, Patron.''

.

* * *

 **Pour info :** Le nom Milverton est tiré d'un des livres Sherlock Holmes d'ACD.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette semaine !**

 **Et, pour que la transition se fasse en douceur... On approche de la fin, les copains :) Je vous en dirai plus dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Des bisous ! Merci d'avance pour vos reviews !**

Nauss


	13. Ebb and Flow

**Bonsoir jeunes gens !**

 **Le chapitre 13, tout exprès pour vous.**

 **Un grand merci de la part d'Abbey et moi pour vos reviews. Vous êtes formidables.**

 **Un immense merci à Manon de Sercoeur également, pour ses conseils lemonesques ! Ce qui amène la transition du warning : ce chapitre contient du smut.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **I still feel your breath on my skin  
I hear your voice deep within  
The sound of my lover, a feeling so strong  
It's to you I'll always belong...**_

 **- _I will always return_** by **Bryan Adams**

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :**

 **Ebb and Flow**

Déclin et épanchement  


.

Le crâne de John frappa le mur avec un 'bang' sourd.

''Aïe Sherlock, qu'est-ce que-''

Des doigts agiles étaient déjà en train d'arracher ses vêtements mais les lèvres de Sherlock restèrent scellées.

Sherlock ne dit rien.

De la part du détective, le fait de ne pas parler n'était pas rare en soi. Mais il avait refusé de prononcer le moindre mot à partir du moment où les secours avaient découvert que John présentait une blessure superficielle sur la hanche droite, et cela commençait à devenir alarmant. Le corps de l'ex-soldat s'était endurci avec la guerre ; ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une égratignure. Mais, après ça, Sherlock s'était tu. Jusque-là, en dehors d'un unique déchaînement contre un médecin qui lui avait demandé de quitter la pièce le temps d'une auscultation intégrale de John, il était demeuré silencieux tout le temps du retour jusque Baker Street. Et il était à présent en train d'arracher la chemise de John à une vitesse frénétique.

''Sher- Sherlock, je vais bien, tout va bien, mê- aïe !''

Sherlock se figea instantanément : ''Où ? Où as-tu mal ? Où es-tu blessé ? As-tu... Y a-t-il...''

''Sherlock, Love-''

''Où, John ?''

A sa grande horreur, Sherlock se mit à trembler. Un léger frisson qui grimpa le long de son corps. Il suffit d'un battement de cœur pour que le mode Soldat de John rapplique.

''Sherlock.'' Il prit le visage pâle et creux de son compagnon entre ses deux mains. ''Je me suis seulement cogné la tête contre le mur. A l'instant. C'est tout. Je ne suis blessé nulle part ailleurs, vraiment. Tu-'' Il resserra sa prise quand Sherlock essaya de se libérer. ''Tu l'as vu toi-même, non ? Quand ce médecin m'a ausculté, tu l'as bien vu, non, Love ?''

''Non, ça va pas, ça va pas, non non non non non.''

La silhouette longiligne de Sherlock tremblait, luttait, haletait. Le niveau de panique de John crût de concert.

''Sherlock-''

''NON ! Non, ça ne va pas. Rien ne va, rien. Tu- tu as été touché, John, tu étais- j'ai- tu aurais pu mourir ; j'aurais pu-'' Il lâcha sa prise sur les mains de John et agrippa ses propres cheveux à la place. ''J'aurais pu te perdre. Une de ses balles aurait pu te toucher et- et je t'aurais perdu, encore. Et je suis resté là, comme un bouffon inutile. Je savais qu'il y aurait de la violence et pourtant- et pourtant- John, John...''

 _Sherlock ne se perdait jamais en 'ce qui aurait pu se passer.' Ce qui signifiait..._

John fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour enrayer l'état de choc qui menaçait d'envahir Sherlock. Il enroula ses doigts autour de ceux de détective pour les empêcher de tirer douloureusement ses boucles et attira le corps du plus jeune contre lui en collant ensemble leurs deux bouches. Il sentit les lèvres de Sherlock bouger sous les siennes alors que le brun continuait à parler.

Okay, d'accord, peut-être n'était-ce pas le meilleur moyen de gérer quelqu'un en état de choc, considérant le passif médical de John, mais il venait juste de survivre à une fusillade, il avait été à deux doigts de perdre Sherlock... Alors merde, il avait le droit, ok ?

Les lèvres du détective cessèrent de bouger après quelques secondes, enfin, et ses doigts détendirent leur prise. John ouvrit les yeux sans briser le baiser et fut gratifié par la vision d'un Sherlock perplexe en très gros plan, qui essayait de le regarder. John se retira, se lécha les lèvres ; les yeux élargis de Sherlock suivirent chaque mouvement.

''Tu veux que j'arrête ?'' demanda John, à bout de souffle. Sherlock le percuta à nouveau, leurs lèvres se joignant une nouvelle fois avec violence.

Le baiser était brutal, affamé, désespéré. Sherlock mordit la lèvre inférieure de John, fort, et le médecin tressaillit mais ne s'écarta pas, réalisant que Sherlock avait besoin d'une sorte de contrôle pour se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas tout foutu en l'air.

Les dents s'entrechoquaient, leurs langues se percutaient dans leurs bouches humides et chaudes, leur tirant des grognements à tous deux. John lâcha la chemise de Sherlock pour saisir ses hanches étroites et osseuses. Leurs corps se coloraient, leurs érections frottèrent l'une contre l'autre. Sherlock siffla dans la bouche de John dont le bassin répéta le mouvement, en réponse.

''John...''

Le soupir aérien obligea le blond à rouvrir les yeux – quand les avait-il fermés ? Il avait été trop perdu dans les sensations pour le remarquer. Mais la vue qui s'offrit à lui le fit grogner de plaisir. Sherlock avait l'air débauché ; il avait l'air excité, délectable.

Ses cheveux en une masse sauvage, ses yeux vitreux, ses lèvres rougies, humides et gonflées. Sa pomme d'Adam trembla quand il déglutit.

''John.''

''Je t'aime.''

''John.''

''Je t'aime tellement, putain.''

''John, je-''

''Dis-moi, Sherlock.''

''Tu es là. Je ne t'ai pas perdu. Tu es ici, John.''

''Oui, oui, on est là. On est sains et saufs, et maintenant tu vas arrêter de parler et m'embrasser un peu plus.''

Mais il n'attendit pas la réponse pour échanger leur place, de façon à ce que ce soit Sherlock qui soit dos au mur. John captura ses lèvres avec les siennes, sans délai, et les téta avec gourmandise tout en frottant leurs érections enthousiastes l'une contre l'autre. Quand il commença à se laisser descendre sur les genoux en marquant son passage de baisers humides, Sherlock saisit maladroitement ses épaules et secoua la tête.

''Non...''

''Qu-Quoi ?'' L'excitation de John faisait du concept de langage une notion abstraite.

''Non.''

Il lui fallut encore plusieurs secondes mais la brume commença à se dissiper, finalement, et le visage rougi de John se mit à perdre ses couleurs rapidement.

''Tu veux dire- oh ! Oh, bordel !... Je- Je suis désolé. J'ai pensé que tu- J'ai cru que tu- Merde ! Je suis dés-''

''NON !'' le coupa immédiatement Sherlock. ''Non, j'en ai envie, vraiment. Ce n'est pas ça.''

Si John n'avait pas connu Sherlock, il aurait dit que le détective était en train de rougir. Mais il était bien trop mortifié à l'idée qu'il s'était, une fois encore, imposé à Sherlock sans son consentement explicite et il était certain que cette magnifique teinte rouge sur les joues pâles ne pouvait être dû au désir mais plus certainement de la colère ; et encore moins un rougissement. Il venait encore de tout foiré. John déglutit.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dans ce cas ?''

Sherlock lui envoya un regard hésitant : ''Je veux le faire, cette fois.''

Le souffle de John l'irrita alors que les mots de Sherlock s'ancraient en lui. Ces lèvres fermées autour de sa queue, les joues se vidant dans sa succion... John ferma les yeux brièvement : ''T-Tu veux dire que tu veux me sucer ?''

Sherlock leva les yeux aux ciel, toute gêne disparue : ''Oui, John, je veux 'te sucer,' te tailler une pipe, acte également connu sous le nom de fellation où tu es nu, ou, du moins, dégages l'accès à ton pén-''

''Okay okay okay, c'est bon, j'ai saisi l'idée,'' interrompit vivement John parce que, franchement ! ''Est-ce que tu as déjà...''

''Non,'' Sherlock avait l'air profondément agacé, à présent.

''Sherlock, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. Ce n'est pas- On n'est pas obligés de faire chacun son tour, tu sais,'' John caressa la joue droite de Sherlock. Aussi heureuse que se sentait son érection à l'idée de se faire choyer par la bouche du détective, John ne pouvait pas le laisser faire par obligation. Jamais.

Sherlock plissa les yeux : ''Tu doutes de moi. Tu doutes de ma capacité à appliquer une connaissance théorique dans une situation pratique. Tu ne me fais plus confiance avec ton corps.''

''Qu-Quoi ?'' _Quoi !? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, là ?_

''Bien sûr que tu ne me fais plus confiance. Et c'est tout-à-fait logique, après aujourd'hui. Après mon échec spectaculaire. Je savais que ce serait dangereux et pourtant je t'ai emmené avec moi et, maintenant, il y a une nouvelle blessure de balle sur ton corps. Je savais, j'aurais dû m'y attendre, mais je n'y ai pas porté attention, j'ai juste voulu...''

 _Merde. Merde. Merde._

John agrippa le col à moitié ouvert de Sherlock : ''La ferme, sale môme. Tu parles trop,'' avant de faire taire cette bouche avec un baiser, une nouvelle fois. Sherlock ne continua pas à parler cette fois. Le blond s'écarta quand il fut certain que le détective ne se remettrait pas à déblatérer instantanément et ancra son regard dans les yeux argentés face aux siens.

''Tu veux savoir combien je te fais confiance avec mon corps ?'' Quand il vit Sherlock ne rien faire, pas même ciller, John se pencha en avant et murmura à son oreille : ''Prends-moi, Sherlock,'' avant de lui mordiller le lobe pour souligner son propos.

Il s'écarta pour voir comment son amant prenait sa demande.

Un moment de rien, puis Sherlock se mit à cligner furieusement des paupières, ouvrant puis fermant la bouche. Le cœur de John gonfla d'affection.

''Alors, qu'en penses-tu, Amour ?'' taquina-t-il avec sa voix de Trois Continents Watson.

''Je pense que nous avons besoin d'une surface horizontale pour répondre à cette, hum, _requête._ ''

John sourit largement : ''La chambre ?''

''La chambre.''

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Sherlock connaissait chaque tâche de rousseur, chaque ligne, chaque courbe du corps de John mieux qu'il maîtrisait le tableau périodique des éléments. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à dormir dans le même lit, et plus souvent nus que vêtus, il avait exploré et enregistré John avec la plus grande dévotion. Il le trouvait pourtant toujours plus mystérieux chaque fois qu'il le voyait nu, comme s'il existait tout un tas de données qu'il n'était pas encore parvenu à enregistrer dans l'aile de son Palais réservée à John.

Comme ce minuscule grain de beauté brun, presque invisible, juste sur son cœur. Ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il explorerait ce corps énigmatique. Sherlock caressa le point de son pouce, puis de sa langue, laissant la peau luisante. Passant ses doigts à travers ses boucles, John l'attira contre lui, son autre main glissant de haut en bas sur son dos. Le brun lâcha du regard le grain de beauté et leva les yeux vers John, son menton reposant sur le torse sous lui.

''Tu es sûr ?''

''Absolument.''

''Te faire prendre n'est pas ta tasse de thé, pourtant.''

''Je ne vais pas te demander comment tu sais ça, bordel de merde, mais tu as raison. Je ne suis pas passif, d'habitude.''

''Alors quelle est l'origine de ce revirement soudain ?''

John se tortilla sous lui. Sherlock savait que son amant flirtait avec l'impatience ; au lieu d'avoir du sexe torride, il se retrouvait à subir un interrogatoire. Pauvre John. Sherlock mordit la peau juste auprès de sa bouche.

''Aïe ! C'était en quel honneur, ça ?''

''Tu ne m'as pas répondu.''

''Eh bien,'' John appliqua une pichenette sur le nez de Sherlock. ''Je suis fou de toi. Passif, actif, n'importe, je suis à toi comme tu me veux, _Lock._ ''

Le brun ne lui sourit pas en retour, cependant. Bien trop conscient de combien il avait été proche de tout perdre aujourd'hui. Bien trop conscient de l'objectif de John.

''Ne te berce pas d'illusion à croire que je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu cherches à faire.''

Les doigts de John s'immobilisèrent alors qu'ils jouaient sur la nuque de Sherlock. ''Oh ? Et qu'est-ce que je cherche à faire ?'' Mais il ne voulait pas réellement de réponse à cette question, puisqu'il continua sans s'arrêter : ''Tu sais quoi, je ne veux pas le savoir. Ce n'est pas le type de conversation que j'avais en tête quand tu m'as poussé sur le lit. Allez, Sherlock, je croyais que tu comptais me baiser à travers le matelas.''

Le léger désespoir qui perça dans sa voix n'échappa pas aux oreilles affutées de Sherlock. Il remonta suffisamment pour atteindre les lèvres de John.

''Tu n'es pas obligé de me donner l'impression d'avoir le contrôle. Le pouvoir ne m'apaise pas, John, mais l'honnêteté, si... et toi aussi. Et bien que perdre le contrôle sur mes capacités mentales autant que physiques me déstabilise profondément, je peux vivre avec ça si je sais que tu vas bien et que tu es avec moi. C'est toi, John, qui m'a appris qu'il est acceptable d'avoir peur, des fois. Ainsi, mon brave soldat, sache que c'est normal d'avoir peur. Tu n'as pas à te montrer fort juste parce que tu as l'impression que je te veux comme ça. C'est bon, on peut avoir peur ensemble... tant que Mycroft n'est pas au courant.''

Les yeux de John le piquèrent et il cligna des paupières pour éclaircir sa vision floutée. A la mention de Mycroft, il émit un rire étranglé.

''Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à mon Sherlock ?''

''Un idiot s'est ramené et l'a transformé en être humain.'' Il mordilla le nez de John, puis glissa plus bas et le prendre en bouche. Si c'étaient ses peurs, son insécurité, sa vulnérabilité qui l'avaient mené jusqu'à John, alors Sherlock les accueillerait à bras ouverts. Sans cesser de chercher un moyen alternatif, bien sûr, mais en acceptant d'abandonner son contrôle aussi longtemps que John était là pour le garder sauf.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

John se réveilla dans le duveteux et l'agréablement tiède, se sentant satisfait et entier. Il ouvrit un œil encore troublé par le sommeil. Un poids chaud et agréable reposait sur son torse. Il baissa les yeux et vit une bosse couverte d'un drap ; Sherlock était en dessous, traçant de son doigt des motifs sur l'estomac de John.

Ce dernier retira la couverture et ébouriffa les boucles avec tendresse. ''Hey.'' Sherlock ne répondit pas.

Le blond se rappela la nuit dernière. Il se souvint de ce Sherlock si différent. Un Sherlock qui avait pris le contrôle en l'abandonnant. Un Sherlock qui avait convaincu John qu'il était acceptable de montrer sa faiblesse, d'être exigeant, de vouloir se reposer sur quelqu'un. Un Sherlock qui avait pris soin de John et l'avait fait se sentir désiré.

Il tira gentiment sur les boucles et grattouilla légèrement son crâne. ''Salut, mon Cœur Adoré," dit-il en se mordant la lèvre avec amusement, car Sherlock allait très sûrement l'insulter d'une seconde à l'autre pour ça.

Aucune insulte ne vint, ni aucun autre type de réponse. Une sonnette d'alarme résonnait furieusement dans sa tête. Il essaya de se courber sans déloger son amant de son torse. Sherlock continua de dessiner des motifs sur sa peau.

''Sherlock ?'' demanda prudemment le blond.

Il y eut une longue pause avant que Sherlock parle enfin :

''Je n'ai jamais été la voir.''

La soudaineté de ce constat informa John qu'il se trouvait face à ce qui ressemblait à un Sherlock émotionnel, et devait par conséquent se montrer extrêmement prudent.

''Qui, Love ?''

''Maman.''

Le cœur du blond s'arrêta un instant puis commit un 'boum' lourd. Sherlock ne parlait jamais, JAMAIS de sa mère.

''Tu veux qu'on y aille ?'' John ignorait ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas dire, ce qui aurait risqué de faire se refermer Sherlock. Il espérait que cette question était suffisamment neutre.

''Non.''

Une nouvelle pause ; John pesa sa question suivante. ''Okay... hum... mais pourquoi ?''

Sherlock ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois ; pas plus qu'il n'avait cessé les mouvements de son doigt.

''Elle n'est plus là. Elle est morte.''

Le brun n'avait pas terminé et John attendit.

''Elle m'a abandonné.''

John voulait le tirer contre lui et le serrer fort dans ses bras. Il lui semblait que sa poitrine était comprimée par cette urgence. Mais il n'en fit rien. Ce n'était ni d'un câlin ni d'un baiser que Sherlock avait besoin en cet instant. John devrait manier son amour avec une méthode clinique.

''Tu penses qu'elle l'a fait volontairement ?''

L'immobilisation de ce doigt errant fut le seul signe que la question avait eu un impact. John ne poussa pas plus. Un pas de travers et les barrières de Sherlock se s'abattraient fermement autour de lui-même.

''Disons, si elle avait eu le choix, est-ce que, hum, est-ce que tu penses qu'elle t'aurait abandonné ?'' Il essaya très fort d'avoir l'air honnêtement curieux plutôt que de l'apitoyer ou de le traiter avec condescendance.

Sherlock ne répondit pas mais cessa tout mouvement.

''Love ?''

''Pas assez de données pour conclure.''

''Okay, d'accord, okay. Mais, euh, si tu devais tirer une conclusion basée sur les données que tu possèdes actuellement, ce serait quoi ?''

''… Elle ne m'aurait pas abandonné. Mais c'est entièrement hypothétique.''

''Oui, oui, totalement hypothétique, pas pertinent du tout, entièremen-''

Sherlock s'éleva sur un coude et se renfrogna d'une façon qui ressemblait plutôt à une moue. John voulait l'étouffer sous les baisers. Il tendit la main pour la passer dans les cheveux de Sherlock, qui secoua la tête. Il aimait tellement cet homme, tellement que c'en était douloureux.

''Pourquoi lui en veux-tu pour quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas fait ?''

''Si ça ne t'a pas encore traversé l'esprit, John, elle est morte. Ce que je pense ou ne pense pas ne l'affecte de toute façon plus.''

Il envoya à Sherlock un regard éloquent qui lui gagna un regard noir en retour.

''Si c'est là ton introduction pour une leçon atrocement sentimentale, tu peux te retenir. Épargne-moi cette torture.'' Il se laissa choir sur le torse de John qui laissa échapper un 'Oof.' ''Je ne lui en veux pour rien. Elle est morte, John.''

Le blond se contenta d'émettre un hum évasif et pressa l'épaule osseuse de Sherlock. ''Tu la vois dans ton Palais Mentale ? Comme tu me voyais ou... Barbe-Rousse ?''

Aborder ce sujet était l'équivalent de marcher dans un marais tapissé de sables mouvants, John en était bien conscient, mais il devait le faire. Sherlock cherchait du réconfort, de cette façon tordue et peu judicieuse qui était la sienne, et John lui offrirait très exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

''Elle est toujours soit dans la cuisine soit dans la bibliothèque, quand je lui rends visite. Elle me traite comme si j'avais six ans. Dégoûtant.''

Sherlock enfouit son nez dans la peau dorée du torse de John, le chatouillant, et le blond tira joueusement sur ses boucles en souriant.

''Alors...''

''Non.''

''Tu ne veux pas aller la voir ?''

''Je lui rends visite suffisamment souvent.''

''Mais je voudrais y aller, moi.''

''Pas besoin. Elle connaît déjà tout de ton idiotie.''

Une chaleur se répandit à travers la poitrine de John.

''Vraiment ?''

''Évidemment.''

John prit un moment pour laisser cela s'ancrer en lui. Sherlock parlait de lui à sa mère de qui il n'avait jamais accepté la mort. Savoir ça brisa son cœur. Il pencha la tête et embrassa le haut du crâne de cet adorable enfant génial qui était actuellement occupé à mordiller et à laper sa peau.

Sherlock attrapa la main sur sa nuque et l'amena à son visage pour y presser son nez.

Personne ne pouvait imaginer combien Sherlock était câlin, en réalité. Alors qu'un simple effleurement de la peau de quelqu'un d'autre pouvait lui provoquer un accès de mauvais humeur, il collait John pratiquement en permanence, chez eux. Parfois, John devait littéralement le porter quand il refusait de marcher ou rien que de se lever entre deux sessions de baisers langoureux. Et John en aimait chaque minute.

''Je veux quand même aller la voir,'' rappela-t-il. Et quand Sherlock lui envoya un froncement de sourcils, il ajouta : ''Nous n'avons pas tous le luxe de posséder un Palais Mental, Love. Tu veux bien m'emmener ?''

Sherlock ne répondit pas ; mi-rampant, mi-tortillant, il remonta jusqu'à pouvoir fourrer son nez dans le cou de John. Ce dernier n'était pas habitué à cette version douce, franche et chaleureuse de son compagnon et ça le rendait extatique de savoir que Sherlock se sentait suffisamment en sécurité pour lui montrer cet aspect de lui.

''Non. Je ne-'' il embrassa John, ''veux pas-'' autre baiser, ''t'y emmener.''

''Mais tu m'as dit qu'elle me connaissait déjà.''

''Elléf'neuse,'' marmonna Sherlock dans son cou.

''Quoi ?'' rit John.

''Elle. Est. Fouineuse. Maintenant, la ferme et ne bouge pas.''

John rit doucement malgré sa poitrine serrée. Sous tout cet apparat, cette comédie du 'sociopathe', se trouvait un petit garçon qui était toujours accroché aux souvenirs de sa mère, incapable de les laisser partir. Il ne voulait pas arracher Sherlock à l'illusion de sa présence. Mais Sherlock voulait clairement aller voir sa tombe et il avait besoin que John lui en donne le courage ; c'était la façon détournée de Sherlock de lui demander de l'aide et John ferait n'importe quoi pour le soutenir.

''Très bien.'' John laissa échapper un soupir feint. ''Alors j'irai juste demander à Mycroft-'' Il ne put même pas achever sa phrase que Sherlock s'était déjà brutalement assis comme sous l'action un ressort.

''Non ! Tu n'iras rien demander à mon frère. Rien,'' beugla-t-il. ''Je serai tout ce dont tu as besoin. Tu es à moi, John, rien qu'à moi. Je ne laisserai personne te prendre à moi. Jamais.''

John pressa sa main sur le torse de Sherlock en une tentative pour apaiser sa soudaine agitation. Sherlock s'arrêta abruptement et regarda sa main, puis de nouveau John.

Cette peur enracinée de perdre ceux qu'il aimait, cette problématique d'abandon qui le consumait... John pouvait voir que tout cela envahissait Sherlock, pouvait le rendre obsessif, presque délirant à une vitesse alarmante, et l'effrayait à un point terrible. C'était une peur profondément ancrée. Un des nombreux squelettes cachés dans les placards de son Palais Mental. Mais il savait également que maintenant n'était pas le moment opportun de s'occuper de ce problème. Ce sujet était un de ceux qu'il devrait aborder avec une précision chirurgicale. Et le moment n'était pas encore venu.

''Je suis entièrement à toi, Sherlock. Rien qu'à toi. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?''

Épinglant toujours John de ses yeux perçants, Sherlock grinça : ''Je n'ai pas confiance en Mycroft.''

''Pourquoi ?''

Et, juste comme ça, le visage de Sherlock se ferma totalement.

''Je ne souhaite pas débattre à propos de mes actions et réactions envers mon frère avec toi. Tu as essayé un nombre incalculable de fois de me convaincre du bien-fondé et de l'altruisme de l'ingérence dont Mycroft fait preuve ; pardonne-moi cependant de ne pas être d'accord avec tes explications biaisées.''

 _J'imagine donc que le mystère derrière 'l'amour' fraternel de ces deux crétins ne sera pas révélé aujourd'hui non plus._ John soupira, tenta de s'asseoir et grimaça quand le drap frotta un peu trop fort contre son pansement.

L'expression de Sherlock se fit blanche : ''Peut-être que tu es réellement mieux sans moi, John.''

John arrêta son mouvement pour dire : ''Vraiment ?'' Il s'ajusta dans une position plus confortable et continua : ''Parce que, comparé à mourir dans un putain de désert avec des trous dans le torse et rien d'autre que mes souvenirs de toi... ou bien envisager le suicide pour m'échapper d'une vie sans toi, j'accepterai joyeusement une vie où je survis à une fusillade avec une simple blessure physique et me réveiller tous les matins à tes côtés.''

La lèvre inférieure de Sherlock sortit dans une moue typique, ses yeux sautant de l'épaule blessée de John jusqu'à son abdomen dans la zone de son pansement. Il cligna des yeux quelques fois et initia le mouvement de se lever pour quitter la pièce.

''Sherlock, tu n'as pas intérêt à partir maintenant. Ramène ton cul sous ces couvertures que je puisse te câliner jusqu'à un futur indéfini.''

Sherlock observa John avec un regard de hibou pendant un moment puis se glissa sous les draps sans un mot, se collant immédiatement à John.

''Bordel ! Je voulais juste voir ta mère. Qu'est-ce que je devrai traverser quand je te demanderai en mariage !?'' murmura distraitement John, pour lui-même, complètement inconscient de la façon de laquelle Sherlock se figea à côté de lui, respirant à peine, s'accrochant à lui comme s'il avait eu peur de dériver au loin. Le blond manqua également le _'' 'Quand'... Pas 'si'... ''_ murmuré.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Malgré le désir de John de passer toute la journée au lit, cela n'arriva pas. Parce que Mycroft.

Quand il entra dans le salon en s'étirant et en se grattant le derrière, Mycroft était là, assis sur le fauteuil de John avec toute son attitude de crétin et sa suffisance qui lui auraient mérité un poing dans la face.

 _Aristocrasse_. A voix haute, cependant, il le gratifia d'un ''Salut,'' en même temps qu'il allumait la bouilloire. ''Thé ?''

''Bonjour, John. Oui, s'il vous plaît. Sans sucre.''

John émit un 'mmh' discret.

''Toujours en plein régime, frère ?''

''Toujours enveloppé dans ta couverture de survie, frère ?''

Sherlock renifla : ''Que fais-tu ici ?''

''Je m'assure du bien-être de John ; et du tien, bien sûr.''

Le crétin avait délibérément mentionné John en premier. Le blond se frotta le front. _Il est trop tôt pour ça._

''Nous allons bien. Va-t-en,'' grinça Sherlock.

''John prépare du thé. Pour moi.''

'Mycroft !'' s'écria purement et simplement Sherlock. Personne n'était capable d'irriter le plus jeune des hommes présents comme le faisait son aîné.

Finalement, cet aboiement incita Mycroft a cessé sa comédie. ''Vous devez tous deux quitter le pays pendant un moment. Mais, avant ça, vous êtes attendus au Yard pour un debriefing.''

John en avait fini de se réfugier dans la cuisine et se dépêcha de revenir dans la pièce avec deux tasses fumantes. ''Quitter le pays ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?''

Au même moment, Sherlock demanda, impérieux : ''Où est le mien ?''

John le regarda, perplexe : ''Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas de thé quand je t'ai demandé.''

''Je ne savais pas que tu en ferais pour Mycroft.''

John inspira profondément : ''D'accord, prends le mien dans ce cas.''

''Non, fais partir Mycroft.''

La paupière de John commença à tressauter et ses doigts le supplièrent de leur trouver quelqu'un à étrangler.

Mycroft posa son parapluie.

''Aussi adorable que ce soit de vous voir vous disputer comme un vieux couple, je ne souhaite pas me faire le témoin d'une scène si... euh... privée. Par conséquent, Sherlock, si tu es en capacité de te comporter comme un individu de ton âge, j'ai des _informations_ dont je souhaite discuter.''

''Et pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter ?'' Sherlock plissa ses yeux.

Mycroft fit tourner son parapluie entre ses doigts : ''Aucune raison. Dans ce cas, je demanderai simplement à John de m'accompagner à ma voiture afin que nous puissions avoir une discussion dans un environnement plus adapté.''

''Tu n'emmèneras John nulle part !''

Le volume de sa voix était presque un attentat aux tympans et John plissa le visage. Un de ces jours, il deviendrait complètement sourd à cause de son compagnon à l'ascendance banshie*.

''Doucement !'' dit-il finalement.

''Est-ce que tu es en train de te mettre du côté de-''

''Bien sûr, très cher frère, qu'il prend mon-''

''Mycroft, taisez-vous. Sherlock, ferme-la. Je ne supporterai pas une seconde de plus vos combats de coqs. Sherlock, tu vas t'asseoir avec moi et écouter ce que Mycroft a à dire. Mycroft, vous allez nous expliquer ce pour quoi vous êtes venu, puis vous allez vous barrer. C'est clair ?''

''Transparent,'' répondirent les deux frères en cœur.

''Bien.''

Sherlock s'assit dans le fauteuil rouge et John sur un des accoudoirs.

''Vous étiez en train de nous dire qu'on devait quitter le pays... Pourquoi ?''

Mycroft jeta un bref coup d'œil à son frère avant de répondre à John : ''Mon département a procédé à des recherches à propos des snipers qui ont attaqué Milverton et ses hommes, et a fait chou blanc. Il n'existe aucune donnée, aucun dossier, crypté ou autre, rien qui révèle leur identité.'' Mycroft s'agita dans son siège de façon minime, mais suffisamment pour trahir son embarras. ''Ils ont même bloqué et figé toutes les caméras de sécurité circonscrivant la zone, avant l'attaque. C'est une tâche particulièrement ardue que de trouver une faille dans le système de sécurité du MI6.''

''Visiblement,'' inséra John.

Mycroft, comme il s'y attendait, choisit d'ignorer le commentaire et continua : ''Nous soupçonnons une possible infiltration, mais qui qui soit derrière cela, ils sont particulièrement efficaces et n'ont rien laissé au hasard. Bien qu'il semble qu'ils vous ont sauvé la vie, jusqu'à ce que leurs intentions soient découvertes je ne puis mettre en jeu votre sécurité, et ne le ferai pas. Par conséquent, vous devez tous deux passer quelques temps ailleurs tant que tout n'est pas sous contrôle.''

Quand le monologue de Mycroft s'éteint, John expira de façon sonore. C'était beaucoup d'informations à appréhender et s'ils devaient... _Une minute ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si silencieux ?_ John pencha la tête et observa suspicieusement le cadet des Holmes. Ledit cadet était immobile et lançait un regard oblique à son frère qui, pour sa part, rencontra son regard avec un visage neutre.

''Accouche, Mycroft.''

''Je ne vois pas de quoi t-''

''Tu entres dans la sénilité plus rapidement que je ne l'avais anticipé si tu penses que ce mensonge fonctionnera sur moi. Quoi d'autre ?''

La ligne de la mâchoire de Mycroft se durcit immédiatement mais il s'abstint de rétorquer pour répondre à la place : ''Le cerveau du clan du Lotus Noir a été retrouvé mort, cette nuit.''

''Le Lotus Noir ? Ce n'est pas le gang avec lequel Milverton traitait ?'' Le regard de John alternait entre Mycroft et Sherlock.

''Si, c'est bien celui-là.'' Sherlock se mit dans sa pose réflexive. ''Ce qui signifie que par les meurtres de Milverton et des hommes du Lotus Noir, les snipers mettaient en place quelque chose, visiblement. Mais pourquoi le faire à ce moment spécifique alors que le travail aurait pu être exécuté à n'importe quelle autre occasion plus appropriée ? Et pourquoi hacker le MI6 alors que la logique aurait plutôt voulu que le NSY soit la cible ?''

Il savaient tous que Sherlock ne leur posait pas réellement la question, mais Mycroft répondit malgré tout : ''Pourquoi, en effet.''

''Ah ! Je vois !'' Les yeux de Sherlock s'élargirent alors qu'il s'exclamait en direction de la tête de bison au mur.

''Quoi ?'' demanda John.

''Tu ne vois pas, John ?'' Il tourna la tête pour lui faire face. ''Ça n'a jamais été eux. C'était moi. Tu te souviens, quand la fusillade a commencé ? Précisément au moment où Milverton ordonnait à ses hommes de nous tuer. C'est _moi,_ suis la connexion avec le MI6. _Je_ suis la pièce centrale de cette énigme.

''Ou _moi_ ,'' rétorqua Mycroft. ''Toujours aussi prétentieux, n'est-ce pas, très cher frère ? Je ne serais pas si certain que tu l'es, si j'étais à ta place, sachant que la raison la plus probable pour ton statut de cible était ta connexion avec moi. Si ce groupe en est arrivé à infiltrer ces dossiers confidentiels, alors les chances qu'ils t'aient utilisé comme un pion pour m'atteindre est plutôt haute.''

Sherlock était un être de raison, mais depuis quand la rivalité entre frères s'embarrassait-elle de logique ? John inspira profondément et se prépara à accueillir une nouvelle salve de flèches critiques et acides tout Holmesiennes.

''Réellement, Mycroft ? Eh bien, à en juger par ta façon de raisonner, je ne vois que deux conclusions possibles : soit toute cette graisse a finalement obstrué ton cerveau et ton habileté à observer clairement a été compromise... ou alors est-ce là l'une de tes nombreuses et naïves tentatives de marquer un point contre moi. L'excès de confiance en soi est trompeur mais tu y es habitué à présent.''

En réponse, Mycroft fit ce que Sherlock détestait le plus : il ignora totalement son frère, lui distillant à peine un regard avant de se tourner vers John : ''Votre localisation doit être modifiée jusqu'à ce que nous connaissions l'objectif de cette bande.''

''Et vous ne serez capable de la trouver sans mon aide,'' rétorqua Sherlock. ''Tu as besoin de moi ici.''

''Non, ce n'est pas le cas.''

''Eh, les gars, écoutez-''

''Tu me connais suffisamment pour ne pas chercher à m'imposer quoi que ce soit, Mycroft.''

Mycroft s'était levé ; il frappa son parapluie sur le tapis et se tourna vers son frère furieux.

''Tu es prêt à risquer la vie de John afin de pouvoir faire briller ton ego ? Après tout ce que tu lui as fait traverser ? C'est quelque peu... choquant de la part de quelqu'un qui clame se _soucier_ tant que ça de lui.''

''Mycroft !'' s'écria John en même temps que Sherlock prononça ''Dehors,'' sur un ton sinistrement calme.

Mycroft les regarda l'un et l'autre pendant un long moment avant de traverser hautainement la pièce. Il s'arrêta cependant à la porte.

''John, s'il vous plaît, accompagnez-moi à la voiture. J'ai des choses importantes à discuter.''

Ce que John voulait réellement faire était de frapper ce connard insensible sur la tête, mais il était également conscient que faire un scandale de ce que Mycroft venait de dire risquerait d'avoir des conséquences fâcheuses pour Sherlock. Il regarda son petit-ami qui se tenait à présent à la fenêtre et suivit Mycroft à l'extérieur.

''C'était quoi ce bordel, Mycroft ? Comment vous pouvez dire des trucs comme ça à votre propre frère ?'' cracha John à l'instant où ils atteignirent la voiture.

Mycroft ouvrit seulement la portière et lui fit signe d'entrer. John le regarda bouche bée.

''Sérieusement ? Après votre combine à l'étage, vous vous attendez à ce que je m'installe tranquillou dans votre voiture à kidnapping avec vous ?''

Mycroft expira lentement : ''Mon frère a choisi de se tenir près de la fenêtre pour une raison spécifique, John. Il sait lire sur les lèvres.''

John leva vivement la tête pour voir que, oui, Sherlock était en effet en train de les observer avec un visage neutre. Il savait que le détective lui mettrait la misère s'il montait dans la voiture, mais il savait également qu'il devait écouter ce que Mycroft avait à lui dire. L'homme n'était pas vraiment connu pour ses bavardages inutiles. Il jeta un nouveau regard à Sherlock avant d'entrer dans la voiture.

''Ok, dépêchez-vous alors.''

L'abruti leva un sourcil et lui envoya un sourire qui laissa apparaître ses dents : ''Peu prolixe, ce matin ?''

''Oh, la ferme. Je savais que vous étiez un enfoiré mais ce que vous avez dit, là-haut, c'était particulièrement bas. Vous avez la moindre idée de la façon dont il était secoué, hier soir ? Il s'en veut pour ce qui s'est passé, bon sang !''

''Et c'était entièrement de sa faute, en effet. Il a raisonné correctement.''

John pinça la base de son nez et lutta pour contrôler sa rage. Il lui fallut un moment pour formuler une réponse.

''Vous... Est-ce que vous êtes sérieux ? Comment pouvez-vous être si-... si froid ? C'est votre propre frère ! Vous savez, j'ai toujours pensé que la façon dont Sherlock vous traite est plutôt puérile. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas entre vous deux, mais je ne vous avais jamais vu comme quelqu'un de cruel.''

Mycroft afficha un sourire ironique : ''Vous avez l'air d'avoir une très haute estime de moi, cher Docteur. Je suis flatté, mais cela me surprend également, puisque cela contrevient à votre habitude de suivre mon frère en tout point.''

''Haute estime ou non, je ne peux ignorer ni oublier le fait que, sans vous, je ne l'aurais jamais récupéré.''

''Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous.''

''Je n'en doute pas une seconde.''

Mycroft le fixa, méditatif pendant un long moment, avant de regarder par la fenêtre : ''Les seuls moments où je parviens à provoquer quelque réaction que ce soit de la part de mon frère se résument à ceux où je le traite avec condescendance. Il estime que je vaux la peine de perdre du temps uniquement quand je réussis à l'énerver. Ma relation avec mon frère n'est pas _commune_.'' Mycroft grimaça légèrement, comme si le mot lui laissait un goût désagréable dans la bouche. ''Il est facile à manipuler quand il est énervé. Sa haine est une option qui m'est profitable, par comparaison à son indifférence.''

John ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, essayant de dire quelque chose, puis secoua finalement la tête : ''C'est probablement l'excuse la plus _pourrie_ que j'aie jamais entendu. Vous n'avez pu penser à rien de mieux ?''

Mycroft cligna des yeux. ''Je me demande réellement ce que Sherlock vous trouve.''

''Quelque chose qu'il ne trouve pas en vous, clairement.''

''Dieu merci.''

John souffla avec lassitude et se frotta les tempes. ''Mycroft, y a-t-il une réelle raison pour que vous me reteniez ici ? Où est-ce que vous aimez juste particulièrement passer du temps avec moi dans un endroit confiné ?''

Les lèvres de l'aîné des Holmes formèrent une ligne serrée : ''Je ne cherchais pas à passer pour un plaisantin quand j'ai déclaré que la vie de Sherlock était en danger.''

''Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'il l'est ?''

''J'ai des raisons de le croire.''

''Des raisons qui sont... ?''

''Celles que je vous ai données ainsi qu'à Sherlock, tout à l'heure, ne sont pas suffisantes ?'' Il se pencha en avant : ''Ecoutez, John, je sais que vous n'allez pas ignorer un danger simplement pour me contrarier. Ne trouvez-vous pas étranges les événements que vous avez vécus hier ?''

''Mais pourquoi qui que ce soit voudrait tuer Sherlock ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il a mis en colère un criminel qui aurait envoyé une bande de tireurs à ses trousses ?''

''Mon frère possède un talent inégalable pour se mettre à dos les autres êtres humains. Néanmoins, dans cette situation spécifique, je ne pense pas que ce soit directement relié à Sherlock.''

''Alors vous pensez que quelqu'un essaie de vous atteindre à travers lui ?''

''C'est en effet ce que je crois.''

John observa ses mains.

''Je ne veux prendre aucun risque là où mon frère est impliqué, si je peux l'éviter. Je gage que vous comprenez cela.''

''Nous devrons partir combien de temps ? Et où ?''

''Quelques semaines. En France.''

''Vous voulez dire chez votre grand-mère ?'' C'était là que Sherlock été parti, la toute première fois que John et lui s'étaient parlé. Dans une vie antérieure.

''Non, ailleurs, où je pourrai déployer mes hommes. Notre grand-mère est plutôt, euh, peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'accueillir des agents inconnus dans sa maison.

John renifla un rire, imaginant une vieille femme piquer une crise.

''Et cela vous fera du bien de prendre des vacances.''

''Oh la ferme,'' répondit John, sans animosité cependant. ''Okay, d'accord. Je ne peux rien vous promettre, mais j'essaierai de le convaincre.'' Il ouvrit la portière de la voiture, mais s'arrêta avant de sortir. ''J'imagine que vous avez déjà demandé à vos hommes de nous filer, mais s'il vous plaît, dites-leur de se montrer vraiment discrets au moins pour demain, d'accord ?''

''Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?''

John hésita ; il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en parler, surtout pas à Mycroft. Il avait l'impression que c'était trahir la confiance de Sherlock, mais il savait également que ce genre d'entrave pourrait menacer leurs plans.

''Il... euh... Il a accepté de m'emmener voir la tombe de sa- de votre mère.''

Si la situation avait été toute autre, John se serait délecté de l'expression estomaquée sur le visage de Mycroft. Mais sa tête était trop embrouillée pour s'y arrêter. Il sortit de la voiture.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Sherlock ne regardait plus par la fenêtre. John prit une profonde inspiration avant d'entrer dans l'appartement.

''Sh-''

''NON.''

John bondit de surprise face au cri soudain.

''Ecou-''

''NON ! Non, non, non ! Ma réponse est non.''

Un Sherlock livide sortit en furie du salon et John entendit la porte de la chambre claquer.

Il frotta ses mains sur son visage fatigué. Il avait vraiment envie de hurler sur Sherlock parfois, comme maintenant. Mais, à la place, il mit la bouilloire en route.

.

John serrait les doigts sur le plan de travail de la cuisine quand Sherlock apparut dans son champ de vision périphérique. Le blond ne lui adressa pas un regard.

Quand, après quelques minutes, John ne fit toujours pas montre qu'il avait perçu sa présence, Sherlock commença à s'agiter. John refusait de céder, cependant. Il en avait sa claque de cette journée mélodramatique.

''Hem... Il n'y a plus de lait.''

 _C'est comme ça qu'il ouvre la conversation ? Ouais, parfait._ ''Tu peux aller en acheter.''

Sherlock fronça légèrement les sourcils : ''Mais c'est ton travail d'acheter du lait.''

''Mon _travail,_ hein ?'' John laissa échapper un rire amer. ''C'est agréable de t'entendre décrire mon affection et mon amour comme un 'travail.' Eh bien laisse-moi te dire, Sherlock Holmes, que ce n'est pas mon _travail_ d'acheter du lait, de faire ta lessive, de m'assurer que tu as bien mangé et dormi, de supporter tes commentaires méprisants et tes crises. Je fais tout ça parce que je t'aime. Or je ne considère que pas t'aimer, ni aimer qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs, est un _travail_.'' John fourra ses mains dans ses poches et se lécha les lèvres. ''Je ne suis pas un saint, Sherlock. Je me mets en colère ; je peux même avoir des humeurs meurtrières. Parfois je veux te crier dessus, ou casser des objets. Parfois, j'envisage même de ré-emménager dans la chambre à l'étage. Mais je n'agis jamais comme ça. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime. Peu importe combien de fois tu me mets dans une rage terrible, à la fin de la journée, quand je te vois sauf et heureux, je me sens bien. Mais ne confonds pas ma patience avec de l'impuissance délibérée. Je pourrais crier contre toi, moi aussi, à chaque fois que j'en ai envie, ou je pourrais passer toute ma frustration sur toi. Crois-moi, je pourrais vraiment. Je choisis simplement de ne pas le faire. Tes crises capricieuses ne me dérangent pas, mais je ne suis _pas_ ton punching-ball.''

Le visage de Sherlock était totalement neutre. John n'était pas certain que son amant était toujours avec lui et pas enfoncé quelque part dans son Palais Mental, mais il se sentait trop las pour y prêter réellement attention. Il se dirigea vers la porte ; il avait besoin de sortir un moment. Mais il se figea.

''Je veux que tu sois en sécurité autant que tu le veux pour moi.''

La porte se ferma dans un clic bas derrière lui.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Après avoir évacué sa frustration par une ou deux pintes au pub avec Mike, quand John ouvrit finalement la porte d'entrée du 221B après près de trois heures, l'air était nauséabond et empestait brûlé. Il se précipita vers leur appartement.

''Sherlock ? Sherlock !''

Le bruit d'ustensiles hâtivement lâchés lui provint depuis la cuisine. John se pressa dans cette direction.

''Sherlock ?''

Son amant était là, debout droit comme un piquet, l'air bizarre, près de l'évier. L'odeur de brûlée était encore plus forte ici. John était perplexe.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?''

Et là, ses yeux tombèrent sur la table et tout autre question qu'il aurait pu poser mourut immédiatement dans sa gorge. La table était dressée. Pour deux. Et il semblait que...

''Tu cuisinais ?''

John n'avait pas voulu que sa voix parte dans les aigus mais il ne put l'en empêcher. Toute la situation était juste... bizarre.

''J'ai préparé le dîner.'' Sherlock tenta le ton défiant, mais rata et eut plutôt l'air de marmonner.

''Tu as _quoi_?''

Sherlock commençait à s'agiter. John était cependant trop choqué pour s'y arrêter.

''Le dîner. J'ai préparé le dîner pour toi. C'est réellement si dur à comprendre ?''

''Comp- Sherlock, tu as fait le _dîner_! Tu as _cuisiné_ ! T-tu ne beurres même pas toi-même tes toasts !''

''C'est faux ! J'ai beurré mes toasts la semaine dernière.''

John ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas être assez alcoolisé pour halluciner une scène si élaborée, si ? Sherlock avait cuisiné pour lui ? Pour s'excuser ? Peut-être bien qu'il était trop alcoolisé !

''C'est- c'est quoi cette odeur ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait brûler ?''

''Des œufs.''

Sherlock avait fait sonné cela comme si les œufs s'étaient délibérément brûlés eux-mêmes juste pour le contrarier.

John se lécha les lèvres : ''Ouais, stupides œufs.''

''Serais-tu en train de te moquer de moi, John ?''

''Non, jamais.'' Il finit par laisser un petit rire glisser hors de ses lèvres. ''Je ne sais même pas comment réagir, en fait. Tu as cuisiné. Est-ce qu'il y a une raison ou...'' Il s'interrompit. Il avait une idée plutôt précise de la raison en question mais ne pouvait résister à la tentation d'entendre cet homme le dire lui-même.

''C'était dans un but expérimental.''

John soupira et afficha un petit sourire triste : ''Bien sûr que c'était pour une expérience.'' Et avant que Sherlock puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il se dépêcha d'aller à la table. ''Okay, voyons voir ce que nous avons à manger ce soir !''

Des toasts légèrement brûlés et une omelette à l'air douteux.

Mais la gorge de John était serrée pour une raison toute différente. La dernière fois que quelqu'un avait cuisiné pour lui, juste pour lui, sans être rémunéré pour le faire, qu'on le lui ait ordonné ou que cela relève de ses fonctions datait d'il y a des lustres. Alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire que ce soit un petit-déjeuner qu'il lui faille manger au dîner ? Rien ne pouvait entacher la joie qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

Il s'assit, émit un son enthousiaste et demanda : ''On s'y met ?''

Mais avant qu'il puisse prendre une bouchée de son omelette, Sherlock l'en empêcha. ''Ne mange pas ça.''

''Quoi ? Pourquoi ?''

''Ce n'est pas comestible.''

''Comment tu sais ça ? Tu n'as même pas touché aux tiens.''

''Regarde, John ! Cette omelette ressemble à un cadavre désarticulé !''

''Urgh... Sherlock...'' geignit John en grimaçant.

''Désolé,'' s'éleva la voix basse de Sherlock alors que John essayait d'effacer l'image de l'omelette et celle de bouts de cadavre éparpillés qui se superposaient. Mais cette petite voix figea ses pensées.

''Quoi ?'' _Est-ce que Sherlock venait juste de... s'excuser ?_

Mais le brun évitait délibérément le regard du blond et observait son assiette.

''Sherlock-''

''Tu n'es pas mon punching-ball.''

John fronça momentanément les sourcils, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi Sherlock lui disait ça. ''Hey, écoute, je-''

''Je ne te considère pas comme mon punching-ball,'' continua Sherlock, ''et je ne te considère pas comme acquis. Je ne fonctionne pas comme une personne normale. Je- J'essaie, pour toi, mais je soupçonne que je suis incapable de parvenir à une telle chose. Je fais tout ce que tu m'accuses, à raison, de faire parce que je sais que tu ne me jugeras pas et que tu ne me le reprocheras pas. Je me sens libre quand je suis avec toi et je suis conscient de combien cela doit te sembler une piètre explication. Mais je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un comme toi ; je n'ai aucune expérience de comment me comporter de façon civile ou comment être dans une relation. Tout le monde m'a toujours considéré avec mépris et j'ai retourné le geste avec plaisir. Et toutes ces expériences m'ont rendu de plus en plus inhumain. Je ne comprends pas les sentiments... Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a toi et que tu m'aides à aller bien. Je n'aurai plus à être seul. Je ne me suis jamais arrêté pour réfléchir à si c'était ce que tu attendais ou non d'une relation. Mais crois-moi, John, tu es et seras toujours le centre de mon existence. Par conséquent, je voudrais m'excuser pour ces choses que tu as subies et qui sont de mon fait. Je veux que tu saches que... que je t'aime, si ardemment. J'échoue à l'exprimer à travers mes actions inexcusables mais... Je m'adapterai à ce que tu décides mais... mais ne me laisse pas, John.''

Tous deux restèrent assis dans un silence complet pendant un long moment. A la place de l'explosion d'émotions, John ressentit un calme serein qui se répandit rapidement en lui. Il ferma les yeux.

Ce fut le son d'une chaise raclant le bois qui brisa la transe du blond. Sherlock s'était levé et était sur le point de quitter la pièce, prenant clairement le silence de John comme un rejet. Ce dernier saisit le poignet du brun quand il passa à côté de lui.

''Si j'avais voulu quelque chose de normal, je n'aurais pas répondu à tes SMS désobligeants. Si j'avais voulu du normal, je ne serais pas tombé amoureux de toi. Mais c'est ce qui s'est passé, et malgré mes plaintes, sois certain que tu ne risques pas d'être débarrassé de moi de sitôt. A vrai dire, si tout fonctionne selon mes plans, tu es coincé avec moi pour le reste de ta vie.'' John leva les yeux vers Sherlock qui regardait le plafond avec une expression insondable. ''Tu penses que tu pourras t'y faire ?''

Sherlock acquiesça son consentement avec une véhémence qui fit sautiller sa tignasse. John sourit et amena le poignet noueux et pâle à ses lèvres.

''Chinois ou Angelo's ?''

''Angelo's.''

.

* * *

* Une banshie ou banshee est un être mythologique gaélique, dont le cri présageait la mort et pour lequel nous n'avons pas d'équivalent français.

* * *

 **Merci de votre passage les gens ! Et merci d'avance pour vos reviews ;)  
**

 **Sur ce, on s'approche vraiment fort de la fin puisqu'il y a 15 chapitres en tout dans cette histoire. Oui, on se dit au revoir sur cette histoire dans deux semaines. Moi aussi, ça me déprime.**

 **Des bisous à tous et à dimanche prochain !**

Nauss


	14. Decisions and Revisions

**Coucou les copains !  
**

 **Chapitre 14, pour vous.**

 **Pour info, il est très court : c'est un chapitre bonus qui n'aurait pas dû exister (z'imaginer ? Ca veut dire que je serais en train de publier le dernier chapitre...). Ce sont des petites scènes qu'Abbey avait en tête et qu'elle voulait écrire avant de conclure son histoire sur un chapitre à la longueur digne de ce nom. ;)**

 **Des merci pour vos reviews et vos fallowing et vos favoritages, de notre part à toutes les deux !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Do I dare  
Disturb the universe ?  
In a minute there is time  
For decisions and revisions  
Which in a minute will reverse.**_

 _ **\- The Love Song**_ by **T.S. Eliot**

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 :**

 **Decisions and revisions**

Le voyage pour rendre visite à la tombe de la mère de Sherlock, Violet Holmes, accoucha finalement d'une souris. John s'était attendu à un certain degré de théâtralité ; les Holmes étaient renommés pour leur talent de dramaturges, après tout. Et il avait honnêtement craint que Sherlock avorte le projet au beau milieu et ne le traîne en sens inverse jusque chez eux. Étonnamment, rien de tout cela n'arriva. Ce fut trop normal, d'une certaine façon, étant donné le passif du détective.

Il était midi quand ils arrivèrent au lieu dit dans le Sussex. Sherlock avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour retarder l'heure du départ. John s'était montré pareillement buté. Mais quand le brun s'arrêta avant d'entrer dans le cimetière, John resta à ses côtés en lui tenant la main, le laissant prendre la décision de ce dernier pas. C'était pour Sherlock qu'ils faisaient ça ; s'il ne souhaitait affronter cette situation, John ne le pousserait pas. Cependant, Sherlock se redressa pour l'épreuve et passa la barrière.

Après cela, tout devint plutôt étrange et... eh bien, juste étrange. Sherlock se gratta la tête, s'éclaircit la gorge et tenta de regarder la pierre tombale aussi peu qu'il le pouvait tout en présentant John à sa mère.

''Maman, voici John, comme tu le sais déjà.'' Il se tourna vers John. ''John, voici ma mère, Violet Holmes.'' Après que John répondit et qu'ils déposèrent le bouquet de lys sur la tombe, Sherlock dit : ''Okay, comme vous avez tous deux satisfait votre curiosité maintenant, on va y aller. Au revoir Maman, viens John.'' Il commença à tirer la manche du pull de John et se diriger vers la sortie. Le blond faillit protester mais s'en empêcha juste à temps. Ce n'était pas à propos de ce qu'il pensait que Sherlock devrait faire ou non. C'était au brun de décider. John retira sa manche de l'étreinte de Sherlock et enroula ses doigts autour de sa main froide à la place.

''C'était parfait, Love.''

''Ce n'était pas un test.''

''Mmhm.''

''… Idiot.''

''Je t'aime aussi.''

John rit et lui pressa la main quand Sherlock se renfrogna en le regardant. Cet homme faisait de chaque jour une expérience. Étrange, la plupart du temps, mais excitante, pour le moins.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Juste au moment où John pensait qu'il avait atteint son quota d'exaltation pour la journée, il rencontra Robbie.

''Doc ?''

John, qui acquiesçait alors distraitement à un monologue de Sherlock, n'entendit pas.

''Hey, Doc ? C'est toi, Watson ?''

Cette voix, ce visage étaient tellement inattendus au milieu de Londres, familiers et pourtant si étrangers, que le pas de John vacilla.

''Ro-Robbie ?''

''Doc ! Bordel, c'est bien toi ! Oh, merde, Doc !''

John fut englouti par des bras d'ours.

''Robbie... Je peux pa- qu- t'es rentré quand ?'' Puis John sentit les battements de son cœur bégayer alors qu'une pensée terrible lui traversa l'esprit : ''Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas- Est-ce que tu-''

''Non non non,'' l'interrompit le jeune soldat avant que John ne panique réellement. ''Je vais bien, parfaitement bien. Je suis en permission, pas d'inquiétude.'' Il lui envoya un large sourire. ''Faut que tu te laisses aller un peu, Doc. T'as toujours été tellement soucieux. Bref, comment tu te sens, _toi_? T'as l'air d'aller super bien ! Qu'est-ce qui-''

Un raclement de gorge bruyant interrompit Robbie.

''Oh, désolé, je n'avais vu que vous...''

''Ouais, hum,'' John rougit un peu. ''Voici, hum-''

''Hey, mais je le connais ! C'est pas- c'est pas ton _mec de Londres_ , Doc ? Bordel ! Tu l'as eu, ton happy end, au final.''

''Ouais... je... euh... Sherlock,'' s'éclaircit-il la gorge avant de se tourner vers son amant. ''C'est Robbie, il était avec moi en Afghanistan. Robbie, voici Sherlock.''

''Wow,'' sourit Robbie encore plus largement, avant d'étendre une main. ''C'est cool de te rencontrer, enfin. Notre Doc, ici présent, était à fond sur toi à l'époque.'' Il envoya un clin d'œil à John. Le petit enfoiré.

Sherlock serra la main tendue et lui envoya un sourire pincé. ''Impressionnant. Alors c'est pour vous que John s'est fait tirer dessus ?''

Le visage jovial de Robbie perdit instantanément toute couleur. Avant que John puisse engueuler l'abruti insensible, Sherlock continua : ''Je présume également que vous êtes celui qui lui a sauvé la vie de l'hémorragie qui le vidait de son sang ? Dans ce cas, vous avez ma sincère gratitude pour avoir garder mon John en vie. Merci.''

John était saisi. _Est-ce qu'il vient juste de-_ Soudain, deux souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Sherlock lui disant qu'il le souhaitait mort, et Sherlock se déclarant la raison de John de rentrer vivant chez lui. John inspira bruyamment ; il se sentait étourdi. Ils étaient revenus de tellement loin, depuis cette époque. Sa vie avait subi un tel changement depuis le jour où Sherlock avait décidé de lui répondre. Il regarda cet homme génial et revit le garçon qu'il avait vu tant de mois auparavant sur une photographie reçue en même temps qu'une lettre, au milieu de ce foutu désert. Ses yeux piquèrent et il cligna des paupière.

Et prit conscience que Robbie était en train de parler.

''… mais vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier, vraiment. C'était mon devoir. On a l'ordre de ne jamais laisser quelqu'un derrière, vous savez. Euh... Pas que j'aurais laissé Doc, de toute façon, je lui dois la vie. Bref, hum, pas de quoi.''

Sherlock hocha à nouveau la tête et lui adressa un sourire fin avant de faire un pas en arrière, donnant à John le signal qu'il pouvait revenir dans la conversation. Le blond reçut le message.

''Alors, hum, comment ça va ? Comment va tout le monde ?''

''Tout va bien.'' Robbie se tourna vers John, soulagé de revenir sur un terrain plus familier. ''Le nouveau Doc est un con, qui pique une crise à chaque fois qu'on fait une blague. Dave est toujours aussi chiant. Je suis toujours le plus cool,'' il fit un clin d'œil. ''Oh, Doc, Murr est à Londres aussi.''

Le visage de John s'éclaira d'un ravissement spontané ; Murr était le type avec qui il s'entendait le mieux, à l'armée, après tout. ''Vraiment ? C'est génial ! Il va comment ? Il est aussi en permission, hein ?''

Robbie rit de bon cœur. ''Du calme Doc. Il va parfaitement bien mais il nous a demandé de tes nouvelles, l'autre jour. On n'avait pas ton adresse ni ton numéro.''

John se sentit embarrassé. Après être rentré, il avait coupé les ponts avec pratiquement avec tout le monde, en dehors de Sherlock et de la joyeuse bande qui gravitait autour du brun. Il n'avait jamais fait le moindre effort pour renouer avec qui que ce soit de sa vie précédente, pas même avec Harry. C'était comme qu'il y avait eu un avant-après. La culpabilité l'envahit.

''Ouais, je- je ne vous ai jamais recontactés. C'est juste... Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû...''

''Hey, t'inquiète, y'a pas de souci. C'est pas grave. T'avais beaucoup à surmonter. On était juste un peu inquiets, mais on comprend, même Murr. Mais si tu veux l'appeler, j'ai son numéro.'' Robbie le regarda, interrogateur.

''Ouais, bien sûr. Ça serait super. Je ne serai sûrement plus dispo dans les prochains jours,'' John sortit son téléphone de sa poche. ''On a qu'à se voir ce soir.''

''Oh, je ne peux pas ce soir. Je dois aider ma mère avec des corvées...''

''T'es sûr ?'' demanda John, un peu déçu. Et alors il la sentit : la main de Sherlock qui s'enroulait autour de son coude. Avant qu'il puisse se tourner vers lui pour voir quel était le problème, Robbie répondit :

''Ouais, Doc, je suis sûr. Je suis désolé, je voudrais vraiment être là avec vous ce soir, mais j'ai déjà promis à ma mère. Hé, appelle-moi quand t'es libre, si je suis toujours dans les coins, on pourrait se voir.''

''Ouais, bonne idée. Je t'appellerai quand je serai dispo.''

Ils parlèrent un peu plus longtemps de leurs autres connaissances communes et échangèrent leurs numéros de téléphone. Sherlock ne dit rien, lui, et afficha un sourire pincé quand Robbie finit par les saluer avant de partir.

''Sherlock, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' s'enquit immédiatement John.

Mais le détective ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de continuer d'avancer. C'était toujours mauvais signe.

''Sherlock ?'' tenta à nouveau John.

''Tu ne seras pas libre, ce soir.''

''Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?'' demanda John, conscient qu'ils ne partaient pas avant le surlendemain.

''On a une affaire.''

''Mais on avait dit qu'on n'en prendrait aucune avant de partir.''

Sherlock se moqua d'un morveux qui léchait une sucette et qui lui tira sa petite langue verte.

''Nous devons préparer nos affaires.''

 _Oh. Alors c'est ça l'affaire..._ John se mordit la lèvre, amusé. ''Je ne vais pas y aller tout seul, Love. Tu vas venir avec moi.''

''Bien sûr que non !'' Sherlock lui jeta un coup d'œil incrédule.

''Mais je veux que tu rencontres mes amis.''

''Par _amis_ tu veux dire _Murr_.''

''Oui, je parle de Murr.''

''Certainement pas. Je ne subirai pas une soirée de bavardages inintéressants entre deux anciens amants.''

John ferma brièvement les yeux et se rappela que son compagnon avait tendance à être blessant quand il était émotionnellement confus et effrayé.

''Ils ont servi dans l'armée à mes côtés, avec moi. Ils étaient là pour moi quand je n'avais personne d'autre. Ils sont la raison pour laquelle je suis toujours là, sauf et en vie. Et Murr est un de mes plus anciens amis. Je vais voir s'il est libre ce soir. Ça aurait été génial que tu viennes. T'as le droit de ne pas vouloir venir, bien sûr, mais je te demande de ne pas mettre en doute mon engagement vis-à-vis de toi. De nous.''

Ils ne dirent pas un mot de plus pendant le trajet du retour.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Il apparut que Murr était libre, ce soir-là, et plutôt enthousiaste à l'idée de voir John. Ils avaient prévu de se rencontrer au pub à dix-neuf heures.

''Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ?''

Sherlock mit ses écouteurs et renifla en guise de réponse. Il avait attrapé froid, soudainement. Très suspect. John soupira et partit. Il ne concevait pas pourquoi Sherlock manquait tant de confiance vis-à-vis d'eux deux et, honnêtement, ça en devenait parfois étouffant.

Voir Murray après tant de temps ramena plein de souvenirs. Des souvenirs d'une vie où Sherlock n'existait pas. Il réalisa que son existence avait été partagée en deux parties : Avant Sherlock et Après Sherlock. Et revoir quelqu'un de la vie Avant Sherlock était différent, d'une façon plutôt agréable. Quarante minutes qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils riaient déjà à gorge déployée à propos d'une vieille blague. Ils n'avaient pas fonctionné en tant qu'amants, mais avoir Murr comme ami était génial.

Soudain, son ancien compagnon d'armes demanda : ''Hey, John, est-ce que ton copain porte des longs manteaux classe et ressemble à un vampire pour adolescentes ?''

John posa immédiatement sa pinte et regarda autour d'eux. ''Il est où ?''

Murr pointa sa pinte vers la fenêtre derrière John. Celui-ci se tourna et, oui, il était là, avec son Belsaff, écharpe bleue, cheveux ébouriffés, sourcils froncés (marque déposée) et nez rouge. Il avait l'air ridiculement jeune et adorable. John s'excusa immédiatement et sortit.

''Hey ! Tu es venu !''

''Non, je suivais seulement un suspect.''

Les lèvres de John se courbèrent. ''Ah oui ? Et est-ce que ce suspect aurait des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus et une formidable personnalité ?''

Le regard noir de Sherlock fut peu crédible, du fait du reniflement qui suivit. ''La ferme.''

John rit bruyamment. Son copain fou était parfois beaucoup trop adorable. Il traîna le crétin à l'intérieur. Les présentations, assez logiquement, ne furent pas aussi légères qu'elles avaient pu l'être avec Robbie puisque ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'appréciaient, mais John savait qu'ils essayaient, au moins. Après s'être jaugés l'un-l'autre du regard pendant quelques secondes, ils optèrent pour l'ignorance cordiale et mutuelle, autant que la politesse l'autorisait. John le prit comme un bon signe.

La conversation se poursuivit, avec d'occasionnelles interventions de la part de Sherlock qui s'était assis à côté de John et face à Murray. Le soldat relatait à présent une anecdote particulièrement embarrassante qui impliquait un John soul et, herm, une chèvre. Murr essuyait des larmes d'amusement de ses yeux et disait : ''Et notre John ici présent, qui était tout rouge et-''

''Mon John,'' interrompit une voix grinçante.

John cracha la gorgée qu'il avait dans la bouche et commença à s'étouffer. Réellement.

Murr cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essaya de trouver un sens à ce qu'il venait d'entendre mais n'y parvint pas. ''Hum... pardon ?''

''C'est _mon_ John,'' répéta Sherlock, les dents serrées. John continua de tousser.

Pauvre Murray, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, répéta : ''Mon John ?''

''Pas votre John, _Mon_ John, à moi,'' grogna presque Sherlock.

John, enfin débarrassé de sa crise de toux au timing affligeant, siffla un : ''Sherlock !'' avant de tourner un regard d'excuse vers un Murray perplexe. ''Je suis désolé, c'est juste- il est – il, euh-''

Murray acquiesça, pensif, et lui seul aurait pu dire ce qu'il avait pu décrypter de ce bafouillage. Il répondit avec une éloquence similaire : ''Oh, okay, hum, ouais, c'est... excusez-moi une seconde, okay ?'' Il se dirigea vers les toilettes.

''C'est quoi ton problème, bordel ?'' attaqua John dès que Murray les quitta, et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour garder le volume de sa voix à un niveau acceptable.

Sherlock leva le menton, défiant, et répondit : ''Il l'a cherché. Je ne peux pas être tenu pour responsable d'avoir réagi.''

John était complètement perdu et profondément frustré. ''Réagir à quoi, exactement ? A chaque fois que je passe du temps avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas toi, tu réagis comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sherlock ? C'est- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu manques tellement de confiance !''

''Es-tu en train de me dire que tu ne vois aucune objection à ce qu'il t'appelle 'son' John ?''

''Il-'' John était bouche bée face à son amant, parce que, _franchement_ ? ''Il n'a pas dit ça comme ça. C'était juste façon de parler, bon sang !''

''Alors j'imagine que tu es également à l'aise avec les sentiments qu'il continue d'éprouver et qui sont à l'origine de votre liaison passée ?''

''Quoi ? Quels sentiments ?''

''Oh, bon sang, John, tu ne le vois honnêtement pas ? Il essayait de sonder si tu l'appréciais toujours, afin de savoir s'il pourrait raviver les braises de votre relation, une fois encore, et il comptait te proposer un rendez-vous.''

''Combien de temps t'es resté dehors à nous espionner, exactement ?''

Avant qu'il recevoir une réponse, Murray revint des toilettes. Leur bavardage ne reprit pas vraiment comme avant, en raison du flottement évident qui pesait entre eux. Et John observa attentivement Murray, parce que peu importait combien Sherlock pouvait se montrer irrationnellement jaloux, John n'avait encore jamais vu une seule de ses déductions être infirmées. A sa consternation, il put détecter quelques coups d'œil furtifs que Murr lui jetait et qui ne pouvaient pas relever du côté 'juste amis' du spectre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils décident que la soirée touchait à sa fin ; Murray fit promettre à John de garder le contact et, étonnamment, Sherlock se comporta plutôt civilement, allant jusqu'à lui serrer la main.

Ils décidèrent de marcher pour rentrer. John ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. C'était facile de crier sur Sherlock, de désapprouver son comportement, mais ça ne résoudrait jamais rien. Si un être rationnel comme Sherlock faisait parfois des choses apparemment irrationnelles, alors il devait y avoir une raison.

''Sherlock ?'' Sa voix était douce, compréhensive. ''Je veux comprendre ce qui te travaille. Est-ce que tu n'as plus confiance en moi ?''

Le brun resta silencieux tellement longtemps que John ne pensait qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais de réponse. Puis Sherlock parla.

''C'est en moi que je n'ai pas confiance. Je ne me fais pas confiance pour ne pas faire quelque chose, à un moment, qui te ferait sortir de ma vie. Ton affection pour moi, bien qu'attisée par ta curiosité pour moi à l'origine, est basée sur le fait que tu es une personne facile à satisfaire et sur ton côté inné à prendre soin des autres. Il est trop tard pour moi pour me retirer, à présent, et je vis dans la peur constante de perdre quelque chose qui m'apparaît comme le seul but de ma vie.''

''C'est faux, c'est-'' Mais Sherlock ne l'entendit même pas.

''Si ce n'est pas à cause de l'ingérence de mon frère, alors ce sera à cause de quelqu'un d'autre, de quelqu'un de mieux.''

''Mais c'est absurde, c'est-''

''Irrationnel ?'' suppléa Sherlock, et John acquiesça sans un mot. ''L'est-ce réellement ? L'amour vient avec une date de péremption, John, plus encore pour les personnes comme toi qui ont l'infortune de s'attacher à des personnes comme moi qui ne le méritent pas.''

John ralentit et regarda le dos fin de cet homme vulnérable, fragile. Une peur soudaine se referma sur lui. ''Est-ce que tu vas- est-ce que tu essaies de- rompre ?'' demanda-t-il lentement.

Il put entendre le petit rire sans joie de Sherlock : ''Comme si c'était une option... comme si cela pouvait un jour arriver...''

''Tu ne vas pas me perdre non plus, Sherlock,'' affirma John, sincère ; il y croyait, de tout son cœur, et voulait transmettre cette certitude à Sherlock d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Le brun se tourna vers lui sans s'arrêter de marcher et lui adressa un petit sourire triste. ''Pas aujourd'hui, visiblement.''

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Jim se rallongea dans son fauteuil pelucheux dans la pièce obscure, son visage illuminé par la lueur d'une vidéo, ses yeux fixés avec une acuité extrême sur l'homme le plus grand qui y apparaissait. Puis son regard se déplaça vers le plus petit et s'adoucit immédiatement.

Il toucha l'écran quand la caméra zooma sur le visage de l'homme en question. ''L'attente touche à sa fin, John, enfin.'' Et il prit son téléphone.

.

.

* * *

 **Et bonne semaine ! :D**

 **Merci d'avance pour vos p'tits mots !**

Nauss


	15. The two of us Always

**Coucou les gens**

 **Plus de notes à la fin, parce que c'est la fin...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

.

 _ **This is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the earth move and then  
Hear my heart burst again  
For this is the end**_

 _ **Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together...**_

 _ **\- Skyfall**_ by **Adele**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 15 :**

 **The two of us... Always**

Nous deux... Toujours

.

''Non. Définitivement non.''

''Mais Jawn !''

''Ne me 'Jawn' pas. On n'emmènera pas un foutu microscope avec nous en France, point final. Si tu en as vraiment besoin, puisque je suis sûr que je suis bien trop ennuyeux pour toi, ton frère pourra t'en fournir un. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour traîner ce monstre jusque là-bas.''

''T'as qu'à le prendre à la place de cette valise à roulettes. Problème résolu.''

''On a besoin de vêtements ! J'en ai besoin, en tout cas. Tout le monde ne peut pas se prélasser toute la journée enveloppé dans un drap.''

''Je ne me prélasse très certainement pas.''

''Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire là, tout de suite ?''

''Je suis principalement en train de contempler les désavantages à avoir un idiot pour compagnon.''

''Oh ? Tu veux faire un échange ? Peut-être que tu trouveras quelqu'un de plus intelligent en France, et pour être sûr de séduire un type comme ça, tu auras besoin de tes costumes classe pour te la péter, ce qui signifie que cette valise doit venir avec- owwww ! Sherlock ! Arrête de tomber comme une pierre sur mes genoux à chaque fois que tu me vois m'asseoir. Tu n'es pas un chat et t'es beaucoup trop lourd pour faire ça.''

''Mmmmm.''

''Crétin, arrête de me lécher, je me suis pas encore douché.''

''Mmmmmmm.''

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe, génie ? Besoin d'un câlin ?''

''Mmhmmm.''

''Okay... Bordel, tu es- oh, ça chatouille, arrêt- heyyy. Okay okay, on peut se câliner un peu – arrête de me mordre- on peu-mmph... mmmmm...''

''Tu disais ?''

'' 'Spèce d'insolent ! On part dans trois heures.''

''Mais on a déjà tout emballé.''

'' _J'ai_ tout emballé, oui, mais tu dois toujours enfiler des vrais vêtements.''

''Pourquoi ? Quelle est le problème avec cette robe-de-chambre ?''

''Je ne prendrai même pas la peine de répondre à ça. Tu vas mettre des fringues correctes pour ce voyage, et c'est un ordre.''

''Coquin, mais ennuyeux... ow ! Qu'est-ce que tu as avec mon nez ? Tu t'en prends toujours à mon nez, barbare brutal.''

''J'aime ton nez. C'est la seule partie de ton corps qui ne peut pas se renfrogner contre moi. Même ta bite se renfrogne, des fois ! Et puis il petit, et mignon, et très non-sherlockien.''

''Charmant, comme toujours, hein, _Docteur_? Maintenant ferme-la et fournis-moi en données supplémentaires.''

''…''

''Encore.''

''…''

''Encore.''

''…''

''Encore.''

''Non, fini. On va être en retard. Mycroft va faire un scandale.''

''C'est très exactement mon plan. Et il y a toujours le temps pour une fois de plus, John.''

''… Sale môme.''

''Oui, ton sale môme.''

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Le téléphone de Mycroft Holmes gazouilla, brisant la tranquillité du bureau spacieux.

Un message de la part d'un numéro masqué.

Il arqua un sourcil et l'ouvrit.

 _ **Qu'est-ce qui te paraîtrait le mieux, Mikey chéri ? Voir ton petit frère danser à travers un live filmé qui ruinera absolument ses beaux traits ? Ou obtenir un siège en première ligne pour une performance en direct ? - M**_

Mycroft lut le message une deuxième fois avant de reposer le téléphone sur la table. Il vérifia l'heure et appela Anthea à travers l'interphone ; puis il sortit le téléphone dans lequel il n'avait enregistré qu'un seul contact. Il avait un appel à passer.

Il aurait menti s'il avait affirmé qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelque chose du genre arrive. Cela intervenait seulement plus vite qu'il ne l'avait anticipé. Nulle inquiétude, cependant. Il était toujours prêt, quand son frère était en jeu.

Mycroft demeura là, assis, ses doigts joints devant lui. Son calme ne subissait jamais aucune vague. Jamais.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Sherlock ne voulait pas partir, pas le moins du monde. Mais à voir John si excité à propos de cet exil (urgh !), il ne voulait pas le décevoir. Par conséquent, il sourit quand il était censé sourire, acquiesçait à intervalle régulier, et porta même un sac de la chambre au salon ! Ce qu'il faisait pour John... Puis John l'embrassa en lui murmurant des promesses et l'exil n'eut plus l'air d'une perspective si désagréable que ça. Idiot.

Ils étaient assis dans le taxi, à présent, sur la route pour l'aéroport et John agissait comme un gamin qui aurait mangé trop de sucre.

''Des vacances, enfin ! On en a tellement besoin ! Tu te souviens de tout ce qu'on avait prévu dans nos lettres, si jamais on allait en France ?''

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel : ''John, pour la énième fois, c'est un exil, pas des vacances. Et tu as fait un formidable travail pour me rappeler ces plans toutes les quarante minutes, ces deux derniers jours.''

''C'est parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de les effacer, crétin,'' répondit John avec bonne humeur.

''Tu veux que je les récite de mémoire ?'' Son ton, cependant, suggérait qu'il n'avait aucune intention de se plier à cela, même si c'était là le souhait de John.

Ce dernier ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu. A la place, il soupira un ''oh,'' et tira son téléphone de sa poche. Sherlock l'observait du coin de l'œil, son expression lassée se faisant interrogatrice quand son compagnon se pelotonna contre lui, une main tenant le téléphone à un angle étrange.

''Que fais-tu ?''

''Je prends un selfie pour le blog.'' John se tordit et tenta de trouver un meilleur angle.

''Mais tu n'as pas de blog !''

''Ça va arriver, bientôt. Maintenant, si tu pouvais arrêter de bouger à un moment... ?''

Sherlock avança la lèvre en fronçant les sourcils vers le portable puis, après le clic, vit son visage grognon à côté de celui souriant de John, leur joue l'une contre l'autre. Le blond était heureux d'une façon déraisonnable, face à cette photographie. Et Sherlock fut heureux de le voir comme ça.

Après quelques minutes, le taxi atteignit l'aéroport et ils sortirent du véhicule.

Ils approchaient du tarmac où leur vol privé les attendait quand son téléphone vibra, signalant un appel.

 _'Gros lard'_

Sherlock fronça les sourcils en lisant le nom sur l'écran. Pourquoi son frère l'appelait-il alors qu'il savait que Sherlock préférait les messages ?

''Quoi ?'' aboya-t-il.

''Félicitations, cher frère, tes souhaits se sont enfin exaucés.''

''Si tu veux te montrer théâtral, je te suggère de rejoindre une troupe, Mycroft. Cesse de me faire perdre mon temps.''

''Le Traité naval a disparu des archives du MI6.''

''Je t'adresse mes plus sincères condoléances.''

''Par ailleurs, une bombe a explosé à Leinster Gardens, ne tuant personne, étonnamment. J'ai des raisons de croire que ces deux accidents sont liés.''

''De même que les snipers.''

''… Oui.''

''Accès total aux archives du MI6 _et_ du MI5. Et je ne devrai répondre de personne.''

''Accès uniquement aux dossiers du MI6 en lien avec l'affaire, et tu me feras un rapport.''

''Les archives de tout le MI6, et de New Scotland Yard.''

''Quatre garde-du-corps du MI5.''

''Deux.''

''Deux et une voiture.''

''Baker Street.''

''Très bien. J'y serai dans une demi-heure.''

Sherlock mit fin à l'appel. John, à côté de lui, attendait patiemment. Le brun tourbillonna vers lui, attrapa ses épaules qu'il secoua : ''Un vol de grande envergure parfaitement exécuté et une bombe en plein jour. Noël est en avance, John ! Oh, c'est brillant.''

John sembla déconcerté. ''Quoi ? Mais... Le voyage ?''

''Le voyage ? Oh, la France peut bien attendre. L'Angleterre a besoin de nous maintenant, John. La Reine et la Patrie et toute cette comédie. Nous avons un criminel à attraper.''

C'était un constat de combien John l'avait changé que de voir comme, en plein milieu d'une excitation induite par une affaire, Sherlock remarqua que la nouvelle de l'annulation du voyage démonta le blond. Un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara de lui, mais...

''John.'' Il prit le visage de son amant à deux mains et l'embrassa doucement. ''Je te promets que nous irons où tu souhaiteras nous emmener, une fois que cela sera terminé. Mais, pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de toi à mes côté, s'il te plaît.''

Là-dessus, il recula d'un pas, saisit la main de son compagnon et le tira derrière lui vers la sortie.

L'aéroport bouillonnait, maintenant que la nouvelle de la bombe avait été relayée par les médias. Sherlock nota que l'heure approximative de l'explosion correspondait tout juste à leur arrivée à l'aéroport. _Intéressant._

Une des voitures à kidnapping de Mycroft les attendait et Sherlock apprécia le geste à contrecœur, conscient que trouver un taxi et rentrer dans un tel chaos leur prendrait des heures. Il ouvrit la porte pour John et déclara : ''Le mystère nous attend, John, viens. Suis-moi, ou je serai perdu sans mon blogueur.''

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

Sherlock renversa presque Mrs. Hudson quand ils arrivèrent au 221B, à peine quinze minutes plus tard. Il était devenu un nœud d'énergie nerveuse, triturant ses doigts et marmonnant de façon inintelligible tout en tapant sur son portable Il monta les escaliers à petits bonds dès que leur logeuse ouvrit la porte, laissant John gérer les nombreuses questions de la femme. Le blond regarda vers le haut des escaliers, puis Mrs. Hudson et soupira.

''Oh, les garçons, vous êtes de retour ! Vous êtes partis, puis il y a eu cette explosion et j'étais si inquiète ! Ils ont bloqué des routes et... Oh, je ne devrais pas subir tant de stress, j'ai un problème de hanche ! Mais pourquoi êtes-vous revenus ?''

''Une affaire.''

''Oh, mon pauvre.'' Elle tapota la joue de John avec une affectueuse compassion. ''Je suis sûre que vous aurez bientôt une autre occasion, mon chéri.''

''Ouais, bien sûr,'' sourit John, malgré son humeur refroidie, en se préparant à hisser les bagages en haut des escaliers.

''Oh, John ?'' l'appela Mrs. Hudson depuis la porte de son étage. ''Il y a eu une livraison pour toi tout-à-l'heure, juste après votre départ. Je l'ai posée sur la table basse.''

''Oh, okay, merci Mrs. Hudson. Je vais...'' Il fit un geste vers les marches, déjà distrait par cette livraison. _Qui pouvait lui avoir envoyé quoi que ce soit ? Harry ? Murr ? Peu vraisemblable._

Quelques instants plus tard, John entra dans l'appartement, légèrement essoufflé par l'effort, et vit Sherlock debout au milieu du salon avec un énorme bouquet de roses rouges. Une unique autre fleur, dont John n'avait aucune idée de la variété, s'élevait du milieu du bouquet. Sa mâchoire tomba.

''C'est- C'est ça, la livraison ?'' demanda-t-il, quelque peu abasourdi parce que _c'est quoi ce bordel ? Des fleurs ?_

Quand il n'obtint aucune réponse, il leva les yeux vers Sherlock et rencontra un regard perçant.

''Qui est Richard Brooke, John ?''

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils. ''Qui ?'' _Richard Brooke ? Pourquoi ce nom lui semblait si familier ? Richard... Rich..._

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour rassembler ses esprits et creuser dans ses souvenirs pour retrouver ce nom. Et quand, enfin, il s'en rappela, ses yeux s'élargirent presque comiquement.

''Richard Brooke... oui, bien sûr,'' murmura-t-il pour lui-même, mais Sherlock l'entendit et demanda laconiquement : '' _Bien sûr_?''

John secoua la tête. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il serait amené à croiser une nouvelle fois ce nom dans sa vie. Pour être honnête, il n'avait plus jamais eu une pensée orientée vers ça, vers _lui_.

''Tu te souviens du gamin qui m'écrivais quand j'étais en Afghanistan ? Celui qui était en rehab, dont je t'ai parlé ? C'est lui, Richard Brooke, mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec- ?'' Il secoua la main vers le bouquet.

Sherlock plissa les yeux pendant un moment, concentré, puis leva un regard incrédule vers John. ''Tu échanges toujours des lettres avec lui ?''

''Quoi ?' John fronça les sourcils et cligna des yeux. ''Non, bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai pas entendu parler de lui depuis que je suis rentré, et je te l'aurais dit si ça avait été le cas, tu crois pas ?'' répliqua-t-il avec irritation, mais il avait d'autres sujets plus pressants desquels s'occuper. ''Est-ce que- Est-ce que ça vient de lui ?''

''Oui.'' La réponse était grinçante. ''Avec cette _carte_.''

''Une carte ? Qui dit quoi ? Et comment il sait où j'habite, bordel ?'' demanda John avec un sentiment d'inquiétude grandissante. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas du tout.

''J'aimerais bien que tu me le dises.'' Sherlock lui tendit la petite carte pliée.

Le papier était cher et portait un sceau. John l'ouvrit.

 **''Nous savons ce que nous sommes, mais pas ce que nous pourrions être...''  
Tu m'as manqué, est-ce que je t'ai manqué ?  
Ça fait tellement longtemps, John...  
-Richard Brooke**

John était totalement ahuri.

''Est-ce que tu sais ce que signifient ces fleurs, John ?'' La voix de Sherlock le secoua, le tirant hors du brouillard.

''Je- euh, je sais pour les roses rouges. Passion, désir, amour et, enfin, voilà. Mais je ne connais pas celle-là.'' Il désigna l'unique fleur inconnue du menton. ''Je ne connais même pas son nom.''

''Fraxinelle. La fleur du Feu.''

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils soutinrent le regard l'un de l'autre pendant un moment. Puis Sherlock se détourna, jeta le bouquet dans la cheminée éteinte et alla à la fenêtre. John était trop perplexe pour protester. Et il n'aurait de toute façon rien reproché à Sherlock en cet instant, quand bien même l'idée lui aurait traversé l'esprit.

Il relut rapidement en diagonal le contenu de la carte, essayant d'imaginer quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait expliquer cet incident étrange.

''Crois-moi, Sherlock, je ne sais pas comment-''

''Je te crois, John,'' l'interrompit Sherlock sans se tourner vers lui. ''J'ai confiance en toi. Peu importent mes réactions qui pourraient t'en faire douter, sache que je t'ai toujours fait confiance.''

John voulait le serrer dans ses bras, le tenir et ne jamais le laisser partir. Pour sa compréhension. Pour sa confiance. Parce qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter une autre crise de jalousie en cet instant. L'envie ardente de toucher Sherlock était si féroce qu'il fit plusieurs pas jusqu'à se tenir près à son amant. Mais il ne le toucha pas, pas encore.

''Alors... comment ? Pourquoi ?''

''Pourquoi, me demandes-tu, John ?'' Les doigts de Sherlock se rassemblèrent en un clocher qu'il tapota contre son menton, les yeux plissés, dans le vide. ''Parce que quelqu'un est suffisamment obsédé pour te tracer, remonter la piste et, finalement, retrouver un médecin de l'armée sans rien de particulier dont le passé, après qu'il a été réformé, est à présent consigné dans un dossier classé au MI6. Quelqu'un avec un immense savoir et des renseignements...'' Sherlock tourna la tête vers la droite pour rencontrer le regard de John. ''Quelqu'un comme moi.''

Le silence se prolongea alors qu'ils continuaient à se regarder, leur visage présentant une grande palette d'émotions. Puis John inspira profondément, brisant le moment.

''Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'impression que Richard était comme toi. De ce que j'ai pu comprendre de ses lettres, c'était juste un jeune de dix-sept ans comme un autre. Oui, il était très brillant, ça je peux le dire, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ton intellect, Sherlock. Et personne ne peut être aussi intelligent que toi. Personne ne peut être comme toi. Et-'' John hésita une seconde. ''Et il n'y avait aucun signe qu'il aurait été _obsédé_ ni même émotionnellement impliqué avec moi.''

Sherlock émit un 'mmh' évasif, son cerveau toujours lancé à plein régime.

''Pendant combien de temps t'a-t-il écrit ?''

''Quelques mois, euh, ça a commencé peut-être trois ou quatre mois avant ce Noël où toi et moi on s'est rencontrés.''

''Hmm, plutôt longtemps, donc.''

''Oui, tu peux dire ça.''

''A quelle fréquence ?''

''D'abord, une lettre par mois pendant quelques mois, puis ça a augmenté.'' John fronça les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir. ''Je ne suis pas certain, mais c'était peut-être deux lettres par mois. Parfois plus. Mes potes étaient invivables, à propos de toutes ces lettres que je recevais.'' John eut un petit rire à ce souvenir, malgré lui.

Sherlock lui adressa un regard oblique. ''Tu as dit qu'il était en rehab. Toxico ? Et comment la correspondance s'est-elle mise en place ?''

''Je ne lui ai jamais demandé la raison de son séjour et il n'a jamais cherché à m'en parler. C'était un genre de programme de communication pour que les patients écrivent à un soldat déployé. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas grand chose de lui, je n'étais pas très curieux, tu sais. Mais il avait l'air plutôt intéressé par ma vie.''

''A quel point ?'' Sherlock se tourna pleinement vers lui. ''Quel genre de choses voulait-il savoir ?'' Sa voix se fit distante, comme s'il se parlait lui-même. ''Il rassemblait des informations, clairement. Les estimait et les utilisait.'' Ses yeux firent le point sur John, à nouveau. ''De quoi parliez vous, tous les deux ?''

John était vraiment, vraiment embrouillé en cet instant. Il savait que Sherlock connectait entre eux des points pour créer une image. Mais il ne parvenait même pas à voir ces points, encore moins l'image, ce qui le rendait perplexe et frustré. ''Je- Nous... euh... On parlait de ce qui se passait dans nos vies, de nos corvées quotidiennes, des trucs ennuyeux. Il me posait souvent des questions à propos de ma famille, ma maison, comment j'avais grandi, ce que j'aimais ou non. Ou même mes premiers jours dans l'Armée. Nous avons même parlé de toi quelques fois.''

''De moi ? Tu as parlé de moi avec un étranger ?''

''Euh... Tu vois, j'étais un peu déprimé et très affecté, après qu'on s'est rencontrés ; j'ai attendu longtemps l'arrivée de ta première lettre. Je voulais – _j'avais besoin de_ – quelqu'un à qui parler. Rien d'explicite, hein, mais des choses que je ressentais. Parler de ce type de sujets avec Robbie et les autres était juste hors de question pour des raisons évidentes et, à ce moment-là, un étranger sans visage semblait la meilleure option disponible. C'était facile d'ouvrir mon cœur quand je ne connaissais pas la personne en face.''

Le sillon entre les sourcils de Sherlock se creusa encore, annonçant un renfrognement vicieux. ''Tu lui as parlé de _nous_? Tu lu as ouvert ton _cœur_?''' cracha-t-il.

''Non ! Non non non, ce n'était pas comme ça. Je lui ai seulement dit comme tu étais brillant et comme tu m'intriguais. Et que... que tu me manquais. S'il te plaît, il faut que tu te rendes compte que je ne savais même pas si j'entendrais parler de toi à nouveau, à ce moment-là.''

''Mais tu lui as donné assez d'informations pour que les événements soient ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui.''

John parut contrit. Il n'avait rien fait de mal mais, eh bien, il n'aurait pas dû bavarder de cette façon avec un étranger, comme Sherlock l'avait fait remarquer. Gamin ou non.

''Tu as toujours ses lettres ?''

''Non, je n'ai que les tiennes. Je ne les ai pas retrouvées, après ma guérison.''

''Hm.''

Ils se tinrent là, dans un flottement désagréable, évitant le regard de l'autre. Enfin, Sherlock brisa le silence.

''John ?''

''Oui ?''

''Est-ce que- Est-ce que tu étais aussi proche de lui ? Pas sentimentalement, bien sûr, je l'ai bien déduit... mais était-il, lui aussi, ton meilleur ami ?''

John regarda le visage de Sherlock et se détourna de lui. Bordel, il était tellement beau.

''J'ai eu un meilleur ami. C'est toujours le cas. Et c'est toi, Sherlock Holmes. N'en doute jamais. Oui, j'aimais bien parler à ce gamin. Il était vif, énergique. Mais je ne m'étais pas attaché à lui, sentimentalement ou autre. Je ne me suis jamais autorisé à m'attacher à quelqu'un en dehors de l'Armée.''

''Mais tu l'as fait pour moi.''

''Depuis quand est-ce que tu suis les règles ? J'étais destiné à les briser pour toi. J'étais amoureux, après tout.''

Sherlock, qui le regardait à présent avec intensité, se pencha un peu plus en avant. ''Déjà ?''

''Toujours.'' Et John combla le vide qui les séparait encore pour embrasser cet homme magnifique. Son meilleur ami, son amant. Son Sherlock. Son chez-lui.

Le baiser fut tendre, indolent et plein de promesses et de nostalgie.

Mettant fin à l'étreinte, ils restèrent ainsi, John enveloppant Sherlock par derrière, son menton reposant contre l'épaule osseuse. Les grandes mains de Sherlock couvrant les siennes.

''Je te l'avais dit, John, n'est-ce pas, qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un quelque part, prêt à te prendre à moi ?''

''Tu le laisserais faire ? Sans te battre ?''

''Bien sûr que non !'' Le dédain était évident dans sa voix. ''Mais que se passera-t-il s'il se montre plus rusé que moi ? Si je te déçois, John ?''

''Personne ne peut surpasser ton intelligence, Sherlock. Tu es la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse.''

''Ne sous-estime pas quelqu'un qui t'a pisté sur la seule motivation de quelques lettres. Et ne considère pas les personnes obsédées avec légèreté.''

''Je ne compte pas le sous-estimer, mais il doit avoir des personnes avec beaucoup de pouvoir à sa disposition. Je veux dire, c'est juste un ado, après tout.''

Sherlock renifla. ''J'ai résolu ma première affaire de meurtre quand j'avais huit ans.''

John rit, le son étouffé par le cou de Sherlock contre lequel il pressait ses lèvres. ''Une fois encore, il n'est pas _toi_.''

Ils se firent à nouveau silencieux.

''John ?'' La voix de Sherlock sembla calme, sombre. ''Parviens-tu à voir la toile qui se forme autour de nous ?''

John, déjà alerté par son ton, demanda avec un sérieux égal : ''Une toile ?''

''Oui, une toile. Une toile croissant rapidement. Les snipers, le vol au MI6, la bombe aujourd'hui et le retour de Richard Brooke. Tous ces points sont ceux qui connectent la toile.''

''Quoi ? Mais- Ça a l'air assez tiré par les cheveux, non ?''

''Non, ça ne l'est pas. Tu ne vois pas, John, c'était toi, toujours toi.''

''Moi ?'' John essaya de démêler ses membres de ceux de son compagnon pour regarder son visage ; il était profondément troublé. Mais Sherlock l'en empêcha. Il ne serra que plus son étreinte sur ses mains. John cessa ses tentatives et l'enveloppa plus fermement. ''Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ?''

''Chez Milverton, ces snipers étaient là pour toi ; les tirs ont commencé au moment où Milverton a ordonné à tes hommes de te tuer. Le piratage de la CCTV, c'était pour te pister toi. La bombe de ce matin a explosé juste au moment où tu allais quitter le pays. Le bouquet a été livré quelques minutes après notre départ. L'expéditeur savait que nous reviendrions rapidement. Tout était planifié, John. Depuis le début. Mon arrogance m'a aveuglé, plus tôt, m'a empêcher de le voir,'' grinça Sherlock. ''Ce Richard Brooke est le point central de cette toile.''

''Il pourrait être une autre proie. Juste coincé dans le réseau, d'une façon ou d'une autre,'' suggéra John.

Le plus grand des deux hommes tourna la tête sur le côté et dit par-dessus son épaule : ''Ou peut-être en est-il l'araignée.''

John était figé, derrière lui. Les engrenages tournaient sous son crâne. Essayant toujours de nier les implications, de donner du sens à cette étrange situation. Pourquoi qui que ce soit ferait tant pour chercher à l'atteindre ? La seule personne à laquelle il pouvait penser qui aurait été capable de faire ça était actuellement dans ses bras. Alors qui ? Et...

''Mais quel est le rapport avec le vol au MI6 ? C'était pourquoi ? Je suis sûr que ce n'est absolument pas connecté à moi, pour le coup.''

''C'est là l'un des points que je ne parviens pas à relier aux autres. Il me manque quelque chose. Il y a quelque chose que je survole sans voir. J'ai besoin de plus de données. Plus de clarté. J'ai besoin de mieux voir, John, j'ai besoin de résoudre ça. Je ne peux pas te perdre. Toi- ça, ce besoin paralysant de toi, cette codépendance... Je la déteste, je déteste tellement ça. Et pourtant je ne désire rien plus que ça. Plus que la vie elle-même. Je peux voir pourquoi il veut te prendre. Mais je ne le laisserai pas faire, John. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas. Je t'aime et je ne le laisserai jamais et il y aura- il y aur-''

''Chhh, chh, chh.'' John posa ses mains sur le torse de Sherlock et le fit basculer légèrement vers l'arrière pour les presser plus profondément l'un contre l'autre. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Sherlock se montrer si misérable, en cet instant. Si les suppositions de Sherlock étaient correctes, il leur fallait garder leur calme maintenant plus que jamais. Il devait ancrer Sherlock dans la réalité. ''Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Et je n'ai aucun doute que tu ne le laisseras pas me prendre à toi. _Je_ ne le laisserai pas faire. Sherlock, écoute-moi.'' Il embrassa son oreille. ''Il ne faut pas sauter aux conclusions dès maintenant. Je ne dis pas que tu as tort mais il y a d'autre variables qui doivent être prises en considération. Et pour ça, nous devons être au mieux de notre forme, hein ? On peut pas se permettre de se laisser déstabiliser maintenant. Je suis ici, avec toi, je serai toujours là avec toi. Je ne vais pas partir. On s'aime, Sherlock. Je ne survivrai pas à un jour sans toi, Love.''

''J'ai peur, John,'' murmura Sherlock.

Si ce constat honnête, quoique brutal, avait surpris John, il ne le montra pas. A la place, il embrassa l'oreille de Sherlock une nouvelle fois et lui demanda de façon décontractée : ''De quoi, exactement ?''

''De te perdre. De ne pas être capable de te sauver.''

John s'écarta et tendit le cou pour établir un contact visuel ; Sherlock se retourna légèrement pour faire pareil.

''Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé, Sherlock. Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est que tu me fasses confiance quand je te dis que tu ne me perdras jamais.''

''Tu ne peux pas me promettre ça.''

''Si, je peux.''

''Non.''

''Est-ce que tu crois au 'pour toujours', Love ?'' demanda John d'un ton sérieux.

''Non.''

''Alors pourquoi tu as peur ?''

''Parce que je voudrais y croire ! Pour nous.'' Sherlock avait l'air franchement frustré. Ça brisait le cœur de John, mais ce n'était pas l'heure de se montrer émotionnel. Il toucha le menton de son amant avec ses lèvres.

''Tu peux me promettre 'pour toujours', Sherlock ?''

Sherlock pensa pendant un moment, puis, logique comme il l'était toujours, déclara honnêtement : ''Non, je ne peux pas, malheureusement.''

Un léger frottement de lèvres : ''Dans ce cas, peux-tu me promettre d' _essayer_ fort d'atteindre ce 'pour toujours' ?''

Les yeux de Sherlock se durcirent immédiatement, déterminés, et il répondit : ''Oui, je peux faire ça, et je t'en fais la promesse.''

''Bien. Dans ce cas je te promets la même chose. Je te promets d'essayer d'être avec toi pour toujours, peu importent les circonstances. Même quand tu mettras des globes oculaires dans nos tasses de thé. Ce sera toujours toi et moi, Sherlock. Toujours.'' Et il embrassa l'homme qui avait volé son cœur des mois auparavant et ne l'avait jamais rendu. Sale môme.

Sherlock le regarda avec un visage franc et à vif. ''Pour toujours ?''

''Toujours.'' John scella leurs lèvres dans un nouveau baiser qui dura plusieurs minutes.

Ils se tinrent là, pressés l'un contre l'autre. Enveloppés l'un dans l'autre. Amoureux fou de l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas naïfs. Ils savaient qu'une tempête se préparait ; ils auraient encore de nombreux obstacles qui se présenteraient à eux. Mais ils savaient également que, tant qu'ils seraient ensemble, ils pourraient faire face à tout, tout surpasser. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, après tout.

''Devrions-nous laisser la partie commencer, John ?''

''Oh que oui ! J'ai hâte.''

''Ça pourrait être dangereux.''

''Je n'en attendais pas moins.''

''Nous deux.''

''Contre le reste du monde.''

''Et Mycroft.''

''Et Mycroft.''

Ils s'écartèrent de la fenêtre et s'assirent chacun dans son fauteuil :une voiture noire venait de s'arrêter devant le 221B, Baker Street.

A l'heure pour une nouvelle aventure.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

* * *

 **Fin... Pour l'instant**

* * *

 **.**

Coucou les gens.

Ok, je vais commencer par laisser la parole à Abbey parce que c'est son histoire et parce qu'elle a des choses à vous dire. Comme d'hab', la version originale pour les anglophones parmi vous, puis la traduction juste en dessous pour les autres :

 **"Hey guys, This is it. The end of an adventure... Or maybe the beginning of another one? Who knows.**

 **I still remember the day Kiddo asked me if she could translate this trilogy. I was so excited but was worried too. I was anxious about how the French readers would react to this. Then she began to publish the chapters and the responses overwhelmed me. I never thought this series would receive so much love and support. It was my first attempt into writing fiction and you guys made this journey an epic memory. I cannot express how utterly in love I am with all of you.**

 **I wish my knowledge in French were better so that I could thank each of you personally. But there is no bound of Kiddo's kindness as she has never failed to translate your lovely reviews to me and convey my thanks to you. It's because of her I came to know all you wonderful people. Her flawless skill made these stories a success among you. I thank you, my Kiddo and I thank you whoever is reading this from the core of my heart. I am sad as I'm gonna miss you who used to leave reviews regularly. I'm gonna miss the love you bestowed upon our two boys. So, goodbye, my friends. We may or may not meet again but your positive words will always help me to write on. Love you. God bless you.**

 **Abbey"**

 **.**

Version française :

 **"Salut les gens, On y est. La fin d'une aventure... Ou peut-être le commencement d'une nouvelle ? Qui sait.**

 **Je me souviens encore du jour où Kiddo m'a demandé si elle pouvait traduire cette trilogie. J'étais si excitée mais inquiète, aussi. J'appréhendais l'accueil des lecteurs français pour cette histoire. Puis elle a commencé à publier les chapitres et les réponses m'ont bouleversée. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une telle série recevrait tant d'amour et de soutien. C'était mon premier essai d'écriture d'une fiction, et vous avez fait de ce voyage un souvenir épique. Je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point je vous aime, tous.**

 **Je souhaiterais en savoir assez en Français pour pouvoir tous vous remercier personnellement. Mais il n'y a pas de limite à la gentillesse de Kiddo, puisqu'elle n'a jamais cessé de traduire vos adorables reviews pour moi et vous transmettre mes remerciements. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu faire connaissance avec tant de personnes fantastiques. Son talent sans faille a fait de ces histoires un succès auprès de vous. Je te remercie, ma Kiddo et je vous remercie, vous, qui que vous soyez, qui lisez ce texte qui vient du fond de mon coeur. Je suis triste, parce que vous allez tous me manquer, vous qui m'avez laissé des reviews régulièrement. L'amour que vous avez accordé à nos deux garçons va me manquer. Alors au revoir, mes amis. On se croisera peut-être à nouveau, ou peut-être pas, mais vos paroles positives m'aideront pour toujours à continuer à écrire. Je vous aime. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.**

 **Abbey"**

.

Et puis moi maintenant...

Je sais honnêtement pas quoi vous dire, en fait. Vraiment. Déjà parce qu'Abbey m'ôte les mots de la bouche, damned. Et puis surtout parce qu'il y a pas de mot, en fait, je crois. Déjà je suis triste d'arriver à la fin de ce voyage, moi aussi, qui aura duré sur toute mon année universitaire, pas la plus facile sur plein de fronts, et que vos reviews sur cette histoire notamment ont été un soutien indescriptible. A l'heure où je vous parle, il y a 114 reviews sur cette histoire et... c'est juste formidable :)

Ensuite, parce que grâce à cette histoire j'ai rencontré des gens absolument formidables, que ce soit à travers des échanges de reviews ou autre, et que votre soutien indéfectible ici puis, pour une bonne partie d'entre vous, sur mes propres écrits, ont aussi été formidables et très, très appréciés. Non, je ne me répète pas, c'est faux ;) C'est parce que je le pense très fort :P

Bref bref. Je vais m'arrêter là parce que c'est pas pour ça que vous êtes là en vrai, pis que je ne suis que l'humble traductrice donc je devrais même pas faire des tartines comme ça et simplement résumer à : MERCI.

Des bisous ! Et à tout vite pour une autre traduction ! (et non, je ne vous abandonne pas ici :p )

Nauss


End file.
